The River
by VivaJayne
Summary: Maya (Annie/Minori) has just moved to Oak Tree Town to start a new chapter in her life. She wasn't looking for love, but when she meets a tall, dark-haired gentleman one day at the river, a drawn out game of will they or won't they ensues. Klaus x Annie/Minori. Very smutty, and fluffy. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Another Ordinary Day

**Good day wonderful people! How are you? Welcome to my brand new fanfiction!**

 **I've been a huge fan of the Harvest Moon series for the majority of my life, and it's honestly a travesty that I haven't contributed to the fandom as of yet. Shocking, I know.**

 **(With the exception of a one-shot I wrote for A New Beginning focusing on Neil. It's called Luck in the Storm and you should totally check it out.)**

 **After finding and playing the fuck out of Story of Seasons, I fell in LOVE with Klaus. He's easily my favourite bachelor of all time, despite his fixation on his age which at times does get a little annoying. This is my take on Annie/Minori (name changed to Maya in this story because I wasn't particularly fond of either of those names) and Klaus's relationship as it develops throughout the game!**

 **I'll fall into some fandom tropes (Klaus's reluctance to pursue the girl, LOTS of sexual tension, all that jazz) but I hope my ideas are different and interesting enough to earn your love! : )**

Chapter One: Another Ordinary Day

Everything was set to be a normal day in Oak Tree Town.

Klaus stretched his sore muscles, reaching his arms high above his head and intertwining his fingers until his spine crackled deliciously. He'd been bent over his desk all morning- working on a new scent had completely engulfed his mind and he'd forgotten to take a break; four hours had passed since he'd sat down. His old bones would make him pay for that later.

Realizing the time, Klaus stood and made his way to the door. Iris would be stopping by soon for her afternoon gossip, a practise he did not relish in, but he humoured her. At the very least it kept him up to date on the goings on of other villagers while he was swamped with his work.

Yes, quite the normal day indeed.

In truth, he was looking forward to Iris's gossip on this particular morning. The entire town was abuzz with talk of a new resident, and if he knew Iris in any capacity, he knew she had all of the details.

Only a few minutes passed ten, as he predicted, Iris waltzed into Klaus's small house. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and flitted into his sitting room with a look on her pale face that said 'do I have a story for _you_!'

"Good morning, Iris!" Klaus greeted with a polite smile, standing from his chair as she stepped into the room. Iris was two years his minor at the age of 32, but she didn't look a minute over 25 leaning against his wall in her floor length lavender and black gown. Being close in age, Klaus and Iris had grown quite close when he moved to Oak Tree Town. Rumours of a relationship had spread quickly, but were squandered by Iris herself early on.

"A good morning it is, darling!" Iris winked, visibly excited about whatever morsels she'd collected to share. Klaus chuckled, making his way into the living room where they normally held their chats.

"I can tell." His dishes from breakfast were still sitting on the table. He set to the task of clearing them while Iris followed along behind him. "What's all the fuss about?"

Iris perched on one of the two light green couches Klaus had arranged in his living room, elegantly folding one leg over the other and lacing her fingers. Klaus's house wasn't overly large, consisting of only a living room, kitchen area, work bench, and his bed, but it served him well. The space was comfortable and elegantly decorated, reflecting his sophisticated personality.

The other residents of Oak Tree Town referred to Klaus as the 'local gentleman', a title he didn't dislike. It was certainly an improvement to names he'd held in the past.

"Oh it's really nothing important," Iris dismissed with a flick of her hand. "I got my nails done last night, Corona helped me with them. They're really quite lovely, I must say. Oh, Mistel sold a rather expensive vase yesterday. It's been an incredibly eventful week, you know."

Klaus waited with a knowing smile as Iris attempted to bait him. She continued to list the mundane things she'd done or witnessed in the last 24 hours, noting her brother's new ad that he'd posted in the Trade Depot, and a particularly stubborn hang nail she'd relieved herself of. Klaus nodded all the while, making light comments to assure her of his attention.

"And one last thing, before I forget," Iris's tone lit up, her eyes nearly sparkling, indicating to Klaus that she'd finally reached the highlight of her findings. "A new farmer moved to town today."

"I heard, I heard," Klaus, finished with his cleaning, took a seat beside Iris. She was nearly bouncing in place by the time he was settled and comfortable. "Have you met him?"

Iris's eyes twinkled. "I have, as a matter of fact. Although I think you'll be interested to know that it's not a _him_ , but a _her_!"

Klaus blinked in mild surprise. A young woman farmer? Perhaps that was why the town was so excited. The only farmers around were Fritz, a hapless but innocent young redheaded boy, Giorgio, an eccentric man with a skilled green thumb, Eda, an experienced, kindly old woman, and finally Elise, an extravagant young lady with a lot of disposable income. The addition of any farmer was enough to generate intrigue, considering the state of the economy, but a young woman? Klaus was shocked he had heard so little about her.

"Her name is Maya," Iris continued, examining her freshly manicured nails, "She's such a sweetheart. Moved here from the city for a change of pace. Can you believe she's never farmed before? Eda's teaching her the ropes."

"She's never farmed before?" Klaus repeated, his interest growing. What kind of young person uprooted their life to pursue a career they had no experience in? Maya, as Iris informed him was her name, must be a fascinating woman. "What sends her to Oak Tree Town?"

"Veronica's plea for new residents seems to be working in some respects," Iris shrugged, offering no further explanation on the matter. "She's taking the farm next to Eda's. It's a lot of land to work with, I wonder what she'll do there."

"Wonderful things, I'm sure." Klaus mused. A new farmer would certainly add some much needed life to the town. He looked forward to meeting her. "I hope to make her acquaintance sooner rather than later."

Iris eyed him wickedly then, her mouth twisting in a knowing smirk.

"You and every other available bachelor in town," She giggled, "You should've seen Mistel when he met her. He was positively smitten!"

Klaus laughed aloud, not only at the image of a flustered Mistel stammering through pleasantries.

"Come now Iris," He scolded, "I'm far too old to be chasing after anything, let alone a young thing like her. Let the others clamour for her affections, I'm quite happy on the sidelines of this fight."

And he was. Klaus hadn't been with a woman in many years, pushing four in fact. He simply had no interest in relationships; he had his reasons, unbeknownst to Iris and the rest of Oak Tree, but they were his and they were quite valid. Not only that, but there were many young, eligible bachelors in Oak Tree Town, he highly doubted a young woman would be interested in him over someone her own age.

"You may change your mind when you meet her," Iris sang, pulling herself up from the couch. The clock had just chimed, signalling the close of their visit. "She's a pretty little thing."

"I'm sure she is," Klaus stood as well, walking Iris to the door. After she left, he would finish his morning chores and head out for a daily walk through the mountains. "However, it's been a long time since a beautiful woman has turned me into a bumbling lad, and I don't expect that to change any time soon."

"Hmm, too bad." Iris grinned, "I was looking forward to seeing you make a fool of yourself like a lovesick schoolboy."

"Sorry to disappoint," Klaus smiled apologetically. "You'll have to amuse yourself with Mistel's discomfort instead."

Iris's laughter filled the porch.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be doing plenty of that. Take care, Klaus!"

Klaus waved her out, smiling all the while. "Until next time, Iris!"

.

Klaus's days were structured; in the morning he had breakfast, worked for a few hours, chatted with Iris, and by lunch time he was making his way towards the mountain for a brisk stroll.

Having a repetitive schedule filled Klaus with a sense of stability- life was quiet in Oak Tree Town, and he was perfectly happy to keep it that way. Klaus was 34, and while he was younger than some of the other locals, he had passed his youth many years ago. The time for rebellion and excitement was long gone.

Klaus had made some mistakes in his past, but he tried not to think of them now as he made his way through the center of the town, passed by the General Store, and took in the sight of the bridge ahead of him. He knew Fritz's and Giorgio's farms were just beyond the bridge, but he rarely visited them. Klaus, while pleasant and friendly with all of the townsfolk, rarely ventured outside of his circle of friends. He occasionally saw the two farmers as they were coming and going, but today all was quiet.

Making a living as a private perfumer was a difficult task. Klaus's clients often requested exotic scents that were difficult to procure the ingredients for, or complicated scents that were nearly impossible to capture. To combat the very real threat of creative blockage, Klaus took daily walks through the mountain for inspiration as well as to keep active when he wasn't at his desk. As of late, however, he was finding it difficult to draw creativity from the beautiful green trees that graced the town's outskirts. He needed to find something new, and soon, before he began losing money.

Just as he was entering the stretch of land that Elise used for some of her excess crops, Klaus heard an unsettling splash from the river.

He turned, his curiosity piqued, and scanned the rippling surface of the water. At first he didn't see anything, attributing the noise to one of the many animals that chose to make their home in the wilderness, but just as he was about to continue on his way his eye caught something abnormal near the dock.

A splatter of colour stood in stark contrast to the crystal blue river- a mixture of orange, teal, and a hint of red. The shape bobbed along with the gentle current, ebbing farther from shore.

It was a girl. A girl floating face down in the water.

Klaus didn't think much beyond that as panic seized his chest. There was a girl drowning! He shed his jacket, abandoning it on the grass so that it wouldn't weigh him down, and dove into the river.

It didn't take him long to reach her, though his muscles groaned in protest from their misuse that morning. He made a mental note to increase the amount of exercise he got. She was still face down, her dress floating around her body and weighing her in place.

Klaus immediately flipped the young woman so that her head was no longer submerged. Right away he heard a sharp intake of breath- a good sign- followed by a fit of coughing. Relief flooded him, at least he knew she was alive. Klaus secured his arm snugly around the girl's torso, pulling her towards the shore and to safety.

"Hey!"

He heard the exclamation, but didn't stop. Rescue was taking priority in his mind, so much so that he didn't register the voice had come from the very girl he was now pulling along with him.

"Hey!" The cry came again. Klaus had no intention of stopping to investigate, but he was forced to slow when he suddenly received a quick blow to the back of his head.

He let go, stunned, and began to tread water as he watched the girl he thought he'd been rescuing flip her auburn hair away from her face and rub the river water from her eyes.

"That's not fair!" She pouted, coughing up a small amount of water. Her lips were a dark pink from being submerged in the river, and were plump and curved perfectly as she whined. Klaus felt his cheeks begin to itch with a light blush; it wasn't like him to notice these things. "You're cheating, Fritz!"

The girl finally dried her eyes enough to open them, revealing bright, greyish green irises that sparkled in the afternoon sun. She blinked a few times, freeing her eyelashes of stray droplets that landed on her cheeks, before suddenly gasping in shock.

"Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. Her dress pulled around her body in the blue water, still weighing her down so she had to kick to stay in place. "You're not Fritz!"

"What about me?"

The red haired farmer suddenly appeared on the opposite bank, his knitted scarf hanging limply around his neck. He had apparently been in the river as well, the edges of his clothing still dripping onto the grass below, but Klaus hadn't noticed him before. "Oh, hi Klaus!"

Klaus suddenly remembered himself, Fritz's interruption restoring his ability to speak. He turned his gaze back to the young woman, struggling to formally bow while suspended in the water.

"M-my apologies," He stammered, his cheeks flaming. "My name is Klaus, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, albeit in such an unusual manner."

The girl's cheeks flushed as well, giving her skin a lovely tone. "I'm Maya, the new farmer." She greeted, running a hand through her thick hair, "I'm so sorry for hitting you, I thought you were Fritz. We were trying to see who could hold their breath under water the longest and I was about to win."

"You were not!" Fritz yelled indignantly, about to defend himself when suddenly it appeared as though he processed what Maya had said. "Wait, you _hit_ him?" Fritz burst into a hearty laugh, collapsing on the ground in a fit of guffaws while Maya's face turned a deep red.

"I thought he was you!" She repeated, seriously contemplating drowning herself to get away from the embarrassment. "I didn't mean to, honestly." Klaus was fighting back an amused smile. Although the back of his head still throbbed, there was something unbelievably charming about the whole ordeal and the way Maya squirmed guiltily in front of him.

Maya.

So this was the new farmer that Iris had told him about. She was nothing like he'd been picturing based on the little information Iris had provided him- she was small, much smaller than he'd expected, with flowing chestnut hair and greyish green irises that he'd noted earlier, and porcelain skin that glowed in the sun. She'd secured her hair with a muted red kerchief, but it had come loose in the water and was now gripped in her petite hands. And, he admitted begrudgingly, she was just as pretty as Iris promised him she'd be.

"It's my fault, really," Klaus insisted, pulling himself out of the water at last and offering a hand to Maya. "I saw you floating there and jumped to conclusions. If anyone should be apologizing it's me."

Maya accepted his hand and gathered her skirts around her as she stepped onto the dock. Her dress was clinging to her body, her hair falling limply to her neck, and yet she was radiant. Iris had been wrong before; Maya wasn't pretty, she was downright beautiful. The sight of her took Klaus off guard, and he fought another blush.

"Here," He turned from her to prevent himself from staring and picked his jacket off the ground. He brushed the dark green fabric free of dirt and offered it to a shivering, blushing Maya. "Please, take it."

Maya began to decline, but Klaus had already wrapped the garment around her shoulders. It dwarfed her, but it would keep her warm until she was able to find some dry clothes. She smiled in gratitude, again unsettling him with how wonderful a smile it was.

"Thank you," She bit her lip shyly, tugging at Klaus's heart.

 _How can one person be so incredibly adorable?_

"Think nothing of it," He assured her, finally settling into himself once again. "So you're the new farmer, you said?" Maya nodded, her cheeks fading to a normal pink. "That's wonderful, how are you liking the town?"

"It's great!" Maya exclaimed, smoothing her hair. "I haven't gotten the chance to explore much, Madam Eda has been keeping me pretty busy, but from what I've seen I think I'm really going to like it here!"

Klaus could only imagine the likes of what Eda was shoving onto poor Maya; the woman, while kindly and sweet, had a tendency to be unaware of how much information she was piling onto a person. Maya had herself a knowledgeable teacher, but one that could talk for far longer than was tolerable.

"Well, if you haven't toured the town just yet I'd be happy to escort you," Klaus offered, slipping into a slight bow, "And if you have any questions please feel free to ask me anytime."

"I'd like that, thank you," Maya smiled, pulling Klaus's jacket tighter around her body as she began to shiver. "Right now though I really should head home; Eda will be wondering where I am. It was nice meeting you, Klaus!"

"Likewise, Maya. I hope to see you again soon."

Maya shed Klaus's jacket despite his protests and handed the damp garment to him. Klaus maintained his pleasant smile until Maya had reached Fritz, shared some banter that he couldn't quite make out, and the two had disappeared on the road to Eda's. Only then did he relax his posture, his eyebrows coming together in a harsh line.

Iris had been understating when she described Maya as 'pretty'. The young farmer was easily one of the most attractive women Klaus had had the pleasure of meeting, and her staggering beauty affected him far more than he expected. The rest of Iris's minimal description seemed accurate at least; Maya was a very sweet and pleasant girl, and Klaus found himself genuinely looking forward to speaking to her again.

 _Perhaps I_ will _fall foolishly in love with her,_ he thought with a chuckle, continuing his walk. He was feeling more himself now, attributing his fascination with Maya to the unusual circumstances of their meeting. _Goddess knows I was acting the part for a moment there._

Klaus tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers, whistling a cheerful tune as he picked his way along his normal route, the one that would take him just outside of Maya's new farm, oddly enough.

Yes, it certainly was just another normal day in Oak Tree Town.

 **And there's chapter one! Please follow, favourite, and tell me what you think in a review! I love hearing your feedback, good or bad!**

 **If you want to check out any of my other stories, head over to my profile! I also have a blog (link in my profile because for some reason it won't let me upload it in chapters) that I would appreciate you checking out if you like my writing. I post all of my fanfictions over there, as well as a few other projects I'm working on.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. New Year, New Me

**Hello again wonderful readers! Welcome to chapter two of The River!**

 **Are you ready to see some character development? You are? Me too!**

 **I'm going to try to update this story on a weekly or biweekly basis (Plot twist I actually wrote a lot of these chapters in advance while finishing one of my other fics) to *hopefully* combat my tendency for ridiculously sporadic updating schedules.**

 **With that said, on with the story!**

Chapter Two: New Year, New Me

It had been an overwhelming week for Maya.

She'd seen the advert for wanted farmers on a bulletin board outside of her work- she was a waitress at a nautical themed café, one where the staff dressed like sailors and served seafood dishes- and the idea had gripped her. Maya had no experience farming, she'd never owned a pet, and she'd killed her mother's grape vine, so it wasn't entirely clear to her why the unassuming flyer kept her awake all that night. She'd tossed and turned until she finally fell asleep, and when she did she dreamed of a cozy wooden cottage on the top of a hill, surrounded by green fields and colourful crops.

The flyer was still there the next day when she showed up for work, and behind the intolerable smell of fish Maya couldn't get the idea out of her head. She'd been working at the café for more than a year with no clear indication of where she was going from there, her parents were looking to retire and couldn't support her at home, and she was getting tired of the city. She needed a change of pace.

Maya quit her job that very evening.

It had been an impulsive, and probably stupid, decision, but it was one that she made herself. Her life had been pretty uneventful up until now, and Maya thought it was about time she shook things up a bit; she was 24 years old after all. One wild choice was long overdue.

Veronica seemed nice. She was a bit intimidating, and very no-nonsense, but she was easy enough to talk to. She talked about the town, the Trade Depot, and her hopes for the future of Oak Tree Town. It was a lot of pressure, taking nearly full responsibility for generating a thriving economy, but Maya was stubborn. This was her home now, and she intended to make it what it deserved to be.

Veronica didn't waste time introducing her to many villagers, so the majority of Maya's socializing had been with Veronica herself. The mayor's strict features had put Maya on edge when she was showing her around, adding to the young farmer's uncertainty about her decision, but once Maya had met Madam Eda her fears all but evaporated.

The old woman was patient, understanding, and so very kind. In the short time she'd spent in Oak Tree Town, Maya felt like she'd not only made a friend, but become a member of Eda's family. It made her a little less homesick, and a little more excited.

The first week was hellish, she could admit that. There was a lot more to farm work than Maya had anticipated, stupidly she supposed. There wasn't a sharp learning curve per se, but the early mornings and physical labour would take some getting used to.

Eda had encouraged Maya during her last days with the old woman to go and meet the townsfolk. At first Maya thought that was a wonderful idea, but she'd chickened out at the last minute. She'd made so many changes already that the idea of making new friends seemed like too much at once.

That being said, she liked having Fritz around. He was a little strange, and he was horribly clumsy and not just a bit irresponsible, but he was a good person and fun to be with. He made the transition for Maya a lot easier just by hanging out with her.

Today, after watering her meagre crops, Maya was ready to face Oak Tree Town head on and Fritz was meeting her by the river to help her do just that.

 _The river_. Maya's thoughts jumped to another resident she'd met since moving, and an immediate blush crept up her neck.

Klaus, the local perfumer, was every bit the gentleman Fritz had described him as. Outside of his impeccable outfit, he seemed to have mastered the art of chivalry. He'd thought she was in trouble and, without knowing who she was or what was happening, had tried to rescue her. And how had she thanked him?

Hitting him in the back of the head.

Maya groaned from the retrospective embarrassment. It hadn't helped matters when she realised how attractive her saviour was, with his ruffled dark hair and golden eyes, slim physique and surprisingly firm muscles. She certainly knew how to make a first impression.

Still, she'd managed to pull herself together enough to maintain a relatively normal conversation after that, and gracefully exited with no further complications. It was a proud moment in Maya Deorlo's personal history.

Now she was arriving at the designated meeting spot only moments before Fritz, who raced from his own farm looking like he'd overslept. His hair was messy, although that seemed to be the norm for Fritz, and his scarf hung crookedly around his neck. Even his shirt, crinkled and with a thread coming out of the seam, was misbuttoned.

"Running late?" Maya laughed, fixing her own kerchief nervously. She wasn't used to wearing work clothes and had every intention of buying a new outfit once she'd made back some of the money she'd spent on moving.

"I'm never late!" Fritz defended indignantly, trying discreetly to catch his breath. "I'm here perfectly on time!"

"Actually you're not," Maya corrected, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're five minutes late."

"Your watch is just fast," But a blush darkened his nose and cheeks none the less. Fritz shook himself, surveying the surrounding area with a renewed vigour and eagerness that was beginning to frighten Maya. "So! Where should we begin, Maya?"

"You're the expert," Maya felt her stomach tighten; maybe this adventure wasn't the best idea after all. "You tell me where to start."

Fritz put his finger to his lips in thought, chewing the inside of his cheek. Maya waited patiently, watching a little white duck splashing in the cool water.

Suddenly Fritz slapped his hands together, pointing excitedly towards the center of town.

"Let's start at the town hall!" He began walking without waiting for Maya to answer, completely lost in his own ideas. "That makes the most sense. You've been there already, but you've only met Veronica. I'll introduce you to the others, too!"

Maya met Angela first. She was so much like her mother in appearance, but personality wise she was quite different. Angela had the same no-nonsense attitude as Veronica, but hers presented itself as quiet and shy as opposed to strict and professional. She didn't stay long, caught in the middle of an examination.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," She bowed, a strand of dark brown hair falling into her eyes, and then she was gone.

"So who else do we have to meet here?" Maya asked Fritz. He made no move to leave even after Angela was out the door, so she assumed he must have another person in mind. She'd already met Veronica, so who else could be here?

Fritz opened his mouth to presumably answer her question, but was interrupted by the front door to the town hall bursting open and admitting a tall, pink haired individual with striking make up and impeccable style.

"Angela honey!" The man called, waltzing dramatically towards the clinic. Maya started at the definitively male voice coming from the perfectly shaped pink lips. "I need a run down of my appointments for the rest of the day. I may have to move some things around!"

The man whirled around the office in a fashionable flurry, skimming the notes he'd made for himself on an ordinary clipboard.

"Angela?" He finally looked up from his business, noticing that the office was empty except for Fritz and Maya.

"Well, hello there!" He greeted with a dazzling smile, "Who's your little friend, Fritz? I don't believe we've had the pleasure!"

Fritz pushed Maya forward, "Maya, this is Marian. He's the town doctor!"

Marian extended a hand which Maya took with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you, Marian!" She greeted, trying to hide the shaking in her voice. Meeting new people had never been a problem for Maya before, but the residents of Oak Tree Town intimidated her. She was an outsider coming in to improve their town; she wasn't sure how well they would take to the idea. "I'm the new farmer, Maya."

"Oh, how lovely!" Marian clapped his hands together excitedly, surveying Maya with a glint in his eye. "I can't wait to see what you do here, sweetie. That old farm could use some serious love and care."

"I plan to do my best," Maya laughed nervously. Marian chuckled at her discomfort.

"Well if you ever need anything, please feel free to come visit me. I'll do what I can for you, of course!"

Maya thanked Marian, feeling much more at ease about meeting the rest of the townsfolk. Even before meeting Marian, the villagers she'd met already had all been pleasant and welcomed her with friendly words. She suspected she was overreacting about what they might think of her moving in and trying to change things.

"Have a busy day ahead of you?" Fritz asked Marian conversationally.

Marian sighed, sinking into his swivel chair. They'd moved from the main area of the building to Marian's clinic, where the scent of chemicals was a bit stronger. "Always, I'm afraid. In a small town like this you'd think I wouldn't be that swamped, but alas I'm run rampant."

"You must be a good doctor then," Maya smiled, tilting her head. "Everyone is clamouring to come and see you!"

Marian laughed, lacing his fingers together on top of his knees. "Well aren't you sweet. I get the job done, I suppose. But being the only doctor around people have little choice when they're sick!"

"I'm sure they'd come and see you anyway, if only to ask you what conditioner you use." Maya had been admiring the smoothness of Marian's hair since he'd come in- Maya's own hair was unruly on the best of mornings, and no shop in the city had been able to provide a product to help her. "Your hair is practically glowing!"

Now Marian blushed, his mouth twisting into a smile. "Either you're very sweet, or you're trying to get on my good side. In either case, you're succeeding my dear!"

"That's just how Maya is," Fritz laughed, slapping Maya on the back. She started, catching her balance on Marian's desk. "You should've seen Klaus when he met her! He was all flustered!"

Marian's expression shifted into one of suspicious interest, a mischievous glint shimmering in his eyes.

"Klaus? Flustered?" He mused, tapping his finger to the bridge of his nose. "Now there's a sight you don't see every day. I wonder what could've caused that…"

"He was probably just worried that he wouldn't be the politest person in town anymore!" Fritz continued to laugh, but Maya's cheeks were beginning to pink.

"I don't think that's exactly it, dear." Marian shook his head, quickly changing the subject. "So where are you off to now?"

Fritz immediately sobered, "I'm going to take her over to the restaurant to meet Raeger, maybe we'll run into a few others there too!"

"Then I think that'll be enough for today," Maya interjected. Already she was beginning to feel exhausted; besides, she needed to water her crops again if she wanted them to grow quickly. Eda had told her that. "I need to head back to the farm and get some more work done."

"Aw come on," Fritz frowned, putting his hands on his hips. "We've only just started!"

"Don't mind him, sweetie," Marian assured her, putting a hand on Fritz's shoulder, "He has his own work to do, whether he wants to admit it or not. Go and meet Raeger, then head home. It's important to get lots of rest when you're working so hard!"

Maya smiled in gratitude, dragging Fritz behind her as she made her way outside.

.

Raeger's restaurant was empty when they arrived- Fritz had to stop several times along the way to offer his help to unsuspecting villagers. It was a bit early for the supper rush, and they'd missed lunch, so they were left standing in an empty dining room with only a tall, copper haired man behind the counter.

Raeger, as Maya assumed the man was, looked to be about Maya's age and was dressed elegantly with a brown vest, white button up, and red tied. He looked the part of a restaurant owner, that was certain, but he also looked the part of a bored model. He stood with his shoulders slumped, his tongue caught between his teeth, and his focus on lazily drying the white plate he held.

"Oi, Raeger!" Fritz waved, skipping to the counter. Raeger looked up, his expression lighting up upon seeing customers.

"Hey Fritz!" He greeted, putting the plate down and approaching the register. Raeger was attractive, Maya noted, with his inviting eyes and soft hair, lean physique and killer smile. He was the polar opposite of Fritz, who still had smudges of dirt on his ears from some form of farm work. She hung back, letting the two men exchange pleasantries.

"So what brings you down here today? You usually don't come by until the weekend." Raeger smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. "Or when you forget that I'm closed."

"I'm showing the new farmer around town!" Fritz chirped, ignoring the jab and picking at a bowl of complimentary mints Raeger had placed on the counter. Raeger's eyebrow rose in confusion, his mouth pulling down in a slight frown.

"New farmer?" His eyes flitted from Fritz to the door, "What new farmer-? Oh!"

Finally, he noticed Maya, straightening from his stoop over the counter. At his full height, he was taller than Fritz. Raeger ran an embarrassed hand through his hair, chuckling nervously. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there! My name is Raeger."

He rounded the counter to greet her properly, shooting her a flirtatious smile. Maya returned the gesture, though her expression was far more sheepish.

"Maya," She wondered how many times she would have to say her name in the next few days. Probably more than she wanted. Though it seemed like most villagers already knew her name. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too!"

Maya glanced around the restaurant at the décor. It was quaint, cozy, and fitting of the town's atmosphere. Earthy tones dominated the colour palette, and although quaint and cozy certainly fit as a description, so did the terms modern and sleek. "So Fritz tells me you're a chef?"

Raeger nodded, "You've heard correctly! This is my restaurant, actually. I live just upstairs."

Maya expressed her admiration, glancing around again. She found the stairs to her right, the ones that presumably led to Raeger's room. "Wow, how long have you been a chef?"

Raeger gestured to a plaque on the wall proudly. It was an image of an older man standing in front of the restaurant, his hands folded behind his back, his face split into a grin.

"It's a family business," Raeger informed her, pride oozing from his words. "I took this place over from my grandfather. He entrusted his cooking and recipes to me and I intend to hold true to his trust!"

He laughed at her incredulous expression. Fritz was rolling his eyes at the counter; he knew how much Raeger liked to brag.

"I know I look pretty young, but I'm really good. If you want, I can cook for you sometime. Just us, you know?" He punctuated the proposition with a wink.

"Oh back off, Raeger. The girl's barely been in town a week and you're already putting the moves on her?" A female voice sounded from the doorway.

Maya turned just as Iris and Mistel waltzed into the restaurant, Iris's blonde hair flipping over her shoulder. She was dressed as she usually was with her predominantly lavender dress, black corset, and lock necklace.

Maya had met Iris and her younger brother a few days before when Veronica was walking her to her farm. The older woman seemed nice, if a little bit gossipy. Maya had decided that she and her could grow to be good friends. Mistel on the other hand gave her an unsettling vibe, although she couldn't place exactly why.

"Have some dignity, please." Iris clicked her tongue.

Raeger, immediately shifting his demeanor, shot a wink at Iris. He smirked, throwing his dish towel over his shoulder. "I have dignity and class in spades, Iris. Or have you forgotten?"

Iris giggled girlishly, batting Raeger's shoulder. Mistel, who'd shoved passed both his sister and Raeger, rolled his eyes and took a seat at the bar.

"That was a long time ago," Iris noted, smirking at the chef. "You may need to refresh my memory."

"That can be arranged."

"Please stop," Mistel groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "You two can be insufferable sometimes."

"Relax dear brother," Iris laughed, rubbing his back soothingly. "What Raeger and I had has gone the way of the dinosaurs, isn't that right?"

"Unfortunately," Raeger sighed, returning to his post behind the counter. "But enough of that, you're giving Maya the wrong idea about me."

Maya had been quietly observing the amusing banter until that point. Now she straightened, shaking her head adamantly.

"Oh no, don't mind me." She laughed, taking a seat next to Fritz and Mistel. "I'd love to take you up on that, Raeger. When I get settled a bit."

Raeger grinned, returning to the task of pouring the party some tea and coffee.

"I look forward to it," He winked, handing Maya her cup with a flourish. Mistel made a point of ignoring them, slurping his own drink loudly and to the great amusement of his older sister.

To Maya's surprise, the people of Oak Tree Town were almost immediately familiar to her. She didn't expect it, but their friendly personalities made her feel at home in a way that she'd never experienced in the city.

Even after only being there for a short while, Maya was beginning to feel like she could be herself, and be happy.

The group chatted for a little while longer, Raeger drifting in and out of the conversation as he worked. Maya liked Raeger; he was a little quirky, but she could tell he was a genuine person. Like many of the other people she'd met, Marian included, she was looking forward to getting to know him better.

"So Maya," Iris began, sipping her own tea delicately. "Have you thought of a name for the farm yet?"

"A name?" She repeated, confused. Her mind had been so dedicated to memorizing the basics of farming that she hadn't had much time to consider the aesthetics.

"You need a name for your brand," Iris laughed, "How will people find out about you?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Maya admitted, chewing her lip. "I've been really busy with everything; I didn't think it was that important."

"There's no rush," Raeger assured her, giving Iris a look. "But you should figure it out before you start making regular appearances at the Trade Depot."

They were right, of course. If Maya was going to a successful farmer, she needed to start composing an image for herself.

"Why don't we do some brainstorming right now?" Iris pursed her lips in thought, ignoring Fritz as he began to spit out useless suggestions. "How about something cute… what's your favourite animal?"

They stayed for a few hours, much longer than anticipated, debating names and concepts for the farm. Fritz was less than helpful, but Maya enjoyed talking to Iris, Raeger, and Mistel who all seemed to have decent ideas. Once Maya had finished her last cup of tea, she and Fritz said their goodbyes and began their trek back to the mountain.

The sight of Maya's little farmhouse was of a greater relief to her than she ever thought it would be. She was tired, so very tired, in wake of everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

She dragged her feet along the path, long grown over in the absence of a resident. She'd planted some turnip seeds just outside her door, and that's where she headed now.

The dirt wasn't overly rich, but it was workable. Maya pulled her watering can out of her bag and sprinkled where she'd placed the seeds. It was almost disheartening, not being able to see the fruits of her labour yet. There was a part of her that was worried the seeds weren't growing, and that she was just watering dead soil. Eda told her to have patience, and she was trying, but she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

After the soil was good and damp, Maya stepped inside.

She'd need to update everything; Veronica had told her that. The small building was falling apart, and it wouldn't last through a harsh winter like she'd been told they get around here. For right now, she had all she needed, including a small space to put the pile of farming books she'd brought with her. Kicking off her shoes, Maya grabbed the book on top of the pile and began to skim the section on planting.

It all seemed so complicated. The books described skills that she would have to hone for years to perfect, and even then she wasn't sure she'd be as good at farming as Eda or even Fritz.

Maya closed the book absently, shook her head and opened it again, rereading each word to commit it to memory.

She would get the hang of this. She had to.

 **And there's Maya! A little generic MC right now, but her personality will come out more the longer the story goes on. Follow, favourite, review!**


	3. Diving

**Now presenting… Chapter three of The River! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**

 **So… I didn't realise that there's a character in Animal Parade also named Maya. Oops. I'm not going to change the name now, just know that this Maya is Annie/Minori, not the Maya from Animal Parade. My bad.**

 **We're going to get into a bit more of Klaus and Maya's interactions now, as last chapter was seriously lacking in the handsome devil. (That's also why I posted this one a bit early!)**

 **Also to note, I'm not following the material requirements for buildings exactly in this. So don't expect recipes and materials to be entirely accurate, ok?**

 **Without further ado…**

Chapter Three: Diving

"So I need… 10 of these yellow things?"

Maya's nose scrunched in confusion. Gunther and Corona were patiently explaining to her what she needed to do in order to be able to upgrade her farm, but she was struggling. Maya felt like her brain was working in slow motion as of late, and it was more frustrating than anything else she'd had to deal with thus far.

"Ten, yep." Gunther rumbled, oblivious to the confusion Maya was feeling. Corona, closer to Maya's age and more perceptive than her bulky husband, put a hand gently on top of Maya's head and smiled warmly.

"You'll get it, Hon." She assured her, her honey coloured hair shimmering in the window light. "Gunther will help you with the actual building, but he needs some more material before he can start."

"Can I buy it anywhere?" Maya asked desperately. She didn't have much money to speak of, but she also had no idea where any of the things Gunther was describing could be found. Perhaps if she could see it, it would help her in her search.

"You can…" Corona admitted, an uneasy look in her eyes. "It's quite expensive though, is the thing."

"Oh," Maya sighed. She wasn't having much luck.

Corona felt for the young girl. She was all alone and tackling a career most people spend their lives working towards. Chewing her tongue in thought, she tried to come up with a solution that didn't involve Gunther working for free. They needed to make a living too, after all.

"Maybe someone could show you what you're looking for," Corona suggested. Maya looked up hopefully.

"Who could I ask?" She knew Gunther was busy repairing Giorgio's roof that afternoon, and Corona needed to stay with the shop. Fritz wouldn't be of much help; he would most likely get distracted and steer her further off course.

Corona pursed her lips. She'd encountered that small issue as well.

"Maybe Eda wouldn't mind making a trip down?" Maya shook her head. Eda, though she was trying to hide it, had bad joints. On this particular day, her knees were aching and she had trouble just getting around her house. Maya couldn't possibly ask her to come root around in the wilderness in her condition, but she didn't want to disclose the severity of Eda's troubles to Corona and Gunther.

"Eda's busy today," She said instead, examining the material list for her house upgrade once again. She had already gathered most of it purely by accident, it was the more uncommon ingredients that were giving her pause.

"Hmm," Corona continued to think. There must be someone she could ask; the villagers here were friendly people, and surely someone would be willing to give the new farmer a hand. Just as she was about to suggest closing the shop for lunch and doing it herself, the front door opened with a cheerful ding.

"Good morning Corona, Gunther!" Klaus greeted, approaching the work bench. He was, as he always seemed to be, dressed in his emerald green suit, with his hair tousled and his demeanor cheerful. Corona's face lit up.

"Klaus! What excellent timing!" She chirped, laying a hand gently on Maya's shoulder. Maya had grown quiet, still embarrassed from her first encounter with Klaus. He turned to question Corona's outburst when his eyes fell on Maya, startling him.

"Maya, what a pleasant surprise!" He smiled, dipping his head. "Would you being here have something to do with my supposed excellent timing, perhaps?"

Corona laughed. "On the nose, as usual. Maya's looking to upgrade her house," She explained, gesturing to the blueprints on the table. Klaus perused them thoughtfully, gripping his chin.

"Looks wonderful," He concluded, straightening. He didn't have an eye for construction, but Gunther's designs always proved sturdy and visually appealing. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be of much assistance in this area. I'm only a perfumer, after all!" Klaus chuckled.

"Oh it's nothing to do with building," Corona dismissed him with her hand. "Maya needs to collect some more materials before the build, and she doesn't know where to go. I can't leave the shop and Gunther is busy with repairs all afternoon. I was hoping perhaps you could show her?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Maya added quickly, tired of others speaking for her. She offered Klaus a sheepish shrug, hoping he wouldn't feel obligated to help her. Klaus considered her for a moment, appraising her with his golden eyes. She had forgotten about those- such an unusual colour. "I could really use the help." She added.

Klaus's face broke into a smile, "Of course, it would be my pleasure. I was heading up that way already for my morning walk. Maya?"

He held out his arm for her, stooping so she wouldn't have to reach. Maya chuckled, taking his arm gratefully and allowing him to lead her onto the town road.

.

Klaus had had a fairly typical morning thus far. He'd gotten plenty of work done in the early hours, actually remembered to eat breakfast, and cleaned the majority of his house. So when a sharp knock met his ears, he fully expected Iris to be on the other side with some more gossip to share.

 _Would it be about Maya?_

Klaus shook his head. He was being foolish; throughout the last two days or so the young farmer had been creeping into his mind more and more. Most of the time it was nothing more than innocent curiosity or cursory musings, but their frequency was beginning to bother him.

Klaus brushed his hands on his trousers, pulling the front door open to reveal a rather smug looking Marian leaning against his doorframe.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Marian sang, folding his arms across his chest. He was dressed in his normal pink attire, but his make up was a little smudged today like he'd done it in a rush. Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise, but moved aside so Marian could enter. "What's new in your life, hmm? Anything to tell your old friend?"

Klaus shut the door behind Marian and followed him into the living room, his curiosity growing. Marian didn't often visit, although they'd been friends for many years. Something must be on his mind. "Nothing in particular no, why?"

"Are you sure about that?" Marian prodded, but Klaus remained entirely clueless. There were a few more moments of silence before Marian finally gave up and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "For Goddess' sake Klaus! The new farmer? Maya?"

Klaus blinked in surprise. "Maya? What about her?" Why on earth was Maya on his mind? Marian being a doctor, Klaus's thoughts immediately jumped to some worrisome possibilities. "Has something happened to her?"

Marian stared at him, dead eyed and impatient.

"She's perfectly fine," He dismissed, wondering at how Klaus could be so slow on the uptake. "As you know, it seems."

Klaus's blank expression didn't change.

Marian rolled his eyes, abandoning the subtle approach. "She stopped by my office the other day with Fritz," He paused to see if the mention of Maya being with the clumsy boy would evoke a reaction from Klaus. It didn't. "He informed me that you two had already met?"

"Why yes," Klaus confirmed, remembering the embarrassing encounter with some fondness. "While I was on my walk. What of it?"

Marian was tiring of this. He gave Klaus a shove, startling the other man. "What of it! From what I've been _told,_ you were quite enamoured with the new arrival, am I wrong?"

Klaus sputtered a shocked laugh; it was his conversation with Iris all over again.

"You're entirely wrong, I'm afraid," Klaus wasn't sure exactly where Marian had gotten the idea that he was, as he described it, 'enamoured' with Maya, but he would have to speak to Fritz about how he was spreading the story of their meeting. "She's a lovely girl, but that is the extent of my opinion on her."

 _Well, that and she's devastatingly beautiful, of course._

Marian didn't look convinced.

"According to my sources," He drawled, examining a nail, "You were getting a little hot under the collar."

"I'd just made a complete idiot of myself, Marian," Klaus laughed, "Of course I was flustered. Besides, she's not an unattractive woman. I can admit that."

"That's exactly my point!" Marian exclaimed suddenly. Since Klaus had known him, Marian had had a dramatic flare that always seemed to intimidate people. "I've known you for years, and you've _never_ floundered in the presence of a beautiful woman. Regardless of circumstance."

It was Klaus's turn to roll his eyes. As per usual, Marian was reading too far into things.

"Perhaps I'm losing my touch," He smirked.

Marian barked a laugh. "The day you lose your charming, gentlemanly ways is the day I stop wearing pink."

"Perish the thought."

Marian eyed him. "She's a sweet girl, you know."

"I'm aware."

"And she's not seeing anyone right now."

"I'm aware of that as well, although I'm not sure why it's relevant."

Marian threw up his hands. "You're not sure why it's relevant. Klaus! Listen to Marian, please!" He reached out and took Klaus's hands, shaking them for emphasis. "You know I love you, yes? You know I want the best for you?"

Klaus nodded, unable to determine where this was going.

"Then take my advice: ask Maya on a date."

Klaus blanched, now convinced that Marian was losing his mind.

"Surely you're joking," He eyed him doubtfully. Marian held his gaze, implying that he was, in no way, joking. "Marian, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Marian whined, dropping Klaus's hands to fold his own over his chest once again. "You've been single for so long, and you've already made it abundantly clear you're not interested in any of the women- or men- in town! Why not ask Maya on a date?"

"Because Marian," Klaus groaned, quickly losing his patience. "Maya is a young woman, far too young for me. What would she think if an old geezer like me approached her, hmm?"

"'My stars, what a devilishly handsome, mature, sophisticated man! Please Klaus, take me! Take me now!' Something along those lines?"

It was Klaus's turn to fix his friend with a dead eyed stare. "I think it would be more along the lines of 'Why is this old pervert asking me out?'"

"You're not that old," Marian scoffed. "You're only 34. Stop acting ancient, or you're going to make me feel old too."

"Sorry," Klaus chuckled, "But I stand by my point. I'm not a young man anymore, Marian. A young, vibrant girl like her would be much better off with someone else."

"She was going to visit Raeger after she met with me," Marian let his sentence hang in the air a moment before continuing. "Is he more her speed, do you think?"

Klaus bit his tongue. Raeger had a reputation around town as being a bit of a ladies' man and, from the stories he's heard from Iris, the rumours are very true. It churned his stomach to think of a sweet, innocent girl like Maya getting tangled with someone like that, but he didn't want to give Marian the satisfaction of knowing it bothered him.

"If Maya thinks so, then yes." He said at last, although it physically pained him. "Now, as entertaining as this little heart to heart has been, I must be on my way. I need to stop into Gunther's shop before heading on my walk."

Marian sighed deeply, but stood and followed Klaus to the door. He could see that his old friend was more preoccupied with the new girl than he'd like to admit, but he also knew that Klaus wouldn't be open about that particular topic easily. For now, he'd have to meddle from afar.

"Alright, alright," He groaned, stepping into the sun. "But Raeger won't move slowly, so if you change your mind you'd better do it before she tastes that damned chocolate torte of his."

Klaus opened his mouth to respond, but Marian was already skipping away.

.

His exchange with Marian had been on Klaus's mind when he walked into Gunther's and, unexpectedly, ended up escorting Maya to the river.

Of course this would happen to him today of all days. Not that he minded helping out, on the contrary he was happy to offer his services. But after, once again, being reminded of how much Maya affected him, he was having trouble getting comfortable in the conversation.

He tried to distract himself from his thoughts by regaling Maya with tales and stories from around town- everything from interesting facts and tidbits to local legends and ghost stories. At first Klaus feared he was boring her, but the small woman was enraptured the entire time, commenting and excitedly asking questions that made him really think about the answers.

"And you see that tree, towards Giorgio's farm?" Klaus pointed for her benefit, his right arm still in Maya's gentle grip. She leaned closer to him to follow his gesture, and he couldn't help but notice the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"The tall one?" Maya guessed correctly, looking up at him to see if she was right. Klaus nodded and cleared his throat, redirecting his attention to the story from Maya's delicate hands on his forearm and her shoulder bumping his bicep as they walked.

"Yes, that one." He continued, steering them to the right. The material she wanted was topaz, one of Klaus's preferred gemstones as a matter of fact, and while they could be found near the bridge, he found that the best location was actually near Elise's fields. "There's an old folk tale that goes back generations about the young man who planted that tree."

"What was his name?" Maya asked. As always, she was attentive and intrigued. Klaus found himself forgetting why they were walking together, so much so that he nearly walked right by the dive spot.

"No one knows his name, I'm afraid," He chuckled, pulling them to a stop near the river bank. "Legend goes that he was one of the founders of Oak Tree Town, but that's mere speculation."

Maya dropped her hands from his arm, instead folding them against her skirts. She was wearing her working dress again, her red kerchief secured around her lovely auburn hair. Klaus's memory hadn't served her justice. Her pale skin glowed in the sun, her eyes sparkling. He cleared his throat again and signalled to the clear water.

"If you dive down to the river bed," He explained, squinting against the bright spring sun reflecting off of the current. "You should be able to find some topaz. It likes to turn up in the shallower parts of the river, I find."

Maya nodded, taking mental notes of his instructions. Klaus led her as close to the water as was safe and began to survey the surface, searching until he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Aha, look over there," He gripped her shoulders and turned her in the right direction, waiting patiently as she tired to find what he had. "You see that sparkle in the sand? That's a gemstone. It could be a topaz, but you won't know until you dig it up."

Maya's eyes lit up upon identifying the sparkle, turning to Klaus with a bright grin.

"Thank you so much," She dipped her head. "I would've been hours trying to figure that out."

"Think nothing of it," He assured her, scratching the back of his head. _Damnit,_ he mentally cursed, _this girl is making me blush like a schoolboy with nothing more than a smile._ "You know you may ask me anything at all, I'm happy to answer any questions you have."

"Can you finish telling me about the tree?" Maya reminded him, the story nagging at her since he'd started it. Klaus slapped his forehead.

"Oh that's right! I never did finish that tale," He shook his head; Maya's cheerful demeanor was making him forget himself. He looked from the river to Maya and back again, offering her a playful smirk. "How about this: if you successfully retrieve that gem, I'll tell you the rest of the story."

Maya folded her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrow in amusement. "Is that a challenge, Klaus?"

"Think of it however you like," He shrugged, a smile tugging at his mouth. "But my lips are sealed until you present me with a gemstone, young lady."

Maya eyed him a moment longer before bending down to slip off her shoes.

She was in the river a second later, paddling over to the spot they'd identified from the dock. Klaus watched her with interest; she was skilled in the water, that much was obvious. Perhaps she'd had lessons when she was a child. She reached the designated location in no time at all and was under the water before he could give her further instruction.

Klaus waited patiently, if not somewhat nervously, for her to resurface. After a length of time that was a bit too much for his liking, Maya's head popped out of the water with a splash.

She reached the dock, pulling herself up with Klaus's arm to steady her. Once she was on solid ground, she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a shimmering yellow stone.

"Happy now?" She challenged, but her eyes were alight with excitement. Klaus laughed, taking the topaz from her and examining it for clarity.

"Quite," He agreed, handing the stone back to her. "I love seeing your hair in disarray like this."

Maya's hands shot to her head, smoothing her locks nervously. Klaus chuckled some more, assuring her he was only joking.

"I think I was promised a story," Maya pouted cutely, shoving the topaz back in the folds of her dress. Klaus nodded in agreement.

"That you were, that you were. Why don't we sit while your dress dries and I'll tell it to you?"

Klaus led Maya to a soft patch of grass and laid down his jacket for her to sit on. She tried to deny the offer, but Klaus insisted, and soon they were chatting about a young tree smuggler who'd effectively damaged the ecosystem by accidentally introducing a new species.

"That's all well and good," Maya laughed heartily. Her hair had mostly dried, and her dress wasn't far behind. She hardly noticed though, she was having far too much fun. "Except it's not true."

Klaus raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh? And how do you know?"

Maya ran her fingers through the grass, toying with the blades as she did so. Klaus watched her hand, briefly wondering how it would feel if her hand was in his hair instead.

Damn Marian. He'd have to have a serious talk with him later.

"I took a course in environmental studies while I was in college," Maya explained casually, her eyes far away. "Oak Tree Town was only founded about seventy years ago, if my research is correct. If the tree you pointed out to me was an invasive species, which it's not by the way, and had damaged the ecosystem so wholly, we'd probably still be seeing the effects of that now. Not only that," Maya met his astonished gaze, pointing across the river at another of the trees. "That tree's trunk is larger than the one near Giorgio's, which mean it has almost definitely been here longer. So sorry to burst your bubble, but you'll have to add that story to the 'fiction' archives."

Klaus burst into a hearty laugh of his own, leaning back on his elbows.

"I'm thoroughly impressed, Maya," He chuckled, nodding. "You're right, that story is false. Although I certainly didn't expect you to deduct it like that."

"That's your own fault for underestimating me," Maya winked, causing him to blush. She laughed. "I'm glad you happened by Gunther's today, I had a lot of fun. Oh!" Her hand shot to her mouth, suddenly remembering something. "I'm so sorry! I kept you from your walk."

Klaus dismissed her apology. Truth be told, he'd had a lot of fun as well. He was glad to forgo his walk in favor of Maya's company.

"I actually prefer how I spent my day to how I was intending to spend it." Klaus pushed to his feet, helping Maya up after him. She smiled, her expression slightly embarrassed. "Thank you for a lovely day, Maya."

"Maybe I'll see you around here some other time?" She asked, a hopeful note in her voice. Klaus smiled.

"I look forward to it," He bowed, picking his jacket up from the ground as he did so. "Until next time, then."

"Goodbye, Klaus." Maya gave a slight wave, turning to make her way back up the mountain to her farm.

Klaus watched her leave, feeling a smile tugging at his lips in an unsettling way. Maya was something special, he realised with a pang of anxiety. Perhaps he would have to be more careful around her than he'd initially thought.

If he wasn't, Marian might just have something to pester him about after all.

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	4. Compliments to the Chef

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of The River!**

 **I want to just take a second and thank those of you who've reviewed, and those who've taken the time to follow, favourite, and just read in general!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Compliments to the Chef

Maya's agreed upon date with Raeger happened a lot sooner than she expected it to; the copper-haired chef showed up on her doorstep one evening when the sun had begun to dip behind the mountains.

"May I come in?" He asked her with a dazzling smile, raising a large, burlap sack before him and presenting it for Maya's inspection. He was still wearing his chef's outfit- black pants, a white button up, red tie, and brown vest, but his black apron was gone so he appeared much more casual than when Maya had seen him last. "I heard about your new house and thought I'd bring dinner."

Maya had finished her house upgrade only a few hours' prior- there was dust, dirt, and leftover building materials everywhere. She really didn't feel like cooking on top of everything else; her muscles ached, she'd wedged her finger in between some boards and it was still swelling, so she admitted Raeger with a grateful wave.

"Sorry for the mess," She apologized, clearing away what she could. Raeger dismissed her apologies with a scoff, quickly helping her make the kitchen usable before he began unloading his ingredients.

"The house looks great," He commented sincerely, examining Gunther's work. The little cottage was still only suitable for one person, but it looked a lot sturdier than it had before. And it was definitely more cozy. "You should be a lot more comfortable here now, yeah?"

Maya nodded vigorously. The old ramshackle house she'd had before had only dampened her already conflicted spirits, and having somewhere nice to lay her head at night did wonders for her morale. She watched as Raeger began to set up shop, pulling various exotic ingredients one after the other out of his bag. "What are you planning to make?"

Raeger shot her a mysterious wink, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

Maya rolled her eyes, but chuckled. From the rumours she'd heard around town, whatever Raeger cooked would be delicious. Not wanting to get in his way, but also not wanting to feel useless, Maya began washing the dishes as Raeger used them.

"So how are you liking Oak Tree now that you've been here for a bit?" Raeger asked, chopping a vegetable Maya didn't recognize. She filed the image of the pale root away in the back of her mind to look up later.

"I think I'm really going to like it here," She chirped, taking a knife that Raeger handed her when he was finished. "The people are the best. I feel right at home."

"I'm glad," A smile flashed across Raeger's face. "Tell me if anyone is being mean to you, I'll take care of it. Promise." He offered her another, more flirtatious, wink. Maya blushed and gave him a quick, playful shove.

"Iris was right about you," She laughed, "Should I be letting you into my house when it's just us here?"

Raeger burst into a hearty laugh of his own. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. Please don't listen to Iris. I swear my interest in you is purely platonic, I would never dream of-"

Maya was eying him suspiciously. Raeger stammered and tried again.

"What I mean to say is that- it's not that I'm not attracted to you, you see, but I just mean I'm not interested in- I mean I don't look at you that way-"

Maya raised her eyebrow.

"I only mean that- that is I- fuck." Raeger pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, a big mistake as he'd just been chopping onions. Maya suppressed a giggle, handing him a dish towel.

"I don't want you thinking I'm pursuing you," Raeger sighed eventually, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "You seem like an incredible person, but I'm not looking for anything right now. I'd hate for you to think that we couldn't be friends because of what Iris said."

Raeger wiped the onion tears from his eyes, squinting and blinking away the stinging. Maya couldn't suppress her laughter; truth be told, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She offered to take the dish towel back from Raeger.

"I'd love to be friends," She told him sincerely. "I'm learning pretty fast to take everything Iris says with a grain of salt."

Raeger looked relieved, happily directing his attention back to his cooking.

"Besides," Maya mused, pretending to inspect one of Raeger's cooking utensils. In actuality, she was eyeing him for a reaction. "You're clearly more interested in her anyway. I wasn't worried to begin with."

Raeger began to cough, the tops of his ears turning pink.

"I- I don't know what you mean," He stuttered, though the colour of his cheeks seemed to imply otherwise. Maya giggled, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Raeger adamantly denied her implications again, bristling as Maya laughed.

They fell into comfortable conversation while Raeger cooked, lasting through the meal and into the night. Maya was really starting to feel like she could belong in Oak Tree Town, now that she was making some friends. In the past few days she'd spent time with Iris, Corona, and Marian, all of whom seemed to really like her. Fritz had dropped by once or twice, but the most time she spent with him was at the river when they were fishing or collecting materials.

After a few hours, Raeger glanced out the window towards her new barn.

"You know, this place already looks a lot better." He commented, examining the wooden building. "I think you'll be a breath of fresh air for this town. Really promote tourism."

Maya shrugged, glancing at the barn as well. Gunther had helped her build it, but he mostly supervised. She was proud of her handiwork, but at the same time she knew it needed improvement.

"I'll try my best," She pushed her fork across her empty plate. "It's a lot of responsibility though. I don't know if I can do it by myself."

"You won't be doing it by yourself," Raeger assured her, standing to collect their dishes. He intended to wash them before he left. "The other farmers will help out too. They just needed a bit of a kick in the butt to get going, that's all."

Maya followed him to the sink.

"Don't expect much from Elise, all the same." Raeger turned the water on, his voice playful and sarcastic. "There's healthy competition, and then there's just plain crazy."

Maya hadn't spent much time with Elise, but she understood exactly what Raeger meant. The little blonde was overbearing at best, and Maya felt like it would be better for her health if she kept her distance.

"Speaking of competition," Raeger announced suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "Are you entering the festival on the 19th?"

Maya blinked at him.

"Festival?" She repeated. She'd been busy as of late, and admittedly hadn't been checking the calendar as much as she should've, but she didn't think she'd missed something as important as a festival.

"The Moo-Moo Festival!" Raeger exclaimed, raising his eyebrow doubtfully. "You didn't know about it?"

Maya fought back an embarrassed blush. Even though it was silly, she felt like she should know everything about farming by now and it was discouraging when it was brought to her attention how new at all of this she really was.

"No, I didn't." She admitted, although it pained her to do so. Raeger only smiled encouragingly, explaining to the best of his ability what the festival entailed.

"It's a chance for farmers to present their best cow against other cows for a judge. The judge picks the best cow of the lot, mostly based on how healthy it is, how much milk it produces, the quality of the milk, that stuff, and then that cow wins. If you win, your farm's brand gets more recognition and you can start selling your products for more money."

Maya made mental notes, her apprehension visible on her face.

Raeger had collected his things after cleaning and was now making his way to the door, although he was reluctant to go. He was having a lot of fun, more fun than he'd had in along time, but it was late even for him, and he knew Maya would be needing her rest. She had earlier mornings than he did.

"You should do it," He insisted, extending his arms for a farewell hug. "Are you a hugger?"

Maya smiled and stepped into his embrace, giving him a quick squeeze before he opened the door. "How'd you know?" She chuckled. Maya loved hugs- being physically close to another person was comforting to her.

"Intuition," Raeger winked, shifting his bag on his shoulder. "And about the festival, winning isn't everything. Even just getting your name out there will help you a lot. And it's fun!"

"I'll think about it," Maya allowed, leaning against the doorframe as Raeger made his way down the mountain path. "Goodnight!"

"'Night Maya!" He waved, disappearing into the dark.

Maya shut the door firmly behind him, twisting the lock. She wasn't used to living alone, so she was admittedly a little paranoid.

"Moo-Moo Festival…" She tested the words on her tongue, considering them as she readied herself for bed.

.

The next morning was a typical one. Maya got up with the aid of her alarm, fed and brushed Hanako, led her outside, watered her crops, and had a quick breakfast. She was beginning to get the hang of the strict timetable she had to keep as a farmer, and every morning she was finishing her chores faster and faster.

Now it was nearing ten o'clock and she had no idea what to do with the rest of her morning.

Maya tried to think of what Eda would recommend she do. She knew she wanted to continuously improve her farm, and to do that she needed to build. Her next goal was a chicken coop, but she didn't currently have the materials for that.

Materials.

A light bulb went on in Maya's head. Gunther had recommended she be collecting materials on a regular basis, even if she had no immediate expansion plans. Every now and again she would stop by the river and pick up whatever she saw lying around, but she'd never considered dedicating time to it before. Now, after establishing and beginning to perfect her existing morning routine, it seemed like the perfect time to add another stop.

Maya double checked that her chores were complete to a degree that Eda would find acceptable, and then headed down the mountain towards town.

The weather was pleasant- warm enough to swim, but not sweltering hot like Fritz warned her the summers would be. Maya hoped that the clarity in the sky was indicative of the state of the river; if it was, then she'd be able to find some good things today.

The area behind Elise's fields was empty, as it normally was, and Maya wasted no time finding a spot to lay down her bags. It was still early in the day, and the sun hadn't risen fully, so she planned to scour the grass before diving into the river to let the water warm.

Oak Tree Town truly was a beautiful spot. Many times Maya found herself distracted by vegetation or wildlife that caught her eye while she was searching. She'd never get any work done at all if this was how she planned to do it.

A pebble grabbed her attention as she neared the dock. It was perfectly round and would make good material stone if she shaped it right. Maya headed directly for it, wiggling the rock free of the damp soil beneath it.

"Good morning, Maya!"

Maya started, nearly dropping the stone as she straightened. She hadn't been expecting to see anyone out in the fields this early, but she was delighted when she turned to see a familiar face waltzing towards her.

"Oh, morning Klaus!" She greeted, shifting the pebble to one arm and donning a happy smile. "What brings you out here?"

Klaus gestured to the pack he was carrying over his emerald coat. It was the first time she'd seen him sport any form of accessory, and even though it was merely a backpack it suited him.

"My, you're peppy this morning." He chuckled, dropping the pack at his feet and pulling it open. "It's infectious. I was on my way to do some research, as a matter of fact."

The flap of the backpack pulled away, Maya could see just enough inside of it to make out glass vials, tweezers, a magnifying glass, and scissors. She observed each with interest, wondering what he could be using them for.

"What brings you out here?"

Maya poked her thumb towards the riverbank.

"I finished my chores early this morning, so I thought I'd come and collect some materials." She grinned. "Feel free to join me, if you want."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Klaus insisted, a smirk playing at his lips. "After all, this river is only big enough for one."

Maya rolled her eyes at him, staring. He held her gaze for a moment before relenting, choosing a spot in the grass to set up shop.

"I'm glad you stopped by," Maya admitted, colour sprouting in her cheeks. She always enjoyed seeing Klaus, his presence tended to put her at ease. "It was shaping up to be a pretty boring day, otherwise."

Klaus cleared his throat, trying not to acknowledge how happy that confession made him. "Well I'm happy to help."

"Do you think you could watch my stuff for me?" Maya asked him, nodding to her own bag. "I'm just about done on the bank; I'm going to head into the water now. See if I can find any more topaz and leave you to get some work done." She winked.

Klaus told her he would be happy to watch her things, shifting so that he was between his own possessions and hers. Satisfied, Maya left him to his research.

Maya made her way to the dock, removing her kerchief as she did so. Klaus watched her run a hand through her hair, shaking it free of kinks and tangles. She fiddled with something in front of her that he couldn't see for a moment, and then the fabric around her shoulders came loose.

Klaus realised too late what was happening. Maya shimmied and her work dress slipped lower on her body, slowly inching its way down but rapidly gaining speed until it fell to a pool at her feet.

He blushed furiously as his heart leapt in his throat, but he was able to slow his pulse after further assessing the situation.

Maya was wearing a bathing suit beneath her dress.

 _Of course she is_ , Klaus scolded himself. What did he think? She was going to strip naked for him and go skinny dipping?

All the same, Klaus had to force himself to look back down at his work. Maya was wearing a black one piece that dipped low in the back, revealing the smooth curve of her spine. It was tied in a halter, also giving him a generous view of the swell of her chest.

Klaus couldn't deny that he was attracted to Maya. Even if he wanted to, the sight of her standing before him now would've shattered that illusion. She shivered, the wind grazing over her exposed skin, and as she did he was able to examine the expanse of her legs and the curve of her hips, aspects of her body that were normally covered by her dress.

 _Stop it Klaus,_ He snapped at himself. He was beginning to feel like a perverted old man, ogling a sexy young woman while her back was turned. He may as well shove a camera up her skirt, with the way he was behaving.

Thankfully Maya was ready to jump into the water, removing the temptation to stare at her. Her head disappeared beneath the surface for a second, and then she was bursting forth with a splash. She kicked around for a while, getting used to the temperature, and then began to explore.

She dug up a few stray glass stones as she searched, humming to herself while she swam. Klaus was engrossed in his work, so they didn't talk much, but that was perfectly fine with Maya. She was simply happy to have someone nearby to combat the feeling of loneliness that tended to itch every now and again.

She made her way to the opposite bank, sure she saw a glitter in the light waves, but she was unable to pinpoint it. After some fruitless splashing around, Maya began to move closer to the center to get a better look.

"To your left," Klaus called from the bank, startling her. Maya didn't know how he could see from his position, but she rooted around in the sand there anyway and, to her surprise, came up with a chunk of iron.

"How did you do that?" She yelled back, not bothering to hide the incredulity in her voice. Klaus simply glanced up from his work long enough to wink at her, and then his head was down again, completely immersed in his research.

Maya shook her head, deciding that if she was finding less material in the water than Klaus was from the shore, then it was time to dry off. She paddled over to the dock, pulling herself up and shaking off the excess droplets.

Klaus didn't even glance up as she approached, nor did he look up as she seated herself beside him to begin drying. He only peeked at her when she shivered, pushing air through her lips in a sound that resembled a motor.

"Would you like my jacket?" He offered, gesturing to his sleeve. Maya shook her head, smiling gratefully at him.

"If you keep offering it to me I might just keep it someday," She laughed, taking great enjoyment from the blush colouring Klaus's cheeks. "I need to dry off anyway. It's better if the sun can actually reach my skin."

Klaus had to agree, although it would've been easier on his nerves if Maya had covered most of her exposed skin. As it stood, he couldn't help trailing his eyes over her, from her legs to her head.

"You have something caught in your hair," Klaus noted, reaching for it absently. It was a moon drop flower, one of the various species he'd been researching in fact, and the bright yellow petals mingled with Maya's brown locks looked to be the perfect specimen. His fingers grazed the stem, realising too late that it was tangled.

Maya paused, heat rushing to her neck and chest. What was it about Klaus that constantly made her heart race? His nimble fingers expertly removed the offending flower from the mess it was caught in without so much as a prick of pain. She sat, stock still, as he gently pushed her hair back into place and laid the flower in his lap.

"Sorry," He muttered, his hand covering his mouth to hide his expression. "I did that before thinking."

Maya nodded mutely, not trusting her voice to speak. Instead, she shifted her position, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her arms on top of them.

Klaus feared that he made her uncomfortable. _Of course you did,_ he realised in frustration, _an old man just started playing with her hair!_

Still, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Maya's hair was just as soft as he thought it'd be; smooth and silky against his skin. He shook his head, realising that Maya had fallen completely silent.

"Is something on your mind, Maya?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Maya considered his question, sighing when she finally composed an answer.

"I'm just worried about the Moo-Moo Festival, that's all."

"The Moo-Moo Festival?" Klaus repeated. He'd forgotten that the festival was tomorrow. As he wasn't a farmer the event wasn't particularly exciting for him, but he enjoyed the chance to socialize. For Maya though, it had the potential to be much more important.

"Yeah, Raeger brought it up last night." She sighed, wiping some stray sand from her leg.

"Raeger?"

"He came over and cooked dinner for me last night," Maya explained casually, failing to notice the sudden tensing of Klaus's shoulders. "We chatted for a little while after and he suggested I enter."

Klaus chewed the inside of his cheek. Marian hadn't been exaggerating when he'd warned him that Raeger would move quickly. Still, it surprised him that Maya would be going along with it.

 _It's not your concern,_ he reminded himself adamantly. Maya seemed to be waiting for a response, so he cleared his throat.

"Well, do you want to enter?" He asked, keeping his tone even. The knowledge that Raeger had spent the majority of the night with Maya was bothering him more than he wanted to admit, but that shouldn't mean Maya had to suffer for it.

"I'm not sure," She admitted, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. The skin went white, looking like she was hurting herself. Klaus resisted the urge to ask her to stop. "I want to be a part of this town, and I want to progress as a farmer, but I really don't think Hanako and I are ready for any sort of competition."

"The competition isn't the important part," Klaus pointed out softly, sensing how much the issue was truly weighing on her mind. "The idea is to have fun with your peers, and better yourself as a farmer."

"I'm not sure I understand," Maya cocked her head to the side, her damp locks tumbling over her shoulder.

"I just mean that even if you lose, you'll gain experience that you can put towards competing the next time around." Klaus placed his work to the side, knowing he wouldn't get any more of it done. Maya seemed truly distraught over this, and she deserved his full attention. "But of course this is only if you want to. This is your first season in town, Maya, no one would blame you for sitting this one out."

She nodded, casting her eyes downwards.

Klaus pursed his lips in thought. He didn't like seeing Maya this way, saddened and confused. She was always so full of life and cheer, having her like this was like watching the sun cry.

"If you want my advice," Klaus continued, toying with the flower he'd removed from her hair. He had intended to put it in a vial, but couldn't bring himself to put it down. "I would suggest you participate. The whole town will be there rooting you on, and previous years have proven to be great fun."

"Will you be there?"

Maya's bright eyes shifted to him, an anxious curiosity shining through them.

Even if he'd intended to stay home, he couldn't deny the look that she gave him. Klaus smiled warmly, resisting the urge to touch her hair again by pushing it away from her face.

"Of course," He assured her, delighting in her relief at his words. "I wouldn't miss it. And I'll be cheering you on the loudest, naturally."

Maya laughed, finally easing back onto her elbows. The sun glistened off of the droplets of water still clinging to her neck and chest.

"Loudest? You?" She raised an eyebrow. "I can think of a few others who would give you a run for your money."

"Perhaps if Fritz isn't competing this year, I may have a challenge ahead of me." Klaus chuckled. The boisterous redhead was quite fond of festivals of all sorts. Surely he would be enthusiastic if Maya entered.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they listened to the sounds of the river.

"I think I'll do it," Maya decided eventually. Slamming her hands against the grass. Klaus was right- she had every reason to try, and only fear suggesting she shouldn't. "But you have to promise to be there and make sure I don't chicken out!"

Klaus wouldn't miss it, especially if Maya wanted him there personally, but the raw determination in her voice sent him into a fit of laughter. Maya pouted at him, giving him the stink eye until he was able to compose himself.

"I promise," He gasped between chuckles. Satisfied with this, Maya pushed herself into a standing position and began to gather her things.

"Good, I'll hold you to that." She slipped her dress on over her head, heaving her bag over her shoulder. It was considerably heavier now, and weighed her down. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow," Klaus nodded, gathering his own things. He was set to meet Marian for a late lunch and if he didn't leave now then he would miss it altogether. Maya waved, skipping away to prepare for the festival.

His heart pounding, Klaus made his way back to town with the now drying flower still clutched in his hand.

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	5. Bovine Blues

**So here we come to the first festival I've decided to write! All the details won't be exactly the same for plot purposes, but it's a cow competition. How different can I really make it?**

 **Also, as a note, I've been having a lot of fun developing Raeger and Maya's friendship. Expect to see a lot more of him in future chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Bovine Blues

Klaus hadn't intended to stop by the river when he'd run into Maya.

He'd never share this, of course, but Klaus's walks consisted mainly of just that- walking. He would circle the mountains a few times, collecting specimens, and then he would return to his house.

This time however, when he'd seen Maya, he changed his plans without even thinking about it. It wasn't a conscious decision, to sit by the river and work, but it was one that proved quite fruitful.

In the time he'd spent there, he'd begun development on three new scents, all of which he attributed to various inspirations Maya had given him, although he wouldn't admit that to her either.

He'd contemplated making a special perfume just for Maya, but he wasn't entirely sure if he should. Marian was already looking for any excuse to pursue the matter of Klaus's relationship with Maya, and anything that could be misconstrued as a romantic gesture would be sure to spur him on.

Klaus winced at that. Thankfully Marian hadn't been present when he'd been encouraging Maya to enter the Moo-Moo Festival. While to Klaus and Maya, his supporting her was simply an act of friendship, Marian would undoubtedly twist it into something more.

 _Was it something more?_

Klaus shook his head adamantly. He was attracted to Maya, yes. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, after all, and he certainly wasn't blind to that. But his feelings for her went no farther than friendship.

At least that's what he told Marian.

"I'm telling you Klaus," Marian clucked his tongue, lounging in Klaus's living room as they prepared to head out for the festival. "Maya is a perfect match for you."

"Maya was a perfect match for me ten years ago," Klaus countered, briefly considering what he was like as a young man and then amending "Well, if I knew then what I know now, at least."

"But you're not 'you' ten years ago," Marian groaned. "You're 'you' _now,_ and you need to ask her out."

"I don't see why you insist on having this conversation," Klaus grumbled, straightening his cravat. "You always get yourself worked up."

"I wouldn't have to if you had a grain of sense in that thick skull of yours," Marian muttered, pulling himself up from the couch. In the years he'd known Klaus, 'stubborn' was an attribute he'd proven time and time again. "But I suppose there's nothing more to be said. Perhaps if you spend enough time with her _she'll_ end up making the first move. Lord knows you won't do it."

Klaus thought about arguing that Maya would never be interested in someone like him, but decided that his breath would be wasted. They were already running late, and he had made a promise to Maya that he would be there to support her.

"Stop your whining and let's go," Marian rolled his eyes at him, but complied without further complaint. Despite Klaus's many objections, he knew that the potential for feelings existed between the new resident and the resident gentleman. Marian just hoped that Maya wasn't as blind as his best friend seemed to be.

.

"I'm going into this totally blind!" Maya announced sadly, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. She hadn't slept well the night before, prepping Hanako and herself for the competition the following day. Even now, standing in the center of the Trade Depot with Raeger, Corona, and Gunther, she felt as though she may faint.

"Calm down sweetheart," Corona soothed, smoothing Maya's hair comfortingly. She and Maya had grown closer through their conversations at the work shop, and now Corona considered the young farmer a friend. "It'll be just fine, won't it Gunther?"

She glanced at her husband, who looked away awkwardly when faced with comforting someone. Gunther was a skilled carpenter, and a loving husband, but he wasn't much for social situations. Corona huffed, turning back to Maya. "You'll do great, I know you will. But remember this is all just for fun, ok?"

Maya nodded, but the pale colour of her cheeks suggested that she didn't take Corona's advice.

"Come on," Raeger put his arm around Maya's shoulders, jostling her lightly. "Try and lighten up. Look at Hanako, she's loving this!"

Maya glanced out of the corner of her eye to the small fenced in area where the contestants were housed. Hanako was in the pen to the far left, strutting around for the viewing pleasure of Melanie and Lutz.

The two kids had been by Maya's farm before, begging to visit Hanako. The old girl loved the attention, and as she was currently posing for the crowd Maya was fairly confident she was the only one rattled by nerves.

Raeger was right. Hanako looked like she was born for competitions- she held her head high, paused for inspections, and had the overall air of enjoyment and pride clinging to her. She was certainly more comfortable than Maya was.

"I'll be ok," She assured her friends, taking care to breathe deeply before speaking again. "I'm just not used to this kind of thing. It'll get easier the more I do it."

"That's the spirit," Raeger grinned, smacking her encouragingly on the back. "You'd better go get Hanako. I think they're starting soon."

"What?" Maya blanched, her stomach turning. "But everyone's not here yet!"

"They will be soon!" Raeger elbowed her in the direction of the pens, stepping back as Fritz appeared to take over. To Maya's dismay, Fritz had entered the competition as well with his cow, Daisy. She didn't know who else was competing, but it somehow scared her more to think that she wasn't just battling strangers.

"Yeah, come on Maya!" Fritz cheered, hauling her behind him. Maya stumbled as he pulled her, trying to object but being drowned out by Fritz's enthusiasm. "Let's go get ready so I can totally beat you!"

Raeger shook his head as he watched the two farmers make their way to the pens, Maya's face a reflection of nerves and hesitation while Fritz's reflected pure joy and determination.

"Poor Maya," He laughed, bowing out to follow Corona and Gunther to the viewing area. Despite his confidence, Raeger was a little worried for his new friend. Elise was competing alongside Maya and Fritz, and even though Elise received criticism for her way of running a farm, the woman raised good animals. It wasn't the easiest obstacle to overcome.

Still, he had hope. Even if Maya lost, which he was fairly certain she would, as much as it pained him to think, she would bounce back. She had to, if she was going to make it as a farmer.

"You've been awfully quiet, Raeger." Corona noted, chewing her lip. "Is everything okay?"

Raeger nodded absently, shining his easy smile at the carpenter's wife.

"I'm just lost in thought Corona, don't mind me." He shrugged, seeming to appease her with his response. At the sound of Veronica beginning to direct traffic, Corona turned back to Gunther and continued the conversation they'd been having before.

Raeger sighed. Lost in thought was a bit of an understatement.

.

Left alone with Hanako, Maya took the chance to steady her breathing.

Fritz had left her just moments ago, stating he needed to go and make sure his own cow was 'cool enough' to go on stage. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it gave her some breathing room and that was good enough for now.

"Why am I doing this, Hanako?" There was a pail of water sitting next to the pen for contestants to use at their leisure. Maya pulled a rag from her pack, gave it a quick shake, wet it, and began to smooth over Hanako's hair. The cow rumbled in appreciation, pressing against the cool fabric.

"It's not like I should be," Maya noted, methodically rubbing the cloth against Hanako. Sycamore Farm, as she'd finally decided to call it, was only in its baby stages. She'd managed to make a small, small profit off of Hanako's milk, and the turnips she'd planted were just about ready to harvest, but otherwise Maya was a novice farmer. "I'm going to get destroyed out there."

Hanako mooed indignantly.

"Yes, yes, I know." She sighed, patting the old girl's side. "I said _I'm_ going to get destroyed, not you. It's not your fault."

Another indignant moo.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to compliment you?"

Expectant silence.

"Fine." Maya groaned, "You're a big, fat, fabulous bovine."

"I certainly hope you're talking about the cow."

Maya started at Klaus's voice appearing behind her, making her drop the cloth she was using. She turned quickly, a wide smile spreading across her face as she took in the sight of him standing there. He looked the same as always, with his emerald coat and pleasant smile.

"You made it!" She beamed. Klaus chuckled, bending down to retrieve the cloth Maya had dropped moments before.

"Of course I made it," He handed her the slightly damp piece of fabric. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up before they started," She admitted, dropping the cloth into the pail. Hanako nipped at it as it fell, disappointed as it hit the water before she could grab it.

"Yes, my apologies." Klaus bowed his head, touched that his presence seemed to mean so much to her. "Marian kept me waiting. How are you feeling?"

"I'm so nervous," Maya confessed, wringing her hands together. "I don't want to let anyone down. And Eda… she trusted me with Hanako. I don't want her to think I'm not giving her the attention she deserves. And Veronica is counting on me-"

"Stop," Klaus interrupted, clapping a hand on Maya's shoulder. She struggled to get her breathing under control. "Try not to worry about any of that. You and Hanako entered this competition primarily to have fun, not to be bothered by the weight of the world's problems."

Maya's cheeks flushed.

"Relax, and enjoy yourself. You've done a wonderful job raising Hanako, and I'm sure Eda knows that." Klaus gave her a comforting smile, jerking his chin towards the stage where Veronica was testing the microphone. "It looks like they're about to start. I should get going, but don't panic. I'll be right there watching!"

"Wait!" Maya exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Klaus's sleeve. He stopped, startled by the outburst, and stared at her expectantly.

"Sorry," Maya laughed nervously, growing embarrassed. She was terrified of being left alone, afraid she'd pass out or throw up, but she didn't have an actual reason to want Klaus to stay.

Maya only knew that she didn't want him to leave. In fact, she wanted him to stay. To go up on stage with her. To make her laugh and ease her mind in his calm, pleasant way that always seemed to make her feel right at home. That was what she wanted, but it was another thing entirely to ask it of him.

Klaus examined Maya's face, seeing the apprehension reflected in her grey-green eyes. He knew that, despite the snap decision to enter, Maya had a lot of weight placed into this competition. She was scared, and stressed, and he couldn't blame her for not wanting to be alone.

Whatever the reason she wanted him to stay, it was clearly making her embarrassed that she'd asked so abruptly- Maya was absolutely adorable, hiding behind her veil of auburn hair. Klaus suppressed an endearing smile.

"Hey, you'll be fine, ok?" He said gently, stooping to look her in the eye.

Maya nodded mutely, wringing her hands once again. Klaus gave her another encouraging squeeze, and reluctantly left her as Veronica began introducing the contestants.

.

Klaus made his way over to Iris and Mistel where they stood with Gunther, Corona, and Raeger. He was beginning to think that Maya was accumulating a modest cheerleading squad.

"How is she?" Iris asked as he approached. She tried to hide it, but she was nervous for the farmer as well. Maya was entirely new to this, after all, and a competition isn't usually for the rookies.

"She's nervous, but she'll be fine." Klaus assured her, hoping to assure himself in the process. Veronica had begun to introduce the contestants, beginning with Elise and ending with Maya. All of the cows looked generally the same to Klaus, but he was always a poor judge of animals.

"Do you think she'll win?" Iris whispered, giving the judge a distasteful glance. He was dressed in a full body dog costume, very tacky and over the top to Iris. Klaus bit his tongue against a response, his silence giving Iris all the answer she needed, and watched as the contest began.

Maya looked like she was about to throw up, waiting patiently as the judge appraised Hanako. Her light skin was white, her eyes were wide with worry, and her hands were shaking. Klaus felt for her, wishing he could go up there and hold her hand, speak to her, do something to ease her discomfort. As it stood, the judge was busily inspecting Hanako and Klaus would have to wait.

The judge took his time, scrutinizing every inch of the cow until finally he nodded his head, muttering something about 'fetching qualities' that Klaus didn't quite hear, and then returned to Veronica to discuss the results.

The whole ordeal lasted a matter of minutes, but to Maya it seemed like it lasted much longer.

In spite of himself, Klaus was beginning to get anxiously irritated. Normally he would observe these festivals with a distanced interest, but today was different. Seeing Maya up there, knowing how much this meant to her, had him tapping his foot impatiently as the judge deliberated.

"You seem to be much more invested this time around, Klaus." Iris noted, raising an eyebrow at him and smirking. She'd of course seen him slip away to give Maya some words of encouragement before the beginning of the contest, but held her tongue about teasing him. "Do you have money on the outcome?"

Klaus chuckled. "Hardly. I don't gamble, you know that."

"I know," Iris chirped, crossing her arms. "But what other reason could you possibly have for being this excited?"

Klaus caught the suggestion in her voice, but chose to ignore it. Veronica had returned to the center of the stage.

"Finally it's time to announce our winners!" The announcement was met with cheers from the audience, and excited whispering between the contestants.

Fritz turned to Maya, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled in return, but the gesture failed to calm the turning of her stomach.

"And this year's first place winner of the annual Moo-Moo Festival is…"

During the pause, Maya closed her eyes. Klaus held his breath.

"Elise!"

The blonde haired girl did a twirl, capturing the applause of the audience, but Klaus's attention was entirely on Maya.

She had tilted her head down, her hands hanging loosely at her sides, her mouth set in a tight line. She looked heartbroken, he realised with a pang of sadness, but she quickly donned a mask to hide it. She shook herself, holding her head high, clapping for Elise along with the others.

"In second place we have Fritz, third place is Genevieve, and finally in fourth is Maya! A big thank you to all of our contestants today. Elise, will you come to the center stage to accept your prize?"

Klaus watched as Maya smiled on, waiting for the chance to be dismissed.

.

"I'm so sorry you lost Maya," Iris's lips pulled into a sympathetic smile, "But there's always next year! This was your first one, after all."

Maya had joined the group after her loss, collecting Hanako and bringing her down from the stage. The cow hadn't gone willingly, relishing in the attention she was getting. Of course Maya would be blessed with a diva for a cow.

"Yeah, you did great for a first try!" Corona clapped her hands together, trying not to sound like she was patronizing while still being enthusiastic. "You and Hanako will get them next year, for sure."

Maya accepted their condolences with a grateful half-smile, though she gripped Hanako's lead tighter than was strictly necessary.

"I didn't actually expect to win," She shrugged, hoping that the catch in her voice didn't betray her. It didn't, except to Klaus and Raeger. "So it's really no big deal."

"It's ok to be disappointed, you know." Klaus ventured carefully, "I know how much work you put into this. Even if you only knew about it for a few days."

She shook her head dismissively. "I'm not disappointed, really. I only did this to get some experience. And that's exactly what I did!"

Klaus held her gaze, waiting for Maya to waver, but she remained firmly on her point.

"For what it's worth, I think Hanako was a much better choice than that third contestant." Marian, who'd appeared at Klaus's side, turned his nose to the sky. "Who even _was_ that woman?"

"I don't think you're really helping, Marian," Iris giggled. "But points for trying."

"Maya doesn't need help," Marian insisted, pinching the young farmer's cheek. "She's right as rain, aren't you, Honey?"

Maya nodded, sighing when her confirmation was met with doubtful glances from the others.

"Thanks for all of the concern you guys, but really I'm fine."

She stubbornly plastered a false smile to her face, one that Raeger didn't believe for a second. But, to his dismay, he suspected that Maya wasn't going to loosen up in front of everyone. He slipped his arm around her waist as he was beginning to do a lot as of late, and nodded in the direction of the piedmont. "Well, in need of help or not, I say we get Miss Hanako here back to her barn before all the attention goes to her head. We'll catch you guys later!"

He steered her away with an apologetic glance to Iris and the others. Klaus looked as though he was going to say something, but decided better of it and simply waved them off.

Once they were far enough from the Trade Depot that he was confident they wouldn't be overheard, Raeger relaxed his grip on Maya's torso.

"Are you ok?"

Maya nodded mutely. She was thankful to Raeger for getting her out of there- as much as she wanted to be accepting and comfortable with the outcome of the contest, she was bitterly disappointed by her loss.

In the city, Maya had kept her head down. She wasn't outgoing, not overly, and she didn't take chances on anything at all. It kept her out of trouble, but it also didn't prepare her for things like this.

She knew, logically, that she wouldn't win. She'd been a farmer for less than a full season, after all, and Hanako had only been hers for a few weeks. It was silly to think she could've won, but that hope had been there none the less. And then to know that she came in _last_ …

"I'll be ok," Maya stated eventually, some of the strength returning to her voice. Raeger smiled, a small amount of relief filling him.

"Phew, good." He clutched his chest dramatically, expelling all the air from his lungs. "I was getting really worried that we might lose you there for a second."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, you're so funny."

"Got you laughing though, didn't I?"

She shot him a look, one that he accepted with a wink.

"I'd hardly call it laughing," She countered, although she couldn't deny she was in a much better mood. "But thank you. You're helping."

"I live to serve," Raeger took a moment to appreciate how true that sentiment was before speaking again. "I'm not going to say anything else about the contest, though. Yes, you lost, but you know why. And there's nothing I can say to make you feel better."

"You're right," Maya agreed. Over the course of their brief conversation, they'd somehow ended up at her farm. Hanako headed straight for the barn with no guidance, practically dragging her by the lead. Maya jogged up to her and released it, slowing to a stop and watching as the happy cow disappeared into the wooden building. How nice it must be to be so blissfully unaware. She shook her head. "I know why I lost; I'm still new. And I'll feel better after I've had some time."

"I know you will," Raeger grinned. "You're a fighter, and I have complete faith in you. In the meantime, there's a chicken festival next month. You should enter!"

He burst into a fit of laughter as Maya smacked him.

.

 _This is not a good idea._

It was far too late to be thinking such things as Klaus made his way to Maya's farm, a bag at his side and a nervous fluttering in his gut.

 _If Marian knew about this…_

Klaus shook himself. He shouldn't be caring what Marian, or anyone else thought about him and his business. He was too old to be concerned with such issues as image and reputation.

Although if his past was any indication, he _would_ be concerned about it for a very long time.

After Raeger had shooed Maya away, saving her from the bombardment of condolences she was and was about to receive, Klaus had been left with an empty feeling in his stomach. He was glad Raeger had carted her off when he did though, as Fritz showed up only moments later gushing about how excited he was to have placed second.

Now that empty feeling had shifted to nerves. This was unorthodox of him, but it felt right. Maya was his friend, after all, and he hated seeing his friends in any kind of pain.

She was outside when he arrived, closely examining a row of turnips in front of her door. The farm looked immaculate compared to the last time Klaus had seen it- overgrown, neglected, and barren. Now it had a brand new house, a sturdy barn, and what looked like the beginnings of a chicken coop.

Maya didn't notice him at first, giving him a chance to observe her. She was smiling, to his great relief, and poking the ground carefully with a trowel. Her auburn hair fell into her face, her dress getting covered in dirt as she knelt as close to the ground as possible, her eyes bright with excitement. Klaus enjoyed watching her, another fact he would never admit to anyone, as her innocent fascination with the world cheered him.

"Maya?' He called eventually, realising she wasn't going to notice him on her own.

Maya shot upright, the excited look never leaving her eyes. She took in who was standing there, and her smile grew even wider than before, colouring her cheeks a happy red.

"Klaus! Come here, quick!" She exclaimed, waving him over. Klaus tried not to laugh at her enthusiasm, approaching with interest. "Look!"

Klaus crouched next to Maya, examining where her finger touched the soil. At first he couldn't see anything but dark, damp earth, but the longer he looked the more he noticed. At the very tip of Maya's finger was a small mushroom, too small to be useful, but it was perfectly shaped and was a lovely colour for the season.

"I didn't plant that!" She gushed, her words tumbling out of her mouth excitedly. "It grew on its own! If it gets big enough I can harvest it too, and then maybe I can start growing mushrooms. I could build a shed for it, but that would have to wait until I have more money."

He let her ramble, smiling fondly at her enthusiasm. Maya was enchanting- overjoyed at any amount of progress she made. It was absolutely endearing, and one of the qualities that drew him to her.

"That's wonderful!" Klaus agreed once she'd stopped to take a breath. "I was on my way over here to hopefully cheer you up, but it seems my services were not required after all."

Maya stood, regarding him with curiosity. "Cheer me up?" She repeated, waiting as Klaus stood too. "How did you plan to do that, exactly?"

Klaus reached into his bag, producing a small leather bound book. The back cover was cracked, and there was a coffee stain on one of the middle pages, but otherwise the book was in excellent condition.

"I noticed you enjoyed the stories I shared with you the other day," He began, struggling not to blush. "I thought you might enjoy reading some more."

Maya gently took the book from his hands, turning it over to get a good look at it. Her eyes, still bright from the mushroom discovery, continued to light up as she read the title.

"'Tales Beneath the Oak: An Anthology of Legends and Urban Myths from Oak Tree Town'. Klaus, this is amazing!" She turned her smiling face to him, clutching the book to her chest. "Is this yours?"

He nodded, "It is, but it's on loan to you for as long as you'd like. I'm in no rush to get it back."

Maya continued to cradle the book, gratitude written all over her face. It warmed him, to know that he'd made her so happy with such a small gesture.

"Thank you so much," She grinned, suddenly turning sheepish. "And thank you for coming to see if I was alright. I'm still a little disappointed that I lost, but I'm feeling much better now. I overreacted earlier."

"Not at all," Klaus shook his head, adamantly denying that Maya should be ashamed for her emotions. "You lost your very first contest; I can't imagine how disheartening that must have been for you."

She shrugged, casting her gaze to the ground. "Sure, but after the initial disappointment I'm ready to move on. I lost, and I can't change that now. But I can prepare for next year's contest!"

A new determination had shown itself in her expression, giving her an air of confidence that Klaus couldn't help but notice. It suited her, this unspoken boldness. He nodded in agreement.

"And you'll blow everyone else out of the water next time, I'm sure." They laughed, an easy familiarity settling between them. Klaus couldn't help but feel comfortable around Maya- she was the kind of person he was beginning to feel like he could be himself around.

 _At least, this version of himself._

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Maya offered, taking note of the time. It was getting late, and she would be heading to bed soon, but she didn't want to make him leave just yet. Now that she was feeling better, Maya longed for some company. She didn't like being left alone for too long at a time.

Klaus accepted her offer, following the young farmer into her new abode.

 **So, confession: I struggled a lot with the chapter and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I have a deadline to keep, after all! I do apologize if it's a bit choppy or all over the place, the story is going to smooth out in the next couple of chapters, so try to bear with me!**

 **Favourite, Follow, Review!**


	6. Planting Seeds

**So this chapter includes my take on the first heart event. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter Six: Planting Seeds

Maya was in a fantastic mood.

Spring was coming to a close, and with it came the promise of a better Summer. After a particularly rocky first season, Maya was finally feeling like she was getting the hang of things- she no longer dragged herself out of bed in the morning, she had committed Hanako's routine to memory, she'd sold all of her turnips for a small profit, and now Jonas informed her that she had an order.

 _A real order from a real client!_

It made no difference to Maya that the order was from Raeger's restaurant, she was just happy for the business. Even if this was a friendly gesture, filling an order was the first step for Maya's brand. She hoped to do a lot more of that in future.

The last time she'd been to the Trade Depot, Jonas told her that often times Counties would put in requests for items. If she filled those requests, it would strengthen Oak Tree's relationship with the other vendors and bring in more traffic. Now that Maya was feeling a bit more confident, she was taking on her first request for a shipment of raw material. In this case it was stone.

After collecting as much as she could in the mountains, Maya was still a little short for the shipment. She had another two days to complete it of course, but since this was her first one she wanted to be early. The river was her next stop, as it always was, and she felt herself getting exited for the chance to speak to Klaus that morning.

Maya went to the river behind Elise's fields every day to collect material after she'd finished her morning chores. As it happened, Klaus stopped at the river every day after he'd finished his morning work. They'd sit for hours, talking and keeping each other company, until Maya had to make her way to town for deliveries, in which case Klaus would escort her as far as Otmar's store.

It felt nice to have a good friend as part of her daily routine. Maya loved spending time with Klaus, and if she were being honest she was beginning to develop a crush on him. She should've seen that coming- he was attractive, smart, kind, and mature, all things that grabbed Maya's attention from the moment he'd pulled her out of the water.

All the same, she wished she wasn't interested in him. Klaus was, as she said, mature and sophisticated. To think that he would ever be interested in someone like her, someone young, impulsive, and ten years his minor to boot, was an absolutely insane notion.

Still, Maya had to wonder. It was mostly Raeger and Iris's fault- when she was finished her deliveries, Maya would head over to Raeger's for supper and spend some time there chatting with him. They were often joined by Iris, Corona, Marian, or a combination of the three, and whenever Klaus would come up in conversation it would inevitably be teased that he liked her.

Maya ran her finger over the spine of the book he'd leant her. She'd finished it in two days, and then spent another week rereading her favourite parts. It was a thoughtful gift, but not so thoughtful that it would implicate any feelings he may have for her.

She shook her head, skipping around a bend in the path as their usual spot came into view. Klaus would never be interested in her, and as much as it saddened her it was a truth she would have to deal with.

Klaus was at the river already, as he usually was now. Before she'd always beaten him here, but now that she was taking on more work her mornings on the farm lasted a lot longer. He was hunched over a notebook as he normally was, his pen scribbling frantically across the page. She paused to admire him for a moment- he'd taken off his coat in the hot sun and she could better see the curve of his firm muscles through his white button up.

His state of undress reminded Maya of another issue she'd have to tackle. Now that summer was approaching, the weather was significantly warmer and the large work dress Maya wore was making her sweat. She'd need a new outfit very soon, as much as she couldn't yet afford to buy one.

"Making any progress?" She asked, laying her bag down beside Klaus and taking a seat in the grass. He glanced up from his work long enough to give her a welcoming smile, and then he was pointing to something on the page that to her looked like a doodle of some kind of ivy.

"Hardly," He sighed, furrowing his brow in concentration. "A client of mine approached me with a challenge of sorts yesterday. He simply adores the scent of ivy, and he wants it formulated into a perfume."

"And that's difficult to do?" Maya prodded. She was constantly fascinated by Klaus's craft, having no experience in the area herself. She had no idea how difficult producing a particular scent could be, but to her enjoyment Klaus was happy to explain to her any questions she may have.

"It is when there's a shortage of usable ivy," He laughed, rolling his shoulders in a stretch. Maya heard his spine crack and she wondered how long he'd been sitting here. "I've been trying to recreate the smell using other ingredients, but nothing is turning out just right. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Klaus made a point to always ask Maya for her opinions. Even though she had no experience in perfuming, she was a wonderfully creative and thoughtful person. Often times her genuine suggestions would spark ideas of his own.

She thought for a minute, smoothing her dress as she did so. Suddenly, Maya's face lit up and she turned to him with an excited glint in her eye.

"I don't have an idea," She admitted, to his surprise, "But I do have something that might help! Wait just one second."

Maya reached for her bag, flipping it open and plunging her hand inside. She'd brought Klaus's book to return to him, and as a thank you for his kindness she also brought one of her own books to offer. She hadn't intended to give it to him just yet, but the nature of the book might help him in his quest. First she pulled out the leather bound volume he'd given her, quickly followed by a glossy hardcover.

"I brought your book back," She explained, handing it to him. Klaus took it gratefully, laying the book next to the rest of his research equipment. "And to say thank you for lending it to me, I brought you one of mine."

She presented it to him with a flourish, grinning with anticipation.

"It's a guidebook to the local vegetation around here, and in the city." Maya explained, pointing to the cover. "I got it for my birthday last year. I'm sure you already know a lot of the stuff that's in here, but maybe it'll help. And,"

Maya flipped the book open to a random page, "For every plant it has a list of unconventional uses in addition to the regular ones. You seemed interested when I was talking about the trees in your story, so I thought you might like this too!"

In truth, Maya had put a lot of thought into which book she was going to lend him. She had a lot, from her days in college and years of casual collecting, and picking through them had been a task that took days. She wanted to give him something he would enjoy, since he put so much thought into the book he'd given her, and after some deliberation she'd finally chosen this one.

Klaus turned the book over in his hands, examining it with interest. "Why thank you, Maya!" He exclaimed, smiling at her. "I can't wait to delve into it. You didn't need to do this!"

Maya flushed, waving him off. Klaus continued to examine the book, a warm feeling filling him as he did so. He was delighted that she would think of him enough to offer, and even more so that she put so much effort into it. He could tell that she truly cared-

 _Watch it,_ he warned himself suddenly, _she cares for you as a_ friend _._

Klaus cleared his throat, derailing his train of thought before it brought him to dangerous places. Maya was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. He began to rummage through his bag to make room for the book.

"I know this was a thank you," He began, ideas sparking in his brain. "But as a thank you for your thank you, how about I craft you a perfume quickly?"

Maya laughed, "A thank you for my thank you? How long will this go on?"

Klaus shook his head, chuckling. "As long as you want it to," He winked, nodding to the ingredients he was pulling out of his bag. "I'm quite serious though, all the same. It will only take a moment."

"Really Klaus, you don't have to," Maya insisted, laying a hand on his arm. She smiled, showing her appreciation but also her reluctance. "I don't want you to get behind in your work because of me."

"Nonsense," Klaus scoffed, ignoring her denials. "I do this as both a hobby and a job, you're not interrupting my work at all. I promise."

He gave her a meaningful look, and in response she indicated that he should continue.

He didn't say so, but Klaus had been concocting this particular scent for a while now. Every moment he spent with Maya added another layer to the multi-faceted perfume that was slowly developing in his brain, and he'd been itching to bring the creation into existence, but needed an excuse. He worried that if he crafted it without cause, it would only spur his thoughts about Maya, and those were becoming troublesome as it was.

Maya was quiet while he worked, watching with polite interest. He strategically held some of the ingredients as he mixed them, hiding their names from her view. Klaus could feel the teasingly annoyed glances she was directing at him, but it only served to amuse him.

"You're impatient today," He commented with a smirk, taking an experimental sniff of his concoction. Maya tried to argue, but it only made her sound more impatient so she gave up with a huff, instead choosing to mime locking her mouth and throwing away the key. Klaus laughed, her eagerness endearing to him, and worked expertly to finish Maya's perfume.

It was a masterpiece, if he were to say so himself. Easily some of his best work, although he should've expected that. He always performed his best when he was tailoring to the desires of a beautiful woman, and Maya was certainly no exception.

Klaus had used his craft as a method of charming women in the past; he would admit that openly. His particular field was not the most common, and in circles of high society where Klaus spent a lot of his time promoting his brand, women found his work mysterious and alluring and by extension thought the same of him. He'd been asked to describe what flower's scent a woman reminded him of, he'd been asked if he were to compare a woman to a perfume which would he choose, he'd been asked to make special bottles of unique scents that captured the essence of a woman, and he'd offered all of these things without prompting when trying to charm a woman into either buying his products or sleeping with him. In the latter he was almost always successful, though he saw no lack of success in the former either.

Maya was both the same, and very different. He wanted to charm her, he realised with a pang of deeply hidden shame, but he also wanted to impress her. Maya was not a conquest, nor would she ever be, and perhaps that gave Klaus the freedom to unleash his flirtations to their full extent, knowing they would never lead anywhere. It was inappropriate, and useless, but it was never the less very tempting. A small part of him even wondered if he hit her with all of his talents, would she respond? It was foolish, but he wanted her to.

"Voila," He presented her with the simple bottle of delicate liquid, having no better container to put it in in his bag. He would've liked to use a rose shaped bottle that he'd bought from Mistel a few months ago, but it was tucked safely away on his shelf at home. This squared, clear glass bottle would have to do in its stead.

Maya accepted the gift excitedly, drawing it to her nose and inhaling gently at first, her breaths growing deeper as she sniffed.

Klaus was nervous- a new sensation for him in regards to his skill as a perfumer. On top of all of the less than innocent intentions he had with presenting Maya this gift, he also felt a notion of fear. What if she didn't like it? He'd never questioned himself before, flirting or otherwise, and the new feeling bothered him. He shouldn't be feeling like this- worried over the impression he was making on a young woman whom he would never be with- and yet he was thirty seconds shy of wringing his hands together.

As it seemed, he had no reason to worry. Maya inhaled the perfume once more, the scent washing over her in a soft wave. Her shoulders relaxed in ease, her face reflecting bliss. Klaus watched her, his eyes travelling over the curve of her lips as she parted them and sighed. An image flashed in his mind- the urge to capture her chin gently in his hand, tilting her head upwards, pulling her into a soft, deep kiss- that he batted away firmly.

"It's so relaxing!" She hummed, her grey-green eyes blinking open to meet his gaze. Klaus again fought the image down as it bubbled to the surface, clearing his throat to distract himself.

"I'm glad you think so," He smiled, genuine relief and joy that she enjoyed it sparking in him. "I added some lavender. I know how hard you work, and it's quite important to take a moment for yourself every now and again. I hope this helps."

"It does," Maya assured him, shocking him with a swift kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

It would've been so easy. Catch her as she began to pull away, turn his head only a fraction towards her, and then he could kiss her. Klaus would never do it- at least he was about 90% sure he wouldn't- but the desire to was so strong it unsettled him. Maya hadn't moved very far from him after leaning in to press her soft lips to his cheek, and her proximity was beginning to make him sweat.

"Oh, what's this?" With some relief at the distraction, Klaus caught sight of a piece of white paper on the ground, yellowing with age, its corner tucked beneath Maya's bag. He reached for it, pulled it free, and flipped it over.

The paper contained a sketch of a fruit bowl, smudged charcoal and pencil rubbed from years of being moved around. The drawing was quite good, though simple, and the bottom right corner bore a swirled signature that Klaus couldn't recognise.

"Oh wow!" Maya exclaimed, shifting closer to get a better look at the paper. "That was my dad's! It must have been in that book and fell out when I gave it to you."

Klaus scanned the page with thoughtful envy. He'd always wanted to sketch- it was a talent he admired and wanted for himself, but had never found the will to begin developing it. He voiced these thoughts to Maya, handing her the paper in the process.

"You should!' She encouraged, smiling. "It's never too late to pick up a new hobby. And the more you work on it the better you'll be."

Klaus laughed, earning himself a disapproving stare. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you. I've just been thinking about it for so long I doubt I'll ever pursue it. Thank you for the encouragement though."

Maya raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't push the matter. Instead she glanced at her watch, her eyes going wide as she read the time.

"I'm so late!" She sighed, gathering her things in a hurry. Klaus eyed his own watch, realising that yes they were very late leaving, and rushed to gather his own belongings. "Raeger is waiting on his delivery and I need to stop by the depot still. Why does this always seem to happen?"

Klaus pulled himself to his feet, extending an arm to assist Maya in the same. She took his hand, although she didn't need to, and stood. Maya loved Klaus's gentlemanly gestures- they were quite charming in their own right. So she encouraged them whenever she could.

"Perhaps we simply have too much fun together," Klaus chuckled, following Maya towards the center of town. She laughed, agreeing that this must be the reason, and waved to him as she dashed for the restaurant.

Klaus glanced back at her as she left, allowing himself a moment to enjoy her beauty before she disappeared around the corner.

.

"So you kissed him?"

Maya nearly choked on her drink, taking a moment to compose herself before fixing Raeger with a deadly glare.

"I didn't say I kissed him," She corrected, a blush colouring her skin. "I kissed his cheek. As a thank you. It didn't mean anything."

Raeger raised his eyebrow, staring at Maya expectantly. She held her glare, refusing to budge from her position. Raeger gave in first, rolling his eyes at the stubborn farmer.

The restaurant was slow that afternoon, as it usually was. Only Maya, Raeger, and Corona were present, casually chatting over drinks as they normally did. Corona was seated across from Maya at a table near the kitchen, her hair tied up and away from her neck; with summer approaching, the weather was too warm to leave it down and in her signature bonnet. Maya always thought Corona looked better with her hair down, but even she couldn't argue the need to accommodate the heat.

"You still kissed him," Raeger argued. He had been back and forth to the table, cleaning and interacting with customers in between the conversation. "It doesn't matter where."

"Um, yes it does," Maya challenged, scribbling in her notebook. She'd made Raeger's delivery, and was now tallying up her weekly revenue and expenses. She preferred to do it here, where she could socialize while she did it. It took her mind off of her meagre profits. "A kiss on the cheek is totally innocent. I'd kiss anyone on the cheek."

"Would you kiss me on the cheek?" He winked, presenting his face to her. She laughed, shoving him away.

"I would, if you weren't an ass."

Corona giggled, fixing a nail while she listened. "Still, it's interesting that you'd even think to do that. Are you sure you didn't have some sort of ulterior motive?"

Maya's blush deepened. It was no secret, at least to Corona, Iris, and Raeger, that she was developing a crush on Klaus. She even suspected Marian knew as well, although with him being the shameless gossip that he was, she tried to avoid the topic when he was around. Iris was a gossip as well, but she tended to be a bit more sensitive about matters.

"I'll admit I was a bit curious about how he'd react," Maya confessed, swirling the remaining liquid in her glass. "But nothing really happened so it was kind of a waste of time."

"Nothing 'really' happened?" Corona pressed, leaning forward into the table. "It was 'kind of' a waste? That sounds like it wasn't totally fruitless."

"It was just how I said it," Maya insisted, "Doesn't mean anything."

"On the contrary," Raeger argued, appearing at the table again. He'd been collecting some spare dishes from various locations around the restaurant. For the most part his patrons were quite clean, but every now and again he would find a fork or a cup in the fern by the door. "I do believe it means something. What happened?"

Maya sighed. She was beginning to wonder why she bothered trying to hide any of her thoughts from her friends.

"It wasn't anything major," She flipped her notebook closed, dropping her pen into her bag. She heard a soft _clink_ as it bumped against the perfume bottle. "He just gave me a look."

"What kind of look?" Corona's red stained lips pulled into a smirk, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "The kind of look that leads to locked doors and messy sheets?"

Maya sputtered a nervous laugh. "No, no. Not quite," Although the image of his golden eyes burning into hers made Maya's heartbeat pick up, "It was just a bit more… intense than normal. I don't know. It was almost like he wanted to do something but was stopping himself. But I could be wrong."

"He liiiikes you," Raeger sang, erupting into guffaws as Maya threw her napkin at him. "Klaus and Maya sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"In all seriousness," Corona interrupted, fixing Raeger with a disapproving but amused stare, "I think he does have a bit of thing for you, Maya. Maybe you should pursue it."

Maya dismissed the notion with a wave, but almost immediately she began thinking about how she'd do it. Klaus may be older than her, and certainly more sophisticated, but it wasn't necessarily impossible for him to develop feelings for her. She supposed she'd never know unless she tried.

Still, she didn't want to make a fool of herself or jeopardise their friendship in any way. Maybe she would test the waters first, give little shoves at the boundary of their relationship and observe how Klaus responded. If need be, she would back off and it would be as though nothing had happened.

"Are you guys ready for the flower fair on Saturday?" Raeger asked, changing the subject. "I completely forgot about it."

The flower fair. The mention of the festival gave Maya an idea. She grinned, joining in the discussion of how Raeger would be able to acquire the necessary number of flowers before the weekend.

She hadn't been planning to, but Maya would be making a trip into the city before Saturday. There was something she needed to get.

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	7. Roses Are Red

**So I had a little bit of fun in this chapter and toyed with another pairing, but rest assured this is STILL a Annie/Minori x Klaus story so that will be the final pair.**

 **(PS things are going to start getting a little bit more sexual from here on out. So look forward to that)**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter Seven: Roses are Red…

Maya didn't have the foresight to grow her own flowers for the Flower Fair.

She felt bad, knowing that generally speaking the villagers were supposed to give out flowers they'd sown themselves, but on such short notice there wasn't much she could do. She'd asked Giorgio if there were any flower species that took only a few days to grow, and he'd laughed her off his farm. So much for that.

Instead, Maya had spent the few days leading up to the Flower Fair collecting wild flowers around the mountain and piedmont. She wanted to at least get one for Raeger, Corona, Iris, Marian, Eda, and Fritz, but if she had her way she'd get a flower for every single villager.

All except one, that is.

Her trip into the city had been just as fruitful as she'd hoped it would be, and instead of a flower for the Flower Fair, Maya had another gift prepared for a certain perfumer.

With that in mind, she'd gotten something for just about everyone. Being a bit shy with flowers, she resolved to give the kids in town some candy or chocolate instead of a flower, and hoped they wouldn't mind.

Judging solely by their excited squeals, they didn't.

She had saved Klaus for last, nervous butterflies in her stomach bothering her for most of the day. Procrastination had always been a strong suit of hers, but she'd been able to overcome it for them most part after adopting Sycamore Farm. Still, Maya couldn't bring herself to make her way to the western area of Oak Tree until it was nearly sundown.

She laid her hand against the bag at her side, her skin tingling with nervousness and anticipation. Maya wasn't entirely sure how well her gift would go over, but she had bought the thing, so unless she was going to throw it out, she had to go through with giving it to him.

Maya found herself hesitating on Klaus's doorstep, too afraid to raise her hand and knock. Leave it to her nerves to fail her at the last second. If she could only knock, take away her opportunity to back out, Maya knew she'd be fine. She just couldn't bring herself to do it just yet.

She would have to soon though, or else risk Marian or Iris seeing her and beginning to question.

With a deep breath and a sudden burst of courage, she rapped on the door.

One breathless moment later, Klaus appeared. Maya shoved her nerves down, plastering an excited expression on her face to the best of her ability. As the door opened, she was hit with a subtle cloud of fragrance- she suspected it was Klaus's new project.

"Maya, what a pleasant surprise!" He greeted, suppressing a yawn. His golden eyes looked tired, his shoulders tense and his back slumped. His clothing was, as always, impeccable, but that was the most composed part about him today. Even his ebony hair was tousled and out of place. Maya suspected he'd been busy working all morning, forgetting to stretch or take a break. She doubted he even remembered to eat.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," She smiled, though her words weren't entirely true. If her visit got Klaus to get up and move around for a short while before retuning to work, then she was more than happy to interrupt.

"Not at all," Klaus assured her, returning her smile. "You know I always love seeing you. But what brings you here today?"

"It's the Flower Fair," Maya answered easily, though her nerves were quickly beginning to rise again. Every second she spent talking to Klaus made her idea seem more and more foolish.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise, pursing his lips in thought.

"Is that today?" He mumbled, thinking. He'd been entirely engrossed in his work all morning, as Maya suspected, and didn't take note of the date. If it was the Flower Fair, this also meant it was the last day of Spring. The busy season for him would be beginning shortly. He nearly groaned. "Please don't tell me you've worried yourself over finding a flower for an old man like me, have you?" He chuckled, bringing himself back into the conversation.

"Not exactly," Maya admitted, resisting the urge to shuffle her feet. "I do have something for you, but it's not a flower. Do you mind if I step in for just a second?"

Klaus, curious, stepped aside to let Maya in. She shuffled by him, shrugging so as not to bump into his chest.

Klaus's house was entirely new to her, she suddenly realised. Maya had never been inside of it before, despite all of the time she spent with Klaus. It was small, just big enough for him to live comfortably, with dark coloured décor mostly consisting of greens, greys, browns, and black. Overall it was quite elegant, and perfectly reflected his personality.

"Now don't laugh," Maya threatened, reaching into her bag and removing a package. It was rectangular, flat, and wrapped in a metallic silver paper. She extended it to Klaus with a smile, her cheeks pink with barely repressed embarrassment.

Klaus accepted the package carefully, turning it over in his hands to examine. It felt like a book, but one with significant weight and a strange pattern on the front cover. Maya watched as he slipped his finger beneath the taped edge and pulled.

The paper fell away to reveal that he'd only been partially correct. It was a book, but not the kind to be read. Maya had given him a sketchbook- one with a hard, black cover, bound in leather and engraved with soft golden lines. The book was new, but it was designed with an antiqued look in mind, and if he had to guess it held about 200 pages of crisp, off white drawing paper.

What he'd thought was an oddly patterned cover when feeling it through the paper, actually turned out to be a set of pencils. It was basic, with only 4 or 5 different densities, but they were of high quality. Maya bit her lip as she waited for Klaus to react.

"Maya…" He began, but stopped before saying anything of consequence. The gift startled him with its thoughtfulness and sincerity, and he was having trouble coming up with the proper words to thank her. "This is… this is wonderful."

Maya visibly relaxed, her shoulders dropping their rigid position. "Oh I'm so glad you like it. I was really worried when I bought it."

"Why did you give me this?" He asked, running his fingertips across the surface of the paper. It was soft, but not entirely smooth. While he wasn't much for art, he could tell that this too was a high quality product.

"You said the other day that you've always wanted to learn how to draw," Maya explained, running a hand through her flowing hair. "But that you didn't think you'd ever actually do it. Well, I thought I'd give you the tools you needed to get started!"

Klaus listened as she chattered, suggesting things he should try sketching first, briefly explaining the difference between the pencils, some useful tips her father had given her when she called him, and informing him that, if he wanted, her father had some guidebooks he could borrow but she'd have to get them shipped here so it may take some time. All the while Klaus clutched the book in his hands, feeling the leather warm under his skin.

"You'd better use it," Maya winked, teasing him. "I went through the trouble of buying it for you, now you have an obligation to make sure my present doesn't go to waste!"

She was joking, but Klaus felt a gentle pang through his stomach and throat. He laid the book and pencils on his dining room table, letting his hand rest on top of them as he struck Maya with a soft smile.

"I'll treasure it," He assured her, reaching for her hand. She offered it to him, a curious look in her eyes, as Klaus wrapped his fingers under hers.

He gripped her hand gently, noticing the smoothness of her skin, and raised it before him, dipping his head until his mouth hovered over her knuckles.

"Thank you, Maya." Klaus whispered, glancing up at her. His eyes held hers with a sharp intensity, paralysing her for a brief moment, and then they slipped closed as he pressed his lips against the back of her hand.

He lingered for a breath longer than was proper, inhaling the subtle scent at Maya's wrist. After a moment of savouring, he straightened, looking not just a touch flustered.

"As much as I appreciate you coming by, and the lovely gift you've given me, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come back another time," Klaus stammered quickly, averting Maya's gaze. She nodded quietly, eyeing him in confusion but not making any move to question his sudden shift in tone.

"That's fine, I have to be home soon anyway." Maya shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment at their very short visit. "Raeger is coming over after he shuts down the restaurant."

She felt a slight twinge of satisfaction at the way Klaus stiffened, suddenly gripping the sketchbook tighter than he had been before.

"I'll see you tomorrow, perhaps?" Klaus added, his tone crisp in spite of his attempts to sound nonchalant.

"You know where I'll be," Maya chirped, making her way to the door. Her skin was tingling where he'd kissed it, and she felt a blush rapidly colouring her cheeks. She wasn't sure what she expected, giving Klaus the book instead of a flower, but it certainly wasn't this.

She showed herself out, not giving Klaus a chance to say anything else to her. That was probably for the best.

Klaus heard the door close, releasing his breath in a gust as soon as he was sure Maya was gone. In one swift move, he was on his back on the couch, his hands pressed harshly into his face.

The sketchbook still sat on his table, glaring at him.

Maya had given him an incredibly thoughtful gift, one that he genuinely loved and fully intended to use properly, but the small act of kindness revealed to him a much larger issue.

His attraction to the young farmer was growing. Ebbing into the territory of-

 _No_ , he insisted, grinding his palms into his closed eyes. He couldn't let that thought go any farther.

She'd been so adorable, excitedly watching as he opened the gift, her bright, forest coloured eyes flicking between his face and the book in his hands, practically bouncing with joy. She was so filled with childlike anticipation that it was nearly tangible.

Maya had a horribly strong ability to knock Klaus off his feet, unsettling him and making it difficult to maintain his composure. He'd kissed her hand, a polite and appropriate gesture, and at the feeling of her hand in his he'd become unbalanced, taking the time to savour the sensation.

Klaus groaned, his mind swimming with images of the young woman, her smile, her hair, her eyes, everything. The thoughts made his heart beat faster, nearly slamming against his ribcage.

He was falling, and falling fast. Into what, he wasn't exactly sure, but it couldn't be good for his health.

Klaus had implied he would meet Maya at the river the following morning, but perhaps he would have to change that plan. He needed to compose himself again, and distancing himself from the wildly attractive girl seemed like the best way to do just that.

He tried to ignore the sadness that washed over him at the thought, instead resolving to return to his work.

.

After she'd collected herself, Maya returned to her farm to wait for Raeger. They'd made plans to watch a movie the night of the Flower Festival, just to spend some time together outside of the restaurant as they hadn't in the past few weeks, but also to discuss how Klaus's gift went over.

She'd told him her plan the day before, and he'd agreed it was a good idea. He thought it would be a _better_ idea to include some lingerie, but Maya had shut that suggestion down with a glare. Now Raeger wanted to know details as he rummaged through Maya's room, searching for things to make their movie experience a bit more comfortable.

"So it went well?" Raeger prompted, two of Maya's pillows tucked under his arm. He made his way to the second hand couch, placing one pillow on either end, and then moved back towards her bedroom to grab a blanket.

"Sort of," Maya shrugged, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. She set the bowl down on the table, taking a seat on her side of the couch while she waited for Raeger to return. He did only a moment later, struggling with a patchwork quilt her grandmother had given her. "I definitely surprised him, and he got really uncomfortable, but I couldn't tell if it was because he was taken off guard or if he was disappointed."

"I'm gonna go with off guard," Raeger decided, plopping down on the opposite side of the couch. He'd taken off his vest and tie for comfort, stretching his denim-clad legs out and dropping his feet onto the coffee table. "If he was disappointed he would've hidden it better."

"Maybe," Maya allowed, retrieving the remote control and pressing 'Play'. She didn't want to pursue this topic just yet; if they did, they wouldn't have time to watch the movie Raeger had brought. "What movie did you rent anyway? I didn't even look."

" _Silent Hill_ " Raeger answered excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "I've been meaning to watch this for a while now!"

Maya's eyes widened, turning to Raeger suddenly and slamming the pause button as she did so.

"You got a horror movie?!" She exclaimed, groaning. "Raeger, I won't be able to sleep for a week! I don't even know if I'll be able to watch the whole thing!"

Raeger laughed, draping his arm over the back of the couch. "I'm sorry," he apologised, though it didn't sound overly sincere. "Would it help if you came over here?"

He gestured to the curve made by his torso, indicating in all seriousness that he wouldn't mind if she needed to huddle into him. Maya started to laugh, denying him, but just as suddenly as he'd suggested it Raeger was pulling her into him, securing her comfortably against his side.

"Now this is more like it," Raeger winked, wrapping his arm around Maya's body as she sank into his embrace. She rolled her eyes, smacking him indignantly.

"Don't get too excited," She told him, pulling the blanket tight around her. It was pointless to fight him- Raeger was nothing if not stubborn. Besides, she was much more comfortable this way. "I'll get you back for this some day."

Raeger chuckled, pressing 'Play' once again.

Only fifteen minutes into the film, Maya began to question her choice in company. Being next to Raeger, using him as an anchor and getting reassuringly squeezed during tense scenes certainly helped, but throughout the movie Maya was deadly silent.

She wasn't one to enjoy scary things alone; it didn't bother her as much when she was with friends, but living alone on the mountain was a bit of a deterrent from horror and the paranormal. Raeger seemed to be enjoying himself at least, chuckling at things that would send Maya into a fit of shudders.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Raeger asked, stretching as the credits began to roll. Maya glared at him, sitting up and reaching for the popcorn bowl.

"For you maybe," She sighed, chewing. "You don't have to get up as early as I do. I won't be able to sleep tonight, I just know it."

"Maybe you should call Klaus," Raeger suggested teasingly, reaching for the bowl as well. "He'd come and keep you company, I bet."

"As if," Maya laughed, though the thought intrigued her. "He'd probably just laugh at me. When did liking someone get so complicated?"

"It's always been complicated," Raeger corrected, his voice sympathetic. "It's just a bit more obviously so in this case."

"I wish I could be like you," Maya mused, sinking back against the cushions. "Your outlook on relationships is so simple- stress free is totally the way to go."

"I wouldn't call my love life stress free," Raeger laughed, cracking his knuckles. "You're not the only one with a crush."

"Iris?' Maya guessed, revisiting her initial feeling back when Raeger had come to her house to cook for her. "I wish you'd just talk to her. I'm sure she would be happy to know you liked her as more than a friend."

Raeger gave Maya a look, snorting. "Yeah, right. Iris has no interest in me."

"Why not?"

He paused to take a breath, carefully composing his answer. Maya waited, pulling the blanket back up to her waist and getting comfortable. Raeger did the same, shifting on the couch until he was facing her.

"Iris is… well, she's a free spirit." He began, chewing his lip. "She doesn't like to be tied down, especially not by someone like me. I'm younger than her, for one, and I think that would bother Iris a lot more than it would bother Klaus."

"Hypocrite," Maya shoved him, earning a chuckle. "She was with you before, wasn't she? Why do you think it would matter now?"

"Because if we got back together it would mean a lot more this time around." Raeger sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It would mean commitment, and that's exactly why we broke up in the first place."

Maya shifted closer, her knees touching Raeger's. He laid his hand on her calf, pulling his mouth up in a half smile. "Explain?" She prompted.

"Iris was worried that I wasn't ready for something long term, that if she stayed with me too long she'd get attached and end up heartbroken because I'd get bored or get scared or something. It was a totally legitimate fear, to be fair. I wasn't ready for commitment. I'm still not sure if I am."

"And that's why you don't want to bring it up again," Maya finished, exhaling in a gust. "Although you seem to be worried about conflicting things. She doesn't want to be tied down, but she wants commitment?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you're just scared to me."

Raeger opened his mouth to rebut, but Maya beat him to it.

"I can see where you're coming from though," She sighed, "You don't want to confess to her and then be wrong about your own feelings."

"You've got it, sweetheart." Raeger sighed, rubbing Maya's leg. "Man, aren't we a pair? Lovelorn and the Hopeless. We could fight crime. Or not."

Maya rolled her eyes, but Raeger had a point. While Maya wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Klaus, she knew she liked him. And the chances of him openly returning her interest, despite the subtle signs he'd already given her, were about as strong as the chance that Raeger would take a leap of faith with Iris.

"Hey, you ever think about us?"

Raeger's cheeks flushed as he asked.

"What, you mean like 'us dating', us?" She clarified, chuckling when Raeger nodded shyly. "You wish!"

"Oh come on Maya," Raeger pushed, smirking. "Don't lie to me."

She eyed him, fighting back her own blush. She had indeed thought about dating Raeger, but not since they'd grown closer as friends. Not since she became attracted to Klaus.

" _Would_ you ever think about us?" Raeger continued, drawing little circles on her leg with his index finger. "I mean if Klaus wasn't in the picture. I doubt I'd stand a chance against him."

"Are you hitting on me, Raeger?" Maya laughed, flicking his nose. He scrunched his face, fighting a sneeze. "Very classy, lamenting your feelings for another woman and then hitting me up for the rebound."

"How dare you accuse me of such mischief, Maya!" Raeger exclaimed playfully, though the tips of his ears were turning pink. "You have to admit it'd be pretty great though."

"I can admit that," She allowed, grinning. "To answer your question, I did think about it. When we first met."

"And is the thought worth revisiting?"

"Are you being serious right now?"

Maya's smile shifted into a slight frown as Raeger hesitated, staring firmly at his hands.

"I was just thinking," He started, "We're both in difficult situations right now. I've accepted I'll never be with Iris, and even though I think Klaus would be insane not to like you- you're kind of perfect if you didn't know- it also doesn't seem like he's doing anything about it. Maybe it would be easier on both of us if we just tried being… together."

Maya blinked in surprise. Raeger was being entirely sincere, and she couldn't say the thought didn't intrigue her. She'd considered dating Raeger, as she'd already admitted, but didn't think she had any real feelings for him beyond friendship. Still…

"It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess," Maya answered slowly, feeling suddenly anxious. Raeger glanced up at her, gauging her expression for sincerity, and then hit her with his most flirtatious smirk.

"We'll never know unless we try," He winked, trailing his hand up Maya's leg, over the curve of her hips and waist, coming to rest on the side of her neck. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Giving her a chance to decline and only pressing forward when she closed her eyes, Raeger pulled her to him and kissed her.

Maya was surprised, but pleasantly so. Raeger tasted like spice- his lips warm and soft against her own. He pulled her closer, his fingers tangling in her hair and securing her in his embrace; he was confident and sure in his movements, handling her with practised touches and just the right amount of force. Maya felt comfortable in his arms- it didn't make her heart race, but it felt easy, natural.

Raeger was following the natural progression of a kiss, prodding Maya's lips with his tongue. She allowed him entrance, feeling like they were challenging each other- pushing limitations and comfort in a competition of sexuality. She one-upped him, shifting until she was in his lap, straddling his hips, to see if he would back off. He didn't.

Their relationship, if it ever evolved, would be similar. Maya and Raeger pushing each other to new heights, new extremes, and being there to support and comfort along the way. They would be the 'best friends' kind of couple, easing into one another with the effortlessness of taking a breath.

Raeger made a low sound in the back of his throat, his hands slipping down Maya's body from her hair to her hips, holding her in place and fighting the urge to grind into her. Raeger was surprised at himself- he expected this to feel stranger than it did. It didn't feel 'exciting' exactly, not in anything more than a physical sense, but it felt comfortable, like his friendship with Maya.

"Maya-" Raeger whispered, his voice husky. He was about to break the kiss, knowing that if he allowed it to go on longer he wouldn't be able to stop his instincts from completely dominating him, when the unmistakeable sound of a door met his ears.

"Hey Maya, I'm sorry I'm late. I have those seeds you wanted-!"

Maya leapt from the couch and Raeger, smoothing her pajamas just as Fritz entered the living room.

The redhead looked from her to Raeger and back again, realisation slowing dawning on his face. He began to stammer, his face turning a dark shade of rouge.

"Raeger!" He yelled suddenly, stamping his foot. Raeger stood and rounded the couch as quickly as he could, knowing where this was about to go. "How could you not tell me?! I'm your best friend for crying out loud! You _swore-_ "

"Fritz, stop," Raeger commanded, his voice firm. "It's not what you think, alright?"

Fritz glared, crossing his arms. "Don't pull that with me! I saw you guys _kissing_ , that's pretty hard to misinterpret!"

Raeger pinched his forehead. "I know, I know, but trust me. It's not what you think it is. Maya and I are just friends, okay? I swear."

Fritz regarded him for a quiet moment, rage simmering just below the surface. Raeger wanted to scream at him, but resisted. Fritz would not respond to anger any better than reason, so when the redheaded farmer scoffed and made a straight line for the door, all Raeger could do was sigh in defeat.

"Well that went well," He groaned, rubbing his temples. He would have to talk to Fritz before he told anyone of substance- or anyone at all for that matter. It wouldn't take long for rumours of Maya and Raeger dating to circulate town.

"You mean the kiss or Fritz?' Maya laughed, though her cheeks were red too. Raeger blushed, awkwardly running his hand up and down his arm.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He apologized, his voice trembling with nerves. He wasn't sure what his exact plan for that kiss was, but it certainly wasn't that. He'd fallen into it like an old habit, acting on instinct. "You can hit me if you want. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Neither did I," Maya rubbed her arm too, chuckling nervously. "But how did it feel? For you, I mean."

Raeger pursed his lips in thought, smiling as he came to his conclusion. "While that was an incredible kiss, and I can't say I would decline another one, I didn't feel like I was kissing a girlfriend. More like I was kissing someone I was really comfortable with." From the relieved look on Maya's face, Raeger deduced that she felt the same. "And, to be honest, I'm still thinking about Iris." He added with a huff.

Maya laughed, "Should I be offended?"

Raeger laughed too, understanding how that must've sounded. He winked at Maya, stepping towards her and placing himself dangerously close to her. She turned her face up to meet his eyes as they flashed mischievously.

"Do you mean to tell me that Klaus didn't cross your mind at all during this little exchange?" He challenged, grinning in satisfaction as Maya flushed scarlet. "That's what I thought. But if it makes you feel any better…"

Raeger's hands went to Maya's waist, giving her a gentle but suggestive squeeze.

"There was a moment there," He began, letting his words roll off his tongue seductively, "that my mind was entirely focused on you."

Maya returned his playful smirk, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer to her.

"Well naturally," She purred, capturing his lips in another kiss. Raeger groaned in surprise, returning the gesture more eagerly than he would've expected. "One for the road," She explained, breaking away from him and fixing him with an innocent blink.

Raeger burst into laughter, kissing her one more time for good measure. He had a feeling that what transpired between them tonight would never happen again, and he felt the need to take advantage while he still could. His lips lingered, tasting her, until she giggled and he knew the moment was over. He pulled away, his mouth set in a flirtatious grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kitten," Raeger winked, ruffling Maya's hair. She laughed, ushering him to the door. "Dream of me, would you?"

"Get out," Maya shook her head, watching him leave. "And don't let Fritz go spreading things!"

"I won't!" He assured her, saluting as he jogged down the path away from her farm. "Lovelorn and the Hopeless to the rescue, saving their own reputations at lightning speed!"

Maya shut the door securely behind him, falling back against it and taking a moment to breathe. She wasn't expecting to be on such a roller coaster tonight, but then again who expects their best friend to ask to kiss them?

She had genuinely enjoyed being with Raeger in that way, not in a romantic sense, but in a purely physical one. Thoughts of Raeger and her as a couple had of course occurred to her, and now she knew exactly how she felt. Still, it was nice being with him and a small part of her didn't want him to stop. Maya was sure that, if she asked, Raeger would've continued their kiss and brought it into something else. In fact, she didn't think she had to ask. He seemed prepared to do it himself, and if Fritz hadn't walked in she may have been prepared to let him. If circumstances were different, she could definitely see herself being interested in the copper-haired chef.

But then there was Klaus.

Maya was craving closeness, sure, but it wasn't just any kind of closeness. She wanted to be close to someone in particular. She wanted to be close to Klaus.

If she were to start any sort of physical relationship with Raeger, it wouldn't help anything. Maya wanted a relationship, a relationship with one perfumer who seemed to be denser than she initially gave him credit for. Kissing Raeger was fun, and she didn't regret it, but she also didn't want to repeat it.

What would Klaus think, if he knew she'd done that?

Maya shifted uncomfortably. Klaus didn't seem like the kind of man to be comfortable with his interest fraternizing with another man. It might make Maya less desirable to him if he knew, and that was the opposite of what she wanted.

In case she hadn't before, she resolved to tell no one of what happened between her and Raeger than night. At least not until she was able to tell Klaus herself. She didn't want to keep secrets from him, but as they weren't dating it wasn't entirely his business either.

Maya groaned. She was, admittedly, aroused now, and thoughts of Klaus were flooding her mind. She wondered if he was aware of how attractive and dominating his presence was, deciding that he must. He owned it too perfectly to be accidental.

Maya sank to the floor, tilting her head back against the door. She was in for a long night.

 **So this ended up being WAY longer than I anticipated… oh well!**

 **Just to reiterate, Raeger and Maya WILL NOT be ending up together. I just thought I'd have some fun with them in this chapter. Favourite, Follow, Review!**


	8. Three Little Pigs

**Hello all! As some of you may have guessed from the title of this chapter, this is going to be my take on the famous 'Big Bad Wolf' heart event! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Three Little Pigs

"Sorry I'm a bit short on your milk order today, Asche." Maya apologised, heaving a carton of 6 bottles of Hanako's milk onto the counter of Asche's cart. The Silk Country representative had requested 8 bottles, but with the other businesses in town also needing supplies and coming to Maya for them, she was having some trouble keeping up with demand.

"I think you need another cow," Asche laughed, accepting the crate. "I could sell you one, you know!"

Maya shook her head, patting the neck of her new horse, Cardamom.

"After getting this guy, I think I'm maxed out for a little while." She smiled, securing Cardamom's saddlebags.

Elise had, strangely, offered her the animal upon learning that Maya didn't have a horse of her own. It was an off-putting gesture, but one that Maya greatly appreciated. The horse was a dark, chestnut brown, with a black mane and white splotch on her chest that vaguely resembled a diamond.

Having Cardamom made her deliveries much easier, not having to lug her products along in her bag. It did put a strain on her finances though, as she now had to feed both Cardamom and Hanako.

Raeger had chosen her name, jokingly at first, but it had grown on Maya the more he said it.

"Well, when you feel like expanding again just come and see me!" Asche split into a lopsided grin, handing Maya a small handful of cash. Maya pocketed the money after a quick count, making her way to the entrance of the Trade Depot.

It was the first day of Summer, and it was just as hot as everyone had warned her it would be. The town seemed greener somehow, even changing overnight to reflect the warmer season. Nature in general was more lively and active than before, and every time she left her farm Maya found some new plant or material had manifested in the mountains.

Maya swished her dress around her legs, trying to cool herself off. She hadn't been able to buy something new as of yet, and she was proving her suspicions right. The weather was far too hot to be wearing her work dress, and although it was airy in some respects, it was definitely too much for her.

"Hey Love Bug," Raeger greeted with a secretive wink, balancing a respectable pile of plates in his arms as Maya entered the restaurant. "Couldn't stay away from me for long?"

Maya rolled her eyes, taking her usual seat near the kitchen. After what had transpired between them the night before, Maya was sure Raeger would be nearly insufferable for at least a few days. Still, his was the only place in town to get a cold drink while she was running errands.

"Not when you're paying me," She teased, nodding to the bundle of vegetables she'd dropped on the counter as she walked in. Raeger laughed, disappearing for a moment to fetch Maya a lemonade. "Did you catch up with Fritz after you left?"

At the exasperated groan that met her ears, she suspected that he had.

"He didn't believe me," Raeger admitted apologetically, reappearing with a tray of eclairs and two tall glasses of clear yellow drink. "The best I could do was convince him not to tell anyone."

"And do you think he actually won't?" Maya questioned skeptically. She liked Fritz, but he wasn't exactly subtle. From the look on Raeger's face, he wasn't overly confident either.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," He shrugged, taking one of the glasses he'd brought. He sipped it slowly, enjoying the lack of customers for the time being. "Have you seen Klaus since yesterday?"

"No," Maya crossed her arms, fighting the urge to pout. Before coming to the Depot, Maya had spent a good few hours at the river. She tried to convince herself that she was gathering materials, and that was the true purpose of her loitering, but she knew that was a lie. She was waiting for Klaus, and he hadn't shown up.

"He wasn't at the river?" Raeger raised an eyebrow, guessing at her train of thought. "That's weird. He goes there every day now."

"I think I may have been closer to the mark when I said he was disappointed," Maya sighed, chewing an éclair thoughtfully. "I don't want to think he's avoiding me but… do you think he is?"

"Is who, what?"

Marian appeared seemingly out of nowhere, sporting his signature pink outfit, and stealing the éclair that Raeger was reaching for. The chef eyed the flamboyant doctor in annoyance, taking another éclair from the plate to replace his stolen one.

"Klaus, avoiding Maya." Raeger explained, ignoring the 'be quiet' sounds Maya was making at him. "What? He knows you like him."

"That's not the point," Maya was fighting a losing battle; she knew that Marian would undoubtedly find out, even if she or Raeger didn't tell him. The man had an uncanny ability for gossip, not to mention his partner in crime, Iris, would find out if he didn't. "But, now that you know, do you think he might be?"

"Probably," Marian shrugged, licking sugar from his lips. Maya blinked in surprise, genuinely not expecting a confirmation. "Klaus is a lot more delicate than he lets on. If you did something that reminded him of how attracted he is to you, he's most likely holed up at home trying not to think about it."

Maya sputtered a laugh, "Klaus isn't attracted to me."

Marian paused, raising his eyebrows at Maya.

"You don't think so?" He questioned, eying Maya for a reaction. When the young farmer shook her head, Marian began to giggle. "You really don't know him that well, then."

"Come on Marian," Maya bit her lip, squirming. "Why would Klaus ever be attracted to me?"

"Why _wouldn't_ he be attracted to you, is a better question." Raeger asserted sincerely, smirking at her. "You're beautiful, funny, kind, and those are just the first impressions."

Marian's eyes flitted between Raeger and Maya quickly, a devious glint sparking in his expression.

"You two seem… different today, if I may be so bold." He droned, lacing his fingers together in front of him. "Did something happen last night, hmm?"

Raeger choked on his drink. Maya began to blush.

"Oh ho!" Marian burst into a hearty laugh, taking great enjoyment in the expressions on Maya and Raeger's faces. "Be still my heart, a love triangle forming just under my nose."

"It's not like that," Raeger defended, shushing them as a group of customers filed through the door. He abandoned Maya and Marian to serve the newcomers, thankful for the convenient excuse to bow out.

"Really," Maya insisted, picking up where Raeger had left off. "There's nothing between me and Raeger. We're just friends."

"You might want to tell Klaus that, Sweetie." Marian mused, stealing a sip of Raeger's lemonade. He chewed on the thought for a moment, and then amended: "Actually, maybe you shouldn't. I can't say I've ever seen him jealous. It might be entertaining."

Maya contemplated arguing again that Klaus would never be jealous because he would never be interested in her, but arguing with Marian was a task she did not have the energy for. Instead she sat quietly, munching on her snack.

Marian watched her for a little while, observing the deflated set to her posture. After a silence that lasted much longer than normal, he sighed and placed a gentle hand on Maya's shoulder.

"You should drop by and visit him," He suggested, smiling genuinely to reassure her that he wasn't teasing. "If nothing else, he's holed up in his house so engrossed in his work that he's forgotten what year it is. Getting a visit from you will give him a much needed break."

"You think so?" Maya was doubtful. While Klaus was always polite, it was sometimes difficult to tell what he actually enjoyed. She often felt like she was bothering him by interrupting his work.

Marian nodded firmly, leaving no room for questioning. Maya hesitated for only a moment, suddenly standing up from the table and making her way to the door.

"I'll talk to you later, Raeger!" She called, retrieving Cardamom and heading for the Western half of Oak Tree.

.

Six hours.

Klaus had been bent over his desk for nearly six hours now, toiling away at several of the orders he had to fill. Summer was a busy season for perfuming, with all of the fresh and diverse ingredients, and although he had ulterior motives for spending the day working at home, he was glad he did.

He hadn't seen anyone all day- he'd told Iris that he was spending the day working, so she hadn't bothered to come by. Marian had a full day at the clinic, and would only be getting a break around now, so he hadn't come by either. Klaus was spending the day exactly as he'd intended: alone with his thoughts.

Alone with his thoughts about Maya.

Her unexpectedly thoughtful gift from the day before still sat on his table top, untouched and glaring at him. He appreciated the gift more than he'd expected, and fully intended to use it when he was able to bring himself to look at it without thinking about Maya, but for now it remained in his dining room.

How had he gotten to this point? Marian, although he'd been exaggerating at the time, was certainly right. Klaus didn't get flustered around women; he was quite comfortable with himself and his ability to woo someone, but with Maya it was different. He was constantly thrown off when he was around her, and any reciprocated affection sent his heart on a fast paced rhythm that nearly overwhelmed him.

Perhaps he was just not used to being physically attracted to a woman to such a strong degree. After all, he hadn't been with someone in many years. The extended dry spell may have been playing with his mind.

A sharp knock roused Klaus from his concentration and frustration. He rubbed his eyes, fighting the exhaustion that was threatening him. Perhaps Iris had come by after all; he could probably use a distraction, what with the direction his mind was about to take.

"Come in!"

The door creaked open, admitting a familiar young farmer.

"Afternoon!" Maya chirped, easing her way into Klaus's small house. She looked like she'd been making her rounds; her hair was curling with the humidity, her skin flushed and glimmered with a touch of sweat. Klaus pried his eyes away from her petite body. "Are you busy?"

Klaus offered her a smile. He couldn't help it; although staying home today had been a choice intended to stop him from seeing her, Maya's cheerfulness was positively infectious and he couldn't fight the lifting of his mood when she was around.

"I'm just finishing up here," He told her, gesturing to his desk. Maya peeked at the project in front of him, but was very obviously trying to be subtle about prying. Klaus suppressed a chuckle. "I'll be with you in a minute. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Maya flashed him another smile and nodded, shuffling over to one of the couches he kept in the main room of the house.

Klaus returned to his work for only a few moments, long enough to clean the ridiculous mess he'd made for himself. When he was engulfed in creating as he was that morning, organization rarely took a front seat. Still, he was glad for the opportunity to collect himself in wake of Maya's surprise visit.

He hadn't been prepared to see her today, in light of his work load (and his cowardice). Still, he couldn't bring himself to be unhappy at the sound of the young farmer's voice. Klaus's days always seemed to improve when Maya was a part of them.

 _And you know why that is!_

Klaus could almost hear Marian in his head, his sing-song voice teasing him about a crush. He fought a grimace, as well as the unease in his stomach, and went to meet Maya in the living room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," He announced apologetically, rounding the corner to find her patiently sitting with her hands folded in her lap. She looked up as he entered, sun-kissed face splitting into a grin. Klaus cleared his throat, ignoring the sudden increase in his heartrate. "Work kept me a bit longer than anticipated. What brings you here on such a fine day?"

"I missed you at the river today," She answered easily, sliding to the other side of the couch in case he wanted to sit down. He did, if only to hide the sudden lack of balance in his legs. "It was pretty boring out there by myself."

"I would think Fritz is enough entertainment to fight even the more stubborn case of boredom," Klaus chuckled, his mind running to the many fumbles he'd witnessed in the years he'd known the red-headed boy. Fritz didn't frequent the river in the same way Klaus and Maya did, but he was often passing by on particularly sunny days like this one. On the first day of Summer, he was almost definitely splashing around in the crystal clear water. Maya giggled, her hand coming up to hide her laughter.

"Fritz can be a bit…" She paused, struggling to come up with the right word.

"Annoying? Oh-!" Klaus slapped his own hand to his mouth, a blush colouring his cheeks. "I didn't mean to say that, that was rude."

But Maya's laughter had broken through her hands, "No, no, that's _exactly_ it!" She chuckled, offering him a supportive smile. "My ability to handle Fritz has a daily limit. I much prefer your company."

Klaus's heart skipped a beat or two, he was sure. Maya's smile was disarming, and to hear her saying that she preferred his company at the same time? It was downright dangerous for his health.

"Why on earth would you be happy just to see an old fool like me?" He stuttered a laugh, but his nerves put a strain on the tone.

"What, you're not happy just to see a 'foolish' girl like me?" Maya teased him, though he detected a note of genuine worry flit across her eyes. Of course this was a ridiculous fear- if she only knew how much he loved spending time with her- but he sincerely doubted her enjoyment of their time together was the same as his.

Still, her fear tugged at his heart. Klaus placed his hand gently atop her knee, praying he wasn't overstepping, and said sincerely, "Of course I am. I always enjoy your presence, Maya."

Her shoulders relaxed in relief, and to his own relief she didn't pull away from his touch. He may have been imagining it, in fact Klaus insisted that he was, but she seemed to actually be leaning into his hand.

"Then maybe we should spend some more time together," Maya hit him with another devastatingly beautiful smile, the one that always shot straight through his chest. "Since we both seem to enjoy it so much."

"I'm not sure you should be saying such things," Klaus's voice was low, barely above a whisper. He was only human, after all, and he was faced with a gorgeous young woman asking to see him more. That he was able to speak at all was an unadulterated miracle. Maya was unintentionally rendering him a mess of jumbled thoughts, most of which centered on her.

"Why not?" She asked innocently, inching closer to him.

Klaus raised his hand from her knee, instead placing a finger beneath her chin and tilting her head upwards to look him directly in the eye.

"Phrases like those can give some men…" His gaze drifted to her lips, still red even in the warmth of the summer season, "…ideas. If you blithely say these things to every man you meet, then someday you may very well be caught by a big... bad… wolf."

Maya's breath hitched. He'd been unconsciously leaning towards her, his eyes on her mouth all the while. His words had left him absently, a string of thoughts drifting from his tongue.

"I…" Maya began, her voice trembling. His proximity unbalanced her; she was distracted by his features, by the husky qualities of his voice, and by the intoxicating scent subtly wafting from him. It smelled vaguely of cinnamon and expensive cologne. She'd never seen Klaus behaving this intensely before. It gave substance to Marian's claims at the restaurant. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

All at once Klaus realised how he was acting. He dropped his hand from Maya's chin and pulled away so abruptly it nearly knocked him off balance.

"My apologies, Maya," A blush was clawing to the surface of his cheeks, but he viciously fought it down. "After a long day of work, my tongue gets far more loose than is proper. I'll have to work on that."

Maya blinked up at him, her own cheeks pinked and her eyes wide. She straightened slowly, still waiting for him to elaborate, although she was fairly sure she knew exactly what had been going through his mind.

"I only meant that you should take great care with your words," Klaus rambled, running a hand through his dark hair. "Luckily I have some scruples left, but a less honourable man may not have… erm, stopped. Making such statements to young men runs the risk of stringing them along, and I would hate for you to be caught in a compromising position."

 _You mean like the one you just put her in? Idiot._

Maya listened patiently.

"Do you understand now?" He pressed on, wanting nothing more than to erase this conversation from his memory. "Promise me you'll try to be more careful from now on."

She nodded, fiddling with the fabric of her skirt. "I understand, and I promise. I'm sorry too, Klaus. I didn't mean to-"

He adamantly shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it. I was simply being my foolish old self." _Not to mention perverted._ "That being said, I do have a lot of work left to do. So perhaps it's time you head home."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, this was the second time in only two days that he'd asked her to leave his home after unceremoniously making an ass of himself. Maya chewed the inside of her cheek, looking embarrassed and crestfallen for the briefest of moments, and then shifted into an understanding smile.

"Of course, you're right." She agreed, standing and making her way to the door. "I've kept you long enough. Please, continue with your work. I can show myself out!"

Her voice, although cheery, held some sadness in it. _That's my fault,_ Klaus berated himself- he couldn't stand seeing Maya upset, and knowing he was the one to cause her pain nearly killed him. Jumping from the sofa, he called out to her just as the door began to swing closed.

"I'll see you at the river tomorrow morning!" He promised, anxious as he awaited her response.

A laugh drifted in from outside, followed by a much happier "See you there!" as the door finally clicked shut.

Klaus stood silently for a moment, replaying the last ten minutes over in his mind. With a frustrated groan he sank back into the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Brilliant performance, Klaus." He sighed, his thoughts now drifting to Maya's declarations and her dazzling smile. He'd contemplated kissing her, he realised with a twitch of panic. He'd seriously considered it. Hell, he'd almost _done_ it. This was becoming too dangerous for his liking.

Klaus was getting far too old for this.

 **Tada! Favourite, Follow, Review!**


	9. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Happy Halloween everyone! Since this is one of my favourite holidays, I decided to release a chapter early this week! The chapter isn't Halloween themed necessarily, but I wanted to give it to you guys as a treat!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is going to get a little… suggestive. Specifically including masturbation. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

 **For those of you not bothered by smut: Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

 _Klaus was lost._

 _His head was spinning, his vision blurred, he was entirely disoriented. Flashes of colour splashed across his mind, the visions coming as vaguely familiar images. All of his dreams started out this way, with confusion and unidentifiable imagery. Where was he this time?_

 _The scent of Spring brought him back to his body._

 _He was in his work space, hunched over his desk and toying with a bottle. It was the rose shaped bottle he wanted to give to Maya._

 _The scene shifted. Suddenly he was no longer bent over his desk, instead he was leaning back in the chair. He was panting, his breath short and his heart racing. And someone else was there._

 _Maya rounded the sturdy oak chair, placing her small hands firmly on Klaus's shoulders and pushing him back. She eyed him mischievously, her plump lips twisting into a dangerous smile. Klaus opened his mouth to ask her what on earth she was doing, but he was pleasantly interrupted by Maya's tongue._

 _She kissed him deeply, gripping his cravat in her fist and pulling him into the embrace. Klaus gasped in surprise, but fell into the kiss with no hesitation, running his hands down her body and settling on her hips._

 _She felt marvelous- her body fit perfectly in his arms just like he imagined it would. Maya straddled him and began to grind her hips into his erection, pushing his shirt above his abdomen and slipping her small fingers inside the edge of his trousers. Klaus inhaled sharply, groaning as she teased the sensitive skin of his lower stomach._

 _Suddenly they were both undressed, Maya inching her way down his chest and stomach and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses wherever she could reach. She continued on this path, slowly moving down… down… down…_

Klaus awoke with a start, his face flushed and his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. He was alone in his room, the grey-blue light of early morning penetrating his blinds only enough to let him know that he hadn't slept in. His dark brown sheets had been kicked to the end of the bed, his black duvet bundled on the hardwood floor.

The dream had been so vivid. It felt as though Maya had really been there, in his home, at his desk, in his chair…

Images of her naked body flashed across Klaus's mind, evoking a frustrated groan. He really was just a perverted old man; he was, of course, fully erect, and the pressure was nearly painful. He would need a release before he could even think about beginning his day.

He wouldn't think about her, Klaus decided as he made his way to the bathroom. Even considering it he knew it was a bold-faced lie- there were very few moments in the day that he didn't think about Maya in some way or another, and even fewer of those moments occurred when he was alone in the shower.

Iris would be arriving in a few hours. She would talk. He would listen. And then he would head to the river to spend the better part of his day researching scents- or perhaps he would try his hand at sketching- while Maya swam and explored. It was a new part of his routine, but one that he was incredibly grateful for.

He would have to right himself before then. He hadn't dreamed of her before this morning, and that was of little relief to him. Once he began, he knew he wouldn't stop. Klaus's attraction to Maya would only grow, much to his chagrin, due in no small part to his waver in control yesterday.

The lukewarm water hit his shoulders at a decent pressure, jarring him awake. He deserved this, he supposed. Finally falling for a woman and it was one nearly ten years his minor? It was almost laughable. As much as he'd changed since his youth, he knew that his past would never truly leave him. Perhaps this was simply some form of cosmic karma.

Images of the dream were still fresh in his mind, making it incredibly easy to begin touching himself. Klaus squeezed his eyes shut, placed his free hand against the tile for balance, and stroked.

He thought of Maya's slim figure, sprawled beneath his body, her pale skin contrasted starkly by his dark sheets. He thought of her perfect, round, breasts, how they would feel in his palm. He thought of her curvaceous hips, his fingers digging into the supple skin, holding her in place as he slipped inside of her.

Klaus groaned, picking up speed. He thought of her face, her mouth forming a small 'o' as he repeatedly thrust into her. He thought of the sounds she'd make, heated moans and hushed utterings of his name tumbling from her pink lips. He thought of how she'd feel, tight, and wet, and hot as he pounded. He thought of her shapely legs squeezing him as she got closer and closer, and closer…

With a curse he came, hard and with a tremendous shudder. His orgasms had become more intense since he began picturing Maya in various compromising positions, and it shamed him to know how much he enjoyed it. With a grimace he cleaned himself off and stepped out of the still running water.

Klaus felt dirty. He was never ashamed of his sexuality, nor did he think anyone should be, but with Maya it felt different. First and foremost, there was their age gap to consider; a difference of ten years was nothing to scoff at. Klaus had experienced more of life than Maya had, and he was painfully aware of it. Every time he experienced a rush of attraction to her, it felt like he was objectifying an innocent young girl. It made him feel unworthy of calling her a friend.

What would Maya think, if she knew? She'd probably be disgusted. She'd never talk to him again, most likely.

 _Or she'd reciprocate._

Klaus ran a comb angrily through his hair, ignoring that last mental comment.

Throwing his towel into a hamper by the door, Klaus eyed his neatly folded pile of clothes. It was hot, far too hot for his jacket, but he loved it too dearly to forgo. Perhaps that too was some sort of punishment- intentionally making himself uncomfortable when a simple wardrobe change would fix the problem.

Klaus tried not to think of his youth overly often, the memories only put him in a foul mood. Much to his dismay, ever since his interest in Maya began to manifest, he was frequently reminded of why he was still single in the first place.

A sharp rap at the door met his ears from the living room. For a split second he panicked, thinking that it was Maya, until he realised that it was around the time for Iris to arrive. He must have spent much longer in the shower than he'd intended.

Dressed and feeling a bit better, he made his way to the foyer where he could see Iris hovering through the window in his door. She looked annoyed, fixated on her nails and what looked to be a new ring. Klaus pulled the door open with a cautious approach, worrying over what news had Iris in poor temper.

"I'm disappointed in you, Klaus." Iris snapped before Klaus could utter a greeting, pushing past him into the house. Klaus, slightly dazed but recovering quickly, followed her to their usual meeting place.

"May I ask why?" He inquired, his mouth pulling into a slight frown. Iris eyed him, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"I heard about what happened with Maya yesterday," She sniffed, confirming Klaus's suspicions. Somehow, through Maya herself perhaps, Iris had heard about how inappropriately he'd behaved.

"Ah, that." Maya must have been more bothered than he'd thought, spouting the story to her friends and venting her discomfort. He resisted the nausea growing in his gut. "You heard, I see."

"Of course I did," Iris scoffed, nearly taking offense. "I hear about everything, Klaus. I can't believe you would do that to the poor girl! She didn't do anything wrong."

He wasn't sure what Iris could be referring to in suggesting that he thought Maya had done something, but he ignored it. He was the issue here after all, not Maya.

"I'm well aware my behaviour was inappropriate, Iris," Klaus sighed, wishing that he didn't live in such a small town for once. It seemed everyone knew his business in a matter of hours, and in addition to the disappointment he felt in himself he would now have to deal with disappointment from others. "I apologised, though I sincerely doubt it made much difference."

"The best apology is a changed behaviour," Iris scolded, "I certainly hope you'll never act that childishly ever again. I was surprised at you, resorting to avoidance to deal with a problem."

"Avoidance?" Klaus furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"You were avoiding Maya yesterday!" She accused, jabbing a finger towards him. "You told me you were staying home to work, but you were _really_ just trying to avoid dealing with your own feelings. Come now Klaus, I thought you were the mature one."

Klaus blinked at her, confused and trying to process the accusations he'd just received. He'd assumed Iris had been talking about the incident when Maya had shown up at his house, but suddenly that didn't seem to be the case.

"You're angry because you think I was avoiding Maya and… nothing else?" He ventured, testing Iris to see if she knew what had transpired between them the day before. If she didn't, Klaus didn't intend to let her in on the exchange.

"Of course I am!" Iris pouted, eying him dangerously. "She's a sweet girl, and she deserves to be treated better than that by the people she considers her friends."

"You're right, she does." Klaus agreed, feeling a jolt of guilt. He hadn't intended to avoid Maya for very long, only enough to compose himself before seeing her again. Even still, Iris was right. That wasn't entirely fair to her. "But I wasn't avoiding Maya, I was simply putting our meeting on a brief hold."

Iris eyed him suspiciously. Klaus bristled, feeling like a young child being scolded by a parent. "You weren't avoiding Maya?"

"No more than you've been avoiding Raeger," Klaus muttered, his foul temper loosening his tongue.

Iris worked her mouth in surprise, diverting her gaze to anywhere but Klaus.

"I haven't been avoiding Raeger," She defended indignantly, her cheeks flushing crimson. "I spend nearly every day at the restaurant."

"By yourself?" Klaus challenged, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was pursuing the matter. Iris wouldn't admit to harbouring feelings for the young chef any more than Klaus was prepared to admit his crippling attraction to Maya.

Iris, as expected, ignored the comment and pressed on. "Klaus, you're miserable. You should talk to her, if not for your happiness then for your health."

"My health is not in jeopardy, Iris," Klaus denied, taking a long, needed gulp of his coffee. "Surely you don't think my masculinity is so fragile that I'm in danger of being completely destroyed by the presence of a beautiful girl, do you?"

Iris rolled her eyes to the ceiling, fighting the urge to snap at him that he'd misinterpreted. Instead, she laced her fingers and fixed him with a serious stare.

"I won't tell you what to do," She insisted, sighing dramatically. "But I would like to see you happy, eventually. And it would be _lovely_ if I didn't have to endure your longing gazes anymore, though the situation is giving me an idea for a book."

"And what book is that?" Klaus prompted, knowing that the topic of Iris's writing was his only hope at derailing the conversation about his relationship with Maya.

As he expected, Iris launched into a detailed description of the latest plot she'd been developing in her mind. She was set to start writing in the next few days, she just wanted to work out a few of the minor details before she began.

Klaus enjoyed listening to Iris talk about her writing- she was always so happy and energetic when she did so, it was quite endearing.

Generally speaking, Iris wasn't an emotional person. She was composed, elegant, and prided herself on her easy-going demeanor. Although she was almost always happy, she rarely showed any sort of enthusiasm unless she was talking about something that interested her- usually writing, love, or the personal business of others.

"So now I'm just stuck on how I want to start," Iris was saying, toying with her long, blonde hair. "I always struggle with that. Do I start in the middle of the action, or do I start at the beginning? It's such a hassle to figure out."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Klaus assured her, glancing to the bookshelf where he had a copy of every one of Iris's works. She gifted an edition to him of every publication, as a thank you for allowing her to vent her frustrations and pushing her forward.

If Klaus were being honest, he hadn't read them all. Iris liked romance novels, ones that were explicit and, admittedly, rather cheesy. The quality was certainly there, and she showed significant skill, but the genre often gave him pause.

"I'm sure I will," Iris agreed, stretching. "It's just a matter of how long it takes me. In the meantime, I'm late for an appointment with Mistel. I'll catch up with you later."

Klaus saw her to the door, bidding her farewell and revelling in the quiet her absence brought with it. He loved Iris dearly, but the woman could be a bit overwhelming when he was already lost in his own inner turmoil.

If he didn't leave soon, he would be late to meet Maya.

Grabbing his bag and the things he needed, Klaus's hand hesitated over the sketchbook on the table.

 _Should he bring it?_

Klaus thought of how disappointed Maya would be if she thought he didn't like the gift, thought of how the smile on her face would momentarily fade and then spring back into life again as she tried to hide how upset she was.

It was in his bag before he could process the decision.

.

"Eda, are you sure this is a good idea?" Maya worried, helping the old woman down the mountain path. While Eda's joints had been paining her far more than normal as of late, she was having a relatively pain-free day today and requested that Maya take her out. After some extensive arguing, Maya finally agreed to escort her to the river with her.

"Oh pish," Eda flicked her wrist in irritation. "I'm perfectly capable of a trip to the river, Maya. Come now."

Maya bit her lip, but she wasn't entirely convinced. She'd never say anything, but she was getting increasingly worried for Eda. Her crops had gone unattended for weeks, and on more than one occasion Maya had heard Eda's chickens left out overnight. She always snuck over to let them back in, and Eda never said anything to her about it, so she wasn't entirely sure if it was a case of poor memory or something worse.

"Okay, but if you get tired tell me and I'll take you home-"

"Yes, yes, I will." Eda assured her, adjusting her shawl. It was sweltering in the Summer sun, but Eda insisted on keeping her wool overcoat. Maya wasn't overly surprised; in addition to everything else, Eda looked like she'd lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time.

Nothing had really changed near the fields in the past season, with the exception of a shift in wildlife. The river felt almost as much like home to Maya as her own farm did, welcoming her with the soothing sounds, bright colours, and the presence of a certain gentleman.

She was worried that Klaus wouldn't show up that day as he hadn't the day before, but her worries were put to rest when her eyes found the dock. Klaus was sitting there in their usual spot, toying with what Maya assumed to be his work.

"Hi," She greeted shyly, announcing her and Eda's arrival. Klaus looked up from his lap, welcoming her with a warm smile.

"Good morning Maya, Eda," Klaus bowed his head to the smaller woman, standing to assist her. Together, Klaus and Maya helped Eda settle comfortably in the grass, although she insisted all the while that she didn't need help. "You're looking well today, Eda. What brings you out here?"

"I needed to give these old bones a good stretch," Eda laughed.

Klaus could certainly understand that. Eda had been a rare sight around town as of late, and many of the villagers were worried about her. No one voiced this though, as Eda was far too proud to admit it if anything was wrong.

Still, it was impossible to hide the pale colour of her cheeks. She was looking better today, to be sure, but she was a far cry from happy and healthy. Klaus could see that her state was bothering Maya, the young farmer worrying over her every time Eda made a move.

 _To be fair, I'm not much different._

Ever since Maya and Eda had arrived, Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of Maya. There was a slight tension in the air around them, no doubt sprouting from his inappropriate behaviour the day before. He wanted to apologise for that, but not while Eda was around.

Even keeping that in mind, Klaus was transfixed. He'd thought his dream had been a fair representation of Maya, but looking at her now in the bright summer sun his fantasy paled in comparison.

"You're using your sketchbook!" Maya exclaimed in delighted surprise, shaking him from his admiring. "I was so afraid you didn't like it."

"On the contrary," Klaus chuckled, rolling his wrist. "I think I like it a bit too much. My fingers are beginning to cramp."

To start, Klaus had chosen to draw some of the wildlife around the river. The subjects were easily accessible, and didn't seem to be of a very high skill level, so the setup appealed to him. However, after nearly an hour of struggling to outline the correct number of petals on a Magic Flower, he was beginning to feel like he should've started with some basic shapes.

"How about you take a break?" Maya suggested, reaching into her bag and pulling out three bottles of milk. She'd brought them when Eda asked to accompany her to the river, knowing it was hot and not wanting to risk Eda becoming dehydrated.

"A break would be lovely, I think." Klaus agreed, accepting the bottle gratefully. "Hanako must be doing well to be producing this much milk. Don't you also supply the restaurant now?"

Maya nodded, about to elaborate further with details of her plans for expansion, but was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Eda.

"Oh that reminds me," Eda clapped her hands together, elbowing Maya conspiratorially. "What on earth were you and Raeger up to the other night? He stayed awful late, didn't he?"

Maya abruptly began to choke on her milk, struggling to suck in air. Klaus instinctively placed a hand on her back, steadying her as she caught her breath.

"We were just watching a movie," Maya stammered, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. She had a sneaking suspicion that Fritz may have said something to Eda, but she wasn't sure. "That's all."

Eda quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing further. Klaus fought a stroke of jealousy.

"So, how's the drawing going, Klaus?" Maya asked, desperate to derail the conversation. Klaus cleared his throat, angling the book away from Maya so she couldn't see what he was working on.

"It's… started," He admitted, chuckling. "We shall see how it turns out, I suppose."

"Oh draw something for me, would you dear?" Eda pleaded, her eyes lighting up in excitement upon being reminded of Klaus's new hobby. Klaus began to deny her, but the joy in her face made him pause.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good," Klaus admitted slowly, not wanting to give her an outright no. Eda continued to stare at him expectantly until Maya interrupted, saving him the unpleasantness of turning the kindly woman down.

"He only just started today, Eda," She chuckled, offering her a milk. Eda took the bottle grumpily, disappointed in the response. "Maybe he'll draw you something when he gets a bit more practise in?"

Klaus nodded, smiling. "Once I get a bit more skilled at it, I'll draw you whatever you like, Eda."

Seemingly satisfied with this, Eda smiled and sipped her milk.

"Perhaps if I'd started in my younger days like I'd wanted, I'd be able to draw a decent flower." Klaus muttered, eying his sketch with distaste. "It would've been a much better use of my time than what I did get into."

"You know," Maya exclaimed thoughtfully, seizing the opportunity to bring up something that had been bothering her for quite some time. "I don't think you've ever told me anything about your past. What were you like?"

"You want to know about my past?" It was Klaus's turn to choke on his drink, feeling suddenly hot. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"That may be," Eda chortled, waggling her finger at him tauntingly. "But satisfaction brought it back!"

Maya laughed, eying Klaus expectantly. As he tried to figure out something to say, Eda shared a secretive wink with him.

 _That old troublemaker!_ Klaus fought back an impressed, albeit slightly exasperated, smirk. _She knows exactly what she's doing._

Eda had been around a long time, and she shared many memories with almost all of the villagers. She surely knew some things about Klaus that he struggled to keep hidden, though he wasn't sure how much she was privy to.

"I was reckless," He admitted after a moment's pause, taking another sip of his drink and closing the opportunity for questions. "That's all you need to know."

"You? Reckless?" Maya snorted, sensing that he didn't want to open up about the whole thing. It intrigued her, but she knew that prying wouldn't get her anywhere fast with Klaus. "Now _that_ I don't believe."

"Well believe it," Klaus laughed, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. "I made my fair share of mistakes in my youth."

"At least your mistakes weren't permanent." Maya rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to question him further. Instead she shifted the attention off of him and onto some of her more embarrassing moments. "I have a few that I'd like to take back, but can't."

"Like?" Klaus prompted, thankful for the change in topic.

"I decided to get a tattoo for my eighteenth birthday," Maya sighed, remembering the decision with some distaste. "It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but if I had my time back I think I would've gotten something different."

"You have a tattoo?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. Maya nodded shyly, a small smile gracing her face.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing." She explained, tracing a circle in the grass. "A spur of the moment, drunken thing."

"May I see it?" His mind was running through various possibilities, wondering at what Maya could possibly have tattooed somewhere on her body. She didn't strike him as the kind of person who would get one, but then again it also made sense in an odd way.

Maya's cheeks immediately flushed, her gaze shifting to the ground.

"Um, well," She stammered, fidgeting. "I can't, exactly, show you…" Her blush extended to her neck and chest, turning her entire complexion pink.

Klaus's mouth snapped shut, his own gaze sliding to anywhere but Maya. That wasn't the answer he was expecting, and it was probably the worst one she could've given him. Images of Maya's naked body cycled through his brain rapidly as he involuntarily imagined the many places she could have a tattoo that she'd be unable to show him. Klaus felt his stomach tighten.

He'd never found tattoos to be particularly attractive, but the idea of Maya having one set his heart pounding.

Eda began to laugh heartily, smacking Maya on the back.

"Oh, ho, ho," She snickered, to Maya's further embarrassment. "You shouldn't have said that, dear. You've just put ideas in his head."

Klaus began to defend himself, though he wasn't sure how, when Maya abruptly interrupted.

"Okay Eda, I think it's time we leave," She insisted, saving what little dignity she had left. The old woman only laughed harder, ending her fit with a series of harsh coughs. Maya's face instantly shifted from exasperated to worried, reaching for Eda to help her stand.

"I do have some more work to do, I suppose," Eda admitted, her voice strained from the coughing. Klaus stood as well, offering to help Maya bring Eda home.

"No, that's ok," Maya smiled, knowing Eda would want the current state of her farm to be kept hidden from as many as possible. Still, she didn't want to leave Klaus's company right away. "I'll be fine. I've got to come back down to go to the Trade Depot, though. I can meet you if you'll still be here?"

Klaus grinned, nodding to the sketchbook still clutched in his hand. He hadn't yet gotten the chance to apologize to her properly for his behaviour, so he would gladly wait for her to return. "I need all the practise I can get, I'm afraid. I'll be here until next Monday."

Maya's mouth pulled into a half smile, promising to return shortly after she'd seen to Eda. The old woman waved her goodbyes, suddenly eager to leave, and followed Maya up the winding hill.

 **I hadn't originally intended for Eda to be in this chapter, but I realised that I hadn't written her into the story at all yet so I thought this might be a nice little inclusion!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	10. Walking A Thin Line

**Woohoo! Double digits! Welcome to Chapter ten guys!**

 **This week is going to be a little bit different with the uploading schedule, so just bear with me for a second!**

 **I'm going out of town tomorrow for a convention, and I won't be able to edit and finish writing chapter 11 until after I get back (a week from now). Unfortunately, this means it won't be up for next Thursday, and since I'll then be a bit behind on chapter 12 as well, I've decided not to post a chapter next week at all and give myself a chance to catch up and not disrupt the future posting of chapters.**

 **So, this will be the last chapter until around the 16** **th** **. Thankfully it's a relatively short hiatus! (I hate to be taking one at all, but I really don't want to be pushing out subpar chapters just for the sake of getting them out on time).**

 **If I surprise myself and finish them ahead of schedule, I may post them a little bit early. But don't bank on that! On top of the convention, I'm also going dress shopping for my sister's wedding (Maid of Honor in the houseee)**

 **Thanks again to everyone reading, and please be patient with me! Love to you all xoxo**

Chapter Ten: Walking a Thin Line

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Maya panted, jogging up to Klaus as he sketched. He looked up from his work as she approached, greeting her with an understanding smile.

"Think nothing of it," He assured her, tucking his book into his bag and standing. The dry weather had made the fields dusty, so he patted down the legs of his trousers while Maya caught her breath. "How's Eda?"

Maya's mouth pulled into a troubled frown, the same she'd been sporting earlier when Eda had fallen into her coughing fit. Klaus's expression mirrored hers, he was sure, as he took in how bothered the young farmer was.

"She's alright," Maya answered mechanically, avoiding his gaze. She was so obviously lying that Klaus nearly laughed aloud, despite the clearly serious subject matter. Instead he cleared his throat, catching Maya's divided attention.

"If you need to talk about something, Maya," He began carefully, keeping his tone soft. "I'm here. If there's one talent I have mastered, it's the ability to lend a sympathetic ear. Followed by the ability to hold my tongue."

Maya regarded him hesitantly for a moment. It was only out of respect for Eda, not mistrust for Klaus, that caused her reluctance. Still, the situation was weighing heavily on Maya's mind. Sharing would ease her discomfort, and perhaps Klaus could offer some advice. After some mild deliberation, Maya sighed.

"Do you want to walk and talk?" She asked sheepishly, shuffling her feet. Klaus smiled, offering his arm as he usually did. Maya took it, holding herself closer to him than she used to. Klaus couldn't stop himself from taking note of it.

"Where shall we go?" He asked, though Maya had already begun to lead him away from the river bank.

"I don't really have a plan," She admitted, observing the trees as they strolled. The pair fell quiet after that, communicating only through gentle pulls in various directions. Klaus didn't want to push her to speak, knowing that trying to force it would only make Maya pull away from the subject. Instead he waited patiently, until she was ready to bring it up on her own.

They only made it a short way when she took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"I'm really worried about her," Maya admitted heavily, chewing her lip. "She's been so… frail lately. Today was the first time she's left her house in weeks."

Klaus nodded gravely, pulling Maya closer to him as they walked.

"I'm glad she did, if only to get some fresh air." Maya's eyes drifted to the sky, tracing shapes in the clouds and relying on Klaus to keep her going in the proper direction. "You haven't seen her farm, but it's an absolute mess. I don't think she can keep up with the work anymore."

"Perhaps it's time to consider retirement?" Klaus offered, although he knew the issue ran far deeper than that.

"She's already technically retired," Maya sighed, kicking the ground with the toe of her boot. "The only things Eda keeps anymore are a few animals, and enough crops to feed herself. But the old woman is too proud to admit that she needs help with even that amount of work. I try to help her when I can, but I have my own farm to take care of too."

"That's a lot of responsibility to shoulder," Klaus frowned, eying her with concern. "You shouldn't have to deal with this entirely on your own. Has Fritz been a help at all?"

Maya barked a laugh. "Fritz has no idea what's going on. He actually believes Eda when she gives excuses." It was true; Fritz was incapable of reading people, and Eda was no exception. If she showed any sign of weakness while he was present, she would simply laugh it off as old age or the weather. Fritz was none the wiser, leaving Maya to worry over the more serious root of the problem by herself.

"She tells everyone she's fine, and that she's just going through a rough patch, but I'm afraid it's more than that." An uncomfortable lump began to form in Maya's throat. "And there's nothing I can do about it except sit back and watch."

She fell silent again, breathing a bit heavier than before. Klaus felt for her; she was clearly in pain, worrying about Eda in addition to her own problems. He hated seeing her troubled, but as Maya seemed to understand there wasn't much he or anyone else could do.

"I wish I could offer some advice," He turned to her with a sympathetic smile. "As it stands, I think you're doing all you can. Eda is a stubborn woman, and I'm afraid she won't readily accept help even if you attempted to force it on her."

Maya nodded, her eyes staring off into the trees. Klaus felt a pull of sadness.

"She'll be alright, Maya," He assured her, gently placing his hand atop hers and squeezing. "I promise. But you need to look out for yourself, as well. Don't let your own happiness suffer in pursuit of someone else's."

"I won't," Maya promised, offering him a grateful smile. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Klaus's eyes seemed to shift colour, bright irises darkening to a rich, deep gold.

"I'm afraid I worry about you far too much," He admitted, his voice hoarse. Maya blinked at him in surprise, her breath catching in her throat.

They were quiet again, caught in each other's gaze, as birds chirped in the nearby trees.

Klaus had let his tongue slip again, although this confession was far safer than his previous one. Friends worried about each other, that was normal. Friends don't, however, worry about devouring their other friend's soft, perfectly pinked lips like a deprived wolf.

"So tell me," Klaus coughed, straightening. He was treading a thin line with himself, and he was becoming painfully aware of it. When his mind began to focus on the more physical aspects of Maya's attractiveness, he knew it was time for a shift in conversation. "What else have you been occupying yourself with as of late?"

Maya immediately began to brighten, seemingly reminded of something. "Actually, I started a little side project yesterday."

"And what's that?" Klaus prompted, thankful that the topic change cheered her.

"Raeger's birthday is in less than a week," She explained, grinning. "I'm planning a party for him on my farm."

"That sounds lovely," Klaus always felt a twist in his stomach whenever Raeger found his way into conversation, particularly so after the implication Eda had made earlier, but he fought it down. He was simply being petty and jealous, and Maya's enthusiasm shouldn't suffer for it. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm just going to get some people together for food and cake, maybe some music. Typical party stuff," Maya shrugged, having put only minimal thought into the exacts of her plan. "Everyone's invited, that means you too."

"I'm sure Raeger wouldn't want an old man spoiling his party," Klaus dismissed, pausing to take note of their location. They'd just arrived at the bridge leading to Giorgio's and Fritz's farms, their meandering stroll having only taken them a short distance.

"Oh stop it," Maya shushed him, giving his arm a gentle smack. "For one, you're not old. Two, Raeger would love to have you there. I'm not going to invite the entire town and exclude you," She laughed, pulling him to a full stop and turning to face him. Her hands tightened on his arm, her wide eyes blinking up at him pleadingly. Klaus gulped, fighting the beginnings of a blush. "Please come, won't you? I'll miss you if you're not there."

 _Yes, of course. Anything you ask. Absolutely anything you want, it's yours. Please just don't look at me like that anymore, I can't say no to you when you look at me like that._

Klaus took a moment to steady his breathing before speaking. Maya surely had to know what she was doing- if she affected him this strongly by accident then he was as good as doomed.

"I can't have you missing me, I suppose." Klaus chuckled, resisting the urge to linger on that thought. "I promise, I'll be there."

"Good!" Maya chirped happily, winking. "Then I'll put you down as my date."

Klaus's heart seized. He knew she was teasing him, but just hearing the words leave her mouth was enough to spark some hope in his brain. Any composure he maintained was constantly derailed by Maya's presence alone, and he was quickly becoming aware of how dangerous that was for him.

"I think I'm in need of some coffee," Klaus smirked, shaking his head at Maya's antics. She was charming, he'd give her that. "I need to stop into Otmar's and pick up a few things, but after that I would love to head home for a cup. Would you care to join me?"

Maya grinned, "I just need to grab a few of these flowers while I'm here," She jerked her chin towards the grass where a bundle of brightly coloured petals poked through the vegetation. "I'll catch up to you."

Klaus nodded, making his way towards Otmar's store.

With a sigh, Maya headed into the grass. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, from the work on her farm and the situation with Eda, but being with Klaus tended to lift her spirits. Left alone, she was able to let her mind drift back to her problems. For her own good, she was planning to grab the flowers and catch up to him as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Maya!"

The voice startled her, coming from across the bridge. Turning, Maya found Fritz loping towards her with the gait of a newborn giraffe. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead smiling in greeting.

"Hi Fritz," She grinned, pausing as she stooped to pick one of the flowers. She wanted to get them made into bouquets for Raeger's party, if they would stay fresh that long. "What's up?"

Fritz pulled to a stop only a few feet in front of her, panting and holding his knees for balance. His knitted scarf hung loosely around his neck, tattered clothes looking dirtier than usual. Maya suspected that he'd started planting his new crops today.

"I was just coming to say hi!" He exclaimed, an unusual tone in his voice. Maya ignored it, continuing to pick flowers so that she wasn't too late meeting up with Klaus for coffee. "So… hi!"

"Hi," Maya responded, raising an eyebrow. Fritz was regarding her with a look of mischief, one that made her insides squirm uncomfortably. While Fritz was typically well-meaning, his gestures often caused trouble for others.

"So…" Fritz began, tucking his hands behind his back and following her with an easy skip. "Raeger came to see me the other night."

Realisation his Maya like a bolt of lightning, shooting through her almost painfully. Of course, that's why Fritz was acting strangely.

Maya had nearly forgotten that he'd seen them kiss, at least functionally speaking. She knew it happened, couldn't forget that it happened, actually, but was almost expecting Fritz to not have any memory of it himself. Like it all happened in some form of dream.

"Right," Maya sighed, straightening with her small collection of flowers draped over her arm. "About that. Did Raeger talk to you?"

Fritz nodded, whistling to himself.

"Alright, well," Maya's mouth turned down in a frown, more than a little suspicious at Fritz's nonchalance. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, ok? Raeger and I are just friends."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone," Fritz sang, a joyous glint in his eye. Maya nearly groaned, knowing that being around him would be insufferable for the next while until he moved on to the next big thing. "But you gotta do something for me in exchange!"

Now Maya did groan, rolling her eyes in addition. "Fritz, come on! I'm serious, it would really bother me if you told people about what you saw."

"I won't tell anyone!" Fritz assured her, giggling. " _If_ you kiss me too!"

Maya sputtered in surprise, nearly dropping her flowers.

"No!" She exclaimed indignantly, shocked that Fritz would even ask. However, her offense quickly faded to annoyance as she remembered who she was talking to.

Fritz, being Fritz, would be exactly the kind of person to think that this was a fun joke. He was enjoying knowing a secret that he shouldn't, and in response was resorting to teasing.

"Fritz, I'm really not in the mood for this right now, ok?" Maya grit her teeth, ignoring Fritz as she continued to pick flowers. He was no doubt attempting to spark some playful banter, but Maya wasn't prepared to reciprocate. The redhead pursued her, laughing all the while.

"Oh come on, Maya!" He joked, poking her in the ribs. "Raeger and you are just friends, and we're friends too aren't we? So why won't you kiss me too?"

"Because I don't want to?" She snapped. After the trouble with Eda, Maya was a little on edge and Fritz was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. It wasn't his fault, but she couldn't stop the twinge of annoyance that sparked in her stomach. "Now can you please drop it?"

"But you wanted to kiss Raeger!" Fritz whined, adjusting his scarf around his neck. "Why don't you want to kiss me?"

"I just don't, Fritz." Maya groaned, stopping in her tracks to fix him with an angry glare. "And I'm really not in a great mood right now, so can you please leave me alone?"

"Maybe you'd feel better if you kissed me," Fritz laughed, grabbing Maya's wrist and pulling her roughly towards him. Maya stood her ground, resisting him, but Fritz just laughed. "Come on, Maya! Kiss me!"

Maya knew Fritz was simply taking a joke too far, as he often did, but she was all out of patience. She wrenched her arm free of Fritz's grasp, whirling abruptly and stomping in the direction of the depot. She only made it a few steps when she collided with a solid wall of flesh.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, stumbling. Klaus caught her, his hand wrapping around her upper arm to steady her. Maya blinked up at him, offering a strained but grateful smile.

"I'm sorry Klaus," She apologized, still fuming at Fritz. "I wasn't paying attention. Did I keep you waiting?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, the tone of his voice surprising her. It was low, hard, and almost threatening. Maya had never heard Klaus speak like this before.

"I'm fine," She replied meekly, suddenly hyper aware of his presence. His tone, while surprising, was incredibly sexy. She could feel the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks. "I was just-"

"She was just going to _kiss_ me!" Fritz sang tauntingly, laughing at the infuriated expression on Maya's face. She shot her gaze to the ground at her feet, too angry to look at Klaus or Fritz for fear of exploding.

"And does she _want_ to kiss you, Fritz?" Klaus asked politely, but the question was posed with the same threatening undertone he'd used moments earlier. Fritz surprisingly caught the shift in demeanor, immediately letting his smile fall from his face.

"No, but I was just joking…" He pouted, sensing that he was about to be reprimanded. Klaus's grip tightened reassuringly on Maya's arm, gently pulling her towards him as he addressed Fritz.

"And are you aware that your joke was making Maya uncomfortable?" Klaus raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, struggling to keep his anger at bay. Fritz was just being his usual, inappropriate self, but the look on Maya's face was making it difficult to keep Klaus's temper in check. "You were pressuring her to do something she didn't want to do, after all."

Fritz's face blanched, embarrassment darkening his ears.

"I'm sorry Maya, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," She cut him off, wanting nothing more than to escape the situation altogether. Klaus seemed to pick up on that, as he suddenly cleared his throat and addressed her.

"Maya, if you're free would you mind coming with me? I'd love your input on that work issue I told you about the other day." He gave her a wink, one that Fritz didn't see, and Maya couldn't suppress her smile.

"Of course, I'd love to." She agreed, taking his arm. "I'll uh, talk to you later, Fritz."

The other farmer muttered a goodbye, and then Klaus was leading Maya back towards town.

"I'm so sorry about that," Maya sighed, leaning her head wearily against Klaus's bicep as they walked. "I didn't mean to make you wait. But thanks for cutting in. I was this close to punching him."

Klaus chuckled, but he couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his own mind several times in the span of only the few minutes he'd been present for. Seeing Fritz pressuring Maya to kiss him had ignited a fire in his stomach that had yet to dull. "It was my pleasure. But, if I may, why was Fritz trying to kiss you?"

Maya tensed, stammering, "It's a long story, I don't want to bore you with it."

Klaus could tell that meant she wasn't comfortable sharing just yet, so he didn't pursue the issue. Still, he couldn't deny the curiosity bubbling in his mind.

"Well if it ever happens again, please let me know. I'm happy to help." _More than happy, if it means I can settle my anger at Fritz._ "In fact, do you have a cell phone?"

Maya nodded, reaching into her dress with her free hand and producing the sleek, black device. Klaus took it with her permission, tapping away at the touch screen.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, curiosity piqued. Klaus handed the phone back to her.

"Giving you my number," He explained, "It's my personal number, but also the one I give to clients so I nearly always have that phone within earshot. If you're ever uncomfortable or in need of assistance of any kind, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Even if it's three in the morning?" Maya joked, though she was touched by the gesture.

Klaus smirked. "Considering the activities you may require me for at three in the morning, I beg you not to hesitate."

Maya shot him a surprised look, supressing laughter. Klaus's eyes widened and he suddenly began to turn a deep shade of red.

"I'm so sorry," He stuttered, "I didn't mean- that just kind of slipped out."

"That's alright," Maya giggled, bumping into him and winking. "You're cute when you flirt."

Klaus worked his mouth a few more times, looking rather like a fish out of water, before falling back into himself. Maya watched on with an amused smirk, enjoying his rare slip up.

"On the note of apologising," He pushed, clearing his throat. Klaus was trying very hard not to fixate on the fact that Maya had just described him as cute, or that she'd accused him of flirting, but he knew that later he would revisit the comment more happily than he was comfortable with. "I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment."

"Of course," Maya answered quickly, shifting from her amused smirk to an encouraging smile. "You can always talk to me."

"Yes, well," Klaus murmured, his cheeks darkening. "It's about that, actually. Specifically, about what happened when you came to see me yesterday."

Maya waited patiently, nodding to show that she knew what he was talking about.

"I just wanted to say again that I'm so sorry for that," Klaus insisted, bowing his head in shame. "The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable in my company, and I'm afraid I may have caused you to feel that way with my inappropriate behaviour. I certainly don't expect you to forgive me, but I make a solemn promise to you that I will do everything in my power to never make you feel that way again."

He sank into a slight bow, holding his breath as he awaited her response. Maya blinked in surprise, taken off guard by the resurfacing of the topic.

"Apology accepted," Maya assured him, reaching up to lay her hand against his cheek. His skin was warm beneath her palm, almost like he was about to blush. "But I wish you'd stop. It wasn't a big deal, really."

They had arrived at Klaus's place and were standing on the doorstep, an unspoken understanding beginning to settle between them. Maya blinked up at Klaus, waiting for him to speak again.

He wasn't sure if she was being sincere or not, but at the very least Maya seemed to accept his apology. Klaus took her hand from his face, holding it in his own for a split second longer than was necessary.

"Coffee?" He chuckled, holding the door for her. Maya grinned, accepting enthusiastically, and followed Klaus into his home.

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	11. Wasn't That a Party

**And I'm back!**

 **Thank you for being so understanding with the short break, but now we're up and running again! So, without further ado, enjoy the newest chapter!**

Chapter Eleven: Wasn't That a Party

Why had he agreed to this?

Klaus wasn't a partier anymore. He hadn't been to anything as trivial as a birthday celebration in many years now, his tolerance for parties barely exceeding the social gatherings he attended for his work. Even still, the get togethers he did attend were fairly boring, upper class conventions, so why on earth had he agreed to go to a twenty something year old's birthday?

Maya's delicate, pleading eyes as she begged him to accompany her flashed across his mind, temporarily making his heartbeat skip.

Ah yes, that's why.

Despite his misgivings, Klaus felt a spark of excitement as he made his way up the mountain. He'd been needing a change of pace for quite some time, and perhaps this was just the thing he was looking for to give him a boost.

Klaus heard Maya's farm before he saw it, the evidence of a party in full swing berating him as he made his way up the mountain and towards Maya's front door.

He was almost afraid to knock. Would he even be heard if he did? Judging by the pulsing music and boisterous laughter, he guessed not. Still, he'd promised Maya he would come. Klaus raised his fist and rapped on the wood three or four times.

Maya must have been waiting for him. She opened the door less than thirty seconds after he'd knocked, startling him with her promptness and her appearance.

Her hair was ruffled, like she'd been running her fingers through it, and her cheeks were flushed as though she'd been busily moving around all evening, but in spite of the chaos around her Maya looked genuinely happy. She flipped her loose hair out of her eyes as she swung the door fully open, greeting Klaus with a magnificent smile.

"You made it!" She exclaimed happily, jumping out of the way as Fritz stumbled through the door. Klaus couldn't tell if he'd been drinking or if he was simply being his clumsy self. "Sorry," Maya laughed, righting herself. "Things are getting a little crazy out here since Marian opened the tequila. It's a lot quieter in the barn."

Klaus simply tilted his chin, not trusting himself to speak. As soon as Maya had opened the door, he knew that something was different- he just hadn't pinpointed what it was until Fritz unintentionally pushed her into the light of the porch, making Klaus's mouth instantly go dry.

She wasn't wearing her work clothes, not that he had been expecting her to, but it still startled him to see her in anything but the flowing teal and white dress he'd come to know. Tonight, Maya was sporting a form fitting shirt and jacket; the top was lavender in colour, with a sweetheart neckline and subtle ruching along the waist that drew his attention to the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips. The jacket was dark grey, 3/4 sleeved, and fell open at Maya's sides. When Klaus was finally able to tear his eyes away from her torso, he noted that she finished the outfit with a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her shapely legs and soft, pink boots.

Klaus gulped, adjusting his collar nervously.

"Half of the party is in the house," Maya continued, oblivious to his ogling, "But the other half, the ones that aren't interested in drinking themselves into a coma, moved over there."

She nodded, chuckling, towards the wooden building, surrounded by sturdily built fence, where light and laughter poured from the windows and door. Hanako snoozed lazily in the tall grass near the center of her enclosure, looking quite at ease with the unusual amount of company. Klaus caught the sound of both Raeger and Corona's voices drifting along the night breeze.

"Let me just grab some more drinks and we'll head over there," Maya instructed, reaching behind her into a cooler. "I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to black out tonight."

She produced four dark tinted bottles of fruity wine, kicking the container closed as she stepped outside to lead Klaus away from the blaring music. He fell into step beside her, taking two of the bottles in his own hands.

"Your party seems to have turned into quite the success," He applauded, quite grateful that they weren't going to be spending their time with the louder crowd. Klaus had spent much of his youth partaking in the wilder aspect of house parties, and he was all too familiar with the taste of alcohol. Nowadays, while he did enjoy the occasional drink, he wasn't much for the chaos.

"Maybe a little too much of a success," Maya rolled her eyes, glancing back at the house. She didn't have much, but she was still worried that something would end up broken. Still, she was pleased with the turnout. "But at least everyone is having fun! And I had an excuse to wear some of my old clothes."

She did a slight twirl as though Klaus hadn't already noticed her change in appearance. His lips twitched into a smile.

"That may be the highlight of the evening," He complimented, resisting the urge to wink at her. "You look beautiful, Maya."

"Thank you," She blushed, falling into an easy stroll. "You don't look too bad yourself." Maya caught his elbow, pulling him to a stop so she could better assess his clothing. It wasn't much different from his normal attire, but the lack of jacket and cravat was a nice change. "Although, that's the usual with you."

"Thank you," He smirked, his golden eyes twinkling in the moonlight, "From you, I'll take that as sincere."

Maya rolled her eyes, leading him through the field and past Hanako, right up to the sturdy wooden barn.

Through the doors, several smaller groups of people had gathered into their own circles, chattering about life and generally having a good time. At a quick glance, Klaus spotted Mistel, Agate, Jonas, among others, hovering around a small wooden table that Maya had set up. Off to the side of the barn, taking up a cluster of chairs, sat Iris, Corona, Gunther, and Raeger, laughing at a story Corona was telling. Klaus and Maya made their way towards them.

"Look who finally showed up!" Maya laughed, elbowing Klaus into the group. He was met with waves and enthusiastic 'welcome's that made him think that although the heavy drinking seemed to be occurring in the house, the villagers out here weren't entirely sober either.

"My apologies for my tardiness," He chuckled, sinking his hands into his pockets. "I was cluing up some work before heading out and it kept me longer than I was hoping."

"At least you made it!" Raeger held his glass up in greeting. The young chef was smiling from ear to ear, his cheeks tinted a bright pink. "Thanks for coming!"

Klaus was about to offer him a 'Happy Birthday', but was interrupted by an amused voice echoing over his left shoulder.

"Oh he wouldn't miss it, as much as he likes to deny it, Klaus was quite the partier in our school days."

A slightly tipsy pink haired doctor hip checked Klaus on his way back to his seat next to Iris, winking to him in the process.

"Marian?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, questioning his friend with a look. "I thought Maya said you'd broken into the tequila?"

"I _opened_ the tequila," Marian corrected, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. "I don't drink it. I just use it to make annoying people more tolerable."

"Marian!" Maya exclaimed, giggling. "That was mean."

"I only speak the truth, Sweetie," He insisted, winking at her. "If it makes you feel any better, remember I didn't offer you any."

"And don't take any if he does," Klaus added with a groan. "Many of my severe college hangovers were the result of Marian and his persistence with the alcohol bottle."

"Don't give her the wrong idea," Marian tutted, "You took that bottle a lot more willingly than you're implying, Honey."

Klaus scoffed, although he knew that Marian wasn't stretching the truth very far. "Please, continue to tell yourself that, Marian."

"Do you guys want to sit down?" Corona offered, moving to sit in Gunther's lap and freeing up her own chair. Klaus graciously declined, leaving the seat open for Maya to take.

"You can sit with me," Raeger winked, tugging on Maya's waist. She stumbled, laughing, into his lap, struggling against his arms as he trapped her there.

"Let me up!" She whined, shoving the young chef until he relented, allowing Maya to right herself. "You're such a pain," She groaned.

"But you love me," Raeger grinned, earning a round of laughter from everyone. "The offer is still open if you have a change of heart!"

"Doubtful," Maya rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to one hip. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"Quit flirting with her, Raeger," Corona chided, laughing. "You don't get a free pass just because it's your birthday."

"Do I get a free pass on any other day?" Raeger asked, earning a smack from Iris as she was the one sitting closest to him.

"How about you just thank her for the marvelous party and then politely keep your mouth shut?" She suggested, sniffing. Maya suppressed a smile- if she didn't know any better, she'd think Iris was getting jealous.

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Raeger snorted, less than delicately. "You've been in an awful mood all night."

"That's not true," Iris insisted, fixing her hair. She turned away from Raeger as she did so, most likely to hide the subtle blush colouring her chest. "I'm fine. I just think you've harassed poor Maya enough for one day."

Raeger looked taken aback. "I'm not harassing her!" He exclaimed, smacking his knee with his open palm. "Maya, am I harassing you?"

Maya began to stutter, inadvertently caught in the back and forth.

"Well- I mean- No you don't- I-" She stammered, unsure of what was expected of her. Marian interrupted the banter with a series of maniacal cackles, shattering the awkward tension at just the right time.

"You lot are better than a soap opera," He chuckled, elbowing Klaus as he did so. "Come on, your turn. Say something embarrassing."

Klaus gave him a pointed look.

"I think the fact that I'm friends with you is quite embarrassing enough, thanks." He huffed, earning another roar of laughter from the small group.

"You've been supplying a lot of commentary, Marian," Maya smirked, offering everyone a refill of wine, "How about you take the lead for a while, hmm?"

Marian's eyes sparkled deviously, accepting Maya's suggestion with a flare.

"Settle down, children." He began, cracking his knuckles for the sake of showmanship. "This is a classic tragic tale of love and betrayal, starring yours truly, and featuring special guests: Liar, and the Cheat. Oh. And Klaus was there too."

A ripple of laughter and groans shuddered through the group as they fell into a long, complicated, and horrendously exaggerated retelling of some of Marian's fondest memories from college.

A few hours later, only the most persistent of partiers remained. Maya's house had almost completely cleared out, leaving a handful of stragglers in the barn. Iris, Corona, Gunther, Raeger, Marian, Klaus, and Maya were still comfortably in their corner, chatting away with half empty glasses in their hands. The night had reached a point where sobriety had once again taken over, leaving a pleasant buzz of lingering intoxication.

Over the gentle groan of party chatter and the whistle of the summer wind, an indignant cry wormed its way into their conversation.

"Oh-!" Maya exclaimed suddenly, listening hard to catch the sound as it repeated itself. "That sounds like Hanako. She might be getting tired; I should go check on her."

"Take someone with you!" Iris insisted, nodding to the window. It's nearly pitch black out there now. I'd feel a lot better if you didn't go out alone."

"I'll go- ouch!" Corona rubbed her arm as Raeger elbowed her quiet, subtly nodding to Klaus and instructing the carpenter's wife to remain silent. Maya caught his look and frowned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the thumbs up he gave her.

"Klaus, would you mind?" Iris prompted, also taking note of the quick exchange between Raeger, Corona, and Maya. "My heels are killing me, and they sink in the soil."

"Not at all," He agreed, though he gave Iris a meaningful look. Klaus knew exactly what Iris was doing, and he didn't appreciate the interference. Still, he'd been planning to offer anyway- he also didn't particularly like the thought of Maya outside by herself at night.

Another dismayed holler from Hanako.

"We'd better go," Maya groaned, heading straight for the entrance to the barn. "We'll be back in a second, guys!"

Murmurs of understanding, followed by laughter as Gunther began to snore in his chair.

"To be honest, I'm glad for the break," Maya sighed once she'd shut the barn door behind her, tipping her head back against the wood. "I can only handle that much socializing for so long."

"You'd be a poor perfumer," Klaus chuckled, extending his arm to her. "A large portion of my job is dedicated to socializing, whether it be at formal events or garden parties. It's our form of advertising."

Maya barked a laugh, falling into step beside him. "You have more patience than I do, I'll give you that."

"Oh it's not so bad," Klaus shrugged. Despite how busy it kept him, he genuinely enjoyed his job. It was hectic, and at times quite stressful, but it was fulfilling. "The food is usually free."

As Maya expected, Hanako was mooing indignantly at the window of the barn. She kicked at the ground, snorting and shaking her head in a huff.

"Diva Cow," Maya rolled her eyes, approaching the animal with her arms extended. Hanako saw Maya, turning to her with an expression that implied she was tired of waiting for someone to come and help her.

"Yes, yes, I know," Maya groaned, petting Hanako's shoulder with the palm of her hand. "It's your bedtime. Why don't you sleep out here tonight?"

Hanako snorted, turning her head away from Maya.

"Oh come on, it's a beautiful night!" Maya coaxed, scratching behind her ear. Klaus watched on with amusement. "I can bring your blanket out, and the fence is locked. You'll be totally safe out here."

Hanko sniffed, still refusing to look at Maya. The young farmer pouted in annoyance.

"Alright, here's my final offer. If you sleep out here for _one_ night, I'll give you an extra treat tomorrow AND I'll give you a full brushing."

Hanako's ears flicked.

"And really, you're getting the better end of the bargain here." Maya continued, absently stroking the cow's hair. "We both know you wouldn't be able to sleep with all of those people inside, and it's not like you've never slept outside before."

Gradually, Hanako turned around to face Maya again, satisfied with the proposed situation. Maya sighed, ruffling Hanako's hair with her hand.

"You're such a pest," She laughed. Hanako mooed happily.

"You certainly have a way with animals," Klaus commented, not bothering to hide his fond smile as Maya turned away from the placated cow. "That means you have a kind heart, if I'm to believe the words of my grandmother."

"And do you?" Maya asked, wandering back to the barn. She fell back against the wooden siding next to the door, not quite prepared to re-enter. "Believe the words of your grandmother, I mean."

"In your case, absolutely." Klaus chuckled, falling beside her. "You have the purest, kindest heart I've ever had the pleasure to encounter, Maya."

"Why do you think so highly of me?" She questioned, a shy smile playing at her lips. She tucked her hair behind her ear, bravely holding his gaze as she posed the inquiry.

Instead of answering, Klaus sidestepped the question. "Do you not think you deserve it?"

"Does anyone?" Maya laughed, "Other than Elise, of course."

They chuckled at the joke, settling into a comfortable silence as the clouds shifted above them, revealing a blanket of stars.

"You know," Maya whispered, reaching out and toying absently with a lock of hair that fell beside her cheek. Klaus watched her fingers, transfixed. "I'm really glad you're here, Klaus."

"Why's that?" He breathed, his voice catching in his throat. Maya had shifted to face him and he felt compelled to do the same, leaning his shoulder against the rough wood of the barn.

Maya turned her bright green eyes up to him, her irises sparkling in the moonlight. She reached up and absently pressed her palm flat against his chest, almost imperceptibly leaning towards him. Klaus's heart began to race.

"I'm so much happier when you're around," She admitted softly, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't feel as lonely."

The confession hit him like a rock to the stomach, the thought of Maya feeling saddened and alone left him with an intense sadness of his own. He never wanted her to feel lonely, never wanted her to feel anything but happiness, and the way she was pressed against him, her small body so vulnerable, that vulnerability also reflected in her eyes, Klaus began to feel things he never thought he'd feel again.

"You're heart-wrenchingly charming, Maya," Klaus whispered, tilting her chin up with the pad of his thumb. "If it was within my power, I would never allow you to feel lonely again."

Maya's breath caught. She leaned into him, lightheaded with the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

"I-"

Before she could speak, the barn door beside them clicked, releasing the pent-up sound of boisterous party goers as well as a pink-haired doctor, his trench coat fluttering in the sudden wind.

"Maya darling we're out of wine again and I-" Marian stopped abruptly, blinking in surprise at the scene he'd just stumbled upon. "Well, isn't this a sight to behold. I certainly hope I'm not interrupting?"

When the door opened, Klaus had taken an immediate step backwards, pushing Maya away from him at a comfortable arm's length distance. Now he dropped his hands from her shoulders, slipping them into his pockets in a stance that he hoped was casual, despite that he was painfully aware of how much he missed the warmth of her body near him.

"Not at all," He insisted, covering the catch in his throat with a mild cough. "We were simply talking about nothing."

Marian raised a shaped eyebrow suspiciously, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Well it didn't look like 'nothing' to me, Sweetheart," He giggled, folding his arms across his chest. "Maya, what's your side of this-?"

"No he's right," Maya added crisply, turning her shoulder to him. Marian resisted the urge to flinch, knowing exactly what Klaus's quick dismissal must've come across as to her. Although the perfumer was simply trying to save face, his recoil would seem cold and disinterested to the flustered young farmer. "It was nothing."

The scornful tone of her voice sparked a note of panic in Klaus's stomach. He wanted to say something, anything to fix the mistake he'd made, but by the time he'd come into his senses Maya was already walking away.

Avoiding his gaze, Maya made her way purposefully into the barn, this time accepting Raeger's offer and settling herself comfortably in his embrace.

"Bravo, Klaus." Marian groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He began to explain the numerous ways that situation could have played out with a much more positive outcome, but he didn't see the point. Klaus would simply affirm that Maya wasn't interested in him, and that her dismissal of him was a coincidence.

Instead of bothering with any of that, Marian shot his friend a pointed look and followed Maya into the barn, leaving Klaus alone and crestfallen in the warm summer night's air.

 **Poor Klaus! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find a way to turn this situation around! Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	12. Fading Light

**SPOILER ALERT: The end of this chapter contains major plot spoilers for the Story of Seasons game. The event that occurs in this chapter technically happens in the game in Winter of year one (those of you who have played the game know what I'm talking about) but for the plot of this fan fic I changed the timeline to Summer. If you don't want any game spoilers, you should stop here.**

Chapter Twelve: Fading Light

"A… donation?"

Maya fell against the doorframe, her shoulder bumping on the wood, as Veronica humbly regarded her with an expectant expression.

"Yes, for the Fireworks show," Veronica continued, smiling pleasantly. "The show relies on donations from the villagers. If we don't receive enough, we can't put them on, so any bit that you can afford would help immensely."

Maya bit her lip. She had been doing her best to be an active member of Oak Tree, participating in festivals and competitions even when she felt she wasn't fully prepared for them. As of yet, she hadn't had to contribute a large sum of money and, having only just started her farm earlier in the year, Maya wasn't sure if she could afford to donate what Veronica was asking of her.

"Can you give me just a second?" She asked, stepping backwards into her living area and pushing the door closed.

She knew what she was looking for, and consequently knew exactly where to find it- unlike most of the other clutter in her small little farmhouse. Nervously, Maya darted for the wooden bookshelf near her bed.

It was a black and white striped notebook- one bound with a thick pink strip of tape wrapped around the spine. Maya had found it when she was rooting through her single suitcase, tucked away in a long forgotten zippered pocket.

She hadn't meant to begin keeping track of her finances so religiously, but after a few weeks of unexpected costs and even more unexpected profits, Maya was glad for her pages and pages of intricate squiggles.

It had been a good two weeks. Maya was far ahead of where she wanted to be, enough so that she had finally invested in a new set of working clothes: breathable black pants, waterproof ankle boots, and a loose-fitting button up blouse that cinched at her waist. Maybe she could afford to make a sizable donation to the festival after all.

Feeling elated, Maya rushed back to the door where Veronica waited patiently. She didn't speak, only offered her hand out for the pen and chequebook that the older woman held.

"Thank you so much," Veronica bowed her head, chattering away at how excited she was to be hosting the festival this year. Maya nodded along, handing the completed cheque to her when it was signed.

Veronica blinked at the number, her wrinkled eyes registering the faintest expression of shock before she fell back into her typical persona, gracefully excusing herself from Maya's farm.

Maya couldn't help herself. Pride oozed from her very core, pride and elation, as she shut the door behind Veronica. She was doing so well- it was finally beginning to feel like Maya had a life here in this town, on this farm, with these people. Despite a few slip ups- the incident at Raeger's birthday party came to mind- her experience in Oak Tree had been overwhelmingly encouraging.

Raeger's birthday party.

Maya sighed. She hated thinking about the way she'd reacted to Klaus's rejection. She knew she had no right to, they weren't a couple nor had she explicitly expressed her feelings for him. She'd been about to, she remembered with a grimace, before Marian interrupted. Perhaps that was the best outcome after all.

The few times she'd seen Klaus in the following days had been tense. _She_ had been tense, more specifically. Maya didn't know how to be around him anymore, knowing how close she'd come to confessing to him. However, that wasn't Klaus's fault, and he shouldn't be punished for it.

The last time she'd seen him had been her first day sporting her new clothes. He'd been so flustered, offering her a sincere compliment while appraising her with that intense look of his, the one that darkened his gold irises in a way that resembled lust. Maya had only been able to thank him, quickly rushing off to the Guild Hall where she had some business to complete.

She couldn't keep doing that, Maya decided harshly. If nothing else, Maya didn't want to ruin her friendship with Klaus. She would see him at the festival, and she wouldn't avoid him. Not anymore.

With that hopeful thought in mind, Maya set out to complete her chores for the day.

.

It was dark by the time Maya reached the Trade Depot.

Corona and Gunther had met up with her near Otmar's and the group walked over to the festival together, picking their way through the lit streets of Oak Tree.

"I heard Veronica say this was going to be the biggest show yet!" Corona exclaimed happily, bouncing on her heels. Maya smiled to herself, enjoying the buzzing excitement making its way through the Trade Depot.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many people at the Fireworks show," Gunther grunted, putting his hands on his belt. "It's a good turnout this year."

He wasn't lying. Nearly everyone in town had arrived, setting up blankets and lawn chairs in preparation for the fireworks. It really felt like summer, with all of the villagers together and sharing in some food that Raeger had provided.

Speaking of Raeger, Maya had barely seen him all night. He'd been darting around the Trade Depot, offering people drinks and small bags of popcorn. Once the show began, he would set up a stand that people could visit at their will, but for the time being he was enjoying socializing.

Maya also suspected he was on the lookout for Klaus and Iris. They would be arriving together with Mistel, as was the norm, and ever since the night of his birthday Raeger had been a bit on edge with them.

After his party, Raeger had stayed the night on Maya's couch. She had explained to him what happened outside the barn, and Raeger had gotten very defensive over the incident. He was displeased with Klaus and the pain he was causing his friend, but Maya knew there was more to it than that.

Despite what he said, Raeger was a little jealous of the time Iris spent with the perfumer, and that bitterness was coming out more as of late. Maya couldn't pinpoint his change in behaviour to any particular incident, but she knew it happened after his party. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the reminder of how much fun he and Iris used to have together, but the copper-haired chef had been a lot less plucky ever since.

"Will you relax for a little while?" Maya begged him as he swung by them again, catching the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him to a stop. "Everyone is well fed and ready to begin, you've done your job. Take a break."

Raeger chuckled, ruffling Maya's hair. "Worried about me, my darling?"

"Worried you'll suffocate everyone," Maya rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Raeger continued to laugh, about to agree to her pleading, when someone caught his eye as they entered the Trade Depot.

"Actually, I'm almost done." Raeger insisted, bristling suddenly. Maya instantly knew that Klaus and Iris had arrived. "I'll be back around in a little while."

Sure enough, Klaus, Iris, and Mistel greeted them only a few moments later, Iris wrestling with three large quilts that looked surprisingly handmade.

"Where's Raeger off to in such a hurry?" She asked, shifting the blankets in her arms. Maya and Corona shrugged, quickly switching the topic before it could be further pursued.

Maya knew Raeger didn't actually think anything was going on between Klaus and Iris, it was more the idea that they were so comfortable together while he felt pushed aside that bothered him. He wanted to be involved in Iris's life like Klaus was, and that was a foreign feeling to Raeger.

"You guys are almost late," Corona scolded, tutting. "You do this every festival. With Klaus as an escort, one would think you'd have perfected punctuality by now."

"Despite my best efforts," Klaus cut in, smirking. "I can't seem to convince Iris to leave her mirror in a timely manner."

Iris snorted, eying him with a pointed look.

"Well you've convinced me to leave your company in a timely manner," She quipped, shoving a quilt into Klaus's arms and holding onto the other two. "Mistel and I are going to find Giorgio and Marian."

Klaus chuckled as she dramatically stormed off, the twinkle in her eyes betraying her charade. If Maya hadn't caught Iris's look, she might've thought the older woman was actually offended.

"One of these days she's going to slap you," Maya laughed, nudging Klaus with her elbow. She was trying her best not to act any different than normal, and communicate to him that they were ok again. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if he was getting it. "And I'd better be there to see it."

Klaus couldn't deny it, instead choosing to say nothing and shrug, earning more laughter from the others.

"She just wants to find a spot before all the good ones are taken, if my guess is correct." Klaus chuckled, knowing that Iris would do just that.

"We should get a spot too," Corona commented, glancing over to Iris and Mistel who'd found Marian and Giorgio and were setting up. "Come on Gunther, I think there's one over this way."

The carpenter and his wife skipped along with a wave to Maya and Klaus, disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, it seems I'm left without a viewing partner." Klaus laughed, scratching the back of his head and also glancing at Iris and Mistel. "Would you care to join me, Maya?"

Klaus fully expected Maya to be watching the fireworks with Raeger, but he couldn't stop himself from extending the invitation. Still, his heart began to beat faster as he awaited her answer.

To his great relief, Maya nodded with a smile, and soon the two of them were scanning the Trade Depot for a place to lay out Klaus's quilt.

"It looks homemade," Maya commented as he spread it out, voicing her opinion from earlier. "Is it?"

"It is," Klaus confirmed, grinning. "My uncle made it for me when I was a teenager. Odd gift for a teenager, but I loved it dearly."

"Your Uncle?" Maya repeated, falling cross-legged on one side of the quilt.

"Yes, on my mother's side." He nodded, settling himself down as well. The ground was cold and hard even through the quilt, but that was all a part of the experience. "He's unfortunately passed on, but he was incredibly skilled with a needle and thread. I'll show you some of the things he's made over the years, if you'd like."

Maya nodded enthusiastically, continuing their idle conversation.

As they talked, a soothing heat flooded through Klaus's stomach. He'd sorely missed her company, and even now in the short time they'd been talking, Maya's presence comforted him. It was a difficult thing for him to admit, but his days felt empty without Maya in them.

That was a dangerous thought. The situation with Marian had been exactly what Klaus was trying to avoid, and he'd failed miserably. It seemed that, no matter what he did, his feelings for Maya were inevitable. Perhaps, at this point, he should just give in and-

Klaus was shocked from his reverie by a bump at his side. Startled he glanced down, blinking in surprise at Maya, who'd shuffled over on the blanket to place herself so near him that he could feel the warmth coming from her body.

"Do you mind?' Maya asked sheepishly, leaning into his shoulder with an adorable expression on her glowing face. "It's a little cold."

Klaus almost laughed. It was true that it was an unseasonably cool night, but the summer breeze was far from chilly. If he didn't know any better, he would think that the young farmer was shamelessly flirting with him.

Despite the rapid fluttering of his heart, Klaus knew Maya was simply being playful. Not one to deny the request of a beautiful woman, he decided to play along.

"Not at all," Klaus chuckled, even going as far as to wrap his arm around Maya's shoulders, pulling her into his side. Maya fell against him, laughing, and they settled in to watch the fireworks together.

"Ooh, are you hungry?" Maya asked suddenly, waving her free arm in the air. "I'll wave Raeger down for some popcorn. Raeger!"

The grinning chef turned, tossing her a sealed paper bag of popcorn that Maya caught slightly less than gracefully. Raeger chuckled, earning a menacing glare from Maya.

"I love fireworks," She sighed, crunching a kernel between her molars. "I'm so happy Veronica got enough donations for the festival."

"That was largely due to your generosity, I hear," Klaus commended, snagging a few pieces for himself. "I'm incredibly proud of how far you've come in such a short amount of time, Maya."

"Thank you," She smiled, blushing. "I'm proud of me too, to be honest. I didn't think I'd last this long."

"Well I'm very glad you did," Klaus chuckled, shifting into a more relaxed position. Maya huddled into his embrace, watching the sky with hungry eyes. From the buzz in the crowd, they could tell that the show was about to start.

.

After bidding farewell to Maya as Raeger escorted her home, Klaus retired to his own dwelling with both a spring in his step and a heavy feeling in his stomach.

Following his slip up at Raeger's birthday party, Klaus feared he'd lost any chance at developing a relationship with Maya. Her scattered absence during the week had struck such fear in his heart he'd began to lose sleep over it, debating the thought of going up to her farm and begging for her forgiveness.

His fears, to his great relief, were all for naught. While she'd been terse with him the few times he'd seen her throughout the week, tonight she'd been back to her old self. They were comfortable with each other once again, and Klaus was more than happy for the lack of change.

Klaus's fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, peeling the fabric away from his damp skin. It had been warm, spending the evening nearly cuddling with Maya in the courtyard, but he'd have gladly stayed there all night. Too tired to properly clean up after himself, Klaus dropped his clothing to the floor in a messy pile and fell onto his bed with a huff.

Seeing Maya today… something had been different. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he knew that something had changed. For a moment- for the briefest of moments- he truly thought they could be together.

And perhaps he wasn't wrong.

Marian and Iris had been telling him for weeks that he should pursue her, that she obviously shared his affections. Could it be that they were right all along?

Klaus was being foolish. But maybe that was perfectly alright. He could afford to be a little foolish for once in his adult life, throw caution to the wind and open himself up to the possibility that he could be loved by this wonderful, amazing, stunningly beautiful woman.

If Maya would let him, Klaus would gladly chase after her.

However, his fears about Raeger remained. Despite the many denials he'd heard from both Maya and the chef, it was common knowledge that the two spent a lot of time together, and speaking to them for only a moment revealed how much chemistry they shared. Was it too late for him? Had he missed his chance?

He wouldn't know unless he tried.

His heart pounding painfully in his chest, Klaus fell into a fitful sleep.

.

Klaus was shaken from his slumber by the sound of a blaring ring coming from his bedside table.

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and reached for his violently vibrating phone, squinting at the screen in the dark to read both the time- 4:13 am- and the name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" He greeted, having read the name but not actually registered who it was. He was groggy, after all.

"Klaus?"

The soft, broken voice on the other end of the line was like a shot of ice through his veins. Klaus sat bolt upright, no longer tired but wide awake and very, very worried.

"Maya? What is it? What's wrong?" He demanded, gripping his phone with both hands. He had recognized her instantly, even through his haziness and the catch in her throat. Maya's voice was panicked, and if he was correct she was crying.

"I'm sorry for waking you," She gasped, fighting to keep herself under control. Klaus wanted to snap at her that that was ridiculous, but he forced himself to remain quiet. "I know it's early, I just didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright, don't worry about that," He insisted, already searching for his trousers. He didn't remember getting out of bed, but that hardly mattered. All Klaus was focused on was the desperate plea in Maya's voice. "What's happening? Are you alright?"

"It's Eda-" She sobbed, her voice cracking. "Something's wrong. Klaus I think- I think she's-"

Maya couldn't form any more words. She dissolved into a mess of tears that tore gaping holes in Klaus's heart. He gritted his teeth, forgoing the majority of his outfit and instead settling for an old, thin sweater he'd thrown over a chair in his room.

"I'll be right there," He assured her, slamming his front door as if to prove it. Maya mumbled some form of gratitude, which he dismissed, and then headed straight for Marian's.

 **Festival chapters always give me so much trouble, and I can't for the life of me figure out why! It's incredibly frustrating. Ugh. Anyway! I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed, I did my best (:**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	13. The End of an Era

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! It is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I think it's one of my favourites.**

Chapter Thirteen: The End of an Era

"Klaus just texted me," Maya announced, a note of panic in her voice. "He has Marian. They'll be here any minute."

It was early morning. Maya had been running around Eda's small farmhouse, frantically trying to do anything she could for the frail woman.

She almost hadn't noticed anything was wrong. Maya was awoken from a deep sleep by a loud crash, one that startled her into jumping out of bed. It was her phone, falling from her nightstand and smashing onto the floor near her bed.

When Maya picked it up, she knew something was wrong. Eda's name flashed across the screen, an abandoned phone call taking up a space in her call log. Fear had immediately gripped Maya's stomach- she knew Eda wouldn't call if something wasn't terribly wrong. Looking out the window of her farmhouse, she saw the light on in Eda's kitchen and that was enough to get her out the door.

"Do you need anything?" Maya worried, reaching into the cupboard for a glass of water even though Eda hadn't answered.

"No," Came the whispered reply, Eda's voice more raspy than normal. Maya suppressed the lump in her throat.

"A blanket? Some water?" Maya suggested, fidgeting. "I'll get you some aspirin, or some Advil, or maybe-"

"Maya," Eda coughed, raising her small hand. "Calm down dear, come here."

But Maya wasn't listening. She needed to feel useful. She needed to feel like she was doing something to help- even if it meant cooking a five-course meal while she was waiting for Marian and Klaus to arrive.

"Are you comfortable?" She pressed, panic clawing at her throat. "I can get you another pillow-"

"The only thing you can do for me," Eda insisted suddenly, with more force than she should have been using, "Is to come sit down next to me, child. I need to speak to you."

Maya listened, numbly making her way to Eda's bedside. She didn't sit, though, standing woodenly in place and staring down at the old woman. Eda chuckled- she looked so small and weak, lying there with her hair a mess and drowning in an old nightdress. Maya winced as Eda took her hand, feebly squeezing it with the little strength she had left.

"Maya, Sweetheart," Eda smiled, swaying their joint hands. "You know I think of you as my own granddaughter, and having you in my life has been such a source of joy for me."

Maya nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I see you grow as a farmer, and it fills my old heart with pride." Eda continued, pausing to catch her breath. "You've already done so much for me, but I'm afraid I need to ask one more thing of you."

"Anything," Maya answered immediately, ignoring the catch in her voice. "Whatever you need Eda, please tell me."

"I want you to have my farm."

This made Maya's eyes shoot open, her mouth working in shocked outrage.

"What do you mean, have your farm?" She demanded, nearly pulling her hand away. "I'm not taking your life's work, Eda! I won't!"

"Please," Eda insisted, pausing to weather out a coughing fit. "We both know that, even if I make it through tonight, I don't have any farming left in these old bones. You're going to be a great farmer, Maya, and if my little spit of land can help you spread your wings and fly, then I'm happy to give it up."

Maya began to shake her head, her heart skipping a beat as she heard the front door swing open.

"Maya!"

Klaus's voice reached her from far away, like she was hearing him through water. Eda smiled, giving her a knowing wink, and let her eyes drift closed.

"Besides," Eda whispered, her grip on Maya's hand loosening. "You'll need the extra room when you decide to settle down."

Klaus and Marian appeared a moment later, Marian immediately taking charge of the room. He wasn't dressed- wearing jogging pants and an old t-shirt, his white coat loosely secured at his waist. He approached the bed, dropping his bag on the floor next to the nightstand where Eda kept her glasses.

"What happened?" Marian demanded, quickly unpacking his standard equipment.

"I don't know," Maya answered quietly, the numbness spreading to her arms. "She tried to call me. When I got here, she was on the kitchen floor."

"You moved her to the bed?" Marian confirmed, taking Eda's blood pressure. Maya nodded mutely, stepping away so Marian could work.

"Don't cry over me, dear," Eda whispered suddenly. Maya had thought she'd fallen asleep, but clearly, she'd been wrong. "I've lived a long, happy life. My time here is long overdue, I think."

Now Eda did fall asleep, the sudden change in consciousness reflecting as panic on Marian's already concerned face.

Maya felt dizzy. She reached out for something to hold onto and, finding nothing, began to sink to the floor.

Klaus caught her just as she started to stumble, supporting her weight in his arms and with his torso. Maya's eyes welled with tears, her breathing getting faster and harsher by the second.

"Take her outside, Klaus," Marian instructed, his tone grave. He gave Klaus a meaningful look, and then turned back to the delicate old woman.

"Maya?" Klaus whispered, tilting his head to look at her face. Her entire body was trembling, her small fingers digging into his forearm as she gripped it for support. Wordlessly, he guided her into the early morning sunlight, the fresh air only seeming to shake Maya out of her trance long enough to ignite her tears.

"Maya?" Klaus prompted again, his voice cracking. Maya had buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She looked so small, so broken… it killed him.

"She gave me her farm."

"What?" Klaus barely caught the words, whispered and muffled by her fingers.

"Eda gave me her farm," Maya repeated, stronger and with conviction. "I don't want it."

Klaus was quiet, not sure what he should say. It didn't surprise him that Eda gave Maya her farm, and he also knew that she should take it, but he didn't want to push her when she was already so upset.

"It's Eda's farm," Maya sobbed, turning to face Klaus. She lifted her watery eyes to meet his, tears sparkling against her cheeks. "I don't want it; it belongs to Eda!"

Klaus was before her in an instant, pulling her into his embrace as she broke down, burying her face in his chest and clutching tightly onto the woven fabric of his shirt.

Klaus tightened his arms around her trembling body, sadness and loss dampening his own cheeks, as they stood in the cold- Maya's sobs tearing through her, Klaus holding her as she wept.

There was a soft cry from inside the house, one that sounded like Marian cursing. In that moment, Klaus knew.

Eda was gone.

.

"Maya!"

Raeger appeared at the entrance to Sycamore Farm, out of breath and looking like he'd just rolled out of bed. Maya glanced over her shoulder, tears springing to her eyes as she took in the sight of her friend.

"Raeger," She hiccupped, abandoning Klaus to rush over to him. Raeger sprinted the rest of the distance, colliding with Maya and clutching her against his chest. He pressed frantic kisses on her hair, forehead, and cheek, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I just got your message. Are you alright?" He demanded, gently swaying her back and forth in his arms. Maya nodded against the fabric of his shirt, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Raeger pushed her away from him just enough to see her face, sternly holding her gaze as he asked again, "Maya, are you alright?"

She nodded again, this time satisfying Raeger with her answer. He noticeably relaxed, stealing a quick but firm kiss on her lips and pulling her back into the safety of his arms.

Klaus watched them, for once his jealousy remaining dormant. This was not a time to envy Raeger, there were far more important things going on. Still, seeing the two kiss so comfortably had surprised him, and it all but confirmed his fears.

He couldn't chase Maya. She'd already been caught.

Maya deserved someone who cared about her as much as Raeger clearly did, and even though it left a sour taste in his mouth, it eased his pain to know that she would be cherished as much as she should be.

Raeger caught Klaus looking, offering him a sad smile and mouthing a 'Thank you' over Maya's head. Klaus nodded, turning away to give the young couple some privacy. He would go check on Marian instead, distract himself. Before he cracked.

The house was quiet when Klaus entered, shutting the door just as quietly behind him. Veronica, who'd arrived shortly after Klaus and Marian, was speaking to Marian in hushed tones in the kitchen, gesturing gently to the bedroom. Klaus peered around the corner, catching a glimpse of Eda's still figure, her bedsheets pulled up to cover her motionless face.

"I'll begin arranging the funeral immediately," Veronica was saying, her voice crisper than usual. "Has Fritz been notified?"

"I've sent Angela with the message," Marian confirmed sadly, absently toying with his hair. Klaus suspected he was self conscious without his make up, but was trying to hide it under the circumstances.

"The news will spread quickly," Veronica tapped her nails on the countertop. "Someone will have to quell the rumours."

"I can help with that," Klaus announced, stepping into the conversation. "Eda was a dear member of the community. I want to assist in any way that I can."

"Excellent," Veronica clapped her hands together less than enthusiastically, beginning to make her way towards the front door. "I'll send for Gunther. We'll need help preparing her for burial."

Veronica disappeared with the slam of a door.

"She's so cold sometimes," Marian sighed, pinching his forehead. "But I know she's hurting."

"Everyone has different ways of expressing their pain," Klaus agreed, bowing his head. "Veronica's is simply a bit more practical than most."

"Are you alright?" Marian raised his eyebrow, glancing at Klaus with a skeptical look. He had been panicked when he'd appeared on the doctor's door, out of breath and looking like he was barely awake. Now, after witnessing what he had, after experiencing not only his own heartbreak but Maya's as well, he was stepping up to offer help. Marian suspected he was simply trying to cover up his own pain. "Is Maya alright?"

"She's holding up," Klaus looked away, his tone terse. "Raeger is with her now. He'll take care of her."

"You were taking perfectly good care of her, from my perspective." Marian nudged, monitoring his friend for a reaction. "Not that this is an appropriate time to be wooing anyone, but I'm sure Maya would take comfort in your presence."

"Marian please," Klaus groaned, running his hand through his hair. "You're right, this isn't the appropriate time. Not only has an innocent woman passed, but Maya has very clearly made her choice."

"Damnit, Klaus!" Marian exclaimed, banging his fist into his open palm. "I'm not having this discussion with you again, especially not right now, but if you don't smarten the hell up-"

"What needs to be done in here before we can move Eda?" Klaus interrupted, his tone hard and denying any further contribution from Marian. The doctor stared, equally as hard, at Klaus until he looked away, only to sigh and step towards the bedroom.

"Follow me," Marian flicked his wrist, capturing Klaus's attention. "If you're not going to take the initiative, the least you can do is be useful."

.

It was late morning by the time Klaus and Marian left Eda's.

Veronica, true to her word, had been making arrangements since she left the farm and to Klaus's understanding, was nearly prepared for a funeral sometime in the coming week. Cold and calculating, at the very least Veronica was efficient.

Marian went ahead of Klaus, insisting he had more things to do back at the Guild Hall. He was hoping to give Klaus the chance to check in on Maya, but to his dismay Klaus had decided that he was better off leaving her and Raeger alone.

However, Raeger was nowhere to be found.

When Klaus passed through Sycamore Farm, Maya was sitting on the front porch, her head in her hands, looking like she'd fallen asleep. Klaus nearly called out to her, but restrained himself. If she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her. She'd had a rough night, and he didn't want to disturb her if he could help it.

Besides, Raeger would surely be back any moment to check on her himself.

He _wanted_ to hold her- to cradle her like Raeger had. That's what she needed, it was no doubt what she wanted, but he just couldn't bring himself to turn around and do it. Perhaps it was petty of him, but it had been an awful morning. Klaus wasn't himself, and his emotions were taking control far more than he would normally allow.

Klaus was just reaching the mouth of the mountain trail, his hands in his trouser pockets, his head hanging lower than he wanted but he was unable to lift it or his spirits.

"Are you leaving?"

Maya's hoarse voice squeaked from somewhere behind him, catching Klaus off guard. He paused, resisting the urge to turn around.

"I've agreed to help Marian and Veronica with the preparations," He explained, clearing his throat. A heavy silence followed his announcement, one that set his teeth on edge. Klaus felt his stomach tighten as the quiet droned on, finally unable to take it any longer.

"I'll be around, if you need me." He offered softly, feeling the words burn him as they escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry."

Now Klaus had to turn. He blinked in surprise, his mouth pulling into a small frown as he appraised Maya. She was staring at the ground, her head bowed and her hands bunched into fists at her sides. Klaus felt his broken heart shatter further, like a knife continuously being hammered into his chest.

"Whatever for?" He questioned, bewildered.

"I shouldn't have called you last night," She whispered, her lips barely moving. The damp remnants of tears sparkled on her cheeks in the morning light, giving her a devastatingly beautiful glow. "I panicked, and I bothered you when I should've been able to handle the situation on my own. I'm so sorry."

Klaus was dumbfounded. The implications in Maya's voice made him angry, but it also evoked bitter laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. Perhaps he hadn't been clear before- he would gladly drop everything to rush to her aid. No matter what.

"Maya," Klaus began gently, pushing the whirlwind of emotions bubbling in his stomach to the far recesses of his mind. "Please don't feel bad about-"

"I can't help it!" Maya spat harshly, cutting him off. He bit back his words, surprised at the sudden sadness in her voice.

"I was selfish," Maya continued, her balled fists trembling. "I can't help but be selfish with you. You're my friend, and I know you care about me, but this shouldn't have been your burden to bear. Not at 4 in the morning. I should've called Marian, or Veronica, not you. But I didn't call them. I called you."

Maya lifted her chin, tears streaming from her moss coloured eyes. Her cheeks were tinged red, her lip swollen from chewing, her auburn hair messed in the wind. Klaus's heart seized in his chest.

"And I'm going to be selfish with you again, because I can't stop myself." Maya sobbed, her shoulders shaking. "Please don't leave me. I know you have things to do, but I need you here. I have no right to, but I do. Please stay with me, Klaus. Please."

Her plea was enough to make him confess his undying devotion to her, but Klaus was a brittle man. As Maya begged him to comfort her, all he could bring himself to feel was a cautious bitterness towards Raeger, and wonder why he wasn't here instead.

"Why do you need an old fool like me?" Klaus asked, his voice flat and low. "I assumed Raeger would be staying with you."

Maya hiccupped, taking a moment to collect herself before she was able to speak again. Klaus felt the urge to smack himself.

"Raeger has to open the restaurant." Maya explained. "He offered to stay, but I said no. I'd rather have you here with me."

That was all Klaus needed to hear. He approached Maya, holding out his arms as she fell into them, much like she had this morning. He pulled her close, cradling her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. It was all he could do to stop her and himself from falling apart.

"Be selfish with me all you want." Klaus whispered into her hair, squeezing her tighter. "Whenever you want. Whatever you want. As long as you'll have me, I'll be right here."

.

Eda's funeral was, as Veronica promised, the very next day. The entire village was in attendance, and everyone was deeply shocked and saddened. The service was short, but sweet, with sincere praise for the fulfilling life that Eda lived. Fritz was a mess, barely able to contain his sadness, watching on with tear-filled eyes. His tears were not out of place in the crowd, with all of the villagers pressed tissues to their red faces.

Maya hung back, silently observing the service, her hand tightly bunched in Klaus's jacket, his arm the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

 **Not going to lie, I nearly cried so many times writing this chapter. I hope it affects you guys as much as it did me! Well, not that I want you to be sad or anything. But you know what I mean!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	14. Fall Forward

**Buongiorno, fair readers! Welcome back to another chapter of The River! I'm sure some of you, like Klaus, are getting pretty anxious for the two of these losers to JUST KISS ALREADY LIKE SERIOUSLY FUCK- ahem. Anyway. I have to thank you all for being so patient; I've really enjoyed dragging this out as long as physically possible (3) and I only ask that you be patient just a LITTLE bit longer.**

 **In fact, how about we do a countdown? Ready? Here we go:**

 **3…**

Chapter Fourteen: Fall Forward

In the time since Eda's death, Oak Tree Town had managed to completely fall apart, and pull itself back together again. The first few days were the hardest- villagers cried, screamed, shut down, and simply tried to process what had happened.

Fritz took it harder than anyone. Maya, though devastated, recovered in only a couple of days. She wasn't one to dwell on sadness, and although it may seem calloused, death did not plague her for any length of time. Of course Maya missed Eda, and it goes without saying that she was grieving, but acceptance was always Maya's method of coping. It was tragic, but it was life. There was nothing she or anyone else could do about it now, so the best thing for her to do was move on and do something with the land she was given, as Eda would have wanted.

The young redhead however was much more deeply affected. Fritz didn't leave his farm for nearly a week, turning away anyone who attempted to come over and comfort him. It was Raeger who eventually convinced him to venture out again, though no one really knew how he did it.

The rest of the festivals for the Summer were cancelled. It was a difficult decision for Veronica to make, but it didn't feel right to throw so much energy into something that, in light of Eda's death, now appeared trivial. And so, Summer left Oak Tree swiftly and quietly, slipping away in the dead of night.

The Fall concert, now only a few hours away, would be the first gathering since the fireworks festival in the previous season. It was nice for Maya to see the villagers getting excited again, as happiness was sorely missed in the town. Raeger had shown up at her farm early that morning, bringing with him enough ingredients for a three-course meal.

"Since the restaurant is closed today, I got bored." He'd shrugged when she opened the door to let him in. "I thought I could get ready here with you and we can just hang out for the day."

They'd been doing exactly that ever since, enjoying each other's company and discussing their plans for the upcoming get-together.

"Veronica is making it into a ball," Maya commented, rooting through her closet for her city dresses. She had a few sundresses for the warmer seasons here in Oak Tree, but all of her fancier ones were from her time spent in the city. "In honour of Eda."

After the old woman passed, and they'd convinced him to leave his house, Fritz and Maya had spent a day packing up her belongings for sale and donation. It was difficult, particularly for Fritz, but after hours of digging through boxes and sorting heirlooms, they stumbled across an old trophy belonging to Eda. Apparently in her youth Eda had been a champion Ballroom Dancer and, after sharing this information with Veronica, the Guild Master decided to turn the Fall concert into a ball.

"Oh great," Raeger groaned, setting aside the roast he was preparing. "That means I'll actually have to behave myself."

"When have you _ever_ behaved yourself?" Maya laughed, discarding yet another gown. "Especially at an event where it's expected that you bring a date."

"You're going to ask Klaus, right?" Raeger ignored Maya's jab, instead jumping to one of his own. Maya frowned, shaking her head gently.

"Not this time," She sighed, pausing on a dark green number but ultimately deciding against it. "I doubt he'd want to go with me even if I did."

Maya and Klaus's relationship had been… different, ever since Eda's death. Klaus had kept his promise to her- he was there for Maya, whenever she needed him. He was kind, and considerate, and gentle with her, and as always, he was incredibly sweet. Maya didn't think she would've made it through the days following Eda's passing without him, and she would be forever grateful for it.

However, something between them had changed. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she was aware of a heaviness between them that hadn't been there before. Whenever she was in Klaus's company, she felt like there was some unspoken burden hanging in the air, and although she gave him every opportunity to talk about it, Klaus never uttered a word.

"You're kidding me, right?" Raeger snorted, coming over to her and helping her sort through her clothes. He immediately discarded three of her favourite dresses. "Do you honestly still doubt his feelings for you after what he said?"

"It wasn't a big deal," Maya insisted, although she felt the lie burn her throat as it slipped out.

"Maya, what were his _exact_ words again?" Raeger eyed her, his eyebrow raised accusingly.

Maya again recounted what Klaus had told her outside her farm, pouting as she did so.

"You see?" Raeger gestured triumphantly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We have a serious issue on our hands here."

"And what issue is that, Raeger?" Maya rolled her eyes, though his theatrics were entertaining.

"Klaus doesn't just want to take you to the bone zone," Raeger tutted, earning a sudden laugh from Maya, "I mean, he wants to do that too obviously, who wouldn't? But it's more than that. The man is head over heels in love with you."

"I highly doubt it." Maya denied, recovering from her amusement.

"Maya, my darling," Raeger grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "You don't just _say_ something like that to a girl you're trying to sleep with. Trust me, I know. That's a confession you make to a girl who has a vice grip on your heart."

"Well then explain to me, oh Great One," Maya pulled away from him, continuing to peruse her closet. "Why is it that even though I practically throw myself at him, I have nothing to show for it?"

"He's stubborn as hell, but that doesn't mean he's not in love with you." Raeger plucked a dress off the hanger, held it up to Maya's torso, and threw it on the bed. "Try that one."

"That one?" Maya repeated skeptically, "The neckline is way to low for a ball."

"No neckline is too low when Iris is in attendance," Raeger chuckled, again nodding to the dress. "I guarantee you hers will be lower."

Maya rolled her eyes, but agreed to try it on anyway.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you keep such careful note of how much cleavage Iris is showing at any given time," Maya laughed, disappearing into the bathroom to try on her dress. Raeger chuckled too, waiting patiently.

"I'm painfully aware of every _inch_ of Iris at any given time," He sighed, rolling his eyes. "This 'having feelings' business is a pain in the ass."

"So, do something about it," Maya yelped, nearly tripping in the skirts of her gown as it fell around her. "You're always pushing me in my love life, how about you practise what you preach?"

"Because you and Klaus actually have a chance," Raeger bit off the rest of his argument as Maya emerged from the bathroom, giving him a gentle twirl to show off her dress.

"Damn," Raeger breathed, whistling low, "Maya, you're stunning."

Maya grinned. She had to admit, the dress fit her better than she thought it would. With only a few hours left until the ball, she could feel herself starting to get excited.

"Klaus will be drooling when he sees you tonight," He finished his appraisal with a wink.

Maya glanced away. "Well good for him, I suppose."

Raeger frowned. "I don't understand why you won't just be honest with him about your feelings."

"Because, Raeger," Maya's shoulders slumped. She hated this conversation, and they'd been having it a lot as of late. "Even if Klaus is interested in me, and I'm not saying he is, there's clearly something stopping him from pursuing it."

"What possible reason could there be?" He rolled his eyes, having heard this argument many times over. "Other than superficial ones that, in the long run, don't matter?"

"I don't know, Raeger," Maya began to yank aggressively at her hair, pulling a brush through it to take care of any knots. "But just because we can't think of one doesn't mean one doesn't exist. What if I confess to him, make a total fool of myself, and it'll all be for naught because he actually _does_ have a good reason why we shouldn't be together. Then what?"

"Then at least you'll know," Raeger defended, admitting that Maya's logic was sound on some level. "And you can argue that his reasoning is stupid by kissing the hell out of him."

"Oh my Goddess would you _stop_?" Maya snapped, bristling at Raeger's insistence. "I don't even know how I would go about bringing up, so just leave me alone already!"

"You just have to go for it," Raeger insisted, ignoring Maya's groan. "Take the leap already!"

Maya knew there was no point in arguing with him. Instead, she continued to fiddle with her hair, thinking up the various ways she could style it for the concert.

Raeger was still mumbling about 'going for it' when an idea struck her.

"How about I make you a deal?" Maya challenged, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Raeger perked up, intrigued.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" He mused, feigning attention on his cooking. Maya smoothed the skirt of her dress, restraining her smirk.

"I'll 'take the leap', as you so eloquently put it, with Klaus," She began, watching in amusement as Raeger's knife slipped into the cutting board far harder than he intended. "If and only if, you do the same with Iris."

Raeger put down the knife, turning to face Maya with a deep frown.

"My situation with Iris is totally different," He insisted, folding his arms across his chest. "You know that."

"Is it really?" Maya pressed, mirroring Raeger's stance. "My offer is non-negotiable. If you confess to Iris, I'll do the same with Klaus."

She thought he was going to dismiss her. Iris was the one challenge that Maya could see Raeger refusing, no matter the circumstance, but after a stretching silence his frown twisted into a wicked grin, though she could still detect some nervousness hidden behind his eyes.

"Alright Maya," Raeger shrugged, smirking. "I accept your challenge."

"Good," She grinned, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Maya returned to fiddling with her hair. In spite of herself, she was quickly beginning to love the dress that Raeger had chosen. It was her favourite colour- lilac- and it truly did compliment her eyes beautifully. They each worked in silence for a short while, Maya quietly humming to herself.

"So, are you going to ask him to the ball?"

Maya snorted, rolling her eyes at Raeger and shifting her weight to one hip. "What did we literally _just_ agree on?"

Raeger laughed, abandoning his cooking once again and approaching Maya.

"Well, if you're not going to ask Klaus, why don't you go with me?" He asked, batting Maya's hand away from her hair. He eyed her for a moment and, after a split second of thought, sent a text to just the right person for the job. "I'm an excellent dancer, I'll have you know."

"I'm sure," Maya giggled, pushing Raeger back into the kitchen. At this rate, they wouldn't be able to eat before the ball.

"Seriously!" Raeger defended adamantly. "I'll sweep you off your feet!"

"By stepping on them?"

Raeger met her with a glare, choosing to ignore the insult.

"Besides," He continued tersely, earning another fit of laughter from Maya. "If Klaus sees us on a date, it could make him very jealous. And, like Marian said, Klaus doesn't get jealous much. It could very well move things along."

"Are you sure you're not trying to make Iris jealous?" Maya eyes him suspiciously, absently chewing on her nail.

"Iris isn't the jealous type, so I doubt she'd be bothered." Raeger sighed, rinsing a handful of carrots, "But just think: how upset would Klaus be if he saw you swooning over me?"

"You're right, he'd be very upset," Maya crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "If Klaus saw me swooning over _you_ he'd know that I was very, very ill."

"Now, now, be nice," Raeger scolded, although he didn't make any move to correct her. "You get my point though. It's just the right amount of provocation."

"I thought you said I had to just go for it?" Maya reminded him, laughing. "What's with the sudden scheming?"

"I said you have to go for it," Raeger agreed, taking her hand and spinning her towards him. She collided with Raeger's chest, laughing, as his arm wrapped around her waist, securing her to him. "I never said you couldn't have fun with it."

In a quick motion, Raeger lifted her off the ground, spinning Maya around inside her little kitchen. She shrieked, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to steady herself as the two fell into boisterous laughter that nearly drowned out the sound of a loud knocking on the door.

"Who's that?' Maya panted, catching her breath as Raeger put her down. When she caught the look on his face, she immediately felt a sense of dread begin to fill her.

"Maya my pet," Raeger smirked, shooting her an exaggerated wink. "The cavalry is here."

.

Klaus angrily threw his pencil down, the small wooden stick bouncing impossibly off his desk, ricocheting off the wall, and landing squarely in the waste basket near his bed. Another balled up sheet of defiled sketch paper followed the unfortunate writing utensil.

He'd been working on the same drawing for two hours- a flower. That was it. A simple drawing of a simple flower that he could leave at Eda's grave to finally fulfil the one request she'd made to him before she passed.

It shouldn't be this hard. Klaus had drawn flowers before; pretty flowers, ones that seemed to indicate he possessed at least some skill in the artistic field. But now, for some reason, he couldn't recreate a decent image for the life of him and it was beginning to drive him absolutely mad.

Klaus drove his fists into his temples, dropping his head on his desk in shame. He knew exactly why he was having trouble with this sketch, and it had nothing to do with his lack of skill. An idea for another drawing had come to him earlier in the day and, despite adamantly refusing to put it to paper, he just couldn't get the image out of his mind.

It was of course an image of Maya. The thought had hit him like a freight train out of absolutely nowhere while he was pouring himself a cup of tea. Maya, lounging happily in her field with Hanako near her, a bed of freshly planted flowers on her other side. She would be wearing overalls, ones that only fell to her knees, and they would be pushed up so that the delicate curve of her thighs was plainly visible. The tops of the overalls, though, were undone. The top flap folded down to her waist, the straps haphazardly strewn around her torso. She was wearing a tight-fitting T-shirt underneath, pink, the hem lifted above her bellybutton. He pictured her with one knee bent, both arms tucked behind her head, soil smeared on her bare feet, her clothes, and one cheek.

It was a strikingly detailed image, one that he knew if he tried to put to paper he would utterly butcher it. Still, Klaus couldn't stop his mind from returning to that scene, one that was very likely to occur if he were being honest with himself.

 _What would I do if I was there?_

Thinking about it was hard enough on him, but if he actually saw Maya in reality as he did in his mind's eye, he wouldn't be able to retrain himself. The original image filed away in the recesses of his brain, the scene began to shift. Klaus was there now, his hand the reason Maya's shirt was lifted, his kiss the reason her overalls were undone. He was nearly undressed himself, donning only an opened dress shirt and his trousers as he bore down on Maya, kissing her deeply, with his green jacket lying next to them in the afternoon sun.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Klaus groaned suddenly, smacking himself several times to dispel the sensual imagery. It didn't work.

Ever since Maya's plea to him after Eda's death, thoughts like this one had been striking him rapidly and relentlessly, making his time with Maya feel rather awkward. He was constantly thinking about kissing her, holding her, making love to her, exploring her body in any way he could imagine, and considering the time he spent seeing her in the last few weeks was often spent in very close proximity, it was an excellent test of his self control.

Even still, he wouldn't trade the last few weeks for anything in the world. Maya, though she didn't spend much time openly grieving for Eda, still needed him. She needed presence, comfort, physical touch, and Klaus liked to imagine that it was his specifically that she wanted. Many times they sat in silence by the river, Maya's head resting gently on his shoulder, her small hand toying with his fingers.

And, almost as many times as he'd seen Maya, Klaus had also been repeatedly called an idiot. By Marian, of course. He seemed to think that Klaus was missing a perfect opportunity to make a move, and truth be told he could see the good doctor's point. Maya was vulnerable and open to him, but that was exactly why Klaus had kept a firm mental distance.

As much as he wanted Maya, and as much as he worried about Raeger getting to her first if he hadn't already, Klaus couldn't bring himself to pounce on her while she was still recovering from Eda's passing. It felt wrong. Marian had been telling him that was stupid only moments ago, just before he excitedly darted from Klaus's home claiming he was needed in a 'fashion related emergency'.

Klaus pushed away from his desk. He needed to get ready for the Fall Concert anyway, and his head was beginning to hurt. Iris would be arriving soon and if he was late again she'd murder him.

It was tradition for Iris and Klaus to attend the concert together, but truth be told he'd come very close to asking Maya, even after discovering that Veronica was turning it into a formal ball. However, after some careful consideration, he ultimately decided against it. Klaus wasn't sure what he would do with the opportunity to have his hands on Maya all night.

"You'd better be getting ready!" Iris's voice suddenly sang from the porch. "I'm not letting you delay my debut!"

Klaus chuckled, pushing away his turbulent thoughts. He was getting quite good at that as of late.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," He assured her, donning his jacket. The fall season, while still relatively warm, was chilly on the sunniest of days. Klaus would definitely be returning to his habits of consistently wearing his coat.

Iris met him in the living room, her usual purple, white, and black ensemble abandoned in favour of a sleek, satin, black dress that dipped nearly to her navel in the front, and fell completely open at the back. If not for the wrap that she'd thrown over her shoulders, Klaus worried she'd freeze.

"Isn't that a bit revealing for an evening of dancing?" Klaus joked, shaking his head at Iris. She eyed him mischievously, taking his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Well in the event of a wardrobe malfunction, you and everyone else will simply have to keep their eyes up." Iris winked, shivering in spite of herself as the door opened. "Though I know I don't have to worry about you, dear."

"No?" Klaus chuckled. She was certainly right, though he was curious as to her reasoning.

"Your eyes will be trained elsewhere, if my suspicions prove correct," Iris began to whistle, ignoring the subtle rolling of Klaus's eyes.

Again, Iris was right, though Klaus wouldn't admit it to her. Whenever Maya was in a room his full attention was given to her. Especially so tonight, but Klaus didn't realise that yet. Maya, with Marian and Raeger's help, would be the only thing Klaus could reliably focus on for the next few hours.

Blissfully ignorant to the inner turmoil that awaited him just steps from his front door, Klaus escorted Iris to the Trade Depot where Veronica was supervising the assembly of the orchestra.

 **I've had a lot of fun with the next few chapters, and I'm so excited to share them with you all!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	15. And Then They Danced

**Welcome back! So, clearly, I altered the fall concert festival a bit to suit my inspirational needs. I hope you guys don't mind. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I had a lot of fun with this, and I think it turned out really well!**

 **And, of course, the countdown continues *wink***

 **2…**

Chapter Fifteen: And Then They Danced

On short notice, both the people of Oak Tree and Veronica herself managed to shock and surprise. Villagers arrived at the ball dressed appropriately for the occasion- long dresses, suave suits, even Fritz was dressed to the nines. Klaus felt like he had entered a promotional party for one of his clients in the city.

"Ooh," Iris cooed, excitedly bouncing as they made their way through the scattered crowd and musicians. "Oak Tree cleans up nice! I must tell Veronica I'm impressed."

"Coming from you I'm sure she'll be touched," Klaus laughed, watching as the pianist adjusted his bench. He began to wonder where they'd gotten all of these instruments- a piano wasn't exactly portable. He didn't recognize any of the musicians either, barring one violinist that frequented high society get-togethers. Klaus had met him on many occasions.

After informing Mistel of their presence, Iris and Klaus set out to find somewhere to wait.

They settled in their usual spot for festivals, only a little further away from the center so as not to get in the way. Giorgio was nearly skipping around to everyone, barley pausing to catch a breath, but there was still no sign of Marian.

"That's odd," Klaus mused, remembering his emergency exit, "This is exactly the kind of thing that Marian lives for. I'd be shocked if he was late."

"I'm sure he'll show up," Iris laughed, surveying the area. Until Veronica officially started the festival, there wasn't much for them to do. "Like you said, Marian wouldn't miss-"

Iris cut off mid-sentence, her eyes flashing as she looked over Klaus's shoulder and caught sight of the new crowd of people arriving.

"I think I've just found Marian's fashion emergency," She winked, nodding to the entrance of the Trade Depot. "Whatever issue she was having seems to have been taken care of, at least."

"Hmm?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow, following Iris's smirk with a naivety that even he would later be ashamed of. "What on earth are you talking about-?"

Klaus's words died in his throat.

"Maya!"

He heard Corona calling happily to the young farmer, but her voice carried as if through water. All of Klaus's attention was focused sharply on Maya, who'd just arrived arm in arm with both Marian and Raeger.

"Who knew there were hips under those farm clothes?" Iris chuckled, immensely enjoying the stricken expression on Klaus's face. He swallowed hard, barely listening to Iris, as he greedily appraised Maya from afar.

She was wearing a dress, of course, a full length lavender coloured number that clung to her body, accentuating every curve that most villagers had no idea she possessed. The dress didn't flare, as one might've expected, it instead followed the natural curve of Maya's legs, pooling around her feet like a puddle of lilacs.

It was 3/4 sleeved, with a wrapped top that cinched at her side and a plunging neckline that slipped sensually over the swell of her cleavage. To make everything worse- or better, depending on which part of Klaus's mind was making the distinction- Maya's auburn hair was pulled up off of her shoulders in an elegant style that he couldn't name, revealing the gentle slope of her neck.

She was breathtaking. More striking than the fabled Harvest Goddess herself.

"Well," Iris purred, laying a hand on Klaus's arm as she stepped in front of him. "This should prove to be quite the entertaining night." With her hand to her mouth, Iris called: "Maya! Raeger!"

The trio of Marian, Raeger, and Maya looked up from their conversation with Corona and Gunther, all five of them eventually making their way to where Klaus and Iris stood.

" _Oh Raeger, Maya, do come over here won't you_?" Marian sang, mocking Iris's falsetto. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Standing next to that?" Iris gestured a manicured hand to Maya, crossing the other over her chest. "You might as well be. When did you learn to clean up like that, sweetheart?"

Maya blushed, sliding her gaze downward and only serving to make herself look even more irresistible. Klaus inwardly groaned.

"It was a group effort," She laughed, nodding to Raeger and Marian. "It's been a long time since I've gone to an event like this. I was little out of practise."

Marian snorted, batting Maya's shoulder.

"Don't give _him_ any credit," He sniffed, shrugging in Raeger's general direction. "His wardrobe choice was driven purely by the desire to see your chest, if I'm not mistaken."

Raeger gripped his own chest dramatically, twisting his face into an insulted mask.

"How _dare_ you!" He exclaimed, working his jaw theatrically. "I have never been so insulted in my life! Do you honestly think I would knowingly take advantage of this poor, innocent, naïve woman? For shame, Marian. For shame."

Raeger's speech was met with eyerolls from nearly everyone present, and a quick banter was about to begin when they were interrupted by Veronica calling everyone to attention from the makeshift stage.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight," She began, smoothing her skirts. Veronica's ensemble wasn't entirely different from her normal outfit, but it was a bit more formal. "I know the theme was a little last minute, but know that your effort does not go unappreciated.

"We are here tonight, not only to listen to some incredible music, but also to honour one of our treasured friends." Veronica bowed her head, bringing her hands together before her. "Eda was not only a valued member of our community, but a friend to us all. She was an amazing farmer, an endless well of knowledge, and, unbeknownst to us all, a champion in the ballroom. Let us pay homage to her tonight, not with sadness, but with life."

Veronica paused for a round of applause, one that lasted longer than she'd anticipated.

"Enjoy, everyone." She bowed, waving to the conductor that he may take over.

"Everyone here had better be dancing," Raeger insisted once people started to speak again. "I don't get to show off my skills very often, so I'm going to milk this."

"You can dance, Raeger?" Iris asked curiously, eying him with some skepticism. Raeger smirked, placing his hands pointedly on his hips.

"You'd be surprised what this body can do," He winked, to the great amusement of Maya and Corona. Iris's eyes flashed, shaking her head at the young chef.

"I'm already quite familiar with what that body can do, Raeger." She grinned, "Or have you forgotten?"

"I'd never forget," Raeger whispered, a wave of sincerity washing over him that no one expected, least of all Raeger himself. His eyes widened in a moment of shock, one that he quickly covered with a series of harsh coughs.

"It looks like the band's about to pick up," He stammered, rubbing the back of his head absently. "Let's go, Maya."

She barely had time to agree before Raeger was taking her hand, dragging her away from the sidelines just as the first song picked up.

"I think this is going well," Raeger forced a smirk, lifting Maya into a graceful twirl. The tone of his voice implied that he was referring to Klaus, most likely the burning look in his eyes that had been present when he saw Maya. If she knew Raeger at all, he would continue to act like his little slip up with Iris had never happened. She rolled her eyes but laughed, gripping his shoulders for support.

"I think you're right," Maya agreed, though for a very different reason. Since they'd arrived, she'd been noticing Iris sneaking glances as Raeger and biting her lip, a habit that Maya had never seen Iris participate in before. Perhaps Raeger was wrong about her susceptibility to jealousy. Or perhaps she'd been even more touched by Raeger's small confession than Maya had hoped.

"Do you think if I kissed you Klaus would come over here?" Raeger laughed, earning a gasped 'no!' from his dance partner. "Just asking! I'm trying to help!"

"Help make things worse maybe," Maya quirked an eyebrow at him, warning him with her eyes not to try anything too stupid. Raeger quickly resigned, falling into their rhythm once again.

"You're right," He sighed, sneaking another look at Klaus. "He'd probably come over here to punch me in the face, if nothing else."

While the image of Klaus punching anyone was not an unpleasant one, Maya doubted he'd do it even if provoked. Except perhaps to protect someone he loves.

The orchestra boomed through the crystal-clear night air, a set list of dozens of songs prepared for an evening intended to last well into the night. There were slow songs, fast songs, incredibly complicated songs, and heartbreakingly simple songs. While Maya danced the majority of them with Raeger, she also shared dances with Corona and Iris, Marian, and even Gunther when Corona could convince him to try. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time- everyone, that is, except Klaus.

He'd danced a few numbers with Iris, and one with Marian after some near tantrum-level screaming from the pink-haired doctor, but for most of the night he'd been standing to the side, chatting with those who weren't dancing.

And, unbeknownst to Maya but enjoyed immensely by Raeger, he was watching the young couple more than he'd care to admit.

Another lively number struck, and Raeger grabbed Maya's hand as soon as the first few notes hit, dragging her away from her awkward flailing with Corona.

"Hey-!" She exclaimed, falling against him as he guided them in dance. Raeger simply winked, one that was met with an eyeroll, and all protesting was rendered moot.

As they swayed, Raeger's hand slipped lower on her waist, his head dipping to Maya's ear.

"Lean into me," He whispered, guiding her. Maya obliged, immediately after doing so asking him: "Why?"

"Klaus is watching you again," Raeger answered conspiratorially. He began to dance them just a little bit closer to where the perfumer stood, talking to Corona but not really listening as his golden eyes were trained on Maya's twirling skirts.

"Follow my lead," Raeger announced suddenly, straightening his shoulders. "I'm going to spin you."

"What?" Maya blinked, looking up at Raeger in alarm. "Why? Wait-!"

Maya was cut off abruptly as Raeger spun her, quickly and sloppily, intentionally letting her trip and stumble away from him. She yelped, flailing frantically in a desperate attempt to catch her balance as she dove headlong into Klaus's chest. They collided with a soft 'oomph', startling not only each other but also Corona, who took an involuntary step backwards.

Despite the suddenness of the incident Klaus caught Maya easily, his arms holding her steady as she regained her footing.

"I'm so sorry!" Maya flushed, her annoyed expression turning on her dance partner. "Raeger!"

"My bad," Raeger chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I must be getting tired. Would you mind cutting in for me for a little while, Klaus?"

 _Yes, I mind very much. Maya, my apologies, you'll have to find another partner. Ask Marian, ask Fritz, ask Iris for all I care, but I absolutely can not-_

"Please?" Maya added, hitting him with a sweet, shy smile. "If you don't mind?"

 _Ah, hell._

"It would be my pleasure, Maya," Klaus agreed, bowing to her. Maya's eyes lit up, and in that instant Klaus knew that whatever repercussions came from this dance were all worth it to see that look on her face.

"Great!" Raeger chirped, stepping towards the entrance to the Trade Depot. "I'm actually going to step out for a second, find a bench to sit down. Don't wait up for me!"

Raeger left in such a hurry that it made Klaus more than a little suspicious, but he let it slide. It wasn't in his mental capacities to wonder after the chef's antics tonight.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked, holing out his hand to Maya. She nodded eagerly, taking a moment to smooth her dress and hair, before following him back into the swaying crowd just as another song began to pick up. Klaus took a stance for a waltz, and although Maya seemed a little unsure, she followed his guidance with determination and confidence. She held her arms as he showed her, and stepped into his embrace.

The moment his hands found her waist, however, he knew he'd made a grave mistake. Klaus had participated in many dances before, a large number of them waltzes, in fact, but this… this was different.

Maya's figure was so petite, so delicate, that her waist fit perfectly in the curve of his arm. With his hand pressed against the small of her back, Klaus could feel every breath, every smooth movement of her body. She was so warm despite the cold outdoor air, and as she stepped closer to him his skin tingled with the proximity of their chests.

He longed to bring them even closer together, to press her into his embrace and feel the intimate connection that came with cradling another person, to memorize the soft swaying of her body as they danced. Even though he managed to stop himself from doing so, it physically pained him. She was so tantalizingly close, and yet it wasn't nearly close enough to appease his pounding heart.

"Just a warning," Maya smiled, adjusting herself in Klaus's grip. She settled comfortably, her hand clasped gently in his. "I'm a horrible dancer. Everything you just saw was one-hundred-percent Raeger."

Jolted from his admiring by the sound of her voice, Klaus cleared his throat and chuckled softly. He pulled her after him, falling into a well-practised waltz. "Well then I suppose it's fortunate that I'm leading."

Maya yelped in delighted surprise as he started to move with the music, pulling her along with him whether she was ready or not.

Dancing with Klaus was nothing like dancing with Raeger. Raeger, while an excellent dancer, was wild and unrefined, leading her in sweeping twirls and lively spins. With Raeger, Maya felt like she was barely keeping up, but having a blast while doing so. Klaus wasn't like that.

Klaus's presence dominated her. He was practised and smooth, but far from mechanical. He wasn't simply going through the motions of the dance, it was as if he owned them- as if they always had and always will belong to him. Klaus was gentle, and graceful, but it was poignantly clear who was leading between the two of them. Maya had never understood the idea of 'letting your partner lead', as dancing always seemed to require participation on both parts, but now she was getting it. Klaus guided her through the steps, pulling her body as if on strings. Maya could only glide along with him, relishing in the feeling of being in his control.

While a few songs had definitely gone by, it felt as though Klaus and Maya had only been dancing together for a few fleeting moments when the music stopped and Veronica addressed the crowd.

"I want to take a moment," She began, clapping her hands together for everyone's attention. Klaus brought Maya to a reluctant halt, their chests touching as they breathed in synchronisation. Maya blinked up at him, her cheeks flushed from the chill in the air, and smiled. "To thank everyone for such a wonderful evening."

A round of applause sounded for the musicians.

"Perhaps we will incorporate dancing into more of our concerts," Veronica continued, the suggestion being met with tremendous enthusiasm. "Please be safe on your way home, watch the roads. It's a bit chilly tonight, as I'm sure you've all noticed, so be mindful of that. And," Veronica hesitated, taking a moment to clear her throat before speaking again. "Congratulations, Eda would be so proud."

And, just like that, the evening was over.

Some shuffling began immediately, people anxious to make their way back to their warm beds and comfortable clothing. Klaus and Maya stayed where they were long enough for Klaus to realise that he was still holding her far closer than he should. He released her with an embarrassed cough.

"Would you like me to see you home, Maya?" He offered, hesitant to leave her company so soon. They'd barely been able to speak while dancing, and Klaus was itching to feel her friendship again after the abnormal weeks they'd had.

Maya bit her lip, glancing nervously behind her. "I'd love you to, but actually I think Raeger-"

"Don't mind me, Maya," Raeger assured her, appearing at Maya's side as he had a habit of doing out of nowhere. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze. "That just saves me a trip. I'll see you some other time!"

Klaus, fighting his envy of Raeger and Maya's ease with each other, slipped into a slanted smile.

"It seems I've stolen your date for the night, Raeger." He laughed, "My apologies."

"Don't worry about it," Raeger smirked, pulling Maya closer into his side. "That just means we'll have to go on another one later. Are you free tomorrow night?" He turned his focus on Maya for the question, tilting his head in the direction of his restaurant. "You could come over after the animals are away, the restaurant will be closed then."

Maya nodded, wrapping her arm around Raeger's torso and giving him a quick squeeze in return. "Works for me, I don't have anything planned. I'll come by around 9?"

"I'll be counting the minutes!" Raeger sighed dramatically, clinging to Maya until she started to laugh, pushing him off and gesturing to Klaus that she was ready to get going.

Klaus watched the entire exchange, an uncomfortable feeling growing in his stomach. He knew he was being ridiculous; Maya hadn't said a word to him about what happened after Eda's death, and she seemed quite content to keep it that way. Simply because they'd shared a brief period of closeness didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. Klaus had been able to comfort Maya when Raeger had not, and to him that was good enough for now. Trying not to feel petty, Klaus extended his arm for Maya to take.

"Let's head out before it gets too late," She smiled, taking the arm he offered. "I don't want you walking back by yourself in the dead of night."

Klaus laughed, dismissing her concerns with a shake of his head.

"No need to fret over the likes of me," He assured her, taking a deep breath as they finally left Oak Tree Town and stepped onto the piedmont. "I'll be perfectly fine, I promise."

"Good," Maya said firmly. She shifted closer to him, her shoulder brushing his arm. "I hope you keep that promise; I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

Klaus's heart skipped a beat.

"I thought we agreed you'd be more careful with your words," He chuckled, covering the catch in his throat. "What happened to not sprouting that kind of sentiment to any man you meet?"

"You're not just any man, Klaus," Maya winked, her laughter spilling from her lips and brightening the night.

She made everything so difficult. Klaus swallowed his emotions with a practised act, falling into easy conversation with Maya. She was so unaware of the effect she had on him that it was almost cruel- she was comfortable with him now, more so than she'd even been before, and as a result she was simply torturing him with touches, looks, caresses, anything that brought them closer. And yet, while he struggled to cope with the way she smiled at him, Maya prattled on without a care in the world, completely oblivious to his longing. That was the worst part, for him.

She so casually shattered his heart with a word, it was the most dangerous and frightening situation he'd even been in.

"Oh, did you see Raeger trip on the second dance?" Maya giggled; she'd been talking about the ball ever since they'd left- the loud music hadn't allowed for much conversation, and she'd apparently noticed many things she wanted to mention. "He tried to cover it up, by blaming it on me, but it was definitely his fault."

"You and Raeger seem to be getting along quite well." Klaus tried to keep the statement neutral, prevent any implication from seeping into his voice, but he failed. Instead, he went along with the slip up as though it were intentional, although he knew exactly what Marian would say. "He's quite lucky."

 _You're fishing!_

"Oh!" Maya started, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink that Klaus couldn't see in the dark. "No, no. Raeger and I aren't like that."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow, attempting not to sound hopeful. After all, he'd seen the way she ran to him after Eda. He decided not to mention that, nor the irritating sound of Marian's condescending cackle reverberating through his mind after he foolishly succumbed to his own curiosity.

"No, not at all." Maya side-stepped a rough patch in the trail, going silent for a moment while she did so. Klaus held his arm rigid to support her. "Everyone thinks so because we spend so much time together, and it didn't help when Fritz saw us kiss that one time, but we're just friends."

Klaus's mouth tightened into a thin line. He didn't need to be reminded of Raeger's kiss, it only soured his mood. That had been a distressing symbol of Maya's closeness with the chef, and it weighed heavily on his mind ever since he'd seen it.

Only a moment later, Klaus came to a realisation. Maya had said when Fritz saw them kiss, but Fritz hadn't been present that morning. So…?

"When Fritz saw you?" Klaus repeated aloud, ugly curiosity forcing him to ask a question he didn't necessarily want the answer to. "You're not referring to the morning of Eda's passing, are you?"

Maya realised her mistake too late, her hand shooting to cover her mouth. Klaus eyed her expectantly, all the while Maya avoiding his gaze, until his patient stare got the better of her. She finally gave up and sighed.

"I didn't mean to tell you that," She admitted, groaning. "It wasn't anything big. We kissed because Raeger asked if I ever thought about us as a couple and I said no, but that wasn't true, and then he thought maybe we should try-"

Maya paused, rambling. "I'm not making this sound any better, am I?"

Klaus laughed, unable to contain his amusement even through his irritation. "No, not particularly."

Maya groaned, although she giggled as well out of nervous habit. "Raeger and I were talking after the Flower Fair, just about life and things. Anyway, he mentioned that he had feelings for someone he could never be with, and I know how that feels. So, we thought that maybe we should try dating each other instead, but wanted to test it first. Then he suggested we kiss."

Klaus listened intently, silent all the while.

"Maybe a kiss wasn't the best test, but hey. It made sense at the time. He didn't pressure me or anything," Maya added quickly, misinterpreting his silence as disapproval. "It was an only if I was ok with it kind of thing. Raeger's a good person, and a wonderful friend, so I was admittedly a little curious about what we'd be like as a couple.

"The problem was," Maya chattered, her words tumbling from her mouth. "Fritz was on his way over to drop off some seeds, and he saw us. We tried convincing him that what he'd seen wasn't what he thought it was, and he _still_ wouldn't believe us. I blame him for most of the misconceptions. Not to mention Raeger will just kiss me out of the blue sometimes when he wants to stir up drama. He really is such a-"

Klaus stopped walking, pulling Maya to a halt beside him. She brought up solid, finally ceasing her string of words. She turned to him, the blush in her cheeks so dark that it was evident to him even in the low light.

"Maya," He smirked, using his free hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her face. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. You were testing out a relationship with a dear friend, you hardly need to apologize for that."

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea," She shrugged, avoiding his eyes. Klaus chuckled, resuming their walk. "The test failed, we decided we were better off as friends."

"You've made it abundantly clear," He eyed her, amusement flickering in his smile. "Besides, what does it matter what an old fool like me thinks?"

"It matters to me what you think," Maya nearly whispered, her voice quivering. Klaus blinked in surprise; what could she mean by that? Surely not what he hoped she meant.

Still, that confession coupled with her earlier mention of unrequited feelings, he couldn't help but think-

Klaus chose to ignore the comment, for his own good, but a small part of him couldn't resist pursuing the topic further. They were just reaching Maya's farm now, the mountain top quiet in the night air.

"Still, I have to wonder," Klaus thought aloud, coming to a stop just before Maya's door. "Do you test all of your relationships that way, hmm?"

"No!" Maya insisted suddenly, laughing. She was feeling at ease again, relaxed after having properly explained herself. "That was a bit of a unique situation."

"So, you would never do it with someone else?" Klaus prodded, hating himself all the while. He knew exactly what he was doing, he just couldn't stop himself.

Maya paused, catching an unusual note in Klaus's tone. She fought back a smirk, hope and excitement beginning to fill her stomach.

"Well I guess that would depend on who asked me," She sang, turning to face him with a wink.

"What would you say if I asked you?" He regretted the question the moment it left his lips, but it was far too late to take back. Maya eyed him with a knowing grin, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that depends too," She laughed, leaning against her door. "Raeger had a pretty solid argument for trying it out. What would your reasoning be?"

 _I care about you so much it hurts. I'm wildly attracted to you. The thought of Raeger kissing you simultaneously sends icicles through my veins and lights a fire in my stomach. Knowing that he has touched your lips, knowing that he's had the pleasure of sharing that intimacy with you, under whatever circumstance, while I've yet to do so, makes my fist tremble with the urge to punch him in the jaw._

 _My dear Maya, if you gave me an hour to list the reasons, I wouldn't be able to get through half of them._

His thoughts bombarded him relentlessly, tugging at his heart and sparking a burning ache in his whole body. Klaus regarded her with an expression that was born of longing, indecision, heartbreak, and affection.

"I'm sure I could come up with something," He whispered, fighting back everything else he wanted to say. Maya blinked up at him, transfixed by the sudden change in his demeanor. "Goodnight, Maya."

Klaus pressed his lips gently to the top of her head, leaving her alone as the wind began to pick up.

.

Klaus felt numb. Perhaps it was the cold, perhaps it was the physical activity that, quite frankly, he wasn't used to, but his entire body felt like some form of dry pasta. He shed his coat, kicked off his shoes, and collapsed onto the unmade bed.

Had he turned on a light since he walked in? No, he didn't think he had. It was pitch dark in his house, and he had apparently left a window open as a cool breeze brushed over his face. Klaus let his eyes close, sinking into his mattress as though it were a fluffy cloud.

Klaus's lips were still tingling. The softness of Maya's hair against his skin left a lasting impression, and although he knew that in the morning he would likely regret his forwardness, for the moment he was happy. Blissfully, fully happy.

He loved her.

Klaus realised the feeling as if he were tasting a foreign wine- slowly and methodically. He had always known, on some level, that he loved Maya, but admitting it to himself? It was like pulling out a splinter: painful but with a touch of relief. He was hopelessly in love with her, so much so that he felt sick with it. He loved her with all of his heart.

And little did he know that the one man he feared could stand in his way was climbing into bed with the blonde author next door, while Klaus tossed and turned in a fitful sleep.

 **This was another chapter that was really fun for me to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	16. The Eye of the Storm

**The moment you've all been waiting for, folks. Merry Christmas, everyone. Countdown?**

 **1.**

Chapter Sixteen: The Eye of the Storm

The next day was blustering- wind and rain darkening the already black sky. Storms were out of season for Fall, but the weather didn't like to follow convention. If a storm felt like blowing, it would damn well blow.

Klaus sighed in defeat; his practise would have to be put on hold for the day. His sketchbook would be utterly destroyed if he ventured out with it in this weather.

He'd taken to drawing every day now, working hard to perfect Eda's flower sketch. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he would meet Maya by the river every morning, carefree and completely at ease with himself, and begin his day by sketching for a few hours while spending time with a dear friend.

Now? Now everything was incredibly, infuriatingly complicated.

Dancing, courting, and finally admitting his love for her were the least of Klaus's problems. He felt heavy, worn out, exhausted. What should have been a simple friendship now caused him no shortage of sleepless nights.

No, the true reason for his turmoil was left unspoken, hanging in the air like a dark cloud- much like the ones hovering above his house.

Over the course of the season, Klaus had begun to believe in a possibility. One that he hated, one that he wished he could fight, but one that resisted his attempts to thwart it.

Klaus was beginning to think that Maya could love him, too.

It was Marian's fault, really. Putting ideas in his head. But Klaus could only blame so much on the doctor. Maya herself was the real catalyst, proving time and time again that she cared for him. He just wasn't sure exactly how much.

How was Maya? He suddenly wondered, looking out the window at the billowing winds. This was the first heavy storm they'd endured since she moved to town, would she be faring alright? How would she manage with the animals? Her crops? Would she need help? Perhaps he should-

Klaus shook himself. What was he doing? He'd just been thinking about how much he loved her, how she could possibly love him back, and now he wanted to run to her house unannounced? His relationship with Maya had been confusing enough over the past few weeks, did he really need to complicate it further? He may as well give Iris an exclusive: _Klaus has a Crush? Oak Tree Town's Most Perverted Old Bachelor Harasses Local Farmer_.

He groaned. His affections for Maya had, obviously, only grown the more time Klaus spent with her, and it was getting increasingly difficult to hide them from everyone else. Klaus took great care to refer to Maya only as his friend in conversation, alluding to their closeness when strictly necessary.

And wasn't she his friend? Klaus glanced at the window again. Perhaps 'friend' was not the correct word, but until he figured out exactly what they meant to each other, it would have to do. Not only was Maya his friend, she was a single working woman living a fair way from town- in the mountains no less. She could very well need help, and here he was debating the issue in fear of harming his image.

Before Klaus could convince himself not to, he'd slipped on his boots and was out the door to a low rumble of thunder.

.

The wind had died down by the time Klaus reached the river, but it still whipped painfully at his cheeks and eyes. The villagers didn't retreat from much in terms of weather, but today he was the only one foolish enough to step outside.

It didn't feel like morning. The sky was dark except for the occasional burst of lightning, and all doors and windows were battened down tightly. Considering the size of her farm, Maya would have a lot to do to secure it against the strong winds. He doubled his step.

This woman really would be the death of him. He'd heard of love forcing people to do crazy things, but this? This was bordering suicidal. Still, if this venture ended in him offering some sort of help to Maya, it would be worth it.

He was just passing Elise's fields when a large splash caught his attention. Raising his arm to block some of the wind and rain assaulting his face, Klaus squinted towards the dock where he could just spot a pale figure swimming to the center of the river.

Maya.

 _Ah, hell._

Caution aside, he darted towards the riverbank, calling after her.

"Maya!"

She paused to reach for something below the surface, submerging for a breathless moment before reappearing unharmed. Klaus barely had time to sigh in relief when she began to move again, further into the turbulent water.

 _What the hell is she doing?!_

"Maya!" He cried again. This time she heard him, glancing back over her shoulder and waving.

He fought back a snarl. "What are you doing? Come back to shore! It's dangerous-"

The words had only just left his mouth when there was another great gust of wind, one that forced Maya to kick fiercely to stay above the water. Klaus swallowed a surge of panic and anger, preparing to demand she return to shore at once, when a loud crack met his ears above the howling.

An old tree near the river's edge had given way under the weight of the weather. It splintered, teetered, and fell, its path taking the heaviest part of the trunk directly to where Maya was swimming.

Klaus's heart seized in his chest as the wood smashed against the water's surface with a deafening crash, effectively removing Maya from his line of sight. He was in the water before the tree had settled.

He'd dove into the same river once before when he thought she'd been in danger and it had turned out to be a big misunderstanding; perhaps that was some sort of morbid foreshadowing. It was almost cruelly funny. At this moment, however, Maya _was_ in danger. She needed help, and that was all that mattered.

The river resisted him as he worked to reach Maya, an icy wall against his chest. He had to gasp a few times to catch his breath, but once he had it he threw his full focus into reaching the young farmer.

For a few heart stopping moments he couldn't find her- the tree branches tangled in the river, the waves created foam and cloudiness- but just as he was about to give up and dive, his fingers brushed soft fabric.

Klaus knotted his fist in what he assumed to be Maya's jacket and pulled, relief flooding him when her head broke the surface and her auburn hair whipped about in the storm. He wrapped an arm securely around her torso and began working his way back to the dock.

The dark made it difficult to navigate, but somehow Klaus managed to traverse the swirling waters and bring both Maya and himself safely to the grassy shore.

Klaus fell on his back, coughing up river water and catching his breath. He was soaked through to his skin, his clothes sticking to him like a heavy blanket of ice. He didn't think he'd ever felt this depth of cold in his life. There was no time to collect himself though, as Maya still hadn't moved since he pulled her ashore.

"Maya?" Klaus coughed, sitting up and leaning over her pale face. She was breathing, and her eyes were open, but she appeared disoriented and confused. Klaus cursed, helping her sit up, and set to inspecting her for injuries. There was a large gash across her forehead, but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

"Maya?" He prompted again, fear bubbling in his throat. She blinked a few times and then all of a sudden burst into a fit of coughing that immediately eased Klaus's worry.

"Are you _mad_?" He berated after she was breathing normally again. Maya clutched her chest and began to shiver, the wind pelting both of them without remorse. "What were you thinking, swimming in this weather? You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry," She whispered, offering no further explanation. Maya's teeth were chattering. Klaus began to shrug off his jacket to offer her but stopped, realising it was also wet and would only make her colder. He ground his teeth against his anger.

"What were you thinking?" He repeated, his words like a harsh slap. "Nothing in that river is worth risking your life for, Maya! What if you'd been hurt? What would I have done? How would I have been able to live with myself if anything had happened to you?"

Maya's eyes fell to the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Klaus took a moment to collect himself, calm his breathing. His heart was still slamming against his ribcage, the icy fear he'd felt upon seeing the tree fall left a bitter metallic taste in his mouth.

"For Goddess sake, Maya," He groaned, suddenly reaching out to her. In a swift motion, she was pressed firmly into his embrace, Klaus's arms cradling her against his chest. Maya gasped in surprise, falling into him. She felt him bury his nose in her hair, clutching her so tightly that she began to feel the little warmth he had left in his body start to seep into her.

"Do you not understand how much I care about you?" Klaus whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against the cold wind.

Maya's breath caught in her throat.

They stayed like that for only a moment, the weather roaring around them, until Klaus was able to regain his composure and release his hold on her.

Feelings of embarrassment being clouded by the remnants of his fear, Klaus stood. He extended a hand to Maya, averting his eyes from her pale cheeks.

"Let's get you home," He held out his arm for her. Maya nodded, accepting his help and the two silently made their way up the mountain.

.

In spite of Klaus's worry, Maya hadn't needed his help on her farm. Hanako was safe, the crops were guarded, and every building was secure. Maya herself on the other hand hadn't said a word since they'd arrived back at her farmhouse, silently disappearing into her room to change into dry clothes.

She'd given him some old clothes that once belonged to her father- he'd cringed a little at that- and now he was also dry, warming up in a pair of brown trousers and an off-white dress shirt that was not too dissimilar to his own.

Klaus stared down at the boiling water before him. While waiting for Maya, he had decided to begin brewing some tea in an attempt to warm the two of them. He was still shivering from his brief, albeit panicked, swim, so he could hardly imagine how Maya must be feeling.

Only a moment later, Maya's bedroom door creaked open and she emerged, wearing some almost comically fuzzy pajama bottoms and an oversized graduation hoodie that completely dwarfed her. Klaus glanced up, unable to resist the endearing smile that sprang to his lips.

"Thank you," Maya whispered, pushing her hair away from her face. It was drying now, and beginning to curl. "For saving me again."

Klaus dismissed the gratitude with a wave, plucking two mugs from the drying rack next to the sink.

"Are you going to tell me why you were out there?" He prompted, his voice tense. Since arriving at Maya's farm and ensuring that they were both safe, Klaus's anger had ebbed. He wasn't completely calm, however, as the ghost of his intense fear still lingered in his throat.

Maya sighed, coming to stand next to him as he prepared their tea.

"You'll think I'm crazy," She warned, biting her lip. Klaus eyed her in exasperation, arching an eyebrow.

"I already think you're crazy," He informed her, clicking his tongue. "You can't possibly make it worse."

Maya stood silently for a moment, her damp hair falling into her face no matter how many times she pushed it back. Klaus watched her, patiently waiting for her to speak.

"I was looking for material," She said finally, lifting her head to look him square in the face. "For a new Maker Shed."

Klaus blinked, his jaw twitching in sudden agitation.

"You're right," He groaned, shaking his head. "I do think you're crazy. That couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

Maya didn't say anything, leading Klaus to believe that there was a bit more to the story than that.

He put the kettle down, turning to face her. With one hand, he cupped her chin, smoothing her skin with the pad of his thumb. Maya held his gaze, a small sparkling tear beginning to rise in her eye.

"I am crazy," She whispered, leaning into his touch. "I didn't lie, I was looking for material. It's for a Maker Shed that I want to build on Eda's farm."

And there it was. She didn't say exactly, but Klaus pieced the rest together himself in the blink of an eye.

Maya hadn't touched Eda's farm yet. She hadn't been able to bring herself to change anything, but she knew that before long she'd have to. Veronica's speech yesterday during the ball can't have helped- being reminded that Eda wanted everyone to be happy, and that all of their accomplishments would have made her proud.

Maya felt guilty. Like she'd let the old woman down.

"I can help you find the material tomorrow," Klaus assured her, letting his other hand grip her waist. "If you want. Ok?"

Maya nodded silently, her tears finally spilling over as she fell against him. Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around her, feeling her shiver from not only the cold but her sobs as well. He held her, cradling her as he had the morning of Eda's death.

"Thank you," Maya whispered, securing her arms around his torso, "I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

"It's my pleasure," He smiled, squeezing her. "But please, _please_ don't do anything that stupid again? My old heart couldn't possibly take it."

"I promise," Maya laughed, closing her eyes and burying her nose in his chest. He smelled like pine, possibly from their dip in the river. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Worrying me?" Klaus repeated back to her, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were dead until I got you back to shore and saw that you were awake and breathing."

"Maybe I should've kept my eyes closed," She chuckled, "And held my breath. If I stayed like that long enough you might've given me mouth-to-mouth and then I'd have finally been able to kiss you."

Klaus froze. Had she just-?

"Oh!" Maya exclaimed, covering her mouth. She wasn't thinking, she was just talking, and that was the first thing to come out of her mouth. What had she done? What was she going to do?

Klaus still hadn't said anything, his expression not visible to her from their current position.

Hiding her sudden blush, Maya took an overcompensatingly large step backwards. She fiddled with her hands, trying to think of anything to say that wouldn't make it worse.

"A-are you hungry?" She stuttered, thinking of the bags of popcorn she kept in her cupboards. "I can make something to snack on. Just give me a second."

She turned her back to him, making her way to the counter opposite where Klaus was standing, a dumbfounded expression still stuck on his face.

Maya, ignoring the magnitude of the embarrassment she felt, stretched to reach the upper cupboards, her fingers just grazing the bottom of the bowl she wanted. With a small huff, she pushed onto her toes, straining to get enough height.

Wordlessly, Klaus appeared behind her. She felt his presence through his warmth, hovering mere inches from her body. He reached over her, his fingers grasping the bowl that was beyond her, and pulled it from the shelf. His chest brushed her back as he stretched.

Maya stilled, Klaus's arms encircling her as he laid the bowl on the counter in front of her. She could feel his proximity, his breath whispering over the skin at the back of her neck.

"Thank you," Maya breathed, turning to face him. She knew he was close, but she was still surprised when, leaning against the counter, Klaus was barely a foot from her. He nodded, his eyes unfocused and distant. Maya bit her lip.

Klaus didn't remove his hands from the counter, effectively trapping her. Maya held her breath, Raeger's words playing over and over in her mind.

 _Take the leap._

Steeling herself, Maya gently placed her hand on Klaus's forearm, trailing her fingers over the fabric of his borrowed shirt. She'd already made a mess of things, what was left to stop her? He watched her, too transfixed to form words.

"Klaus," Maya whispered, knotting his shirt sleeve in her hand. She softly tugged, pulling him towards her and arching her own back to bring them closer. Klaus let himself be guided, dipping his head as though he were going to kiss her.

This was it. He was finally going to do it.

Maya parted her lips, tilting her chin up in anticipation of his kiss. For a breathless moment, she thought he would close the distance between them… but after what seemed like an eternity, Klaus furrowed his brow and pulled away.

"I- I can't," Klaus insisted, leaning away from Maya. She stubbornly kept her grip on his shirt sleeve, preventing him from completely abandoning the compromising position. His heart skipped.

"I simply can't ask this of you," He insisted, his voice low. "Maya, you're so innocent, and I'm certainly too old to be courting such a young woman-"

Maya interrupted him with a sharp laugh, surprising him as she met his confused eyes. The sound was accusatory, still quiet but with an air of bitterness.

"How young do you think I am, Klaus?" She asked him, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm 24, I'm not a child. And you're far from old. Besides," He began to argue, but she quickly cut him off. "You're not asking anything of me. I'm asking you. Please,"

Maya shifted, inching a little bit closer to him and placing her hand gently against his cheek. Klaus's breath hitched in his lungs, immediately silencing him. He knew he should pull away, knew he shouldn't allow this to happen. Despite his budding hope that things could work out between them, when faced with the opportunity he was beginning to flounder. He had to keep calm, he had to-

 _Control yourself!_

"Kiss me?"

Stronger men than him would've fallen victim to the combination of Maya's sparkling, hooded eyes, the delicate curve of her parted lips, and the sweet, sultry tone in her voice. As it stood, Klaus was powerless to deny her, and he knew it before the question had been posed.

In a swift motion, their lips were connected and he was finally- _finally_ \- kissing her.

Maya yelped in surprise, the startled sound quickly dissolving into a pleased hum as she slid her hands from his cheek to his hair, tangling her fingers in his ebony locks. She sank into the kiss, pulling Klaus closer as he bore down on her.

Why the hell had he been denying himself this? Maya's lips set his insides ablaze, fulfilling any promise his fantasies had made on her behalf. Klaus had only intended to give her a firm, quick kiss, but it had quickly devolved into a hungry, dominating act of passion. Klaus's hips pushed into Maya's, pressing her back against the counter.

Maya whimpered into the kiss, clinging to him tighter as their intensity built.

 _We should stop,_ Klaus thought in vain; the idea of breaking their passionate kiss was the farthest thing from his mind. His desire for her dominated the kiss; he could taste the rainwater on Maya's lips, wanting nothing more than to dissolve it with his tongue.

A loud clap of thunder accompanied by a striking crash of lightning shook the small farmhouse.

Maya started, straightening suddenly and making Klaus jump as well, breaking their kiss just as quickly as it had begun.

The lights flickered, wind pounding the windows, and for a brief moment Maya's face was illuminated in striking fear. Her eyes were wide, her mouth thin, her skin white, so much so that Klaus tightened his grip on her body in the event that she fainted.

Just as quickly as the expression appeared, it was gone. Still, Klaus held onto her.

They stayed like that, both of their hearts pounding, until Maya's hearty laughter filled the room.

"Well," She chuckled, flipping her auburn hair out of her eyes. "That's one way to end a kiss."

Klaus blinked down at her, his chest heaving, and couldn't supress his own laughter. She wasn't wrong in that was one way to end a kiss- possibly the only way to end _that_ kiss. Maya's cheeks were flushed, her lips plump and red, and her breathing ragged. She was breathtaking, as was the norm, and Klaus wasn't sure if he'd have been able to stop himself if the weather hadn't interrupted them.

"Perhaps that's a good thing," He sighed, offering her a half smile. Maya slid out from between him and the counter, straightening her sweater. Klaus stepped back as well, taking her hands in his and placing gentle kisses on the backs of each. "I should probably be going."

Maya held their hands together, taking a small step towards Klaus while sporting a disarming grin that he'd come to fear.

"You don't have to leave just yet," She insisted, her eyes flitting between his hands grasping hers and his lips. "We don't have to do anything _too…_ scandalous." Maya whispered, her tongue darting along her bottom lip.

"You overestimate my ability to control myself," Klaus smirked, brushing a stray lock of hair from Maya's face.

"That's what I'm counting on," She winked, offering him a smirk of her own.

Klaus blinked in surprise before bursting into a hearty laugh. Maya pouted indignantly, waiting for his outburst to subside.

"I'm sorry," He apologized after he'd caught his breath. "I have this picture of you in my head as an innocent young girl, and yet every time we speak you further shatter that image."

"Is that a bad thing?" Maya quirked an eyebrow, straightening her shoulders. Klaus chuckled gently.

"Not at all, love." He assured her, placing a kiss softly on her forehead. "It just means there are many sides of you that I still don't know. And that's a wonderfully exciting thing."

"You could get to know a few of them if you waited out the storm with me," Maya reminded him, gesturing to their drying clothes near the fireplace. "Those won't be dry for a while anyway. What better way to pass the time?"

"As tempting as that is," Klaus grinned. "I'd like to take you on a proper date before I invite myself into your bed."

"You're not inviting yourself," Maya countered, "I'm inviting you."

Klaus shook his head, fighting back laughter. This woman, as he'd been saying for a while now, would surely be the death of him. "Would you like to come to the city with me tomorrow? I'll pick you up after you've finished your chores."

Maya rolled her eyes at him- truly the gentleman through and through- but accepted his offer with a genuine smile.

"I look forward to it," She sighed, accepting his denial as at least some form of progress. He'd kissed her, and she never thought that would happen, so perhaps that was enough for one day. Klaus kissed the back of her hand once more, and reached for his wet jacket.

"Oh leave that, you can get your clothes tomorrow when they're dry," Maya scolded, disappearing into the hall closet. "Take this, it'll keep you dry until you get home."

Klaus took the offered rain slicker, slipping it over his head and giving it a slight shake. It was snug, most likely belonging to Maya, but she was right in that it would keep him dry until he reached his house.

Maya walked him to the door, her arms folded across her chest. As wonderful as he currently felt, he couldn't shake the image of Maya's frightened face after the thunder and lightning. It seemed to him like her reaction was more than just a quick scare, but one glance at Maya's current expression told him that she wouldn't revisit the moment. How had he come to understand her so well in such a short amount of time?

 _Of course_ , he nearly scolded himself aloud, _I've been studying her every day for seasons now._

Klaus had his hand on the handle, ready to venture into the storm with his thoughts, when a slight pressure on his back stopped him.

"Oh, and Klaus?" Maya stood closely behind him, her hand knotted in the fabric of the rain slicker. She tugged him back gently, enough that she could tilt her head and place her lips as close to his ear as her petite figure would allow. "Remember, you only specified _one_ proper date. That invitation to my bedroom is still open."

Klaus only had time to register what she'd said before Maya was ushering him out the door into the cold rain.

He stood under the shelter of her doorway for a moment, waiting for the aroused shivers to finish trickling down his back. In a hushed word, Maya had ignited a fire in his abdomen that he hadn't felt in a long time. Marian was right, he realised with a bitter satisfaction, this would be interesting.

"Minx," Klaus shook his head, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. The storm suddenly didn't seem quite so bad as he made his way down the hill, whistling all the while.

 **And there is it, everyone! The idea that started it all! Fun fact, this was the very first scene that I conjured up for this fanfic, and I'm so excited that I finally get to share it with you!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	17. Firefly

**Happy Upcoming New Year!**

 ***Cracks knuckles* Alright, time to get into the fun stuff ; ) This is another chapter I've had sitting in my brain for a long time, and I'm so very excited to share it!**

 **This is my take on Maya and Klaus's first date! And guess what? We're taking a short trip to Flower Bud Village!**

 **Yes, that's right, in my version of things the 'city' that everyone is referencing is actually Flower Bud Village from Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, but with a modern twist of course. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Also, just a 'heads up', this chapter is long. Like, really long. Way longer than any other chapters.**

 **Consider it my (Late? Second?) Christmas gift to you all!**

Chapter Seventeen: Firefly

It was a normal morning for Raeger, waking at the crack of dawn even before the roosters could be heard from Elise's mansion. His days always began the same- he would wake, stretch, remove himself from the beautiful woman slumbering next to him, get a glass of water, and-

Wait a minute. Back that up for a second. What was that second to last…?

Sleepily, Raeger rubbed his eyes and glanced again at his bedmate, tangled cutely in what he'd wrongly assumed to be his sheets. They were not, in fact, his sheets. Indeed, he wasn't even in his own bed, let alone his sheets. And, to his surprise, he was not alone.

Cloaked in the near dark of the early morning, Iris lay curled into Raeger's side.

As he took in the sight, Raeger's heart began to beat a bit faster. Iris was still sound to the world, her face a mask of angelic peace, her pale hair fanned across her cheeks and pillows, her breathing slow and deep. And, he noticed with a touch of excitement, she was clad only in his shirt from the night before.

This was shaping up to be a rather _abnormal_ morning, contrary to his expectations.

Raeger hadn't been drinking the night before- he wasn't blacking out rather important portions of his memory, he was simply slow in the mornings. Seeing Iris, realising he was in her room, brought back everything that had happened with stark clarity.

After Maya had departed with Klaus, Raeger found Iris and the two decided to leave together. Somewhere between the Trade Depot and Iris's house, Raeger found it in himself to profess his feelings for her in a spurt of bravery that surprised even him. Iris was shocked at first, doubtful, and even a little irritated at his forwardness, but with some uncharacteristic honesty, Raeger convinced her to give him a second chance.

And now, here they were.

He didn't want to leave. Raeger was the most comfortable he'd ever been, lounging with Iris tucked comfortably under his arm. But the restaurant needed tending, and being the sole employee came with some irritating downsides.

Delicately untangling himself from the mess they'd made of the bed, Raeger began to search for the rest of his clothes. He would let Iris keep the shirt, he had others.

His pants were the first things he found, dropped in an ungraceful pile near the door. Raeger reached for them, groping in the low light, when suddenly the low rumbling of thunder met his tired ears.

 _A storm? In Fall?_

Raeger lumbered over to the window, pulling back the curtains just enough to peer into the outside world. Sure enough, the weather was in full revolt. He wouldn't be opening the restaurant today.

With a relieved smile, Raeger dropped his pants exactly where they'd been before and climbed back into Iris's bed, pulling her into his embrace as he yawned and settled in for a day in bed he'd thought he'd never get with her again.

.

Klaus's dreams were getting much better, in his opinion. He was beginning to be able to convince himself that they were real.

Although, he had to admit, stopping himself from ripping Maya's clothes from her body as they kissed in her kitchen was not something the dream version of him would have done. It was out of character, in his head at least.

Klaus yawned. He was spent, but he couldn't quite figure out why. His dream had been elaborate, even going as far as to feature him saving Maya's life from a treacherous river, but surely that didn't mean that his actual body would suffer from-

A pair of brown trousers, ones that did not belong to him, caught his eye from the wayward chair near his bed.

So, it hadn't been a dream after all.

Klaus smiled. Despite his fatigue, he felt light. So, so incredibly light, like an immense burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He had kissed Maya, with some prompting, and it was everything he'd wanted it to be. The kiss was on repeat in his mind, playing over and over again, only serving to make his desire to kiss her again even stronger.

And later today he would be taking her on their very first date.

Klaus immediately felt something he hadn't for a good many year- it tickled his stomach and pecked at his throat, annoyingly persistent. He was nervous. Nervous about taking a woman on a date.

Marian would collapse in a fit of uncontrollable laughter if he knew.

Klaus was not ashamed to admit that he had- what had Marian called it? Game? Yes, Klaus had 'game' when it concerned women, and generally he was more than comfortable with the opposite sex. He knew his moves, he knew what to say and do, and he knew where to go. However, this was exactly the problem at the moment.

Klaus hadn't actually _planned_ a date before asking Maya on one.

The city had been the first thing that sprang to his mind, and it was fortunate that it was. Klaus knew the city, knew it like the back of his hand. In a matter of a few hours, he would have a plan, and then he would feel better.

In a matter of minutes, he was up and preparing for his day.

Klaus hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He was excited, giddy even, but there was a slight nagging concern at the back of his mind that refused to dissipate. It was the very same concern he'd first voiced when confronted with the possibility of Maya being attracted to him.

What if she was only interested in the allure of an older man? What if the appeal quickly wore off?

Klaus made quick work of the thought. If that were true, and Maya's feelings for him were only skin deep, he would accept it without hesitation and move on in whatever way she wished. It would crush him, but he would oblige. In the meantime, he wouldn't waste his time fearing the various disastrous outcomes of their relationship. That would get him nothing except wrinkles and gray hair.

For now, he knew what he wanted. And Maya seemed to know what she wanted, too.

He set about his morning chores with a spring in his step. As he worked, cleaned, and practised, Klaus's mind was busily conjuring up a plan for his date with Maya. He'd had an idea, and was in the process of fine tuning it, when his clock struck 12:30. Was it that late already? He'd wasted the morning tucked away in his own mind. Now his plan, however imperfect it may be, would have to do.

Fortunately for him, the date on the calendar was on his side. Maya's timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Pushing away any doubt he had, Klaus made his way to the restaurant for some lunch. His walk was a quick one, and Oak Tree Town seemed somehow brighter in spite of the typically bleak Fall skies. Perhaps it was simply his mood, but everything appeared a touch prettier to him on this particular day.

The restaurant was empty with the exception of Raeger and Iris who, upon further inspection, also seemed happier that she had when Klaus had last seen her. As he entered, a heavy silence fell on the pair as they shared secretive glances and blushing smiles.

"Well," Klaus laughed, taking a seat next to Iris. "It's about time."

Iris glanced up at him, pushing her hair away from her face. "Whatever do you mean, Klaus?" She quipped, though she knew perfectly well that he'd figured it out instantly. "About time for tea?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Klaus shook his head, "And don't try to deny it."

"Alright," Iris sighed, smiling to herself. "Then I won't."

"How on earth did that happen?"

"It's not a very interesting story," Iris admitted, toying with her nails.

"She fell victim to my devastatingly wondrous charms," Raeger winked, earning a scowl from Iris.

"Well I'm happy for you," Klaus laughed, accepting the cup that Raeger presented to him. He didn't even have to ask anymore; the chef knew his order. "I've always liked you two together, I'm glad you seem to agree."

"What's got you in such a good mood today anyway?" She prompted, eying him suspiciously. "You're usually so gloomy as of late, something must have happened to turn that frown upside down."

Klaus simply sipped his tea, deliberately avoiding Iris's gaze.

After only a moment, Iris's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and Klaus knew that she too had figured it out.

"About time is right!" She laughed, offering him a hug. "I told you she liked you, but would you listen to me? Of course not. You're so stubborn sometimes!"

Klaus waved her off. "I thought you were supposed to berate me _before_ I made a move, not after."

Iris shrugged, winking at him. Meanwhile Raeger had just caught up with the conversation.

"Well I'll be damned," Raeger whistled, smacking the countertop. "She beat me to it! And here I thought I'd have bragging rights."

"Bragging rights?" Klaus repeated, earning a dismissive gesture from Raeger.

"Don't worry about it," He insisted, turning instead to a word of caution. "You'd better take good care of her," He warned, waggling his finger at Klaus. His words were light, but there was meaning behind them too. "Maya is my best friend, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"You have my word," Klaus promised, bowing his head. Despite never having directly competed, it felt as though he and Raeger were ending a long running rivalry. Now that Klaus's jealousy of the chef had no source, he had nothing but respect for him.

"Good," Raeger huffed, smirking. "And don't you dare try to take her away from me. I may not have her heart, but I'm in there somewhere."

Klaus laughed, extending a hand for Raeger to shake. "I wouldn't dream of it," He assured him, grinning. "However, I do have to request that you no longer feel free to kiss her whenever the urge strikes you," Klaus chuckled, enjoying the paling of Raeger's cheeks far more than he would openly admit.

"That's fair," Raeger agreed with a nervous chuckle. "Though I can't say I'm not disappointed."

Klaus's eyebrows twitched. It was a subtle movement, but Raeger bit off his next comment at the sight. He'd apparently found the line.

"You kissed Maya?" Iris exclaimed suddenly; Raeger had forgotten that she was listening.

"Multiple times, it would seem." Klaus added, watching Raeger squirm with a slight smirk.

"This is news to me," Iris purred, raising her eyebrow at the young chef. She was teasing, but Raeger began to sweat a bit under the collar. He fumbled with his tray, suddenly having to focus hard on not dropping anything.

"It wasn't a romantic thing," He assured her, trying to sound at ease and failing miserably. "It didn't mean anything at all, really. It was all in good fun."

"I'm quite familiar with your brand of fun, Raeger," Iris smirked, giggling at the way that both Raeger and Klaus fidgeted uncomfortably. "Poor Maya, defiled by your filthy mind and even filthier mouth."

Raeger began to openly flounder, which prompted a teasing banter between the three friends.

After some time, they were suddenly interrupted by a delighted shriek coming from the doorway.

Maya rushed into the restaurant, meeting Raeger by the counter, and launched herself into his embrace. Raeger laughed, spinning her around, the two chattering with barely contained excitement.

"I got your text!" Maya squealed, throwing her arms around Raeger's neck. "You did it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Me!" Raeger exclaimed, returning her energetic hug. It was clear Maya hadn't noticed Iris and Klaus, and Raeger seemed to have completely forgotten they were there in the presence of Maya's enthusiasm. "What about _you_? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I was going to!" She defended, hopping down from his embrace and fixing her clothes. She caught her breath, her cheeks positively glowing from happiness. "How did you find out?"

"That would be my doing, I'm afraid." Klaus spoke up, the corner of his mouth twisting into an amused smirk. "My apologies, I was unaware that I'd ruined the surprise."

Maya turned to where he and Iris sat, her expression immediately shifting from excited to happily embarrassed. She shuffled her feet, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, hey," She mumbled, earning a wave of chuckles from everyone. "I didn't see you guys there."

"Clearly," Iris laughed, tapping her biscuit against her tea cup. "I'm glad you didn't. That was utterly adorable."

"I believe that's my line," Klaus smiled at Maya, taking in her appearance for the first time since she'd arrived. She was wearing her leggings, the black ones that he'd come to appreciate for their tightness, dark purple ankle boots that he'd never seen before, and a light grey knitted sweater that looked plush and warm, but surprisingly also accentuated her delicate curves. "I was going to meet you at your farm when I'd finished my drink, but I suppose this works too."

Maya tucked the same lock of hair behind her ear again, her embarrassment still evident on her cheeks.

"At least I saved you a trip," She laughed, smiling back at him. All of a sudden it was though she didn't know what to do with herself in Klaus's presence. Should she approach him? Should she not? What exactly was she supposed to do? It wasn't overly clear, and for a brief moment things hung awkwardly in the air between them. But then Maya remembered something very important.

This was _Klaus._

This wasn't an awkward first date with a man she barely knew, this was a much anticipated first date with a man she'd grown to love. That quick realisation was enough to dispel any remaining tension she felt; Maya made her way over to the bench where Klaus was sitting with Iris and leaned against his chair, watching Raeger clear away dishes.

"Are you ready to go?" Klaus asked, a slight waver in his voice. In spite of himself, he was nervous too.

Maya nodded. Klaus paid his tab when Raeger returned, and extended his arm to Maya. It was far from the first time he'd done this, but this time felt different. He held her closer to his body as they walked, and Maya leaned further into him than before. It was comfortable, cozy even.

"Have fun you two," Iris sang, wiggling her fingers as they exited the restaurant. Klaus rolled his eyes at the implication in her tone, knowing full well what kind of fun Iris had in her mind.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Raeger laughed, far less subtle than Iris. "Which admittedly isn't much, so it's not like you're limited or anything."

Maya flipped him the finger as they left, closing the door on Raeger's cackling.

.

"So," Maya smiled, lacing her small fingers with Klaus's slender ones. "Where are we going, exactly?"

The entire trip into the city had been relatively quiet, all things considered. Klaus and Maya simply spent the time enjoying each other's company, much like they did on a day to day basis. Now however they were within the city limits, and Maya couldn't wait any longer to ask what the plan was for the day.

"Well," Klaus mused, squeezing her palm. "I hadn't exactly picked out something specific."

Maya laughed. "You're very good at this, I can tell."

Klaus eyed her pointedly, but with an amused smirk. "Are you doubting my ability to charm a woman, Maya?"

"Not at all," She shook her head, enjoying the rare playful side of Klaus that she was hoping she would now get to see more of. "I'm just giving you a compliment."

"Mhm," Klaus chuckled, guiding them through an intersection of residential roads. "If I may continue, the reason I haven't chosen anything in particular is that I intended to give you a set of options and let you choose." Klaus paused, thinking. "At least until this evening. I'm afraid I have that part taken care of."

Maya nodded, waiting patiently for her choices.

"Unfortunately, I've only come up with three," He admitted, though the gleam in his eye told her that he was anything but disappointed. "You see, today is a festival day in Flower Bud, so most things are closed. I'd love to take you to a few shops around here and let you pick out something, but that will have to wait for another day.

"In the meantime," Klaus smiled, looking far younger than Maya had ever seen him. "We could go to the lake, it's quite pretty this time of year, or we could stop by the café to grab something to eat, or we could, and please don't feel obligated to choose this one, we could go to my mother's house."

"Your mother?" Maya repeated in surprise, glancing up at his face. His expression was one that she couldn't quite place. "I didn't know she lived so close."

"Ah, you misunderstand me," Klaus cleared his throat. "I'm afraid my mother passed away of heart complications many years ago, I simply mean to visit her house. Whenever I'm in the city I like to stop by and make sure that everything is in order, no repairs need to be done, etcetera. It's quite boring, so I completely understand if you'd prefer to do something else."

Maya gave his shoulder a slight smack, startling him.

"I would love to go visit your mother's house," She insisted, smiling encouragingly at him. "That doesn't sound boring at all."

Klaus grinned at her, more pleased than he was expecting that this was the option she chose. Bringing her hand to his mouth, Klaus placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"This way, if you please," He dipped his head, leading Maya down a series of side streets until they came upon a neighbourhood mix of lower, middle, and upper classes.

Klaus's mother's house was a small, square building tucked cozily amongst a collection of Victorian style townhouses. In comparison to the street around it, the cottage-like home looked out of place, simple, ordinary, or any other variation of that sentiment. It was wooden, like a cabin, with unrefined siding and rough shingles on the roof that looked like they'd seen their fair share of harsh winters. The windows were small and two of them on the Eastern side were boarded up, though the glass was still visible beyond the planks. Maya wondered why they'd been covered in the first place.

All in all, it was quite clear that Klaus's mother had not been a very well off woman.

"It leaves a lot to be desired, I'm afraid," Klaus smiled apologetically. He wasn't sure what Maya had been expecting, but he was certain it wasn't this. "But I'm quite fond of it."

Maya gave him a pointed look as if to chastise him for implying any sort of apology or disappointment, and strode forward to the pale-yellow door.

Inside was not entirely different from the exterior, but it looked like a significant amount of work had been put into making it appear nicer. The majority of the house was only one room- a kitchen, living room, dining room combo- with three doors opposite the small cooking area. One door, propped open with a rubber doorstop, led to the bathroom. This seemed to be the room that was the most improved- with newer looking fixtures and updated colours. The other two rooms Maya assumed to be bedrooms, but as they were closed off she couldn't be entirely sure.

The main room, dusty as it was, was actually quite nice. It had an 'elderly lady' charm that wasn't particularly in fashion, but was comforting in its own right. There was a couch, a coffee table, two bookshelves, an armoire, three lamps, and a collection of antiqued decorations that wouldn't be out of place at Mistel's shop.

Klaus clicked the door shut behind Maya as they entered. His inclusion of this place as a possible date location had been a last-minute decision- he wasn't sure why he'd done it, but something in him wanted to share with Maya a piece of his past that not even Marian knew about.

He'd spent so long pining after her, now he was prepared to throw his entire self into loving her.

"We're not staying here long," He assured her, nervous that Maya wouldn't understand or appreciate why he'd brought her here. "The festival starts in two hours, and we need to make one more stop before we head down to the beach."

"The festival?" Maya questioned, wandering around the living room. A large vase in the corner of the room had caught her attention, and she was carefully tracing her fingers over the swirling designs. "Is that what you have planned for us later?"

Klaus nodded, following her with his gaze. It was near impossible to read the expression on her face, but it didn't seem unpleasant. He began to relax a little.

"What kind of festival is it?" She asked, turning to look at him. Klaus chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise." He taunted, winking. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Maya crossed her arms over her chest, pouting playfully. "I'm not very good at waiting," She informed him, shifting her weight to her hip. "You'll have to keep me distracted in the meantime."

Klaus couldn't supress the quickening of his heartbeat at Maya's tone. 'Minx' would be a recurring description for her, he thought in amusement.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" He gestured around, dismissing her hidden suggestion with immense difficulty. "Besides to possibly poison you with asbestos."

Maya rolled her eyes, making her way over to the kitchen to continue her inspection.

"Why do you keep it?" She asked suddenly, removing some dust from the counter with her thumb. The house clearly had sentimental value for Klaus, but at the same time he didn't seem openly attached to it.

"I'm not really sure," Klaus admitted, gathering a handful of things he'd left on the coffee table during his last visit. "My mother worked so hard to pay off the mortgage on this place before her death, it felt a shame to simply sell it again after she was gone."

"Do you spend a lot of time here?" Maya prompted, coming to stand behind the woolen couch. She'd never seen a chesterfield made from this particular fabric before- it was dark green with flecks of brown and yellow, a far cry from stylish. Even still, she had to admit she kind of liked it.

The house, however old and dusty, was filled with Klaus's history. And Maya couldn't help but be comforted and intrigued by that.

"Whenever I can," Klaus shrugged. "Though admittedly that's not very often. I spent a lot of time here after she passed, but ever since I only stop by for the odd bit of maintenance."

"Have you aver considered moving in?"

Klaus smirked, "I believe that's a slightly loaded question. I've considered it, many times in fact, but I've never been able to settle on the idea. Perhaps sometime in the future I'll convert it into a summer home of sorts, but in the meantime, it remains a preserved piece of my personal history."

Maya looked around again at the peeling wallpaper and dated wooden siding. Despite its sullen appearance, the place was impeccably clean. It was clear that Klaus took far better care of this house than his nonchalance would indicate.

"And here I thought you were taking me back here with unsavoury intentions," Maya laughed, winking at him. "Boy, was I wrong."

Klaus laughed then, a deep, startled laugh that creased the corners of his eyes.

"Why on earth would you think that?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his expression. "Besides the fact that I asked you to come with me to an abandoned house while we're on a date, of course."

Maya giggled, chewing on her lip. "I suppose I thought that you found me so irresistible that you just couldn't wait until the end of the date," She sighed dramatically, hooking her hands behind her back. "I guess I overestimated how attracted to me you are."

"Is that so?" Klaus questioned, rounding the couch to stand face to face with Maya, his thumb and forefinger catching her chin.

"It must be," Maya insisted, maintaining her calm even through the suddenly rapid beating of her heart. "Why else haven't you tried to even kiss me yet?"

Maya's bare shoulders suddenly hit the wooden siding behind her, shocking her skin with the drop in temperature. She was pinned, Klaus's arms entrapping her between the oak panels and his body, gently pressing her further backwards.

With a slanted smirk, Klaus dipped his head to the exposed skin of her neck, kissing softly along the curve. Maya sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips worked their way to her ear. She felt Klaus's teeth graze her earlobe.

"You clearly don't understand the effect you have on me," He whispered, his left hand moving to Maya's waist. He squeezed, pushing her body back against the wall. "I suppose I'll just have to show you."

Klaus's tongue slid along her pulse, his breath hot against Maya's skin. She shivered, reaching to tangle her hands in his hair. With his free hand, Klaus caught one of Maya's wrists before she could touch him, pinning it against the wall at shoulder height.

"Careful," He warned, his voice low and hoarse. "We're already testing my level of control. I'd hate to push it too far."

The implications in his tone made Maya whimper. She felt like a doll, completely at the mercy of the man playing with her. Klaus used the hand at her hip to lift her leg just enough to slip his knee between hers, his mouth trailing hot kisses along her jaw. Maya moaned softly, rubbing herself against Klaus's thigh as he finally claimed her mouth.

This kiss was different than their first. Where before they were desperate and taken off guard, here Klaus kissed her with slow, languid deliberateness. Gently he worked her mouth, easing her into a deeper kiss with soft prodding of his tongue.

He was letting himself have a bit of fun, in spite of his determination to give Maya a proper date. Something within him felt different, whether it be that he was on his first date with Maya or that he was in a place that painfully reminded him of the person he used to be, he didn't know. But for the time being, Klaus felt like letting his instincts take a little bit of control.

Maya slipped into a needy moan, suckling Klaus's tongue as he explored her mouth. Kissing him was like a high- her senses were fuzzy and her focus was off, but she loved the intoxicating way he manipulated her body.

Klaus guided her pinned wrist further up the wall so that her arm was stretched above her head, making her arch into him and press her core tightly to his thigh. To her delight, he finally freed her wrist, trailing the palm of his hand down her arm and around the back of her shoulder, feeling the way she moved with him. Maya noted the way he was carefully avoiding touching the 'too intimate' parts of her, and his avoidance was beginning to make her frustrated.

As Klaus's hand trailed down her side, Maya shifted, guiding his palm to the swell of her breast.

Klaus froze, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Please don't stop," Maya whispered, finally tangling her fingers in his dark hair. She pulled him closer to her, placing an open-mouthed kiss against the curve of his Adam's apple. "Touch me… just a little bit…"

He hadn't planned on letting this happen. A simple kiss was intended to be the extent of it, but Klaus should've known he wouldn't be able to control the intense attraction he felt for Maya. At her word, he would gladly do absolutely anything.

Against his better judgement, Klaus's thumb began to trace gentle circles over the clothed flesh of Maya's chest, drawing contented sighs from her as her nipple began to harden beneath his touch. He quickly took her mouth, his desire for her becoming nearly unbearable.

Klaus knew that, if she let him, he would never stop where this was going.

"We should stop," He panted, tearing his lips from hers in a split second of willpower that took everything he had. Maya's chest heaved, her lustful eyes blinking up at him with a look that nearly broke him. "We'll miss the festival otherwise."

"Didn't you say the festival isn't for another two hours?" Maya questioned, toying with the collar of his jacket. Klaus's lips twitched into a knowing smirk, his grip tightening on Maya's hips.

"I did," He hit her with a devilish wink, the implications of which making Maya suck in a breath. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, pushing her breasts into Klaus's chest.

"If you're trying to convince me to leave," She purred, tugging on the neck of his shirt. "You're doing a terrible job."

Klaus chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Maya's lips. She pouted as he pulled away, fixing him with an amused glare. "Tease," She muttered.

"Perhaps it's best that we move somewhere a bit more public," Klaus suggested with a half-smile, knowing that he desperately wanted to do anything but. "I don't believe I can trust you behind closed doors."

Maya raised an eyebrow at him, her fingers still toying with the buttons on his coat. She slipped her hand inside, trailing her pinky delicately up his torso and delighting in the shivers she felt through his shirt.

"Baby," She winked, blinking innocently up at him. "You have no idea."

Klaus coughed, straightening his back and fixing his cravat. Again, he couldn't help but picture Marian's teasing face as Klaus was once more rendered flustered by a woman.

Maya eyed him in smug amusement, enjoying his floundering. It was still a bit strange, being openly flirtatious with Klaus, but she was having a hell of a good time with it. She knew she'd quickly become comfortable with him in this way, Goddess knows she'd been dreaming about it long enough.

Hiding his blush, poorly, that is, Klaus stuttered out a quick change in topic.

"Now that we're here, that does save me one of my two stops," Klaus realised suddenly, disappearing into one of the closed rooms and reappearing with something clutched in his hand. "I'm surprised it's not wilted yet, but it will do."

In his hands was a giant, bright pink flower.

Maya leaned over to get a better look at it, having never seen a flower quite like this before. "What is it?" She asked, making note of the odd, bitter smell. "And why do we need it?"

Klaus smiled secretively. "If you'll follow me," He began, pulling the front door open, "You'll find out soon enough."

Maya followed Klaus all the way to the beach. Flower Bud was large, and by the time they reached the water's edge the sky was already dark. The day, even though they'd spent nearly all of it together, had flown by. Maya was shocked to discover how late it really was.

Klaus still hadn't told her where they were going or what kind of festival they were participating in. He only met her questions with half answers and quick dismissals, guiding her to wherever they were going without so much as a hint.

When they reached the main beach, Klaus veered off to the left. They only walked a little further until they'd just passed a collection of trees near the water's edge.

"You head down that way," He pointed, ensuring that she knew where she was going. It wasn't far, but the alcove that he gestured to was well-hidden. After a moment of squinting, Maya confirmed that she knew where he wanted to go.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, pulling her sweater around her body as the wind picked up.

"I need to make a quick pit stop," Klaus explained, nodding to the official entrance of the festival. They'd bypassed it completely, Maya realised suddenly, though she wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed. Lines and lines of people, _hoards_ of people gathered around several temporary booths, waiting excitedly for passage onto the beach. They were picking up something along their way, but Maya couldn't quite make out what it was.

"This is a big deal around here, isn't it?" She mused, observing the crowd. Klaus nodded, never one for chaotic get togethers if he could avoid them.

"I won't be long," He assured her, pressing the large pink flower into her hands. "Just keep this safe until I get back.'

Maya agreed, watching with interest as Klaus made his way towards the crowd.

What exactly was his plan?

.

Maya was waiting for him at the beach, her dark silhouette gazing out into the open water. Klaus smiled softly, admiring the outline of her body against the picturesque backdrop. She was stunning, her pale skin glowing in the bright moonlight, her loose hair swaying in the gentle breeze.

"Here we are," He announced, appearing beside her. Maya turned her attention to him with interest, her gaze switching quickly between him and the bag he was carrying.

Without a word, Klaus reached into the bag and produced the star of the show.

He was carrying a moonstone, curved and perfectly smooth, large enough to sit comfortably in the palm of his hand. Maya's eyes lit up at the sight, the milky gem glistening with reflections of the stars. She'd yet to see a moonstone quite like this, resembling a cat's eye marble with a darker center. Klaus waited patiently while she examined it, an endearing smile on his face.

"What do we do now?" Maya asked, still clutching the bright pink flower he'd given her earlier. Klaus palmed the moonstone in one hand, extending the other for Maya to take. She did, cradling the robust flower in the crook of her free arm.

"I'll show you," He promised, leading her closer to the water. In the absence of the bright autumn sun, the sea was pitch black, almost ominous in its colour. The sounds of the city had faded into silence as the other villagers peppered the shoreline, each participating in their own smaller celebrations.

Klaus had picked this spot strategically. He knew from his younger days that this secluded alcove would be abandoned, due to how inaccessible it was. He'd spent many nights here during his studies, and to this very day he'd been unable to recreate the calm, almost overwhelmingly peaceful feeling he got when alone on that beach when the sun went down.

Reaching the water's edge, Klaus gestured for Maya to hold the flower out for him.

"First, we place the stone in the center of the flower," He explained, cupping his hand around the bottom of the petals, covering Maya's hand in the process. He dropped the stone gently into the middle, adjusting the arrangement so that the gem's crystal surface was still exposed.

"And then we place it into the water." Klaus nodded at the lapping waves, hoping the current wouldn't be too strong. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Maya grinned, ensuring he had a decent hold on the flower before bending to unclasp her shoes. Klaus chuckled in mild surprise, offering his arm to her for balance as she slipped off the delicate boots.

"What on earth are you doing?" He questioned, smirking as she took the flower back and faced the ocean. "You'll freeze!"

Maya offered him a knowing wink, "If I put it down here it'll just wash back onto the shore. I'm not going out far," She assured him, stepping into the icy pool. "You can warm me up later."

Klaus laughed, shaking his head. This day was quickly becoming one of the best he'd ever had, and the prospect of the many ways he could later warm Maya had his heart racing. Maya was true to her word, only shuffling along the gritty sand until her ankles were completely submerged, guiding the flower along the rippling surface with a gentle push. She paused for a moment to be sure it wouldn't come back to her, and then skipped backwards onto the beach.

"And now we wait?" She guessed, brushing the damp sand off of her skin. Klaus nodded, taking her hand and pulling her away from the frigid water.

"And now we wait," He placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, spinning Maya gracefully until her back was to him, pulling her flush against his torso. Maya giggled, settling into him with a soft sigh. "We don't have to wait long, it seems. Look."

In the distance, against the black, tumbling sea, dozens of pink petals peppered the horizon. From their position, the flowers were nothing more than oddly shaped balls bobbing in the water, their own flower racing to meet with its brethren. It was certainly unique, and beautiful in its own right, but only a few seconds later Maya was sucking in her breath in awe at the true goal of the Firefly Festival.

The moon peeked at them from behind the clouds, dousing the flowers in its soft light. The stones, carefully placed and exposed, began to glow. Golden light spilled through the delicate flesh of the flowers, standing in stark contrast to the black of the waves. It looked as though the sea itself had caught fire, igniting the night air with a warm yellow flame.

Thousands of the makeshift lanterns huddled against the horizon, warming the sea with their light. It was like something from a fairy tale- it hardly looked real. In the distance, villagers began to play various instruments, from guitars to crude drums, saturating the air with gentle music that simultaneously lifted spirits and broke hearts.

Maya leaned forward, transfixed on the floating fire, her hands grasping Klaus's arms wrapped around her middle. He hugged her tighter, enjoying the amazed look on her face far more than the show on the water.

"If I'm to understand tradition," Klaus whispered, resting his chin on the top of Maya's head. "This festival is to honour the ancestors of the families that founded Flower Bud Village. It's grown significantly over the years, but believe it or not this town used to consist of only a few dozen people."

Maya listened quietly, unable to tear her eyes away from the sea.

She was reminded of a painting, one that had been in her grandmother's house when she was younger. It was an abstract, and not meant to depict any particular thing, but the image that Maya remembered strongly resembled what she was looking at now. The flowers, warm and inviting against the cold, black sea, looked like the wayward brushstrokes on that ancient canvas, one that she hadn't seen in many years.

The flowers weren't visible for very long- in light of the full moon, the tide was strong and quick. The ocean made swift work of pulling the lights away from the beach and swallowing them into the night.

"Thank you," Maya breathed eventually, turning in his arms as the last of the lights disappeared on the horizon. "For showing me this. It was an incredible first date."

Klaus smirked, brushing a stray lock of hair from Maya's face.

"That it was," He agreed, his fingertips lingering on her cheek. "It seems I haven't completely lost my ability to charm a woman."

"Was this your move?" Maya laughed, quirking an eyebrow teasingly. "Just how many women have you brought to this festival, Klaus?"

His cheeks pinked. "I'll admit you're not the first. I was rather… promiscuous in my youth." Klaus coughed, averting Maya's amused expression. "However, that was a long time ago. And I assure you Maya, this was nothing but a genuine gesture. There's no one I'd rather spend this night with."

"I was only teasing," Maya smiled, resting a hand on his cheek. Klaus's eyes met hers, gold flecks sparkling in the night. She flushed. "In fact, I'm sad it's all over."

"We don't have to leave right away, if you don't want to." Klaus suggested, nodding to the sloping bank that they'd descended to reach the beach. It was rather steep, but covered in a thick layer of grass. "I've heard the stars are beautiful this time of year."

Maya grinned, indicating that he should lead the way.

After carefully placing his coat on the ground, Klaus settled into it, the thick fabric absorbing most of the cold. Maya gingerly settled next to him, unsure of whether or not he wanted her to be close, but as she hesitated Klaus greeted her with an inviting arm.

Maya huddled into his side, her cheek pressed against his chest. It felt incredible- far better than he'd ever imagined- to have her in his arms. Klaus reached for her hand, the one that was resting on his abdomen, and began idly toying with her fingers.

"Why don't we have the ocean in Oak Tree?" Maya sighed, her eyes scanning the sky for patterns in the stars as she listened to the waves. "It's so beautiful."

"Perhaps we'll mention it to Veronica," Klaus chuckled, turning his head to gaze down at Maya. She looked peaceful, her soft lips set in a gentle smile, her olive eyes bright with wonder. He loved her so dearly, the feeling washed over him in waves every time he looked at her.

Klaus pressed a kiss into Maya's hair, savouring the sweet scent clinging to it. She smelled of lilacs and honey, no doubt a by-product of her shampoo. Still, it was intoxicating. Maya waited until Klaus pulled away, and then she tilted her head up to capture his lips.

The leaves crunched beneath them as Klaus shifted, his hand travelling down the expanse of Maya's body and coming to rest on her thigh. As she sank into the kiss, he pulled her leg over his hips, gently rolling her on top of him.

"You can't see the stars now," Maya reminded him, her eyes fluttering closed as Klaus's mouth worked against the skin of her neck. He mumbled a dismissal, tightening his grip on her body.

"My view is far superior to any stars," He whispered, rubbing his palm over the small of Maya's back. She sighed, pulling his lips back to hers for another deep, lingering kiss.

 **Finally, a festival I didn't get stuck writing!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	18. Candles and Lace

**Lemon warning! Now we get into a bit of the M rated fun I promised you. I'm so excited to** _ **finally**_ **be writing Klaus and Maya as a couple! I just want to thank you all again for taking the time to read, follow, favourite, review, etc. I appreciate every bit of time you put into this story.**

 **On with the show!**

Chapter Eighteen: Candles and Lace

Everything was quiet when Klaus walked Maya back to her farm.

Oak Tree Town was fast asleep, the two of them arriving much later than they'd anticipated. Klaus had even thought of spending the night at his mother's house, but Maya had insisted that she was perfectly fine to walk back home. Naturally, he wouldn't let her do it alone.

They reached Maya's door, walking closer together than they had during the day. Maya's hand gripped Klaus's with a pleasant warmth, tying him to her as she pulled out her house key.

"Would you… like to come in, for a little while?" Maya asked shyly, chewing on her lip. She was nervous, and she'd be the first to admit it. As abundantly clear as she'd made it that she wanted Klaus, he had rebuked all of her previous advances. Now she wasn't sure if he would accept her invitation.

Klaus considered her offer for only a moment. Whether she was trying it or not, Maya was staring up at him with the gentlest, sincerest, most inviting expression, and if he was able to turn her down now then he was a heartless monster.

Klaus tilted her chin up with the crook of his finger, pressing his lips softly to hers in a sweet kiss.

"I would love to," He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Maya nodded gently, reaching behind her to turn the doorknob and admit them both to her farmhouse.

The room was dark, of course, when they entered. Maya didn't move to turn on the lights, instead she shed her sweater to reveal a tight camisole underneath and made her way to the center of the room.

Wordlessly, he followed her.

Klaus couldn't help his attraction to Maya any more than he could stop himself from needing to breathe; he trailed after her, hopelessly and deeply in love, and after so many seasons of fighting he had to admit defeat. Coming back from the best date he'd ever shared, his will to resist had all but left him. He felt light, relieved, and like he wanted to kiss her again.

Maya lit a handful of candles as Klaus seated himself on the couch. The storm had blown the lights in the living room the day before, and she hadn't gotten a chance to replace them. Klaus didn't mind, the low light was decidedly romantic.

After the candle flames were flickering, Maya turned back to him. She smiled sheepishly, realising that neither of them had spoken since they entered the house. It didn't matter- no words were needed.

Klaus took her hand. She let him guide her to the couch, timidly seating herself next to him, her knees touching his. Tenderly he cupped her cheek in his palm, pulling her lips towards his.

It started slow, a soft burning that gradually built the longer he kissed her. Soon, sitting side by side wasn't enough. They both shifted, Maya complying as Klaus maneuvered her body into his lap. She happily rested her legs around his hips, straddling him as their kiss continued to build.

Maya sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around Klaus's neck. He tasted so wonderful- like some kind of aromatic tea she couldn't quite place- that she couldn't get enough. His tongue pushed against her lips and she eagerly met it with her own.

It was getting difficult to breathe- In spite of himself, Klaus was pulled into Maya's kisses like a magnet. With a few tugs of her fingers in his hair, their kisses were becoming wild and heated.

Klaus's hands found her hips, pulling her flush against him as he instinctively pushed up into her center. Maya felt the hardened bulge in his trousers rub along her, gasping in surprise as even through her clothes she felt a soft wave of pleasure shoot through her.

Klaus bucked his hips again, groaning quietly at the delicious friction.

"Wait, wait," Maya breathed, pulling away from him just enough to speak. Klaus moved his mouth to her neck, unwilling to part from her entirely. "Your clothes, from yesterday. I want to get them for you before I forget."

Klaus nearly laughed, suckling her taut skin with his lips. "I believe that can wait," He assured her, tracing intoxicating circles along the flesh of her hips with his thumbs. Maya sighed, her eyes fluttering closed, but she managed to hold her ground.

"Trust me," She insisted, untangling herself from his embrace with impressive effort. "I'll only be a second."

Before he could further protest, Maya scurried off into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Klaus tilted his head back onto the couch to catch his breath. He felt like he was drunk- elated, dizzy, and pleasantly warm. Whatever misgivings he'd had about falling in love with Maya were nothing but a distant dream, one that he'd gladly forget.

Still, he couldn't help but question if he should be doing this. True, he'd only promised Maya one date before the option was available, but Klaus had slept with enough women on the first date to know that it didn't always come off as the classiest of moves. However disappointed the two of them may be, perhaps it was best that he head home before things moved too far along.

Various parts of his body nearly screamed in protest.

He knew he was right, in his heart of hearts. Maya brought out the impatient boy in him, eager to climb between her sheets. He should take his time, properly earn a place in her bed. Maya would probably scoff at him, but he had to try for the sake of what was left of his morals.

Klaus began to push himself off of the couch, unsure if he was going to leave or immediately take Maya on her bedroom floor.

"Klaus?"

Maya's soft voice shook him from his dilemma, grabbing his attention even before he turned his head and laid eyes on the sultry goddess before him. When he did, Klaus's mouth instantly went dry.

Maya had indeed gotten his clothes for him, but they weren't folded neatly in a pile waiting for him to take home.

Maya's silhouette was outlined in a soft yellow glow, apparently from a lamp that she'd lit in her room. In the warm light, she leaned against her doorframe, clad only in Klaus's dress shirt.

The shirt fell to about her thighs, only just covering the intimate parts of her. She had the top two buttons undone, the edges of the thin, white fabric falling away from her body to reveal the swell of her modest chest. The sleeves, far too long on her, swallowed her hands, and the fabric fell loosely off of her torso as she stood there, chewing cutely on her thumbnail, watching him.

"It's dry now," She whispered, tucking one of her ankles behind the other. Klaus's heart was slamming against his chest. "You can come feel it, if you don't believe me."

She was baiting him, teasing him, and damn it he loved it.

Klaus stood. There was something incredibly erotic and possessive about the way she looked dressed only in his shirt. Maya turned so they were chest to chest as he reached her, his hands grasping her waist.

"Am I still overestimating your ability to control yourself?" She asked, her voice low and inviting. Klaus was standing so close to her, the hunger in his eyes unsettling her in the best way.

"Yes," He breathed, though he knew she was unaware of the mental indecision he'd been suffering only a moment ago, "Greatly, in fact."

"Good," Maya grinned, tugging him down to kiss her. "Show me what happens when I push your boundaries."

Klaus smirked, pushing her back against the doorframe and resuming their rough kisses from before.

Had he _really_ thought he'd be able to leave her?

Klaus nearly laughed at himself, but was heavily distracted by the way his hands slid over Maya's hips. He was sure he'd be at least a touch ashamed of himself in the morning, but for now all he could focus on was the girl in front of him.

Maya nibbled coyly on his lip, surprising him with the sensation. With a soft groan, he shifted his knee between her legs, pushing his hands up her sides and pulling the shirt with them.

Maya shivered, more of her bare skin now exposed, but she didn't try to stop him. She simply pulled him closer, trembling in the best way as his palms inched up and over her waist.

Klaus's fingers suddenly brushed against raised skin, some foreign blemish on the otherwise smooth canvas of her torso.

"What's this?" He murmured against her lips, brushing his thumb over it gently. Maya instinctively recoiled, squeezing her eyes shut as though she was in pain. Klaus removed his hand from her body, letting his bunched shirt fall and cover her once again.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his brows knitting together in sudden concern. Maya shook her head, laughing a little.

"No, no," She assured him, letting her arms drop to her sides. She fiddled with the hem of the shirt, tugging on it nervously. "I'm sorry, I should've warned you."

"Warned me of what?" His fingers found a lock of her hair, running the soft auburn strands gently against his skin, tucking the wayward lock safely behind her ear.

"It's a really old injury," Maya explained, hesitantly pulling the shirt above her ribs. "Do you remember the tattoo I told you about? I got it to cover the scar."

Klaus caught her hand just as the very edge of the tattoo came into view, just a sliver of colour that was impossible to glean any information from.

"You don't have to show me like this," He whispered, pulling her hand away from her body and putting it back on his shoulder where it'd been previously. "I can see it later, a bit less formally."

Maya nodded gratefully. She didn't like making a big deal about her tattoo or her scar, but she usually made a point to inform her lovers in advance so this conversation didn't have to happen. To her relief, and as she knew he would, Klaus made everything incredibly easy on her.

He acted as though it was nothing to draw attention to, and he was right.

"Let's try this again," Klaus whispered huskily, tilting her head back to slowly claim her mouth once more.

He could taste the sweetness of mint on her tongue, could smell the delicate aroma of the perfume he'd given her as a gift lingering on her skin. Klaus trailed his hands down Maya's sides with her encouragement, settling on the swell of her hips and pressing their lower halves together as any tension from her revelation instantly faded into memory.

Maya moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging. Her room was dark except for the small lamp, and the low light cloaked most of their features in shadow. Klaus's muscles stood well defined beneath his tight shirt, one that she suddenly wanted off of him.

"Lift me," She instructed, grinding against his erection. Klaus growled low in his throat, nipping at her bottom lip and setting her heart fluttering.

"What exactly is it you're trying to do, love?" He breathed against her lips, his voice lustful and low. Maya shivered.

"Drive you crazy," Maya breathed, continuing to grind her hips and relishing in the pleasure it gave them both. Klaus's shoulders were rigid from restraint, his eyes squeezed closed. Maya supressed a satisfied smirk. "Lift me."

This time Klaus happily obliged, securing her legs around his hips and pressing her back into the door frame.

Klaus's hand slipped up her thigh as he gripped it, sliding underneath the hem of the shirt that Maya wore. He sucked in his breath as his fingers met soft lace, resting snugly against her smooth skin. Maya met his gaze with a sultry wink, capturing his lips in another kiss.

None of his fantasies could have prepared him for this. Maya was a living fire, burning him with her touch. How had he managed to resist her for long? He was completely at her mercy now, dominating her mouth with his tongue.

Maya couldn't remember Klaus carrying her to the bed, but suddenly her back was on top of her blankets, Klaus hovering over her and keeping them joined. Impatiently, Maya tugged at his shirt, wanting to no longer be the only one underdressed.

Klaus leaned up, smirking at her eagerness, but reached for the buttons on his shirt regardless. Maya quickly swatted his hand away, taking it upon herself to disrobe him. Klaus watched her with hungry eyes as she made his way down his front, chewing on her lip as she did so. He shed the bothersome garment as she unbuttoned it, letting it fall to the ground and rolling his shoulders as he freed them. Maya watched, lustfully tracing the lines of his chest and stomach.

"I always knew you were hiding something underneath that bulky jacket of yours," She smirked, placing her palm flat against his abdomen. As she'd predicted, Klaus was far more muscular than one would expect by looking at him. He was lean, but his muscles were hard and defined, shattering any false notions of 'old age' he may have tried to impress upon her.

She'd caught hints of his physique many times before, but seeing it in full made her heart race.

Klaus shrugged, though Maya caught his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Before he could dismiss her compliments, Maya captured him again, pulling him down onto the bed on top of her.

He caught himself on his forearms, settling comfortably pressed against Maya as she wrapped her legs around his hips, arching her back and pushing her chest into his. Klaus groaned, settling into their kiss once again.

She was so small- she fit perfectly beneath him, completely covered by his body as they embraced, heated breaths and pleased hums filling the comfortable silence in the room. Klaus was beginning to lose himself- lost in the intoxicating allure of his partner.

His hand toyed with the hem of her shirt- he couldn't take it back from her now, the thing was effectively Maya's- and traced the warm skin of her hips. Maya held his face to hers, kisses becoming more and more desperate as his fingers got closer to the blue lace panties that she wore.

Gently, Klaus slipped an index finger along her fabric covered lips, feeling the damp cotton and groaning into Maya's kiss.

She was already wet.

"Fuck," He whispered against her lips, stroking her through her underwear. Maya whimpered, rolling her hips against his hand as he teased her, trying to encourage him to go faster.

Klaus chuckled, granting her only a fraction of the speed that she craved. Maya managed to give him a pointed look before he pressed harder, drawing from her a quiet moan instead. Lightly, his hand slipped beneath her panties, feeling her freely for the first time.

He nearly swore again, slowly stroking her with a practised hand.

He'd been with many women before, but none captured his undivided attention quite the way that Maya was currently doing. Perhaps it was the weeks upon weeks of pining after her, but Klaus felt like he was finally getting a taste of the world's most succulent fruit.

Klaus continued to pleasure her until she was slick, squirming beneath him as his finger was no longer enough to satisfy her. Only then did he remove his hand, pausing to kiss her, and began undressing the goddess of a woman that lay before him.

Slowly he made his way down her front, releasing buttons as he went. It was like unwrapping an erotic present, peeling the fabric away from Maya's slender body to reveal the lace number beneath.

When he saw Maya flinch, he suddenly remembered the scar.

It was half-tucked under the bottom of her bra, where her left breast rested- now he understood why she couldn't show him before. The image was small, about the size of his palm, and depicted a hyper-realistic storm cloud with angry tendrils of lightning exploding from the grey mass. It was beautifully done; whoever inked it clearly knew their way around a needle.

If he looked really hard, Klaus could see the faint outline of the scar that he'd felt with his fingers earlier.

He wanted to ask her about it. Why a storm cloud? Did it have anything to do with the fear of thunder he suspected she had? What caused the scar? How long ago? So many things Klaus wanted to know, but none of which he could ask at the moment. When a woman is laying, vulnerable and exposed, in front of him, Klaus made a point not to ignore that fact for very long.

Saying nothing about the scar, Klaus only stopped to admire her for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to have his mouth on her once again. He began at her breasts, suckling her through the thin fabric of her bra.

Maya moaned softly, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Klaus's hair. As she began to squirm, he removed his lips only long enough to push the bra away from her skin and directly caress her with his tongue.

Maya gasped, squeezing her legs around his hips. Klaus lapped and kissed, bringing an aroused blush to Maya's chest and neck. She was beautiful, he couldn't think it enough, so beautiful it almost broke his heart.

In spite of the fact that he was disappointed with himself, unable to hold off on having sex with her until after their first date, Klaus was determined to do this right and show Maya the respect she deserved.

Maya, on the other hand, was having none of it. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she wasn't afraid to ask. Her plea left her lips as a sultry moan, begging Klaus to satisfy her. How the hell could he possibly say no?

Panting, Klaus slowly kicked off his pants- why in Goddess' name were they still on? - and slipped inside of her.

Maya gasped, a quick sound that faded to a moan as Klaus continued to push into her, rocking his hips as he did so. She was so tight- so deliciously tight and warm- that he nearly unravelled instantly. Satisfaction was too weak a word.

"Fuck," Maya whispered, dropping her head back against the pillow and squeezing her eyes shut. Her fingers were digging nearly painfully into Klaus's shoulders, but he didn't care. All he wanted was her, that was it.

He began to move, his own hands fisting in the fabric below Maya's head. She cried out as he moved faster, meeting his thrusts with equal ones of her own.

Age be damned- Klaus would make love to this woman every moment of every day if she'd let him.

"Harder," She begged, tightening the hold her thighs had on his hips. Klaus happily granted her request, one of his hands reaching down to grip her waist for support.

Desperately she pulled him down to her, claiming his mouth with an intense kiss that drowned her own whimpers. Klaus returned her kiss with vigour, his thrusts quickly building to an unbearable speed.

Maya's head fell back, bearing her neck to him, as she struggled to catch her breath.

Once again Klaus was overwhelmed with how much he loved her. Maya was everything- everything he'd ever wanted, everything he'd ever dreamed, everything that he didn't deserve and even more still. Every moment with her was a gift, and he promised himself he would forever treat them as such. He trailed kisses along the line of her jaw, delighting in the pleased hums she produced as he did so.

Gently, he leaned up, resisting the waves of contented pleasure that crashed over him. Maya struggled to lift her hips to meet his at this new angle, but Klaus simply placated her with a kiss and began to rock, gently thumping against Maya's G-spot with every thrust. After only a moment, she dissolved into a quivering mess beneath him, uttering his name like a mantra as her eyes squeezed shut. When her back began to arch off of the bed, Klaus increased his speed, jarring her with another powerful thrust that tipped her over the edge.

Maya screamed, sinking her nails into Klaus's shoulders as her climax washed over her, leaving her breathless. He watched the way her nose scrunched in pleasure, watched her teeth sink into her bottom lip, and listened as her cries filled his ears, and he couldn't keep it together any longer. Klaus unravelled, spilling himself into her with a deep groan of satisfaction.

After a moment of pause, Klaus rolled onto his back, giving the two of them space to catch their breath.

"That was…" Maya stopped, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Eventually, she laughed. "That was some damn incredible sex."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh as well, closing his eyes while he tried to calm his heart.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," He grinned, happiness swelling in his chest. He hadn't had sex in far too long- he forgot how much fun it could be.

"Didn't you?" Maya raised an eyebrow, challenging him. Klaus laughed again, wrapping his arms around Maya's shoulders.

"You couldn't tell?" He whispered into her ear, his breath warm against her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

They fell quiet again after that, relaxing in each other's arms and listening to the ambient sounds of the mountain. Klaus was nearly asleep, unintentionally of course, when Maya spoke again.

"You called me 'love'."

"Hmm?" Klaus cracked an eye, meeting Maya's playful expression mere inches from his nose. "Did I?"

'Yes," She insisted, pushing herself up on her elbow. Her hair was a mess- tangles and curls falling around her cheeks like a halo. "Earlier, when you had me pinned against the doorframe."

To be frank, Klaus couldn't remember much else about that particular scenario.

"My apologies," He smiled, his ears turning pink. "I must've done it without thinking. If you don't like it-"

"No!" Maya interrupted quickly, stealing a brief kiss, "I loved it, actually. You don't have to stop."

"Very well," Klaus's golden eyes brightened, his enthusiasm shining through his dark irises. "Then I won't."

"Good," Maya yawned, glancing at the clock on her bedroom wall. Immediately she groaned, falling back onto her pillow with her palms pressed harshly into her eyes. "I have to get up in four hours. I'm going to be dead tomorrow."

Klaus chuckled, pulling the exasperated young farmer into his embrace.

"Well then, I suggest you get some sleep." He instructed, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning."

Maya's lips pulled into a sleepy smile, her eyelids fluttering closed as she succumbed to the exhaustion that she'd been fighting.

As she fell asleep, Klaus found himself staring at the ceiling. Part of him still worried that the last 48 hours had all been a vivid, perfect dream, and that tomorrow morning he would wake in his own home, empty and alone. The thought formed an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

Maya mumbled something in her sleep, a cute, quiet squeak that caught his attention. Klaus glanced down at her, her peaceful face set in a contented expression, a small smile gracing her lips. She huddled into him, nuzzling into the curve of his chest.

He smiled. In his heart, Klaus knew this couldn't be a dream. He'd had dreams before, fantastic, wild dreams that took his breath away even hours after he'd woken. But even those dreams were cursed with a touch of distortion, something that gave away their fiction. There was none of that here, tucked comfortably away in Maya's bedroom.

Why had the universe decided he deserved something so impossibly perfect? Why should he be so blissfully happy?

He supposed he would never know, nor did it matter. All Klaus knew was that Maya had, for some inexplicable reason, chosen him for the time being. That choice was the only reality that he cared about.

Klaus turned, wrapping his arms tightly around the sleeping farmer and pulled her in close. Maya sighed, slipping deeper into her slumber as Klaus made a promise to himself then and there. He did nothing at all to earn the happiness that she'd bestowed upon him, but he wouldn't reject it. No, he'd give it back to her tenfold. A hundredfold. A _thousand_ fold. Maya was a blessing that he never thought he'd have, and he would spend every available moment giving her everything he had within himself to give.

With his love for her hugging him nearly as tightly as she was, Klaus fell into a dreamless sleep, his cheek resting on the top of Maya's head.

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	19. Heart and Soul

**Welcome back! It's good to see you again!**

 **I'm so sorry there was no chapter last week, it was inventory week at work… I barely made it out alive. Even though it's a bit delayed, not to mention a bit shorter, I hope you all enjoy the newest addition to the story!**

 **Also! I've had a couple of people ask if the last chapter was the end of the story. As you can see, it most definitely is not! I hope to have a lot more fun with Klaus and Maya, and I hope you're all looking forward to it!**

Chapter Nineteen: Heart and Soul

Bright, golden sunlight filtered pleasantly through Maya's window. Since she'd moved to Oak Tree and taken up farming, Maya had been sleeping easier. By the time she went to bed, her body was exhausted and worn, and she wasn't long collapsing into a generally dreamless sleep.

Even still, this particular morning was better than any she'd had yet. Maya pushed her arms above her head, stretching and yawning as she worked the stiffness from her limbs and felt her spine crackle. Normally in the mornings as of late her farmhouse was chilly and dark- the first thing she did was get out of bed and light the woodstove before preparing for the rest of her day. This morning was a little bit different though, it was bright and warm and cozy.

Maya glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall. Nine-thirty-six glared at her from across the room.

"I'm late!" She exclaimed suddenly, throwing the covers off of her and immediately regretting it. The room was warm, but her legs were bare and the sudden invasion of air made her shiver. Where were her pajama pants?

Maya held her arm out in front of her. She was surprised to find it covered in white cotton fabric, wrinkled and bunched in too many places to count. The shirt was far too big for her, and certainly not meant for sleeping in. To top it all off, it wasn't even hers.

Pushing up from the mattress, Maya made her way to the kitchen where Klaus stood, clothed only in his trousers, cooking a modest breakfast.

A grin split Maya's face. She brushed a hand through her hair, smoothing it before he looked over at her, and pulled the fabric of his shirt tighter about her shoulders.

"Good morning," She greeted, approaching the stove to get a look at what he was making. Klaus tilted his head towards her, appraising her with a loving smirk. His hair was still a little roughed up, with stray locks sticking out at odd angles.

"Good morning," He returned, flipping what looked to be a pancake. "How did you sleep?"

Maya appeared at his side, wrapping her arms around his torso and nuzzling her nose into his skin. Klaus chuckled.

"Incredibly," She sighed, breathing in his scent. Even in the morning he smelled lovely, of cologne and wood smoke. Suspicious, Maya cracked an eye to sneak a peek at the woodstove and, surely enough, the fire was snapping away at a chunk of birch.

"I'm glad to hear it, love." Klaus bent his head to gently kiss Maya's hair in between pancake flips. "I hope you don't mind, it was a bit cold here when I woke up so I took the liberty of commandeering your fireplace."

"And the stove," Maya pointed out, nodding to the frying pan he was holding in place with his left hand. "But no, I don't mind. Hanako might be a little grumpy at you for letting me sleep in though."

"Already taken care of," Klaus winked, reaching for a plate. He didn't often cook shirtless, for obvious reasons, but this morning he couldn't be bothered to find all of his clothes. "She's been brushed, milked, and put in the field."

"You did all that?" Maya took a step back, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know you knew how."

"I learned from watching you, actually." Klaus admitted, offering her a plate. Maya took it gratefully, eying the smooth pancakes as her stomach growled. "I hope you like them, I've gotten a lot of practise in during my university days. I'm afraid Marian is rather hopeless when he's in romantic turmoil."

Maya made a note to ask for more stories about Marian and Klaus's university days as they made their way to the dining room table. It had been a long time since anyone had cooked like this for Maya, excluding Raeger, and she felt like her heart was bursting with happiness. Her mornings usually only consisted of dragging her feet, but today she felt refreshed and ready to take on the world.

Klaus noticed her brightness and smiled, beginning to pick at his food.

It wasn't very often Maya got to share breakfast with someone, and she was greatly enjoying the change in pace. Only a few days ago she'd thought her relationship with Klaus was nothing but a dream that would never come true, but it was proving to be a delicious reality. She couldn't stop herself from looking over at him, hardly believing he was really there.

Maya's gaze travelled down his torso as they ate, her eyes tracing over the small folds that formed across his stomach as he leaned forward in his chair. She absently bit her lip, watching the muscles move beneath his skin.

"If only you'd eye the food as hungrily as you're eyeing me," Klaus's voice startled her, filled with amusement and a touch of arousal. "I imagine there wouldn't be a crumb left on your plate."

Maya met his smirk, unabashedly ogling him. "No offense to your cooking, but it seems there's something I'd rather eat sitting just across from me."

Klaus coughed suddenly, making Maya burst into laughter as a blush coloured his cheeks.

"I suppose I'm still getting used to that," Klaus chuckled nervously as he cleared his throat. "Though that's not to say I don't like it."

Maya winked at him, shoving a bite of pancake into her mouth.

They ate in silence for a while, only interrupted by the occasional small talk, when Klaus suddenly noticed Maya scratching at her ribcage and remembered her tattoo and scar from the night before.

"So," He began, chewing on his words. He gestured to where her hand was, "Do I get the pleasure of finally hearing that story?"

"Oh yeah," Maya sighed, a half smile pulling at her lips. "I suppose I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

"You don't owe me anything," Klaus assured her, lifting her plate from the table and placing it on his own. "Although I am very curious."

Maya eyed him gratefully, but it was clear she was going to tell him the truth. She'd said she would, after all.

Turning slightly in her seat, Maya unbuttoned Klaus's shirt and pulled the fabric aside, revealing her tattoo yet again. Klaus's eyes went to it only for a moment, a polite gesture, before returning his gaze to her face.

"I got it a few years ago," She began, absently running her thumb over the cloud design. "I was at a party and got a little drunk, and one of the other guests was a tattoo artist. He offered to give someone a tattoo if they wanted, and I stupidly volunteered."

"It's quite beautiful," Klaus offered, whole-heartedly sincere, "Although I suspect the quality is not what you dislike about it."

Maya shook her head. "No, no. He did a wonderful job. I just wish I didn't get it at all. I don't know what I was thinking."

There was a brief silence, followed by the creaking sounds of Maya shifting in her chair to face the table again.

"I'm terrified of thunder storms," She admitted, though she rightfully suspected he already knew that. "When I was a little girl, I was travelling with my grandparents for Spring vacation and a terrible storm hit us on the way. My grandfather told me that it was fine, that the safest place to be in a storm was actually in a car, and that we would arrive in no time. They were taking me to an aquarium about an hour away from our house."

Maya sighed again. "He was right, in that the storm wasn't a danger to us directly. But as we were coming off of the highway the wind toppled a power line and the pole landed on the hood of our car. My grandparents didn't make it, and I got a piece of metal piping lodged in my ribs."

She clapped a hand over her ribcage, directly on top of the tattoo and scar. "I guess in my drunken state I thought it would be poetic. I'm not really sure how, exactly, but that's not important. I got the thing, and I don't want to go through the trouble of removing it."

Klaus blinked at her, watching as she stared at something that wasn't really there, something far away that he couldn't see.

"But that's the story," Maya concluded, shaking herself back to the moment. "You can still feel the scar, and if you look really closely you can see the edges of it, but he did a good job of covering it."

Maya pushed her chair back. Before Klaus could protest, she took the dishes from in front of him and made her way to the sink to begin washing up.

"I'm so sorry love," Klaus said eventually, following her back into the kitchen. "I can't imagine how difficult it was for you."

She shrugged, pulling a rag from one of the drawers near the sink. "It was a long time ago. I've accepted it, really. The only thing that bothers me now is that I have a ridiculous fear that I have to try to explain to people." She laughed.

Klaus wrapped her arms around her waist, lacing his fingers together over her stomach.

"It's not ridiculous," He assured her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Unfortunately, I can't control the weather, but I can certainly provide company. If it's wanted, of course."

Maya smiled down at the dishwater, leaning back against Klaus's chest.

"That would be perfect," She agreed, scrubbing a pan. Klaus squeezed her, simply enjoying each other's presence as Maya cleaned. Her story certainly explained her aversion to storms, and suddenly Klaus found himself thinking back to the scattered ones they'd had over the summer. Sure, the one they'd had a few days ago was certainly the worst and most formidable, but there had been some light thunder showers during the midweeks of summer. He pictured Maya, alone on her farmhouse, afraid and trying to pretend as though everything was fine. His stomach tightened, and he promised himself that at the first sign of a storm, he'd be at Maya's instantly. If he wasn't already, that is.

After they'd cleaned up from breakfast, Maya declared that she needed a shower. Klaus assured her that was fine, and that he would head home in the meantime.

"You could join me, if you want," Maya purred, pulling him down into a playful kiss. Klaus smiled against her lips, running his hand through her tangled hair.

"Perhaps another time," He whispered, meeting Maya's exaggerated pout with a laugh. "I'm afraid if I stay here much longer people will begin to suspect I've moved in."

Maya shook her head, but she knew that Klaus's mind was made up. She dropped his hands and took a step back, making her way to the bathroom.

"Will I see you later?" She asked, pulling a fresh towel from the closet. Klaus nodded in affirmation, pulling his coat on over his newly donned shirt.

"I'll be around," He told her, reaching for the door. Iris would no doubt be at the restaurant now that she and Raeger were presumably back together, and if there was any chance she'd noticed he hadn't returned home last night, she'd want to talk about it.

Maya smiled, hugging her towel to her chest and waving him off as he stepped outside her door, feeling like he was walking out of a dream.

.

"Damn," Raeger whistled, a low sweeping sound that lasted far longer than it should've. "If you weren't already planning to sleep with him last night, you would've anyway. That old dog!"

Maya rolled her eyes, sipping at a cup of tea. After her errands she'd stopped by the restaurant as per usual, and of course Iris had mentioned to Raeger that Klaus didn't come home last night.

"He's got moves, I'll give him credit." Raeger nodded appreciatively, smacking the table. "I've got a new respect for the man. He knows exactly how to get into a woman's pants."

"He wasn't just trying to get into my pants, Raeger." Maya laughed, adding a touch more honey to her mug. "You know that."

"I know, I know," He waved dismissively, "But you don't come up with a date like that with the experience of a novice. Klaus is a seasoned seducer; maybe even I could learn a thing or two from him."

Maya ignored Raeger's sudden enthusiasm, instead working on balancing her finances in her notebook.

"So, how was he?" Raeger asked suddenly, a mischievous glint in his eye. "After all this time and all the buildup, was it worth it?"

Maya lifted her eyes to meet his, a knowing smirk playing at her lips.

"I'll just say that he didn't disappoint," She winked, returning to her work as Raeger laughed heartily.

"I shamefully underestimated that stuffy old perfumer," Raeger muttered, shaking his head. "I'm actually starting to worry that he might be better than me. Maya!" He reached across the counter and grabbed her shoulders in an overdramatic display of fear. "You must give me details! I cannot be outdone by a man in a suit!"

Maya rolled her eyes yet again, trying to pull herself free of Raeger's shaking.

"You might have to get used to it," She informed him, patting his hand. "From what I understand, Klaus basically used to be you and now he just has a decade's worth of extra experience."

"Damn," Raeger cursed, running a hand through his hair. "It seems I have some catching up to do. I'm using that cooking breakfast shirtless thing by the way, it was a nice touch."

Throughout their banter, Maya had to endure merciless teasing from Marian, Corona, and Iris as each of them arrived at the restaurant. Each of them took turns asking questions, most of them inappropriate ones, and Maya only managed to quell the constant stream by answering truthfully. The teasing did die down after a while, but was renewed once again when Klaus eventually arrived.

He took advantage of the distraction, slipping past Iris and Corona to stand behind Maya, kissing her cheek (spurring on the teasing) and pressing something into the palm of her hand.

"To make it official," He winked, dropping into a chair next to her and finally beginning to defend himself against the jabs.

Maya turned the object over in her fingers and smiled. It was a ring- customary in Oak Tree to signify the beginnings of a relationship. With no one looking, Maya slipped it onto her finger without even glancing at it, cradling her hands together in her lap.

She had everything she'd ever wanted, and then some. She had friends whom she loved dearly, a farm that she'd tended with her own two hands, and she finally had the man she'd been chasing for months. What could possibly be better?

.

 _A few days earlier…_

In the dark, dusty basement of a failed restaurant in the center of Flower Bud City, a door handle creaked. The sole occupant of the rat-infested room turned in his chair, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, glancing curiously at the door. He didn't have visitors, not often anyway, and they usually weren't pleasant.

The man's boots stuck the concrete floor with an audible smack as he braced himself for the visitor to make themselves known. He only had to wait a few seconds- the door pushed open to reveal one of his informants, drenched from passing under the drainage pipes that rested about the awning.

"Red, what are you doing here so late?" The man's voice was hard and rasping from years of inhaling smoke. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

Red shook off his coat, startling a young rat as it made a run for the door.

"I have some information I thought you might find useful," He admitted, swiping a cig from the first man's front pocket. Despite his foul surroundings, the man was dressed as a worker- some form of labour, most likely, but without a solitary spot on his uniform. "An old friend of yours was spotted in town today, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel pursed his lips in thought, pondering who Red might be referring too. He didn't have many old friends anymore, most were either far away or moved on to better things and places. This greatly narrowed the list.

Contemplating the date, Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his hesitation.

"It's the Firefly Festival today, isn't it?" Red nodded to confirm. "Klaus was in town again. That's hardly a rarity, Red. Are you getting slow on me?"

Nathaniel was well aware of Klaus's frequent visits to the city, though he usually stayed away from the shadier areas of town. Ever since the man had established himself amongst the hoity-toity members of high society, it seemed he didn't feel much like meddling with riffraff anymore.

"Hold your horses Nate," Red struck a match, inhaling deeply as the welcome smoke flooded his lungs. "Yes, Klaus was in town, but that's not the interesting part."

"Well cut to it," Nathaniel snapped, crossing his arms over his thin chest. "I'm a busy man after all. I don't have time for games."

Red rolled his eyes now, tapping ashes onto a nearby ping pong table.

"Klaus came into town today, and he wasn't alone." Red sighed, resigned that Nathaniel had taken all the fun out of the news. "He came in and he wasn't alone, he spent the day here and he wasn't alone, and when he left he wasn't alone."

This piqued Nathaniel's interest. He eyed Red suspiciously, chewing on the filter of his cigarette.

"Was he…?" He began, raising an eyebrow.

Red grinned maliciously, revealing his yellowing teeth.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact," He winked, shifting his weight to his bad leg. "He was with a girl."

Nathaniel met Red's grin, snuffing out his smoke with the heel of his boot.

"Well now," He drawled, running his tongue over the ragged edges of his teeth. "That is interesting, isn't it?"

 **Ooh, now what do we have here?**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	20. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Hello again! How are you? Good? That's good.**

Chapter Twenty: Something Wicked This Way Comes

"We should probably get back to work."

"Do you _want_ to get back to work?"

"Not particularly."

"Then, why should we?"

Klaus chuckled, wrapping his fist in the loose fabric at Maya's back and pressing her closer. She didn't complain, stretching her legs to accommodate his hips and sinking into a familiar kiss.

It had been a week, only one week since they'd confessed to each other. To Klaus it seemed so much longer, and yet such an impossibly short time ago. He and Maya saw each other nearly every day- after the madness that had been the Summer and early Fall, it was nice to return to a routine of morning trips to the river and lazy jaunts around town.

Although, to be fair, their morning trips to the river for supplies and research were often interrupted by other activities, as they were now.

The wind danced over their faces as Klaus and Maya lay in the grass near the riverbed, wrapped in each other and oblivious to the cold thanks to Klaus's jacket. If Klaus lived to be one hundred years old, he would never tire of kissing Maya. It was a drug that he was happily addicted to, and to his delight she let him indulge in his addiction whenever he pleased.

"Fritz will probably be passing by soon," Maya whispered against his lips, playfully nipping.

"Let him," Klaus laughed, "I still haven't forgotten the kiss he attempted to steal from you."

"Asserting your dominance?"

"Damn right."

Maya giggled, rolling off of Klaus and collapsing in the grass next to him. It had rained last night, so it was a bit damp, but Maya didn't mind. She was too happy to care.

In only a week, she'd made so much progress. Klaus had, as he promised, helped her finish collecting the material she needed for her new maker shed and in only a few days it was up and running. She'd made a Pottery Shed, something she'd always been interested in, and was working her way up to making products she could actually sell.

She'd also had a good week business wise, so she'd invested in a few other things. A pet house now stood next to her own home where two dogs and a cat spent their time- the two dogs she was training to help her out with Hanako and the new Alpaca she'd bought, named Tim, and the cat was busy watching over the chickens. They were dramatic changes and at first Maya feared she was taking on too much at once, but after a day or two of adjustment she was falling into the new routine with ease.

Maya stretched her legs. She was staring at the water, contemplating if she should try and fish, when Klaus grabbed her attention with an audible sigh that she wasn't quite sure he'd intended.

She glanced at him; his brow was furrowed in concentration, his eyes far away from their little spot next to the gently churning waves. He'd insisted after her stunt during the storm that she not go to the river alone anymore, and even after agreeing he always seemed a little uneasy when they were there, but this was more than that.

"Something on your mind?" Maya questioned, propping herself up on her elbows. Klaus shook himself, the sound of her voice startling him.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." He coughed, forcing a smile. Maya rolled her eyes, glaring at him until he began to squirm under her accusatory look.

"Klaus," She began, pouting. "Talk to me, what's on your mind?"

He was quiet long enough to make Maya think that he wouldn't speak again, but after a few more minutes of patience, he huffed.

"I was merely thinking," He explained, staring at the grey sky. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," She laughed. "You can ask me anything."

"Why do you care for me?"

Maya blinked. She hadn't been expecting that particular question.

"Well," She mused, pursing her lips. "There are a lot of reasons. You're kind, gentle, smart. You're so considerate of me and everyone around you, and you're extremely loyal to your friends. Not to mention," Maya smirked, shifting to kiss his cheek. "You're incredibly attractive, sophisticated, mature, and not just a little bit sexy as hell."

Klaus's lips twitched, but otherwise he made no move to speak.

"And that's just the short list," Maya concluded, studying his face carefully. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

Klaus's eyes slid to Maya, catching her minutely concerned expression for the first time. He forced another smile, one he hoped was more genuine, and reached out for her hand.

"Don't mind me, love." He squeezed her fingers. "Just the inner ramblings of a foolish old man."

Somehow Maya had a hard time believing that. She pushed her free hand through Klaus's tousled hair, playing with the locks.

"You can talk to me, you know." She assured him, smiling as he closed his eyes to the soothing way her hand moved. "If something is bothering you."

He considered leaving it, but something in the tone of Maya's voice encouraged him. Keeping his eyes closed, Klaus took a slow, deep breath.

"I worry, that's all." He began, feeling foolish even before he'd admitted his thoughts. "Our relationship is not exactly… typical, if you understand what I mean."

Maya blinked. She knew full well what Klaus was referring to, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

Klaus didn't even notice, instead pushing forward in his attempt to explain himself.

"I know you insist that it isn't an issue for you," He had to add that disclaimer, otherwise Maya would jump on his argument before he'd finished it. "But you have to admit that ten years is a considerable age difference for a couple. As you know, it's largely the reason I didn't pursue you sooner."

There was another reason as well, but he didn't voice that.

"Sometimes I find myself fretting over it," He continued, tracing outlines in a low cloud with his eyes. "For various reasons not limited to how others see us and whether they disapprove. I'm quite distraught over your parents' approval, while we're on that topic."

"My parents will love you, you don't have to worry about that."

Klaus smiled. "I'm glad you're so confident. Regardless, none of this is my biggest concern."

"Then what is?"

"I'm afraid that…" He paused, tilting so that he could look Maya directly in the eyes. "Well, to be frank, I'm afraid that your attraction to me could be… exaggerated, as such. Perhaps influenced by the fact that I'm older."

Maya blinked again. "I'm sorry, you lost me."

Klaus puffed air into his cheeks. "To be clear, sometimes I worry that you're only interested in the allure of an older partner."

Maya stared at him. Was that really what all the fuss was about? She resisted the urge to laugh, instead fixing him with what she hoped was a supportive smile.

"Klaus, listen to me." She began, capturing his attention. "I can… sort of understand why you'd be worried about that. I mean, technically the situation could just be reversed. You could only be interested in me because I'm younger."

Klaus opened his mouth to interrupt, but she stopped him.

"But, I know that's not the case just as you should know it's not the case with me. Yes, you're older, but when I look at you I don't even see your age. I love you, Klaus."

Too late she realised neither of them had said those three little words as of yet, and before she knew it they'd left her mouth. Maya clapped a hand to her lips, her eyes going wide in surprise and embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She mumbled through her fingers, her cheeks flushing pink. "I didn't mean to say it so blatantly and out of nowhere like that, it just sort of came out and I-"

Klaus pulled her hand away from her face, yanking her forward into a lavish kiss.

"I love you too," He whispered, his hand tangling in her hair. Maya grinned against his lips, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "But now that you've said that, I think it's time we head back into town before things get a little carried away."

"I like when you get carried away," Maya smirked, but didn't intend to actually remain in the grass. She pushed herself to her feet, brushing the loose blades and freckles of dirt from her legs, and began to gather her things. "Raeger ordered extra milk this time around. I think he's got a party booked."

"Actually, I believe that's Marian's doing," Klaus fell into step beside her, offering his arm as he normally did. "He's got this idea stuck in his head to start a line of bath products, and he's experimenting with fresh ingredients."

"That sounds pretty cool!" Maya enthused, finding the thought of Marian becoming invested in bath products to be quite fitting.

"It would," Klaus allowed, dipping his chin and donning a knowing smile. "If this wasn't the seventh or so venture he's embarked on since I've known him. Every now and again he'll come up with a scheme or sorts to consume his time for a few weeks, and when it isn't successful he'll promptly abandon it. It's a shame, really. Some of his products are quite impressive."

"Maybe he'll stick with this one," Maya often found herself forgetting that Marian and Klaus were old friends; it seemed so unlikely given their individual personalities. "You never know, has he done anything like this one before?"

Klaus pursed his lips in thought. "Not that I can think of… although for a brief period in college he wanted to abandon his hopes for a doctorate and pursue body art. After observing some of his stick figure drawings I must say I'm rather glad that idea was short-lived."

"I wish I knew you two back then," Maya lamented, resting her head on Klaus's shoulder. "It would've been fun, getting to know you when you were my age."

"I'll have to disagree with you on that," He smiled, though his eyes were tinged with something akin to sadness. "I'm very glad you didn't know me when I was your age."

"Are you ever going to tell me why?" Maya pressed. It was an issue she'd been purposely avoiding, but the fact that she knew next to nothing about Klaus's past was upsetting to her. Sometimes it felt like there was a lack of trust between them, but logically Maya knew this wasn't the case.

"Perhaps on my deathbed," Klaus chuckled darkly, pretending not to see the genuinely irritated expression on Maya's face. "I'm afraid you wouldn't like what you hear, love. I was a very different man back then."

"But that man became who you are today," She insisted, glancing up at him with that look in her eyes that she knew made him hesitate. "I'd like to get to know him."

Klaus paused. He hated denying her, not only for the look she was hitting him with, but because he hated disappointing her. Still, he wasn't prepared to divulge his secrets, not yet at least. He'd need to be either very confident or very drunk, perhaps both.

"I will tell you, Maya." He promised, although he wasn't sure if he meant it. "I just can't bring myself to right now. Be patient with me?"

"I'm trying," Maya laughed, puffing air into her cheeks. "But you make it pretty difficult sometimes."

"I do my best."

.

"Do you have the extract of something pink?"

Marian held a vial up to the light, examining it with his nose scrunched in distaste. Klaus had, as per usual, been dragged into Marian's latest project- this time for his wide variety of scents and natural ingredients that would prove useful in developing organic bath products.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific," Klaus raised his eyebrow, fixing Marian with a condescending look of exasperation. "There are many things in this cupboard that came from something pink."

"Something that smells good," Marian clarified less than helpfully. "I don't want to use any artificial colours, but I want everything to be pink."

"I believe you want natural dyes then, not extracts." Klaus shook his head, scanning his supply anyway. "Most of the vials in here are clear or with very light tinting, not nearly enough to provide the colour you're looking for."

Marian's shoulders slumped as he fell back into Klaus's chair, knocking into the desk in the process. Klaus winced as his work rattled precariously.

"I didn't think this would be so hard," Marian whined, nearly dropping the bottle of mint extract he was toying with. "How am I supposed to find a natural dye that's _pink_?"

"Flowers would be a decent choice," Klaus resisted an eyeroll. He adored Marian, and treasured his friendship, but the flamboyant doctor's mere presence could be overwhelming at times. "You could use the petals for their pigment and incorporate the scent as well. Be careful you don't add something poisonous though, that would be disastrous."

"This is why you're my right-hand man!" Marian chirped, scribbling in the notebook he'd brought with him. It was, appropriately, pink and coated with sparkles. "I could never think of this on my own. You could join me, if you'd like. We'd be partners."

"I'll have to pass, though I'm touched by the offer."

Marian shrugged, tucking his notebook into his bag. "Suit yourself."

Relative quiet fell between them as Klaus swept through the room, cleaning up the mess that Marian had made. This scene was familiar to him- picking up after his friend, offering advice (unwillingly or otherwise). It reminded him of what he and Maya had been talking about earlier that morning.

"Is something bothering you, Sweetie?" Marian asked suddenly, placing the stopper on a vial he was sniffing. Marian was colourful, to say the least, but he was perceptive. He knew when something was on Klaus's mind by the deepening of the crease between his eyebrows.

Klaus didn't try to hide it as he had with Maya, he knew better with Marian. Instead the perfumer huffed, signalling that he had no interest in discussing the matter. Marian rolled his eyes, stealing the rag that Klaus produced from one of the drawers in his kitchen.

"Don't kid yourself, Klaus." Marian eyed him, arms folded in such a way as to keep the rag out of Klaus's reach. "If I want to talk about something, we're going to talk about it whether you like it or not. Now spill, before I get pushy."

Klaus briefly considered denying him again, but after the heaviness on his mind he couldn't summon the energy to argue. His guarded expression falling, Klaus slouched against his storage cabinet.

"I believe I've gone insane, Marian," Klaus admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sure you have, but why?" Marian perched on the desk next to him, his legs folded daintily.

"Maya," He sighed, staring firmly at the floor. "I've deluded myself into thinking that our relationship actually has a chance in hell."

"One week in and getting cold feet?" Marian laughed, slapping Klaus's shoulder. "Perhaps I was wrong and you were only lusting after all."

Klaus shot him a dangerous look.

"Don't be foolish," He snapped, some of his internal bitterness reflecting on his words. "I'm head over heels for her, but that's just the problem."

"I would hardly consider being 'too in love' a problem."

Klaus took a deep breath to steady himself. Marian knew perfectly well that he was intentionally avoiding the point, but that wouldn't stop him from making quite a few quips at Klaus's expense.

"I haven't told her yet," Klaus admitted, cutting directly to the chase to avoid any further unnecessary remarks.

"Told her what?"

"About me," He clarified, feeling a growing sense of dread. "About my past, what I used to be like."

Marian smacked him sharply on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Klaus exclaimed indignantly, rubbing his neck. Marian was wearing a statement ring that he feared had cracked his skull. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes!" Marian grumbled, fixing his friend with a look that would make any man tremble. "You mean to tell me that after all this time, that poor girl still knows nothing about you? Do you have any idea how infuriating that must be for her? She probably thinks you don't trust her!"

"I can't tell her," Klaus groaned, squeezing the hem of his jacket in his palm. "What I mean to say is that I can't bring myself to tell her. Marian, I'm terrified. If I tell her the truth, she would leave me in a breath."

"If you keep lying to her, she'll leave you anyway," Marian pouted.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Klaus took another calming breath. "I'm trapped, Marian. She has every right to know, but once she does she has every right to leave me. I love her, Marian. I simply can't lose her."

Klaus fell quiet. Marian watched him for a moment, sympathy holding his tongue against scathing remarks. He knew what Klaus was struggling with- it was the same thing every time. He found a woman he liked- or any woman for that matter- and he kept her at arm's length because he felt he deserved it. Klaus was a man filled with regret, and he had yet to come to terms with it. Marian hated seeing him like this: on the brink of happiness and still haunted by his mistakes.

Marian laid a hand on Klaus's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Klaus baby, listen to me." He prodded softly, encouraging Klaus to look up from the floor. "I've known you for nearly all of my life. You always do this to yourself; you're enacting self-punishment that you don't deserve."

"Marian, I-"

"I'm not done yet." Marian silenced him, holding his gaze. "You've made mistakes, Klaus. Everyone has. But only you seem to think you need to be burdened by them 15 years after they've been made. I thought you were passed this when you and Maya started dating, but apparently, my input is still needed.

"You deserve to be happy." He'd said it before, but he would gladly say it again, as many times as he needed to for Klaus to understand. "You love Maya, and Maya loves you. If you have any intention of staying with this girl, then you need to tell her the truth. If she cares for you like I think she does, she'll stay."

"And if she doesn't?"

Marian paused. He was confident, willing to bet on it, in fact, that Maya wouldn't leave Klaus for the things he'd done. Especially considering the context in which he'd done them. But there would be no convincing Klaus of this until he heard the words from Maya herself.

"Then she doesn't deserve you," Marian answered shortly, knowing it to be true. "But I promise you: if I know Maya at all, she won't mind. She'll give you a sharp kick in the pants for keeping secrets from her, and then you can spend the rest of your life showering her with the love I know you have bottled up in there."

Klaus gave him a skeptical glance, but it seemed he wouldn't argue. For the time being, Marian had won the long-standing battle.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Marian gathered up his things in a flourish, tucking them under his arm as comfortable as he could manage. "I have an award-winning line of bath products to design."

Klaus smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. Marian left the perfumer's home, praying that something he'd said had finally gotten through to him. Maya deserved a chance to love him.

All of him.

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	21. Knock

**Hello again!**

 **This chapter is going to be a bit… bittersweet? I guess? Some plot is going to show up at the end, so the first half is some very gratuitous smut. In a shower.**

 **You're welcome.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Knock

Marian was right.

Klaus groaned into the crook of his arm as he rested on the couch, his legs stretched out before him and his spine bent in an impossible way. He hadn't moved from that spot in a few days, outside of eating and sleeping, although admittedly he didn't do much of either as of late.

Most likely for the best, Maya had been incredibly busy since Klaus's heart to heart with Marian. He hadn't seen her since that day, leaving him to determine what he was to do about his mental turmoil.

He knew what he had to do of course. As he'd said, Marian was right. He needed to tell her the truth.

Maya would understand. He wasn't giving the young farmer nearly enough credit- she may be angry, but she would be willing to talk about it. Still, it made Klaus sick to his stomach to think that their first argument would be his fault, and only about two weeks into the relationship.

But that didn't matter. He had to come clean, and he would. He thought.

Now that Maya was on her way over, Klaus's bravery was wavering. He considered breaking open a bottle of wine to help calm his nerves, but thought better of it. He didn't need to sedate himself to speak to his girlfriend about something important.

The knock at his door simultaneously excited and scared him as he rose to let Maya in.

She virtually sprang into the room, dropping her bag and throwing her arms around Klaus's shoulders. Her enthusiasm always charmed him, and despite himself he broke into a genuine smile.

"I've missed you," Maya told him, capturing his lips in a kiss that nearly stole his breath.

"I missed you too, and I'm actually very glad you're here," Klaus admitted, separating himself from the demanding kiss with great difficulty. "There's something I was hoping to talk to you about."

"Does it have to be right away?" Maya purred, pulling playfully on his collar. "I really should get this dirt off before it dries out my skin."

She batted her eyelashes at him, causing a delicious twist of arousal to form in Klaus's stomach. He knew if he told her it was important, she would immediately drop the seduction and invite him to speak, but he was a selfish man. If he told her the truth, and she decided to leave, he'd like to at least have one last memory to add to his reservoir.

"We can talk after," He assured her, following her towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, shoving lightly on his chest. Her small hands were hardly enough to stop him, but Klaus complied with a chuckle anyway. "You can come in in a minute, I need to set something up first."

Klaus watched in amusement as she disappeared behind the dark wooden door.

Maya never failed to make him smile. Only moments ago he'd been trapped in the darkest depths of his memories and now he was grinning like an idiot, eagerly anticipating what she had planned for him.

He prayed that when he did talk to her, and he would, she wouldn't take this happiness away from him. His old heart would probably stop instantly if she did. Klaus pushed the negative thoughts away as he heard Maya shuffling around in the bathroom, followed by the unlocking of the door.

"Okay, you can come in now!"

The sight that met him on the other side of the door was nothing short of typical Maya style. She'd lit candles, only two but they were enough to light the room, and she'd donned a flowing silk robe that fell to her thighs.

 _She's beautiful_ , the thought hit him again with a sharp intake of breath as Maya winked and dropped her robe to the floor, the soft pink fabric pooling at her feet.

"Are you just going to stare?" She asked, reaching for his wrist. He let her take it, pulling him towards her as she stepped backwards into his shower.

"I would gladly stare at you for the rest of my life," He whispered sincerely, cupping her cheek with his free hand. She blinked up at him, a blush colouring her skin, and he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to pull her into a kiss.

Maya's hands found his hair, wrapping her fingers in his black locks as he dominated her mouth, his own hands sliding down her wet skin. She was so smooth, so soft, and her body fit so perfectly against his. Klaus was lost every time she pressed herself into him.

She suckled his tongue as he explored her mouth, whimpering as his fingers gripped her hips. The water was making their skin slippery, and Klaus relished in the feeling of Maya squirming against him.

He'd never imagined that he'd be here, with her, doing this. He'd never imagined that he would have the pleasure of entertaining this goddess of a woman in his house, in his shower, as water cascaded down on them. Their romance, while building for many months, had knocked the wind out of him with its sudden consummation- he'd been overwhelmed and forgotten how impossible things were supposed to be.

Klaus's erection pressed against Maya's center, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. Maya rubbed herself over it, moaning at the pleasurable friction it provided. What the hell had he wanted to talk to her about again?

Maya had been craving this for days now. She'd been so busy and exhausted all the time that most nights she fell asleep on Klaus's couch as they watched movies, or he walked her home when she began to yawn. After a slow day yesterday, she was feeling refreshed and she needed some long overdue attention.

Maya slid her hand down his chest and stomach, her fingers finding his throbbing erection, toying with it as he kissed her. Klaus groaned- her playing was torturing him, but he absolutely loved it. He pushed against her hand, whining as she stroked him.

"I love you," Maya gasped; Klaus moved his lips to her neck, sucking and biting the taut skin there until he was sure he'd left a mark. He'd never felt this possessive before- he wanted the entire world to know who she belonged to.

"I love you too," He growled, bucking his hips into Maya's eager hands.

He was so wonderfully sexy when he was desperate. Maya slid her palms back up his body, pulling him into her for a messy kiss, and gave him a gentle push. Klaus stepped away from her as she knew he would- always respectful even when it pained him- and she took in the full image of his wet, naked body.

"Mm," Maya hummed, running her hands over him once again. His muscles were deceptively firm and defined, a fact that she loved to brag about to Iris. "You know, you're always so good to me when we do this. I'd love it if you'd let me return the favour."

Before Klaus could question her, Maya slipped to her knees.

"You don't have to do this, love." Klaus breathed, though his erection throbbed, betraying how aroused he was. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and the sight of Maya, wet and kneeling before him, was doing nothing to fix that.

"I know I don't," Maya assured him, delicately exploring his manhood with her lips and finger tips. Klaus groaned; he could already feel his knees beginning to shake. "But I really want to."

With a wink, Maya stretched her lips over the head.

Klaus sucked in his breath. Maya's mouth was wet, warm, and tight around his erection, her hot tongue swirling as she tasted him. She allowed him to catch his breath for only a moment, slowly pulling him deeper into her throat and moaning as she did so.

 _I don't deserve this_ , Klaus thought desperately, his fingers knotting tightly in Maya's wet hair. The guiltier aspects of his mind were struggling to push through, but they were quickly being drowned in pleasure. The shower rained down around them, getting in his mouth and eyes but he hardly cared. All of his attention was on the wonderfully sexy woman kneeling before him.

Maya's head began to bob, pulling him into her mouth and releasing him again. She loved the feeling of fullness she got from having him in her mouth, but more than that she loved the sounds that were coming from Klaus.

Maya shifted, taking more of him into her mouth as she began to suck. Klaus groaned, wondering if there was anything this woman couldn't do, as she worked her lips around him and pressure began to build in his stomach.

"I hope you're decent, or at least hidden!"

Maya and Klaus nearly choked on the steady stream of water, struggling to hide their coughing from the unmistakeable sound of Marian entering Klaus's bathroom.

"I'm sorry to bother you, dear," Marian sighed. Klaus followed his footsteps to the vanity, his heart pounding painfully in his chest all the while. Maya had completely frozen before him, her eyes wide with shock and panic.

"Theo and I are fighting again," Marian explained, toying with something near the sink. It sounded like Klaus's aftershave. "And I really need someone to talk to. Do you always shower by candlelight?"

Klaus could hear the confusion in Marian's voice. It seemed that, in his annoyance, Marian hadn't noticed the second set of clothes on the bathroom floor.

"I sometimes do it to destress," Klaus shrugged at Maya, who was looking at him with a bewildered expression. "It helps when I'm overworked. Aromatherapy, and all that."

Marian seemed to believe the quick explanation, as he fell into an elaborate recounting of how he and Theo had fallen out.

Maya blinked up at Klaus, realising she was holding her breath. Marian chatted away aimlessly about the trouble he was having with his boyfriend, while Klaus tried to simultaneously humour and console him, and also get him to leave as quickly as possible. The whole situation was comical, now that she'd surpassed the initial surprise anyway, and as Klaus shot her another apologetic glance, Maya got a wicked idea.

While Klaus was distracted, she pulled his erection back into her mouth.

Klaus gasped audibly, both from shock and pleasure, but Marian didn't seem to notice. He was on a rant now about the mishap that had been their last anniversary.

'What are you doing?' Klaus mouthed frantically, his hands in her hair again. His intent was to push her away, but Maya began lapping at him with her tongue and he instead pulled her closer.

 _You little minx,_ he thought, bracing himself against the wall. Marian was still droning, but Klaus was finding it difficult to concentrate. Maya had picked up exactly where she left off, if a little bit slower, and he quickly felt himself beginning to unravel.

 _I have to be quiet._ If Marian were to hear anything at all and figure out what was happening, the whole town would know in a matter of hours. Klaus couldn't do that to Maya, though if her persistence was any indication then she didn't care how loud he was.

Klaus was continuously taken off guard by how sexy Maya could be. This was a stunt he'd pull as a teenager, not as an old man. But Maya had a tendency to say to hell with that, and do whatever she pleased. In this moment, Klaus was glad she did.

His heart slammed against his chest as Maya sucked, his orgasm fast approaching as pressure built in his abdomen.

"Can you believe him?" Marian whined, tearing Klaus away from the moment only briefly.

"It's quite the sticky situation you're in, it seems." Klaus managed to comment, his voice strained. Marian was still so lost in his turmoil that he didn't notice, and continued his rant with no more provocation.

"I need something to drink." He announced suddenly, cutting off his own tirade. Klaus heard the unmistakeable sound of his heels on the bathroom tile. "I'll wait for you in the living room so you can get dressed. This feels like a wine day."

"I'll meet you out there," Klaus ground out, struggling to wait until he heard the bathroom door shut and then he couldn't hold back any longer. With a great shudder and groan of pleasure he came, unloading himself into Maya's mouth.

Her eyes widened in momentary surprise, and then she moaned around his twitching cock, greedily swallowing until he was finished.

Maya released him from her mouth with a slight 'pop', licking her lips free of his seed. She wasn't a huge fan of swallowing, but for Klaus she would gladly do it. "Do you feel any bet-?"

She was cut off with a yelp as Klaus lifted her, pressing her back into the shower wall. Maya instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips, barely able to catch her breath as he assaulted her mouth with dominating kisses.

Klaus's fingers dug into her thighs, holding her in place as he slipped his shaft in between her folds, rubbing the length of it against her quivering lips. Maya whimpered, tugging desperately on his damp hair.

"I have to entertain Marian for a while," Klaus whispered, his voice low in his throat. "You'd better not have clothes on when I get back."

His words sent a shock of electricity through Maya. He stole another heated kiss from her, and then stepped out of the running water to dry off and dress.

.

When Klaus emerged from the bathroom, kicking Maya's boots out of sight in the process, Marian was seated on his couch with a half-finished glass of merlot nestled between his thighs.

"I really am sorry to interrupt," Marian insisted, moving over so Klaus could take a seat. "But you know how ridiculous I get when I'm upset. I nearly scrapped my bath product line on the spot."

Klaus nodded, knowing just how easily Marian tended to overreact. He was used to catering to his friend's outbursts, but not quite so much when there was a very wet, very naked, very aroused woman in his bathroom.

He of course didn't voice this to Marian, who picked up exactly where he'd left off earlier.

It was difficult to sit still- Klaus wanted nothing more than to get back to Maya, but if he tried to get Marian to leave without a solid explanation, the doctor would certainly get suspicious. He would have to wait until Marian calmed down before he could do the same, and the sudden beeping of his cell phone on the coffee table did nothing for his nerves.

Klaus instinctively glanced at the phone, he mostly used it for clients, after all, but felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the name.

Maya flashed across the screen.

Klaus wanted to ignore it, but the message flashed again, this time with the words 'Image file Attachment 1' glaring at him from the coffee table.

He snatched the device, startling Marian mid-sentence.

"Sorry," Klaus apologized sheepishly, trying to hide his blush. "I have a particularly persistent client. Please continue, I'm paying attention."

Marian nodded in understanding, wasting no time in resuming his complaints.

Klaus tapped on the picture, nerves and excitement bubbling in his stomach. It took a moment to load, and when it did he nearly kicked Marian out on the spot. Maya had sent him a picture.

It was captioned 'Getting a little lonely in here…' and was an image of Maya, pressing her breasts together, staring longingly into the camera. Her cheeks were red, her eyes heavy-lidded, and her lips parted just so. The steam from the shower blurred the image slightly, but it only served to make her look more sensual. Klaus fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I mean, does nothing I do mean _anything_ to him?" Marian was shifting from sorrowful to angry, the second last stage in his usual fights with Theo. Klaus nodded sympathetically, starting as his phone buzzed again.

Maya. Image file Attachment 1.

His mouth dry, Klaus opened the text. This one was captioned 'You'd better hurry…' and pictured Maya sporting only Klaus's cravat, his boxers held between her teeth. _Had he forgotten to put them on?_ He shifted on the couch. Surely enough, he'd left his underwear in the bathroom in his haste to get Marian to leave. In the image, Maya was positioned so that he could outline the smooth curve of her body as she leaned against the wall, leftover water still dripping down her pale skin. Klaus felt himself getting hard again.

"I'll just have to tell him all of this," Marian slapped his hands on his knees in determination, and Klaus thought he was finally going to be free, when all of a sudden his shoulders slouched again. "But how in the world am I going to even _start_?"

Another buzz. Maya. Image file Attachment 1.

"Your client is quite the pest," Marian noted, startling Klaus. He pressed the phone into his chest to hide the screen from view.

"Yes, this one is a bit needy," Klaus agreed, trying to hide his smirk. "It seems I'm the only one who can fulfil those needs."

Marian, oblivious to Klaus's clever wordplay, shook his head.

Once Marian began talking again, Klaus risked a peek at the latest picture. It was captioned 'If you don't get in here soon, I may have to take matters into my own hands…' and as his eyes scanned the screen, he knew he had to get Marian _out._ Maya lay on the floor, her hair fanned around her head like a halo, her right hand sliding down the length of her body to a destination he couldn't quite see, but from the look on her face he had a fairly decent guess. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, her head tilted back in ecstasy, her eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure. Klaus felt heat pool in his stomach.

"Well I can see you have a lot of work to do," Marian sighed, pushing himself up from the couch. Klaus waited until Marian was almost to the door before following him, in case his friend caught sight of the large bulge in his pants. "Thanks for listening, dear. I'm sorry for interrupting your day off."

"Think nothing of it," Klaus assured him. He felt guilty for not giving Marian his full attention, but he would have to make up for it later. At the moment, a certain young farmer was at the top of his priority list. "I hope everything works out for you."

Marian shrugged, and set off for his house.

Klaus made sure to lock the door behind him, pushing over the bolt for extra security. He quickly tapped a message to Maya.

'You'd better not have clothes on…'

Pocketing his phone, Klaus made it exactly three paces from the door when another knock sounded.

Klaus groaned. What had Marian forgotten? He pulled out his phone again to let Maya know that he was going to be just a few more minutes and was met with a playful 'Can I keep the cravat?'. He smirked, told her that yes, he'd prefer it if she did, and pulled the bolt.

"Marian, I understand you're distraught, but you really should be talking to Theo about all of this and not me-"

Klaus froze, nearly choking on his words. It wasn't Marian.

"Howdy, Boss. Long time no see."

Klaus felt the colour drain from his face. He hadn't experienced this feeling of dread in many years, and he hadn't missed it. All at once he wanted to scream, to run, to disappear altogether, but he could do none of the above. Faced with the two men on his doorstep, Klaus could only stare.

Two men. Both were younger than Klaus, but only by a few years. He hadn't seen them in a long time, but it was impossible not to know them.

Nathaniel: shorter, stocky. He had blond hair stained with ugly brown strands, shorter than the near ponytail he'd had in his youth. Brown eyes. The whites had turned the colour of curdled milk, spidery veins creeping towards his irises. His teeth were yellow from years of smoking, his skin papery and dotted with impurities. He hadn't taken care of himself, not in terms of personal hygiene, but his clothes were presentable. He wore a thick work shirt, blue and buttoned, tucked loosely into a pair of kaki pants. The pants were speckled with dirt, but otherwise they appeared to be well maintained.

Everett: average height, lanky. His dark brown hair was just as thick as it had been years ago, groomed into a flowing curl on top of his head. He had a thick beard to match his hair, pale blue eyes shining out from beneath bushy eyebrows. He was tan, though not from the sun. His clothes were reflective of a higher end lifestyle- he wore dark, expensive looking jeans and a pale pink button up that he covered with a fitted suit jacket. Twirling a cigar nervously in his left hand, his eyes wavered from Nathaniel to Klaus, even after all these years unwilling to make a move before his partner.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise."

Klaus dug deep into his gut, pulling free the streetwise characteristics that he'd buried there. He donned a smile, a genuine showing of teeth and pleasantness, but maintained a cautionary glint in his eyes. It was a talent he'd perfected many years ago- intimidation through the guise of manners.

"What brings you gentlemen to Oak Tree Town?" Crossed arms, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. Aloof, but a firm display of 'you are not welcome here'.

Nathaniel showed his teeth as well, slipping his hands into his pockets in a gesture of submission.

"We were in the neighbourhood," He drawled, tripping over his w's. Nathaniel had had a lisp when he was a child, and he'd never fully shaken it. "Heard someone mention your name. I didn't know this was where you settled, Boss."

"I haven't gone by that title in a long time," Klaus quirked his lips. It wasn't an invitation for Nathaniel to stop and call him by his first name. "But yes, I settled here. Years ago, in fact."

"You don't say," Nathaniel shuffled his feet, scuffing Klaus's front step with the heel of his boot and leaving a dark streak of mud. "Seems you've done well for yourself, what with the nice house and-" He pulled his hand from his pocket, gesturing broadly to Klaus's clothes. "-the fancy dress. What are you? A prince?"

He burst into a fit of forced cackles, maintaining uncomfortable eye contact with Klaus all the while. Klaus never showed any discomfort, squaring his shoulders and smiling politely.

"Come a long way from the days when we were friends, hmm."

Klaus dipped his chin, saying nothing.

"Oh, come on Boss," Nathaniel clapped a hand on Klaus's shoulder, feeling the rigidity and having to resist the urge to recoil. Klaus couldn't scare him away, not this time. "Lighten up a little, eh?"

"What do you want, Nathaniel?"

Klaus's voice dropped the guise. His smile disappeared, shrugging out of Nathaniel's grip with grace. Pulling himself up to his full height, he met the shorter man's gaze with a cold, calculating stare that earned him his old reputation.

Nathaniel's smile didn't waver. He dropped his palm from Klaus's shoulder as it was made clear the contact wasn't met with welcome.

"Just… visiting an old friend." He smirked, his eyes darting to the floor and then back to Klaus's face. "And his woman, it seems."

Klaus's heart skipped.

He wouldn't give Nathaniel the satisfaction of seeing him panic, in any small way, but he simply had to see what had given away Maya's presence. She wasn't here, not in any visible way, at least. So, what-

Her boots.

Klaus had kicked them out of Marian's sight, but not out of view of the door. Nathaniel was observant, he always had been, so of course he noticed. Damn.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd settle," Nathaniel grinned wickedly, glancing at Everett who, until this point, had been awkwardly kicking the ground. "Not after the string of women I've seen you get through."

Klaus bit his tongue, ignoring the bait. He didn't know exactly what Nathaniel and Everett were up to, but he wasn't going to play into it. He took a step backwards into his house, a move that was far more submissive than he would've liked, but he was done with this back and forth.

"Thank you for stopping by," He said, maintaining steady eye contact and a firm tone. Nathaniel and Everett accepted the act, stepping away from the doorway and into the street.

"Any time, Boss." Nathaniel whistled, turning in the direction of the Trade Depot.

When he was sure they were leaving, and not planning on doubling back when he went inside, Klaus swung the door shut with a quick snap and shoved the lock over.

What the hell was going on?

He hadn't seen or heard from Nathaniel and Everett for many years- not nearly long enough it seemed. Now, out of nowhere, they show up on his doorstep bringing with them a torrent of implications that Klaus couldn't even begin to sort through.

He fell back onto the couch, his head swimming and his neck in the worst pain it'd been in since he injured it lifting crates of stock one particularly busy Summer.

Cruel irony. That must be what this was. Klaus had focused so hard on burying a side of him that he never wanted anyone else to see, and now that he was faced with explaining himself he was thrown back into the thick before he had a chance.

Klaus felt sick. His stomach churned and frothed, threatening to spill. Now he really did need a drink.

"I know good things come to those who wait, but I think this is getting a bit ridiculous, don't you?"

Klaus started at the voice coming from his bathroom doorway where Maya stood, arms folded over her chest and regarding him with an amused smirk. Immediately he felt guilt and realisation wash over him in waves.

"Maya, I'm so sorry," He apologised profusely, his pale cheeks turning pink. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting, I just-"

"You forgot," Maya shrugged, fighting laughter. She was dressed now, her damp hair pulled away from her neck in a messy ponytail. "It's ok, I was just teasing. I thought something might've happened so I came out to see if you were ok."

'Something' was an understatement, to be sure.

Maya rounded the couch, getting her first real look at Klaus's expression, and immediately she dropped her smile and donned a worried frown.

"Are you alright?" She asked, coming to sit next to him on the couch. She pressed her palm against his forehead and cheeks, her frown deepening as she did so.

"Klaus, you're all clammy." Maya straightened, looking for a cloth she could run under the sink. "Are you feeling ok? You look really sick. Should I get Marian to come back-"

"No!" Klaus exclaimed suddenly, catching her wrist as she began to flutter about his house. Maya looked like she wanted to argue. "I'm fine love, really. I think I'm just coming down with a cold, that's all."

"Would you like me to make you some soup?" Maya offered, running her fingers soothingly through his hair. Klaus closed his eyes, relaxing under her touch. "Or tea? Just tell me what I can do, ok?"

Klaus fell silent. He wanted to tell her that all he needed was her presence, that all he wanted was to feel her curled up next to him as he sorted through his thoughts. Or better yet, as he forgot that anything else in the world existed outside of the two of them.

"I think I'm just going to get some rest, actually." He said instead, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry to invite you over and then ask you to leave so soon, but I'd rather you not catch this if you can avoid it."

"I don't mind," Maya insisted, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I have an excellent immune system. Besides, I really don't want to leave you alone like this."

"I'll be fine," Klaus assured he. He hated doing this to her- the last thing he wanted her to do was leave, but one thought continued to assault his mind. What if Nathaniel and Everett came back?

Seeing Maya's boots was one thing, but seeing her? Seeing her face? Identifying her as someone they could seek out without Klaus? He couldn't allow it. He simply couldn't.

"Go home, Maya." Klaus gripped her hands, hoping to comfort her into believing that he wasn't trying to be callous or rude. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

Maya hesitated. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, screaming at her that something was wrong, but if Klaus wouldn't tell her then there wasn't much else she could do. Gathering her bag and her sweater, she began to leave.

"If you need anything, please call me," She told him, nuzzling the side of his head gently with her nose. "I don't care what time it is, anything you need I'll be right there."

"I love you."

Maya paused with her hand on the doorknob. Something about the way he said it made her uneasy, but again she couldn't put her finger on it. With a steadying breath, she stepped outside.

"I love you too, feel better."

 **Follow, Favourite, Review**


	22. 4 Days Later

**Hello all! I promise you'll figure out what's going on with Klaus and his past and everything, just not this chapter. Next one. I swear. Maybe.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: 4 Days Later

 _No thank you, I'll give you a call if I need anything_

That was it. Simple words on a screen. No heart, no emotion, and no meaning.

Maya dropped her phone in frustration, the small device landing angrily on her comforter. That was the second text she'd received from Klaus in three days; in comparison to the many that she'd sent him, the number was pitiful.

"Maybe I'm just being clingy," Maya sighed, dropping her head into her pillow.

No, she was fairly sure she wasn't being clingy. She knew, deep down, that Klaus was avoiding her. The problem was that she didn't know why, and it was driving her to all new levels of crazy. It had just been so abrupt- one moment everything was perfect, and the next he was kicking her out of his house claiming illness.

She knew that was a lie. He was out with Iris the other evening, the same day he'd feigned illness to her understanding. Klaus had done the one thing she never thought he'd do- he lied to her. Maya didn't know exactly what to make of that, but it bothered her.

Did she do something wrong? She couldn't think of anything in particular, although her mind had nitpicked every single minor detail of their recent exchanges and plagued her with self doubt.

 _I'm still sick, I'm afraid. Talk later._

That was the other text, sent the day after the incident. Maya wondered if maybe she'd gone too far with her pictures; perhaps it had made him uncomfortable and now Klaus was distancing himself from her. Maybe he thought they were moving too fast. Still, she wished he would talk to her about it instead of avoiding her.

Maya rolled out of bed and onto the floor, staring at her ceiling. She'd finished her chores early, as she often did now. Since Klaus went AWOL, she'd been busying herself with farm work and spending a copious amount of time at the restaurant with Raeger. She, of course, mentioned her issues to him, but the only advice Raeger could offer was that Iris had been acting a little strange as well, so maybe there really was something going around.

Maya fell asleep that night with her head in Raeger's lap as they watched a string of animated musicals.

Fritz had made the horrible joke that perhaps Klaus and Iris were having an affair, and in addition to no one laughing Raeger had kicked him out of the restaurant for an hour at minimum. Maya trusted Klaus entirely; there was no doubt in her mind about his loyalty. Raeger felt much the same. However, the joke was still less than helpful and it made neither of them feel any better.

Yesterday she'd tried calling Klaus, but he didn't answer. She'd even tried stopping by on her way home from deliveries, a fresh pot of bouillabaisse in her bag, but he hadn't answered then either. The dish was still in her fridge.

The sun was starting to rise. It was Winter now, and the days started much later. Maya felt as though she should have less time to get things done, but on the contrary her lack of sleep over the past few days had made her quite productive.

Raeger would be opening the restaurant soon, she should go see him.

Pushing up from the floor, Maya glanced at her phone. The screen was still black, no messages to be seen. She groaned, grabbing the device and shoving it in her bag.

Maybe she should talk to Marian. He was the last person to see Klaus before he began acting strangely, and he knew the perfumer better than most. If anyone could help her get to the bottom of this, it might just be the pink haired doctor.

Fighting a spark of dangerous hope, Maya ventured out into the cold. Oak Tree truly was beautiful in the snow- everything was white and it sparkled like something from a fairy tale. She'd wanted to go ice skating with Klaus, but that was proving to be difficult given the current state of their relationship.

In fact, there was a list a mile long of winter-themed dates she had in mind. Some of them inside and warm, snuggled close together on one of their couches with cozy sweaters and mugs of warm tea. Others were out in the cold, noses red and bundled up as tightly as they could be, fighting the chill in their bones for as long as possible until they just had to give in, retiring to the indoors to warm up again.

Maya sighed. She would get to the bottom of all of this, if she had to drag the truth out of him with her own two hands.

.

What was Everett doing?

Ever since they were younger, Everett had let Nathaniel pull him into situations he'd rather not be in, and as soon as he'd opened the door to his apartment and seen the stocky man standing on the other side with that signature grin of his, Everett knew he was in trouble.

That was confirmed with Nathaniel told him the plan, what he wanted to do. It was ridiculous, unnecessary, dangerous. Everything Everett thought they'd outgrown many years ago.

A lengthy conversation and some mild threats later, Everett was accompanying Nathaniel to Oak Tree Town to visit their old boss, but it wasn't to be a pleasant encounter. Everett didn't resent Klaus the way that Nathaniel clearly did, but he could understand his partner's anger. That being said, it was a very long time ago.

So why was Everett here again?

He glanced at Nathaniel's back as they trudged up the mountain path towards Sycamore Farm and for a moment a reason wouldn't come. He could turn around right now, leave, go home to his fiancée. Nathaniel wouldn't be able to pull off the job without him, and he'd be forced to retire as well. Everyone would be able to go on living their lives.

Except, Nathaniel wouldn't go on living his life. His resentment would only build, eventually consuming his life in a more literal sense than it already had. Everett couldn't leave him here- the man was unpredictable, with Everett out of the picture he could easily hurt someone. Besides, even after all of these years, Nate was still family.

And so, Everett walked.

Until, that is, he was abruptly stopped by his partner's arm flying into his path. Everett brought up solid, stumbling on the loose gravel at his feet.

"What's wrong?" Everett asked, the fleeting hope that Nathaniel had suddenly changed his mind disappearing instantly when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"Look, ahead."

Everett followed Nathaniel's nod to see a young girl, a young farmer, specifically, coming down the path towards them.

Maya.

This was the first time Everett had seen her. She was beautiful- bouncy auburn hair, mossy eyes, and a thoughtful expression that left her looking both sad and wistful. It was easy to see why Klaus was in love with her- Maya looked to be the kind of girl that could wrap you around her finger with the bat of an eyelash, while simultaneously giving you her heart in exchange.

The Boss had done well for himself, it seemed. Everett resisted a smile.

Nathaniel was staring at her too, but Everett suspected he wasn't thinking about how lucky Klaus was for winning her affections. Nate had a horrible habit of lusting after Klaus's conquests- no wait, Everett couldn't bring himself to call Maya that. She wasn't like the women Klaus slept with in his youth, she was clearly more important than that.

"Would you look at that," Nathaniel smirked, eyeing the young farmer in a way that made even Everett squirm. "Aren't we lucky?"

"You're not going to do anything _now,_ are you?" Everett demanded in a stage whisper, secretly hoping Maya would hear him. One glance at her face told him he hadn't gotten so lucky. "Out here, in the open?"

"Of course not, you dumb fuck." Nate snapped, smacking Everett in the shoulder with the back of his hand. "I simply want to introduce myself, that's all."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Nathaniel stepped directly into Maya's path and sent her flying backwards into the dirt.

She yelped in surprise, flailing her arms in a wild effort to catch herself. Everett instinctively reached out to grab her, but he was too late and Maya hit the ground with a loud and painful thump.

"Damnit," She cursed, dropping her backpack in the fall. Nathaniel made no move to help her, simply observing as she shook herself.

"I'm so sorry," Everett exclaimed, offering his hand to help her stand. Maya accepted it gratefully, slipping her small hand into Everett's calloused one. He squeezed and pulled, lifting her to her feet and holding his position until he was sure she was steady.

She was so small. Was Nate really planning to hurt someone so… delicate?

"My apologies," Nathaniel grinned, tipping the hat he'd borrowed from Otmar's. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I hope you're alright?"

The young woman straightened, shifting her bag onto her shoulder. She really was quite pretty, sexy even, but Nathaniel couldn't stifle his amusement at how very young she was. As much as he hated to admit it, Klaus had snagged a respectable slut.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Maya gave a slight smile and wave, side-stepping the two men as she continued her path to the restaurant. Nathaniel watched her leave, admiring her perky little ass as she walked away. He resisted the urge to smack it.

"Nathaniel?"

Everett gave him a look. He knew exactly what his partner was thinking, and it disgusted him. Klaus's girl or not, she was still a person. Nathaniel had an uncomfortable habit of not thinking about it that way.

"Only admiring, Ev." Nathaniel promised, though he didn't tear his eyes from Maya's retreating figure for far longer than Everett was comfortable with. "Still, I wouldn't mind slipping in after we demolish the Boss. I'm not above sloppy seconds."

"You're not above anything," Everett muttered under his breath, sure to keep his comment hidden from Nathaniel. He was still very upset to be doing this- he'd already missed three days of work. The 'sick relative' excuse would only work for so long, and he wasn't prepared to be fired for Nathaniel's pettiness.

"She came from this way," Nathaniel announced, setting off on the road again. Everett internalised a groan and followed, maintaining two steps behind Nate as he always commanded.

The little red-headed boy had been helpful, but he was a bit strange. Nathaniel hadn't fully trusted his directions, but after conveniently running into Maya he was reassured.

"I think she has dogs."

Everett stopped in his tracks, having caught the subtle sound of barking in the distance. Nathaniel scowled; he hated dogs. They were constantly making things difficult for them. Luckily, he'd come prepared.

"Leave the dogs to me," He grumbled, rolling his eyes. He'd hoped to avoid this part. "I'll handle them."

Everett grunted, not wanting to say anything further. He liked Maya, for some inexplicable reason, and he was regretting his decision more and more the closer they got to her farm. He did find some solace though, simply seeing the look on Nate's face confirmed one very important thing.

Nathaniel had underestimated her.

The little smile Maya had given him when he apologised had been just that, a smile. Or at least that's what Nate thought. Everett had been paying closer attention, and he caught a glint in her eye that was more than just a polite dismissal of an unfortunate accident.

Maya had a fire in her eyes, one that Everett had only ever seen in one other individual, and it happened to be the man she was dating.

Everett suppressed a smile of his own. He didn't know exactly what was about to happen, in fact the whole thing scared the hell out of him, but he was at least comforted by one thing. Nathaniel had definitely underestimated Maya, and he was fairly certain he'd underestimated Klaus. What that would mean for him, Everett didn't know.

He did know that he wouldn't miss finding out for anything in the damn world.

A renewed bounce in his step, Everett and Nathaniel turned into the path to Sycamore Farm, met with the rapid barking of Maya's dogs.

.

 _Sycamore Farm_

Klaus clutched the already crumpled piece of paper desperately hard in his fist as he stormed across the street, coming up to the door of Mistel's shop with a fire in his eyes that had been out for a long time. He never wanted to feel like this again, never, and yet here he was.

Yanking the door open to a startled Mistel, Klaus was barely able to ground out Iris's name before his anger boiled over, rendering him incapable of proper speech. Mistel pointed to the stairs leading to Iris's room where she sat at her vanity, tapping her pen against her nose.

"Klaus? What-?"

He entered the room without asking permission, threw the paper into Iris's lap, and immediately stalked to the window while her eyes scanned the rough letters etched into the page. Klaus waited less than patiently, his fingernails digging into the skin of his palm.

"I'm confused," She announced at last, dropping her pen onto her notebook and fixing him with a slightly annoyed expression. She was right in the middle of an idea, and if she didn't write it down soon it would surely be lost. "Is this supposed to mean something to me?"

"It didn't work."

At the dark sound of Klaus's voice, Iris began to really worry. She'd never heard him this furious- she could only assume something was very, very wrong.

"What didn't work?" She prompted, attempting to sooth him with the tone of her own voice. It bothered her, seeing Klaus like this. He was normally so collected; now he looked like murder was within the realm of possibility.

"Avoiding Maya," He growled, his fist tightening against the window pane. "It didn't work."

Oh.

All at once Iris understood what was happening. Four days earlier, at half past eight in the evening, Klaus had arrived at Iris's house an absolute wreck over two men that had visited him earlier in the day. He'd been hysterical, dishevelled, and all around very unlike himself. After some wine to make him coherent, Klaus told Iris what had happened, including how he'd gotten to this point.

"What do you mean 'it didn't work?'" Iris demanded, standing now. She had always suspected something dark and intriguing was hidden in Klaus's past, and now that her suspicions were confirmed, she was more intrigued than ever. She'd heard rumours, of course, but she never thought they were true. Klaus found the whole situation far less interesting than she did, and after some initial shock Iris offered her help.

Still, even she couldn't convince him to just tell Maya the truth of it all. Not now, anyway. Things needed to settle down first before he'd even consider it, possibly understandably so given the circumstances.

"That piece of paper was on my doorstep this morning," Klaus explained, pinching the bridge of his nose until his fingertips turned white. "It's their calling card. They found her, Iris."

Rage surged in Klaus's stomach even as he uttered the words. The last four days had been the worst of his life- constant worry, anger, an inability to eat or sleep properly. The dark circles under his eyes were a testament to the severity of his concerns. Even with all of the worry, all of the situations he'd come up with in his head, seeing that paper on his doorstep this morning had nearly sent him into shock.

"How?" Iris exclaimed, examining the paper closely. "You've barely talked to her since, how would they have pinpointed her?"

"They have their ways," Klaus's tone was bitter, angry. Anyone in town could've told Nathaniel and Everett who Klaus was dating, and no one would've thought twice about it. All they had to do was strike up a friendly conversation, mention they were friends of his, and all of a sudden they had an endless stream of information. Klaus was an idiot for not suspecting it sooner. "I should've known. I should've seen this coming."

His fist slammed into the window frame, rattling the glass alarmingly. Guilt briefly entered his line of thinking, but it was quickly squashed by his burning frustration. Iris bit her lip, watching him and thinking furiously.

"What do we do now?"

Klaus was quiet for a very long time, his expression hard and pained. He was thinking about that himself, and he'd drawn only one conclusion. Klaus wasn't even positive it made sense, but it was the only out he could think of.

He took a steadying breath, never tearing his eyes from the group of plants just visible through Iris's window.

"I have to break up with her," He whispered, his knuckles going white.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Iris snapped, resisting the urge to slap him. Leave it to Klaus to bring such dramatics to a situation ripe with legitimate dramatics of its own. "The situation is complicated, Klaus, I'll give you that. But you don't need to break up with, for Goddess' sake that would kill her. It'd kill you-"

"Maya's safety is in jeopardy, Iris, and it's my fucking fault." Klaus finally turned to face her, the ghosts of tears springing to his eyes. Iris started- she'd never seen Klaus cry before. "I don't give a damn what happens to me; if breaking up with her will fix this then I'm going to do it."

"Alright, let's just talk about this." Iris walked over to the bed, seating herself on the edge and inviting Klaus to join her. "Walk me through it again. Slowly, this time."

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	23. Run

**This is my take on Klaus's pink flower event! It's one of my favourites, but I wish the MC had a little more of a reason to run off like she did in the game. The whole thing came across as a little childish, so in this story I try to fix that a bit! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Run

The restaurant had been far busier as of late, the cold weather driving villagers and tourists alike to seek out some warm food and a comfortable place to rest for a while.

When Maya reached the center of town, a light snowfall began to pick up. The view was pretty, but the implications pushed more people back into their homes. Maya watched fat snowflakes streak by the windows as she sipped her tea, the red mug nestled safely in her palms.

"I might close a bit early today," Raeger announced, returning from a trip to the dishwasher. The restaurant had been bustling when Maya arrived, but after everyone had finished their brunches they hurried home- no one wanted to be caught out in a storm. The promise of difficult conditions meant that after the initial crowd had cleared, Raeger wouldn't be turning any tables for the rest of the day.

"People will probably still stop by," Maya insisted, poking the saturated tea bag with her spoon; it bobbed in the dark water, settling back against the rim of the mug. She was right, in a sense. Fritz was certainly lazy enough to brave a storm for an effortless meal, but the customers Raeger would get wouldn't be worth the cost of staying open.

"They'll just have to come back tomorrow," Raeger shrugged, dropping his dish cloth into the hamper by the kitchen door. He was dressed differently for the season, a tight, grey, knit sweater hugging his torso and some dark denim pants. He almost looked sophisticated. "If you want you can come upstairs for the night, I'll make some stew and we can watch movies."

"Isn't that all we do now?" Maya joked. A few days had stretched into a lifetime- she felt like she was back in the days of Lovelorn and the Hopeless, drowning their sorrows in goofy comedies and terrifying narratives.

"It hasn't failed us yet," Raeger bumped his fist against her shoulder, rocking her in her chair. "Why mess with a good thing?"

"Sorry kiddos, not on my watch!"

Maya and Raeger looked up to see Marian and Corona ushering themselves in out of the rising winds; the two had been spending a lot more time together lately and had blossomed into a comfortable friendship. Today, Corona had swapped her bonnet for a largely oversized hat, one that was probably Gunther's, and a deep red jacket that she shed as soon as the door was closed behind her. Marian looked much the same as he normally did, his doctor's coat visible underneath an overcoat of matching colour.

"I'm just about to close guys," Raeger informed them, swiping Maya's empty mug from the table. She honestly didn't remember finishing it. "But I can bring out what I have leftover in the kitchen, if you're peckish."

Corona nodded, following Marian as he pulled over some chairs to sit beside Maya at her table.

"Now," He began, shuffling in his seat and lacing his manicured fingers together in a way that was supposed to be inviting. Maya only felt like she was about to be interrogated. "What has the two of you so down? Is it still Klaus and Iris?"

Maya nodded, completely unsurprised that the news had made its way back to Marian, Gossip King of Oak Tree.

"I'm afraid you'll have to fill me in a bit," Marian confessed, pursing his lips. "I've heard bits and pieces from Corona and my own personal eavesdropping, but I don't know everything that's been going on. Care to explain?"

Maya did; she said herself that Marian would be the best person to ask for advice, and so she launched into an explanation of the events that had transpired (or lack there of) over the last week. Raeger chipped in with details that Maya didn't know, but overall let her tell the story. Marian listened intently, his frown deepening all the while.

"Hmm," He pouted at last, his eyebrows knitting in thought. "That is a bit of a pickle, isn't it?"

"It sounds to me," Corona offered kindly, her fingers touching Maya's comfortingly on the table. "That Klaus began acting strange before Iris. I'd say whatever is going on started with him, so if we can figure that out we'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"Corona's right, I believe," Marian admitted, leaning back in his chair just as Raeger arrived with the pastries he'd prepared for the day but now would go to waste if they didn't eat them. Marian eyed a sugar-coated doughnut, but resisted for the time being at least. "And you haven't talked to him at all since?"

"Just a scattered text," Maya confirmed, "And they weren't exactly inviting."

"May I see them?" Marian stretched out his hand, "I might be able to glean something from his tone; I'm fairly good at reading people through written correspondence."

Maya agreed, pulling her phone out of her bag and opening her messages to Klaus. Marian took the phone from her gently, turning it so that he could read properly. Marian's eyes scanned the screen, his frown deepening as he did so.

"That does seem a bit aloof, even for Klaus." He announced after a moment, chewing on his lips. "Perhaps if I could compare it to how he normally texts you?"

Maya saw his thumb move, scrolling upwards, and immediately it occurred to her that she hadn't erased her previous conversation with Klaus.

"Marian, wait! Don't-!"

It was too late. Marian's eyes widened to the size of saucers, a wicked glint shining in his irises as he took in the dirty little secret he'd just accidentally stumbled upon.

"Now what do we have _here_?" He smirked, waving the phone in front of Maya tauntingly. She tried to snatch it away, but his reflexes were too quick. "I didn't take you for the naughty pictures type!"

"Ooh, let me see!" Corona took the phone from Marian before Maya could protest, falling victim to a fit of giggles as she too examined the pictures. "Well, well! _Now_ I see why Klaus is so wrapped up in you!"

"Were these taken in his shower?" Marian asked, examining the images closer. He squinted for a moment, the gears working in his head, and then he spotted the date and time the messages were sent.

There was a breathless moment when Marian's jaw dropped, and then he was caught in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh me, oh _Maya!_ " Marian squealed, cackling. Maya's face had shifted every shade of red imaginable, her only solace was to bury her face in her hands and pray that she had miraculously become invisible. "You've got a little seductress hiding somewhere in there, Honey!"

"What, what is it?" Corona asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. She was glancing from the pictures, to Maya, to Marian, and back again.

"These pictures were most definitely taken in his shower…" Marian trailed teasingly, raising his eyebrows at Maya. She groaned. "While I just happened to be sitting in the next room!"

Corona burst into laughter, just as Raeger appeared with their next round of coffee and tea and nearly dropped the tray.

"W-what?" He sputtered, having caught the last half of the conversation. "Maya!"

"Oh don't," Maya whined, sinking further into the table. "Please. This is embarrassing enough as it is."

Raeger chuckled, handing her a mug. "Embarrassing? I was just thinking that maybe I should've pounced on you while I had the chance!"

" _Moving on_ ," She insisted, giving Raeger a playful shove. "Now that you know everything, more than I'd like, if we're being honest, but what do you think?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Corona waved her hands in front of her, slapping them on the table when she had everyone's attention. "I need to know full details here, before I offer any solid advice."

"Do you?" Maya rolled her eyes, knowing full well that she wasn't getting away from this without disclosing every morsel. "Oh well, you've seen enough of me today as it is. You might as well know the full story."

Maya drifted into exactly what had happened between her and Klaus before Marian had shown up, down to their secretive activities after he arrived. All the while Corona, Marian, and Raeger (to Maya's chagrin) listened intently, with varying degrees of amusement, mischievous smirks, and giggling.

"I guess that explains why he was so squirmy," Marian snickered. "I'm shocked he didn't have a heart attack with that last one."

"Let me get a look at this thing," Raeger muttered, reaching for Maya's phone that had been left on the table. Maya grabbed it before he did, clutching it to her chest.

"Not a chance!" She yelped, "Not only would I kill you, but _Klaus_ would kill you. And while your charming personality may appease most, I doubt it'll work on him."

Raeger shuddered, agreeing that that outcome was far from desirable.

The teasing died off after all of the details had been shared, and eventually Maya was able to steer the group back to the issue at hand. Marian was the first to regain his full composure, a side effect of his 'professionalism' concerning such things, or so he claimed.

"So, walk me through what happened after I left?" He prompted, finally succumbing to his desires and nibbling on the sugar doughnut. "Why didn't he go straight back to you?"

"I'm not sure," Maya admitted, still chewing absently at her lower lip. "But I think I heard the door. I thought it was you again, but apparently not."

"And he didn't say anything?" Marian quirked an eyebrow, looking genuinely surprised. "About the visit?"

"No, he didn't say anything at all."

They let that statement hang in the air for a moment before speaking again, the silence making Maya feel far worse than she had before and that was certainly saying something.

"That is odd," Corona sighed at last, sinking into her chair much the same way Maya was. "Klaus isn't generally secretive. Could it have been a client, maybe?"

"That's what I thought, but I'm not sure." It had been the first thing Maya considered after her theory about Marian had been debunked. "I figured maybe he lost an important client and it's really bothering him, but he'd talk to me about that, wouldn't he?"

"I don't see why not." She said it, but Corona sounded just as unsure as Maya suddenly felt. The two women stared at the table for far longer than Maya would've like until she simply had to break the silence. She looked up at Marian who was, to her surprise, staring at the table as well but with a very different expression on his face. He looked concerned, almost gravely so.

"Marian, you've been awful quiet. Thoughts?"

It didn't seem like he was going to respond at first, the silence following Maya's prompt dragged until she started to fidget again. Eventually he did speak, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"It's not really my place to say what my thoughts are." He said slowly, making sure she understood that this stance was unwavering.

"You know what's going on," Maya guessed, feeling her heartbeat quicken considerably. "Don't you?"

Marian finally lifted his eyes to hers, regret and sympathy reflecting back at her. "More or less, I'm afraid."

"And you can't tell me?"

"I would, honey, I really would," Marian reached across the table then, gripping Maya's and Corona's joined hands to reassure her that he was still on her side. "But it's not my place. This is a conversation you need to have with Klaus. Not me."

"But he won't talk to me, that's kind of the problem here."

Marian smiled sympathetically. Maya could tell that he truly wanted to fill her in, but if Mr. Gossip was keeping it from her, she knew it must be important. "I think you should go visit him." He insisted, squeezing her palm.

"I tried that, remember?"

"Again." Marian slapped his free hand on the table, nearly knocking over the sugar jar. Raeger scowled at him. "Make him let you in this time. I've known Klaus for a very long time and when he gets like this, pushy is the only way you're going to get some answers."

"I don't know…" Maya hesitated.

"Tell him I sent you, and that if he doesn't tell you the truth he will have to deal directly with me. And Raeger."

"Me?" Raeger exclaimed in surprise, nearly stuttering. "I mean, I would, but why me?"

"He was already jealous of you," Marian stated bluntly, picking at the remnants of his doughnut. "I figure this will not only reopen some old wounds, but rub salt in them to boot."

"You're a little bit diabolical, you know that?" Raeger smirked, admiration seeping into his sarcastic tone despite his best efforts to stop it.

Marian shrugged. "It's a gift."

While Marian and Raeger bantered, Maya was lost in thought. She had been expecting to feel a bit better after talking to her friends, but at the moment she was left with even more questions than she'd had before.

What did Marian know? What was going on with Klaus? And why the hell didn't she know about it yet?

"You're right," Maya announced suddenly, standing up from the table so fast that she nearly toppled the chair. "I'm going to talk to him, whether he wants me to or not."

"That's our girl," Marian chuckled, tossing her the scarf she'd draped over the bar. "Go get him, Princess."

.

Klaus wasn't home.

At first that had discouraged her- she came all this way, determined and not just a little bit ill, and it was all going to be for naught. But with the storm whipping at her face, the bitter wind picking up violently, Maya was thinking fairly clearly. Raeger said that Iris was at home today, so that was her next stop on her search for her boyfriend.

"Hi Mistel," Maya greeted, pushing her scarf away from her face and knocking some of the snow off of her coat. The antique shop was closed, but since it was home to both Iris and her brother, Maya was correct when she guessed it would be unlocked. Mistel returned her greeting with that little unsettling smile of his, offering to take her jacket.

"No, that's ok," Maya insisted, glancing around the shop. He'd redecorated since she'd last been by, new trinkets catching her eyes from every direction. She'd have to come back when this matter was sorted properly. "Is Klaus here, by any chance?"

Mistel nodded, jerking his thumb towards the staircase. "He's upstairs with Iris. I don't know what they're doing up there, but they've been at it for hours."

Maya gave him a pointed look, but otherwise ignored the implication. Again, she trusted Klaus, but thinking about it made her stomach squirm. She thanked Mistel for his help, not without a touch of annoyance in her voice, and began to make her way towards Iris's door. Maya had only been up here a scattered time, but she knew her way around.

"-what do you plan to say to her, exactly? 'Oh hey, we're done now, just thought you should know.'?"

Maya halted at the top of the stairs, her breath catching in her already strained lungs. The fright at hearing Iris's voice when she wasn't expecting it was only accented by her words. Her voice had carried to the hallway with no effort at all- the door must be open a crack- and she sounded, not only tired, but frustrated as hell.

"I'll simply have to be blunt about it. We don't work as a couple, not like I thought we would. I'm only attracted to her in a purely physical sense."

Klaus now, sounding even more frustrated than Iris had. Maya had never heard him like this, it stabbed her. She knew she shouldn't be listening in, but suddenly she found she was unable to move. It sounded like they were talking about-

"Really?" Iris's voice again, skeptical and not just a touch condescending.

"Yes, really." Klaus. Angry and insistent. "Our age difference is too great- I was right to worry about the allure of an underage partner clouding my true feelings. I have none for her, none beyond sex. That's not fair to her. She deserves someone who actually loves her."

Maya's ears were pounding. There was an element of surrealism to her surroundings, but as she reached out and pressed her palm to the cool wall she knew she wasn't dreaming. Klaus had really just uttered those words.

Maya couldn't hear anything else that was said after that- she felt like she'd been sucker punched in the head. Or gut. Or both. Klaus wanted to… break up with her?

The thought was almost laughable. If she'd heard it from anywhere else, she'd never take it seriously. But as it stood, she heard it from Klaus. He said the words, he gave the reasoning. She wasn't meant to hear it yet, but she did. She heard it from the source.

Maya nearly stumbled. She was too shocked to feel anything, her entire body going numb. She couldn't process what the hell had just happened, but she knew that she _hurt_ , and it was Klaus's fault.

It was all his fault.

"You son of a bitch."

Before she realised what she was doing, she'd pushed Iris's door open and was glaring, angry tears springing to her eyes as she took in the two of them, seated together on Iris's bed. Klaus was barely dressed, his jacket hanging off of him in a dishevelled look that didn't fit him. His hair was messed, more than usual, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Was her presence in his life really bothering him that much? Maya didn't remember starting to cry.

Klaus turned to her, his already sullen face going deathly pale as he took in the sight of her standing there, scarf clutched in her shaking fist.

"Maya-!"

She shook her head, daring him to continue speaking. Some of the numbness had ebbed away into furious anger, fueled by the shock of it all.

"I can't believe- you couldn't have figured this out before you professed your love to me?" She snapped, barely believing what she was saying. Klaus was breaking up with her. It didn't even feel real, but it couldn't be anything else.

"Maya, wait, it's not-" Klaus stuttered, rising into a half stance. His palm stretched out to her, begging her to pause and hear him out, but as Marian had said earlier listening to his half-assed apology would only rub salt in her gaping wounds.

"Rot in hell." She whispered harshly, squeezing her eyes shut and tearing from the room. Tears had already begun streaming down her face, but she would not give him the satisfaction of comforting her. She wouldn't do it.

Mistel didn't try to talk to her on the way out, she simply pushed her way silently into the blustering winds.

"Now look what you've done."

Iris nearly growled at him, resisting the urge to slap Klaus in the back of the head. As soon as she'd seen Maya enter, Iris knew that this whole situation was about to explode. And she was right.

"I never meant for this to happen," Klaus groaned, pulling his jacket over his shoulders properly and struggling with his boots. "You know that!"

"You really would've been able to do that to her face?" Iris demanded, gesturing to where Maya had just been standing. The young girl had never looked so broken, even Iris wanted to pull her into a comforting embrace. "Intentionally hurting her like that?"

"Of course not, as soon as the idea left my mouth I knew it was foolish." Klaus berated himself, how had he made such a colossal mess of things? "I only needed to hear it to come to terms with that."

Iris followed him down the stairs as he rushed to the door, the image of Maya standing in the doorway, tears staining her skin, pain and devastation crushing her, carved angry cuts into his heart.

"If you don't tell that girl the truth Klaus I swear-"

"I don't have time for this right now, Iris." Klaus barked, yanking the door open angrily. He hadn't known the storm had gotten so bad. His worry for Maya intensified, if that was possible. "I have a woman to win back."

.

Maya weaved her way frantically through the thick snow, slipping on the gathering slush and ice. She should be home, or at Raeger's, not out in this mess. She could get hurt, or freeze, but it didn't matter to her. She couldn't go home, not yet. Everything she knew had just been ripped from her, familiar was not something she could handle just yet.

A gust of wind knocked her sideways, but Maya pushed on. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew Klaus would be following her. She wasn't sure just how she knew, but she did. With Klaus's long legs he wouldn't have to try very hard to catch up to her, but tears and snow clouded her vision and she couldn't tell if he was near her or not.

A shout behind her told her that he was, in fact, very near her. Klaus's voice carried over the howling wind- he couldn't be more than a few meters back. Maya doubled her efforts, sprinting into the trade depot with no regard for which direction she was taking, not that she could properly discern them anyway. Klaus's bitter words echoed painfully in her mind, driving her blindly forward.

An ice-coated rock crunched beneath her heel, making her stumble. Maya flailed her arms to regain her balance, stopping momentarily to catch her breath and wipe the hot tears from her cheeks. Her face was freezing, turning bright red in the wicked storm.

"Maya, please!" Klaus called, finally catching up to his girlfriend. His lungs burned and his extremities were like ice, but none of that mattered to him. He only needed Maya.

Maya ignored him, kicking the snow away from her feet and starting to run again. She couldn't face him, not yet. Not when she was like this. She never wanted to see him again, let alone when she was still broken from his insult.

"Look out!"

Maya looked up at the sudden cry, squinting through the snow. Vaguely she could make out the shape of something that looked like a cart, barrelling towards her in the dark. Asche was leading her elephants home, to get them out of the snow on this slow business day, their route taking them directly towards Maya.

She took a step back, but the ice beneath her boots made her stumble. Maya felt her ankle buckle, her foot sliding out from under her, and her balance tipping. She struggled to catch herself, but even if she managed that she was still in the path of the oncoming elephants. Within seconds, Asche's cart would trample her.

There was a soft curse from behind her and then her wrist was clamped firmly in a familiar grip. She grabbed back instinctively, falling towards the helpful hand. Klaus pulled her backwards with more force than she'd ever seen him use, yanking her to safety just as the snow began to cloud around Asche's elephants' feet.

Maya stumbled backwards against Klaus's hard chest, his arms wrapping securely around her torso to steady her. She blinked rapidly, too shocked and cold to try and move away from him. Asche quickly jumped from her cart, rushing over to Maya and Klaus with worry written all over her features.

"I'm so sorry, Maya," she exclaimed, searching the young farmer for any signs of injury. "I didn't see you there, I should've been more careful!"

"It was my fault," Maya whispered, shame colouring her voice. Klaus's grip on her body tightened minutely. She couldn't see his face, but she imagined it had donned a blank mask to match the rigid set in his muscles. "Please," she continued to Asche, "Don't think anything of it."

Asche apologized one more time before continuing to lead her elephants out of the depot and to somewhere much warmer. Maya remained frozen in Klaus's embrace, too afraid to even attempt to move. His breathing was beginning to return to normal- she hadn't noticed how quickly his breaths came before- and finally his grip on her relaxed. Maya took a tentative step forward, missing the warmth of his body against her back in spite of herself.

"We need to talk," He said simply, his voice low and even. Maya thought she detected a hint of sadness or anger, but it quickly vanished before she could know for sure.

"Do we?" Maya spat, turning sharply away from him. Klaus looked physically wounded, but he pressed on.

Gently, his fingers found her palm. Maya wanted to pull away, wanted to slap his hand from her, but she couldn't do it. Her hand hung limp as Klaus delicately gripped her fingers, pulling her backwards towards his house.

It was time for him to tell her the truth.

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	24. Coming Clean

**Hello All! This chapter is going to be formatted a little bit differently than the others, but I hope you still like it! We're finally going to get a full recounting of Klaus's past, and I'm so excited to share it with you!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Coming Clean

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything; I only ask that you listen."

"To what, exactly? What could you possibly have to say to me right now?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's- well, it's a bit complicated you see-"

"Klaus, you have thirty seconds to start talking or I am going home."

"I understand."

"So? What is it?"

"…You once asked me about my past. Please make yourself comfortable, Maya. My story may not be particularly ordinary, but it is a long one. And it's one that you now need to hear."

 _The first memory I have from my childhood is that of the day my father left. My small family lived in a large house on the Eastern side of Flower Bud Village; my father was a wealthy tycoon in the mining industry, and my mother headed a monumentally successful chain of craft supply stores. We were well off, privileged even, and for most of my young life I had never endured hardships._

 _When I was four, my father fell in love with a travelling saleswoman. I suspect my mother knew before he did, though she kept her knowledge to herself until years later. Gradually Father spent less and less time at home, and even less time at work. The business began to crumble without his active supervision, and I'm fairly sure he'd made the decision to leave long before he handed the business over to Mother._

 _This is where my memory comes in. Father left us on a Sunday, before the sun had risen. I remember waking, perhaps from a dream, to his lips against my forehead, his hand on my chest. He told me to be good, to eat my vegetables, and then he was gone._

 _The saleswoman didn't know that he was married, and he didn't offer the information until after he'd followed her out of town. To my understanding, they remained together for many happy years._

 _With mother in charge of two businesses, she was rarely available to be a parent. Please don't misunderstand me, she was a wonderful mother and I loved her dearly, but she simply had too much on her plate to be an involved parent. I survived until I was ten, and then things took another unfortunate turn._

 _Father's mining business had continued to decline in his absence, and for six years Mother had only just been able to keep it afloat. Three weeks after my tenth birthday the company collapsed, leaving my family in sizable debt that Mother's business simply couldn't combat. Mother sold the company, and the house, and we moved into that small cottage we visited together._

 _I don't tell you all of this for sympathy, Maya. It's important._

 _Our money suffered, my mother suffered, but it could be argued that I suffered the most. I'm ashamed to say that I followed the path of most troubled youth- in my early teens I developed an insufferably stubborn and rebellious personality that started me on a dark path._

 _I was hard-headed, reckless, and spoiled, and that attitude led me to the belief that the world owed me something. I decided that, if I wasn't going to be given what I was owed, I would simply take it as I saw fit. This line of thinking turned me to petty crime._

 _For many years, I succumbed to the impulse to steal, storing my wrongfully acquired property in the floorboards of my room. When I, or my comrades, had chosen a location we wanted to target, we developed a system of informing the others as verbal correspondence we deemed too risky. We would leave an envelope with the address we wanted to target on the doorstep of each member of our group. The 'hit' would take place in two days' time. This was our ritual._

 _Mother must have known, she was far from a stupid woman, but she didn't try to stop me._

 _Of course, our activities attracted a crowd of similar minded young teens. By the time I had turned fifteen, our gang had reached roughly twenty individuals. We were known as 'the kids' collectively, and our reputation around Flower Bud was far from positive. You could almost call us notorious._

 _Despite my rocky upbringing and my questionable hobbies, I must admit that I managed to maintain some semblance of morals. On a deeper, but still conscious, level I knew what I was doing was wrong, but until I found what I was looking for I didn't think I would ever stop. What I wanted, what I truly desired with all of my heart, was a father._

 _I didn't want my father back, necessarily. If he wanted to leave, I was quite content in letting him. I simply wanted a father figure, a man I could look up to. Someone to fulfil that void in my life and, hopefully, change me. I didn't always know that was what I wanted, but after some self reflection on my mother's birthday, I determined that it was. I eventually found that man in Martin._

 _We had been attempting to rob Café Calloway when I met Martin. He was the owner, and a descendant of the founder, Carl, himself, and I made a grave mistake in thinking I could steal from him._

 _We had assembled in the usual manner, but upon noting how incredibly small the business was, I cockily announced that I could do the job alone. I assumed it would be easy and that I'd be in and out in less than ten minutes._

 _In opposition to what I expected, I got the shock of my life when Martin met me. He caught me red-handed in his safe, pinned me to the floor, and told me he could've killed me if he'd wanted to. Instead, he gave me an ultimatum: work for him until I'd earned the amount I'd tried to steal, or he would turn me over to the police. I of course chose the former._

 _While working for Martin, I slowly started to change. Mother could see it, the other boys could see it, and after a time I came to see it as well. Little by little Martin was able to set me straight- he was strict, of course, but kind. The type of man who would've made a wonderful father if he'd ever been given the chance. To this day, I remember the exact moment he managed to change my mind about the path I was on._

 _Hmm? How did he change my mind? Well, it was a culmination of many things really, but if I had to pinpoint an exact moment, it would be the day he sat me down and told me a story._

 _Apparently, through some magnificent coincidence, Carl and one of my ancestors were dear friends. His name, my ancestor's I mean, was Alex, and according to Martin he was my great, great grandfather. Alex was a doctor in Flower Bud, and he founded the hospital that stands in the middle of town to this very day._

 _Alex was a lonely man, closed off and hopelessly shy, and his life was decidedly empty. That changed the day he met his future wife, Tina._

 _At first Alex was too afraid to approach her. He was intrigued by the new arrival, but he couldn't bear to pursue his feelings. For nearly two years he watched her from afar, tensed with fear when a new bachelor would approach her, and sigh in relief when she would turn them down._

 _Over time Alex fell hopelessly in love with the beautiful farmer, and his love for her changed him. On the eve of the Firefly Festival, he plucked up the courage and asked her to go with him. Tina said yes, and they were married within the year._

 _It's a silly story, I know. It really shouldn't bear much weight, but it struck a chord in me. I wanted what Alex had- I wanted love, and I wouldn't find it on the path I was walking. I'm sure you've made a few connections here; there is a reason the Firefly Festival is one of my favourite nights of the year, and also why I chose to go on dates there. It's foolish I know, but it means something to me._

 _I'm getting off topic. Martin had no sons. Although the business had been in his family for generations, that would end with him. He was grooming me to take over the business after he retired, and I was fully enthused to do it. Since I'm not currently a modest café owner in Flower Bud, you must've guessed that something happened to change Martin's plans._

 _You see, I had a problem. Do you recall the group of troubled youths I mentioned earlier? During our illegal escapades, the scoundrels had become something like my family, and I had an obligation to look out for them. My problem then became how to do that while still being true to Martin?_

 _I was naïve. I thought that a simple change in attitude was enough to spark a redemption in my group- my… 'gang', if you will._

 _Yes, if you want to call it that. For a time, I was a gang leader._

 _Oh, did I not make that clear? Yes, I was the leader. And I ensured that it remained that way through intimidation tactics that I'm not entirely proud of._

 _I was at least intelligent enough to realise that I could never fully separate the violence from my subordinates. It was a part of their life as much as it was mine, and even I struggled with the notion. My solution, however well intended it was, came in the form of redirection._

 _After some heated debate, I convinced my friends that our efforts were better invested in protecting people as opposed to hurting them. We spent our time defending small businesses and locals from more nefarious groups, through whatever means necessary. Martin didn't approve, and after some time we had a falling out. It devastated me, but I believe it was harder on him in the long run._

 _My delinquent friends were all I had left._

 _As the leader, it was my responsibility to look out for my family. I bloodied many knuckles defending my own- I would be the father to them that I had always wanted. In a last attempt to make things right, I began to suggest that we repay the people we'd stolen from. We began by offering our services for chores and projects, as well as our usual protection on the street. Most of the boys jumped happily on board, and everything was going well. Keep in mind most of these boys were simply seeking acceptance and love._

 _I suppose I should've guessed at what would happen next- every family has a problem child. In our case, the children were Nathaniel and Everett._

 _As our gang grew, I began to take in more and more youngsters seeking direction. I was able to do so as existing members grew up, having turned their own lives around and separated from the gang. I was quite happy to let them go, and our family turned into a halfway house of sorts._

 _Nathaniel and Everett were the last two that we 'adopted', and for very good reason. They didn't take too kindly to the rules I had set in place; they wanted violence, freedom, and crime. They acted out against me, and after several instances with the police that put the entire group in jeopardy, I had to kick them out._

 _I'll skip most of the details here. In an act of rage, they targeted my mother's house and I knew that there was no coming back from that. I had to leave, remove myself from the situation. It was the only way to ensure the safety of my family._

 _It was cowardice, I realise now. But I was a young adult, and I didn't want to squander my future. I moved to the city and applied to college, where I met Marian and began my life as a suave perfumer._

 _I of course kept in contact with my mother as I continued to climb the social ladder. My prominence in my field allowed me to relieve her of her debt, and she died a happy woman. Having lived only into her sixties, I suppose it was a tad premature, but I like to believe that she passed with very few regrets._

 _In my first few years as an established member of high society, I went a little happy. The drinks, the food, the money, the women, it was all a little overwhelming for me. Even through all of the possible pitfalls I could've gotten trapped in, I managed to make it out the other side as a fairly respectable human being._

 _I never looked back on my life as a delinquent. After my falling out with Martin, I told myself that I didn't deserve the love that had changed me. I vowed, after many misguided, albeit successful, attempts at attracting women, that I would never allow myself to have what I hadn't earned. You see, it wasn't necessarily a father I was searching for anymore; I'd found what I needed in Martin. Now, I only wanted love, but I knew that I would never be deserving of it and so I never sought it._

 _That is, until I met you._

Klaus folded his hands in his lap in front of him, his knuckles white from the strain of squeezing his fingers. He was exhausted, afraid, and entirely worn out from the emotional retelling of his worst memories.

"Nathaniel and Everett stopped by my house the other day," He whispered, closing his eyes. His forehead creased as he remembered the panic that surged through him that day. "That was the sudden illness that had befallen me; I was simply in shock."

Maya had been deathly quiet. Klaus didn't risk looking at her face.

"They claimed they'd only stopped to check in on an old friend," He continued, his voice strained. "I suspect that was never the case, but regardless of what their plans were, they changed them when they saw how effectively I'd turned my life around. And what's worse, they noticed your boots in the entryway and assumed I'd found the one thing that would make me happy- the one thing I'd always been searching for. They were right, of course, but I had to make them think that they weren't.

"That's why I started to avoid you, Maya." Klaus explained, desperation bubbling beneath the calm surface of his demeanor. "I thought that if I distanced myself from you, Nathaniel and Everett wouldn't conclude that you were the one I'd fallen in love with. I thought that, at most, I would have to keep it up for a few days. A week, even, if they were particularly determined. But then-"

He stopped, cleared his throat, started again.

"This morning I found a piece of paper on my doorstep." The image flashed across Klaus's mind, making him physically sick to his stomach. "Empty, bar one line of text that simply read 'Sycamore Farm'. They had found you out, and targeted you, and it was all my fault.

"I ran to Iris, to ask her what I should do. I thought that breaking up with you was the only way I could keep you safe, and although the thought alone nearly killed me, I was willing to do it if it meant you would be out of harm's way. That's what you heard, Maya." Klaus turned to her then, resisting the urge to reach out for her hands and clutch them to his chest, begging her to forgive him. "I was rehearsing what I would say, what I would have to say to make you believe me. But once I said it aloud I knew I would never be able to follow through with it, nor would it make any logical sense to do so. I was desperate and not thinking clearly, and you have suffered for my idiocy. I'm so, so sorry love."

He held his breath. Maya was still staring at her hands, deep in thought and concentration. Klaus's heart was all but racing, fear clawing at his insides. He cast his eyes to the floor, biting harshly on the inside of his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Maya's soft voice met his ears with heartbreaking sincerity. He dragged his gaze back to her, willing himself to look her in the eye.

"I was terrified," Klaus admitted sadly, shame colouring his words. "I worried that when you found out about my past, you'd turn tail and leave me for someone a bit… safer."

It sounded silly, and worse, it sounded selfish. But it was true. It had constantly been tucked away at the back of his mind since he and Maya had declared their relationship official, he just hadn't found the courage to discuss it with her. Now it may be far too late.

Maya was quiet again, chewing her lip in thought.

"You should've," She announced after a while. "Told me, I mean. If you were worried about my safety, you should've said so. I can't protect myself from danger that I don't know exists."

"I thought I could handle the situation before it ever became a threat to you," Klaus's eyebrows knitted together, his mouth set in a harsh frown. "I suspect they don't intend to hurt you, not if I cooperate with them."

"Cooperate how?"

"Most likely they want me to seek them out, instigate a confrontation," Klaus sighed, rubbing his palm over his face. "They will only resort to involving you if I force them to. Regardless, I thought I could avoid that altogether. I was stupid, cocky, and selfish."

"Well yeah, you were," Maya laughed, but it wasn't necessarily a happy sound. "I- I don't even know what I'm feeling right now, to be honest."

Klaus nodded silently, staring pointedly at the floor.

"I'm hurt," Maya sighed, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "And I'm still a little mad at you for lying to me. But we can work through that." She was finally able to muster up a smile, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "You've put me on one hell of an emotional roller coaster today. First I thought you were sick, then breaking up with me, and now I find out all of this?" She gave him a mischievous smirk. "You couldn't find a better way to tell me your deepest darkest secrets?"

Klaus blinked, his expression a mixture of shock and confusion.

"But your fears about losing me? Ridiculous." Maya shifted closer to him, reaching up and placing a warm hand against his cold cheek. "I love you, Klaus. More than anything. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Not everyone makes illegal mistakes," Klaus countered, eying her hesitantly. "Dangerous, illegal mistakes."

"True," Maya allowed, "But you've more than made up for the mistakes you've made, from what you're telling me." She took her other hand and cupped his other cheek, holding his gaze warmly. "Klaus, I'm not going to leave you. If you're worried about my safety, I'll just stay somewhere else for a couple of days and only go to the farm to take care of the animals. I won't go alone, of course. I'm sure I could find someone to stay with. Raeger-"

"You'll stay with me." Klaus insisted adamantly, taking Maya's hands from his face and gripping them tightly. "I can't run from this any longer; I've made this mess, and I will clean it up. You're far too good for me, love." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I haven't done anything to deserve you."

"That's not entirely true," Maya smiled, softening the hard expression behind her eyes. She was exhausted from crying, and she wasn't sure but she thought her cheeks might have a touch of frostbite. "But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," Klaus vowed, kissing the backs of her hands.

"Don't lie to me anymore, ok?"

Klaus met her eyes, saw that as true as it was that she wasn't going to leave him, she was still hurt by his dishonesty. He felt a pang of regret in his heart, followed by another of determination.

"I promise you here and now Maya Deorlo." He insisted, squeezing the hands he held. "I will never lie to you. I was foolish, and cruel, and I will not take your forgiveness for granted. It's no excuse, but I truly thought you would slam the door in my face after finding all of this out."

"Are you kidding?" Maya giggled, pulling him into a deep kiss. Klaus slipped his arms around her waist, relief flooding him as it sank in that he hadn't lost her. "My boyfriend, the ex leader of a notorious gang in the city? Not only that, but a gang that used its power to protect people?" Maya shifted closer to him, pressing her body against his and earning a soft groan. "It's sexy as hell, knowing that if you wanted to you could flatten anyone that dared threaten you or yours."

Klaus felt his heartbeat pick up as Maya ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently at the roots.

"You find that attractive?" He breathed, pulling her onto his lap. Maya nodded slowly, trailing kisses along his jaw. "In that case…"

Klaus suddenly flipped her, pinning Maya beneath him on the couch, his body hovering over hers and pressing her into the dark green cushions. She yelped in surprise, hooking her knees over his hips reflexively.

"You should know that if anyone ever attempts to lay a hand on you, be that Nathaniel, Everett, or anyone else," He held his lips close to her ear, his breath tickling the skin along her neck. "They will have to deal directly with me. And I promise you, with your safety on the line, I won't be holding myself back."

Maya hummed, a delicious shiver rolling down her spine. She turned her head towards Klaus, pulling his mouth to hers in a messy, demanding kiss.

"I need to go up to my farm and get a few things if I'm going to be staying here tonight," She whispered, inhaling sharply as he began to suckle her neck.

"I need to stop into the Antique shop to tell Iris that everything is alright, and then we'll set out, ok?" Klaus murmured; his hand had found her breast, massaging it with his palm and coaxing her into an aroused daze.

"I can run up by myself," Maya insisted, making Klaus stiffen. "Hey, if I understand your story correctly, they won't be by for another two days, right?" He reluctantly nodded, leaning up on his elbows to look directly at her. She smiled. "I'll be fine. You said yourself that they're not really after me. Besides, they'd be idiots to try anything in this weather."

Another intense kiss.

"And when I'm back…" Maya smirked, her finger toying with the buttons on Klaus's shirt. "I can let you try and earn my forgiveness for putting me through all of that emotional turmoil earlier."

A devious glint flashed in Klaus's eye, paired with a wolfish grin.

"Don't worry, my love." He breathed, holding her excited gaze. "I'll work incredibly hard for it."

 **I don't know about you guys, but I find it very attractive when a man can throw a good punch. Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	25. Calling Card

**Hello again! Just a head's up for everybody, we're coming close to the end of the story!**

 ***sob***

 **My goal is to hit thirty chapters, and as of right now my outline seems to fit that goal. I've got a couple more little goodies in store for you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the plot!**

 **Onward!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Calling Card

"You have got to be the luckiest damn man alive!"

Iris let out the breath she was fairly sure she'd been holding since Maya had barged in on her conversation with Klaus. The perfumer had been gone for a couple of hours, and Iris was starting to sweat with worry, when he finally waltzed back into the Antique Shop looking more than a little pleased with himself.

"Seriously, Klaus." Iris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Someone out there must be looking out for you. You've done almost everything you possibly could to fuck up this relationship, and the girl is still with you. I can't even use it for a book it's so unbelievable."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh. Despite Iris's apparent exasperation, he knew she was happy for him. As serious as Iris could be, she'd been rooting for the couple since day one.

"Believe me Iris, I know." He assured her, brushing excess snow off of his jacket. "I don't deserve her. I'll never deserve her, at this rate."

"No, you most certainly won't," Iris huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "If you don't spend every day of the rest of your life pampering the hell out of that girl for the crap you've put her through, I will personally hunt you down. And I'll bring Marian."

Klaus gave her a pointed look, but chose not to argue. That was his plan, after all.

His biggest secret was out, and Maya not only accepted him for it, but also liked knowing that part of him. If he searched for a thousand years, he'd never find another woman like her. He wasn't about to let her go now, not after everything that had happened. Maya was his everything and he would spend his life as Iris suggested, spoiling the hell out of her.

"So where is she now?" Iris asked, suddenly seeming to realise that Maya wasn't with him. "Is she still at your place?"

"No, she ran back to her farm for an overnight bag." Klaus answered, the fact twisting his mouth into an uncomfortable frown. "I didn't want her to go alone, but she insisted."

"Leave it to Maya," Iris shook her head, an amused smirk gracing her face. "She's an odd one. But I'm sure she'll be fine- this weather is enough to deter even the most determined folk."

As Iris spoke, the front door suddenly crashed open, admitting a chilling gust of wind. Mistel yelped as snow rushed inside, coating some priceless artifacts in a thin sheen of water.

"What in the world?" Klaus muttered, approaching the entryway to assist the visitor in their task of closing the door. As his palm closed around the icy doorknob, he caught sight of a flash of red hair and instantly knew who'd been crazy enough to head outside today.

"Hey all!" Fritz announced, pushing his tattered hat off of his head and letting it fall to the floor, giving his mop of hair a good shake. Klaus could nearly see a physical manifestation of Mistel's internal groan, his normally permanent smile wavering just slightly.

"Fritz!" Iris exclaimed, her brow furrowing. "What on earth are you doing out in this? You came all the way down from your farm?"

Fritz took his time rolling up the damp edges of his sleeves and pant legs. Clumps of snow were falling off of him and forming ugly piles on the floor, much to Mistel's dismay. He fingered the handle of the mop he kept tucked behind the counter, but determined it would be a waste to use until after Fritz left.

Eventually the eccentric farmer straightened, shrugging off his coat to complete his drying. He flung it onto the coatrack near the door, coming very close to missing it and hitting Klaus instead. The perfumer bristled, but maintained his composure.

"I was hungry," Fritz pouted, pulling at his fingerless gloves. "My stove isn't working, so I was going to Raeger's for something to eat. But he closed!"

"Everyone is closed, Fritz." Mistel sighed, nodding to the window. "The weather is dangerous. You really should've stayed home."

"You're open," Fritz pointed out, jabbing his thumb to the unlocked door.

"I'm not open, Fritz. I live here."

The redhead seemed to contemplate this for a moment before choosing to move on without responding. Iris noted her brother's distaste with a stifled giggle.

"Well maybe I can just hang out here with you guys until the storm passes," Fritz suggested, to the intense paling of Mistel's cheeks. "Who knows? Raeger could open up for supper! Do you have anything to eat here?"

Iris gestured to the kitchen where Fritz happily skipped, leaving the trio with mixed expressions of amusement and annoyance.

"Well," Klaus chuckled after a moment of silence, "It seems your day just got significantly more interesting."

"You don't say," Iris laughed, collecting her book from the counter and taking a step towards the stairs. "I'll be spending my day in my room, reading. Have fun Mistel."

Iris's brother took on an expression of panic, sputtering an array of syllables that didn't form a coherent word.

"Oh, stay here Iris," Klaus tutted, suppressing more laughter. "At least until Maya returns and we leave. Give your brother some solace."

Iris's opportunity to answer was taken away as Fritz returned with a peanut butter sandwich in hand, licking his fingers free of the sticky spread. Iris gave Klaus a look of contempt, while Mistel hit him with one of gratitude.

"So, what should we do, guys?" Fritz asked, putting his plate down on the counter, smearing peanut butter from the bottom of the plate onto the polished mahogany. Mistel looked physically ill.

"We were planning to have a quiet day, Fritz." Iris informed him, trying to help her brother now that they were sharing in the misery. Fritz was a nice person, and they didn't particularly dislike him, but he was clumsy by nature. More than once he'd broken an expensive product in Mistel's shop, and having him nearby was becoming a liability.

"No problem," Fritz shrugged, taking a large bite of his sandwich so that his next words were muffled. "I can do quiet."

"You can?" Mistel asked warily.

"Sure, I can!" Fritz laughed. "You guys do your thing, I'll just browse Mistel's shop!"

"I suppose that leaves us," Iris sighed, giving Klaus and Mistel a meaningful look. "What shall we do while we wait for young Maya?"

"I know you said you wanted to read today," Klaus spoke a little louder, angling his voice to where Fritz was standing. "I'm quite sorry that plan was ruined."

Fritz wasn't paying attention, skimming through the various items in Mistel's shelves. Klaus rolled his eyes, mouthing to Iris that he tried.

"So, Maya will be staying with you for a while?" Iris sighed, resigning to her fate and continuing their earlier discussion. "That should cause a stir."

"I'm sure Veronica will have something to say about it," He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The older woman had spoken to him already about spending the night at Maya's and vice versa. She was old-fashioned in the worst way, but also seemed to understand that no matter what she wished Klaus and Maya would do as they pleased. She only requested subtlety. "But to be frank, I don't give a damn about what-"

"Hey, did you guys meet the new farmers yet?" Fritz chirped suddenly, interrupting Klaus and examining a very expensive looking vase. Mistel shuffled nervously behind the counter.

"There aren't any new farmers, Fritz," Iris raised an eyebrow, badly suppressing her amusement at her sibling's discomfort. "Not since Maya, anyway."

"No, no." Fritz shook his head, insisting. "These guys are brand new. They only moved to town a few days ago."

Klaus's hand froze on the bottle he'd been contemplating.

"A few days ago?" He repeated back to Fritz, who didn't seem to notice the suddenly cold tone to Klaus's voice.

"Yeah, last week I think. Not sure." Fritz moved from the expensive vase to an even more expensive antique horse statue. Mistel began to sweat. "I just ran into them on the mountain path. Actually they asked me if Maya was home! They were going around meeting the competition I guess!"

Fritz's laughter filled the room, but every other member present had gone deathly quiet.

"What did they look like?"

Fritz finally detected the grave note of urgency in Klaus's voice. He turned, his smile gone and replaced with an expression of innocent curiosity.

"Well, there were two guys." Fritz began, pursing his lips in thought. "One had brown hair and a beard. The other one had blond hair. But it was like, dirty blond. And he had a scar on his arm. Come to think of it, they were pretty old looking to be farmers. I wonder how long they've been in the business-"

Klaus drowned out the rest. Nathaniel and Everett. They were asking about Maya, and walking towards her farm-

Maya.

He shoved passed Fritz and was out the door before the young redhead had a chance to catch his breath.

"Go, Klaus!" Iris called to him, rushing onto the street in his wake. " _Hurry_!"

"What's going on?" Fritz finally asked, rushing after Iris. She headed straight for Marian's, knowing full well that if Maya was hurt the men responsible would be in desperate need of a doctor once Klaus was finished with them.

"Just go and get Gunther," Iris snapped, shooing him. "Tell him to bring something he can swing."

.

"Man, those dogs can sleep." Maya frowned, hovering over her pets as they snored away in their beds. Normally they'd wake and greet her upon her arrival, but now they simply curled into little balls and snored away.

She was almost worried, but they were breathing normally and they were warm, so she put out some extra food and resolved to check on them again later tonight.

The rest of the animals seemed fine, if not a little spooked from the storm. Hanako was the most annoyed by it all; she'd lived through her share of winters and the panicked newbies were impeding on her mood. Maya laughed, gave her a quick pat, and went back outside.

The storm was nearing lockdown levels of danger. She would have to gather her things quickly and return to Klaus before she was trapped here- maybe she shouldn't have come by herself after all.

It was probably a stupid decision, in retrospect. But Maya didn't want Klaus to think that any part of him or his past frightened her. She was more than comfortable with him, and she certainly wasn't going to run from a few bitter young men.

Still, the utter sense of loneliness she felt traversing her farm made Maya second guess herself. If anyone was here, and she wouldn't be any the wiser if there was, she'd be in a lot of trouble. No one would hear her, and no one would check on her until tomorrow at least.

Except Klaus. Klaus would check on her within the hour if she didn't return.

That thought soothed her, and Maya continued to make her way to her farmhouse.

Of all the things she expected Klaus to say, she wasn't anticipating the truth. Gangs, thievery, fights, danger, it was like something from a book. Her boyfriend, a notorious ex gang leader. That was something to write home about.

But at the same time, it all fit. There was another layer to Klaus, one that you had to look very closely to see. He was strong, both physically and mentally, and there was a hardness behind his eyes that only came out when his guard was down. In the right circumstance, Klaus could be incredibly intimidating. He proved that when Fritz crossed a line.

Maya wanted to know more. She was hoping that, either before or after sex, he'd be willing to share some stories from his younger days. She'd love to hear them, to know him all the better. She'd even volunteer some of her own stories, as ordinary as they'd be compared to his.

The lock on Maya's front door was frozen. She jammed her key inside, twisting and pushing until she heard the gears tumble, finally admitting her to her home. Had she left all of the lights off this morning?

Maya kicked the door closed, brushing snow off of herself. She was just being paranoid- what reason would she have had to leave the lights on? As brave as she was trying to be, the prospect of Nathaniel and Everett lurking somewhere in her home was a terrifying one. She would grab a few things and then hightail it out of there, as quickly as she could.

She made it to the bedroom before she knew that something was off. Maya always closed her bedroom door- it was a habit she picked up from college. Prank wars were a serious business, and if you wanted a good night's sleep without cleaning up some ridiculous mess after class, you closed your damn door.

Now her door was wide open, almost swinging. Like someone had only just opened it.

Screw this. Pride aside, this was ridiculous. Maya was here, alone, with two men she'd never met after her. She should've brought Klaus with her, and that was what she was going to do.

Turning on her heel, Maya didn't care if she brought him back here and her suspicions proved to simply be a case of bad memory. She was going back to Klaus and they'd return together, safely.

There was one problem with Maya's plan. When she turned back to the front door, tightening her coat around her body, there was someone blocking her path.

Maya supressed a startled scream, backing up into another body hovering just behind her.

.

The road to Maya's was impossibly long, and there was no sign of either her or Nathaniel and Everett. The storm made it nearly impossible to see all the same, but while Maya saw that as an advantage, Klaus was suddenly seeing it as the perfect cover for his old friends.

As he walked, Klaus's fear began to solidify. If the two were scouting he'd have run into them by now, and if Maya had successfully gathered her things, she would've been on her way back by now. He tried to comfort himself, insisting that the weather was delaying her, and that she was right in saying Nate and Everett would have to be insane to be hanging around in the storm, but Klaus just couldn't get rid of a horrible gut feeling that something was very wrong; he quickened his pace.

Maya's farm was disturbingly quiet. With the animals inside and all of the crops covered in a thick blanket of snow, the normally animated little sanctuary came across as a ghost town. Over the howling of the wind no sounds could be heard whatsoever, not even the always faint barking of Maya's dogs.

Klaus didn't have to think long to figure out where they might be. If Nathaniel and Everett stayed true to protocol, they'd slipped the dogs some sleeping drought and tucked them away where they wouldn't be found for a few hours. Klaus pictured the pure horror on Maya's face when she found out what had happened to her beloved pets and anger bubbled in his stomach.

Maya's house stood quiet. Shielding his face against the bitter wind, Klaus rushed to the door and began pounding on the wood with more force than was strictly necessary.

"Maya!" He yelled, pausing for only a few moments before knocking again. "Maya! Are you alright in there?"

Silence. His fear nearly suffocating him, Klaus gripped the doorknob and was prepared to push when he heard a scuffle in the porch, followed quickly by Maya's face appearing in the screened window.

"Hey," She greeted, her voice strained. Klaus could see through the window that her hair was still damp from the walk over, and her cheeks were flushed with cold. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't sound or look normal. Her words were high pitched and fast, and her eyes were on the verge of tears. Klaus internally cursed.

"I was just coming to see if you were alright," He tried to peer passed her into the house, but the room was dark. He knew it would be; Nathaniel and Everett were old pros. Still, he had to try. Even without visual confirmation, Klaus had a fairly clear idea of what was going on. He just needed Maya to confirm it.

"You're sweet," She attempted a laugh, the pitiful sound coming out as more of a cough than anything else. "But I'm fine. I'll meet you back at your place later, ok? I just need to finish packing."

 _I'm not ok. Please help me._

The look in her eyes confirmed his fears. Beyond his view, Nathaniel and Everett lurked. Most likely with a knife pressed somewhere into Maya's body.

Rage surged in his stomach, but Klaus fought it down. Barging in now would only worsen the situation, and put Maya in more danger than she was currently in. He had to plan his moves- he had to return to his old days of life in the city, communicating subtly with vocal inflections and meaningful glances.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

 _Tell me how to help you._

Maya shook her head quickly. "No, no. I'm ok in here. But if you really want to help, the barn's back door has been a bit loose. Would you mind taking a look at it on your way out?"

 _The back door to the house is unlocked._

Klaus swallowed thickly. The barn didn't have a back door, he knew, but he wasn't sure if Everett would know that from scouting. When nothing changed, he assumed that they were in the clear.

"Of course," He nodded. "Will I be disturbing the animals by going in through the back?"

 _Are they watching the back door?_

"No, they're all sleeping through the storm. You can just walk right in. I'd hurry though, they'll be wanting an afternoon snack soon."

 _Not right now, but they'll check it soon. You need to hurry._

"I'd better get to it then," Klaus forced a friendly chuckle, scanning once more for a glimpse of the two men. "See you soon."

 _Hang tight, it'll be ok._

"I love you!"

 _Hurry!_

Maya's eyes were threatening to spill over with tears. Her fear was evident on her face, but she was trying desperately to hide it for the sake of her captors. Klaus grit his teeth, his fingers and knuckles twitching as he flexed them.

"I love you too."

 _Don't worry, I will._

 **I'm feeling pretty bad for Nathaniel and Everett right about now. Yeesh.**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	26. White Knight

**Everybody ready to see Klaus KICK SOME MOTHERFUCKING ASS? Hell yeah! Let's do it!**

Chapter Twenty-Six: White Knight

"So, do you want me to be a stereotypical captive, or do you want me to shake it up a bit?"

Maya glanced between Nathaniel, holding her upper arm in a vice grip, and Everett, pacing the house to stealthily check the windows. Klaus's sudden arrival had put them on edge, she could tell. They were far more careful than when she showed up.

After overpowering her, relatively easily between the two of them, Maya had been made to sit in one of her dining room chairs, bound at the wrists and ankles. Nathaniel made a speech, something about luring Klaus with her abduction, but apparently something didn't go quite as planned. Klaus figured out the situation much sooner than they'd anticipated.

"We've only bought ourselves a few minutes," Everett mused, scanning the swirling white snow for some sign of their former leader. Both men ignored Maya's facetious comments. "Klaus isn't an idiot. If he believed her, and I seriously doubt that, we only have a short amount of time before he comes back. If he didn't believe her, we have no time at all. What do you want to do, Nate?"

Nathaniel's grip on Maya's arm was painful, but she'd endured worse. For the moment, she was trying not to appear too happy. Before Klaus arrived, she'd been terrified. Now she felt relatively safe again, but she didn't want to show it. Not if it could hinder Klaus's success.

"We'll proceed with the plan as normal," Nate snapped, squeezing harder in his irritation. They'd had to unbind Maya in order to let her speak to Klaus, and didn't bother retying her afterwards. Instead, Nathaniel held a small switchblade to her throat, encouraging her not to try anything that would get her hurt.

"Can we?" Everett asked doubtfully. Maya didn't know their full plan, but from the snippets she'd managed to pick up, it seemed as though they were going to take Maya out of town. Lure Klaus to more familiar territory.

"Of course we can," Nate ground his teeth, getting increasingly upset. Maya briefly wondered if he got angry enough, would he accidentally let her go? She didn't have any tools inside the house, but she owned an array of expensive cooking knives. One of them was bound to be helpful. Perhaps not against the gun, though.

Everett was holding it. A shotgun, it looked like. Maya was unfamiliar with guns, she couldn't tell the make, model, or even type from sight alone. She'd taken a couple of classes at the shooting range back home, but the classes didn't cover identifying weapons. She could take the safety off and shoot, that was about it. But whatever the gun was, she knew it was loaded.

"As long as we have the bitch, we can taunt him into a fight." Nathaniel was saying. Maya had zoned out, trying to identify the safety on the shotgun in the unlikely event she could get a hold of it. She thought she'd spotted it when Nathaniel's angry voice cut into her concentration.

"Taunting him into a fight is probably the worst thing you could do," Maya muttered, rolling her eyes. "You'd get your ass kicked."

Nathaniel jerked her backwards, fixing his tired eyes on her. Maya wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but the less focused she could make him, the better she thought it would go for Klaus. "And you know this?" Nate snarled, trying to appear nonplussed and failing.

"Of course I do," Maya snorted, "I sleep with him."

Everett chuckled, stopping abruptly at a glare from his partner.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Maya prompted, trying to keep Nathaniel's attention. She thought she heard a sound from the back porch, and her heart nearly stopped. It didn't seem like Nathaniel and Everett had heard, however, so for the moment Klaus was safe.

"None of your business." Nathaniel snapped, digging the point of the knife into her skin. Maya felt a brief flutter of panic before she was able to regain her composure and speak again.

"I wasn't talking to you," She huffed, nodding to Everett in a way that removed the knife from her neck. "You're clearly insane. I was asking him."

"Me?" Everett blinked, turning his attention away from the window at last. "Why me?"

"You aren't like him," Maya commented, meeting Everett's gaze. Distracting the men was one thing, but getting one of them on her side would be even better. "You don't have the same air of crazy that he does. You're also more successful, judging by your appearance, and you don't really seem like you want to be here. So, I'm wondering, why _are_ you here?"

Everett fish-mouthed at the accusations, staring at Maya with the oddest expression of surprise, confusion, and thoughtfulness. He almost looked as though he were going to answer (in questionable degrees of honesty) when Nathaniel cut in again, groaning in exasperation and annoyance.

"I knew I should've gagged you," He growled, searching his pockets with his knife hand. "I don't have anything handy. Ev, you got a sock or something? Shut this bitch up before I kill our only leverage."

"Well that'd be stupid," Maya laughed, though her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Her voice would soon start shaking; she'd have to be more careful when she spoke. "I'm your _only_ leverage. You just said that. Killing me would ruin your whole plan, wouldn't it?"

Another chuckle from Everett, another hiss from Nathaniel.

"I swear to the Goddess," Nathaniel chewed angrily on his tongue. "If you don't shut your goddamn mouth, I'm going to stuff it with the first thing I find." His expression shifted then, to one that made Maya sick to her stomach. "And you might not like what that happens to be."

Maya shifted, fighting every urge in her body to yank away from him, to strike out at him, all things that would get her hurt. She was in the middle of devising a response (or lack there of) when the silent stand off was interrupted by a fourth party entering the room.

"I wouldn't advise that, Nate."

The trio whirled at the voice, cold and dead in the dark farmhouse. In the shadow of the storm Klaus stood, his shoulder leaning against the bathroom door, his eyes a searing fire of hatred. Even engulfed in anger, he looked composed and not just a little bit threatening. Maya grinned, straining against Nathaniel's hold on her.

"How the hell did he get in?" Nate snapped, only momentarily upset by the extreme change in plans. He was hoping for a more controlled encounter, even after their first plan had fallen through. He was intending to use Maya's capture as blackmail, call Klaus back when they'd arranged something better. But this would have to do.

"The back door," Klaus nodded to the entrance he'd just used. "You two always were sloppy, if memory serves."

Everett resisted another chuckle, knowing it would most likely get him punched if he slipped. Nathaniel boiled.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He growled, yanking Maya in a direction where she was better exposed to Klaus. She tried not to look scared, or in pain, knowing what it would do to Klaus. Judging from the look in his eyes, she'd failed. Nathaniel pursed his lips, choosing his words carefully. "I can challenge you just like this too."

"Challenge me?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow, looking genuinely surprised. Of all the things he'd expected Nate to say, about revenge or vengeance or justice, some variation of getting back at his former leader, 'challenge' was a word he hadn't expected to be included in the vocabulary. Although he wanted to, he didn't push. Nathaniel's reasoning simply wasn't important now. Not when he had Maya. "Very well, what challenge, Nate?"

"What do you mean, 'what challenge'?" Nate demanded angrily, jerking Maya around. She ground her teeth, straining to keep the knife away from her skin. Klaus watched carefully, his muscles tensed. "What challenge is it always?"

Nate was getting irritated. He knew it was a possibility that Klaus wouldn't register immediately what he wanted of him, but the reality was harder to swallow.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Klaus ventured, his confidence wavering slightly. Speaking to Nathaniel was, as it had always been, like walking on broken shards of glass. Sometimes you could pass through a conversation unscathed, other times you were cut and stabbed mercilessly at only one misstep. It felt like Nate could snap at any moment.

"I'm going to beat you, Boss!" Nate growled in exasperation, seeing that his words weren't getting through to Klaus. He added in an exasperated groan, "I'm going to take your place!"

Klaus's brow furrowed. He was struggling to keep the panic from taking control, and in order to do that he had to slip into old habits. Nate's last exclamation was clearly meant to put all of the pieces together, but for Klaus he was having trouble just concentrating. He had no idea what Nate was referring to. In spite of this, he thought it best to play along, giving him the false sense of victory in order to get Maya to safety.

"Alright," Klaus sighed, raising his hands, palms facing out. He wasn't sure that this is what Nathaniel wanted of him, but he had to try. With Maya in the way, he wouldn't risk anything. Despite the ringing in his ears and the way his entire body ached with anger. "You win, Nate. Let her go."

Nathaniel simply stared.

"No," He muttered, shaking his head so furiously that his chin smacked against Maya's temple. She winced. "No, no, no you're not getting off that easy. Where is your old fighting spirit, _Boss_?"

And then, all at once, Klaus understood. Something in Nate's voice clicked in Klaus's brain, like switching on a light. It hadn't taken him too long, in fact he shouldn't have been questioning it at all. Perhaps it was the stress, but it took him a moment to recognize that Nathaniel was talking about a battle for control. Control of The Kids. The gang that didn't exist anymore.

There was something symbolic about it to Nate, but Klaus didn't dwell on it. He doubted he'd ever understand, and he couldn't waste his energy now trying to put the pieces together.

Klaus's fingers twitched, but otherwise he remained calmly motionless. Somehow his demeanor helped soothe Maya's own racing heart.

"You have in your hands," Klaus began, speaking in a low monotone, "Someone very dear to me. As long as she's in danger, I cannot act rashly."

There was a horribly heavy pause as Nathaniel considered Klaus's words, and the older man realised he may have made a small mistake.

"Fine," Nate spat, twisting the knife in his grip. The cold of the blade pressed into Maya's neck, shocking her with the contact where there was none before. Slowly he pushed harder, drawing a hiss of pain from Maya's throat as the sharpened steel sliced her skin. Klaus's eyes darkened.

"How about now, Klaus?" Nate questioned, watching in sick amusement as Klaus's gaze traced the thin line of blood slipping down his girlfriend's throat. "Still don't think acting 'rashly' is a good idea?"

Maya yelped in surprise and pain as suddenly she was horizontal, her body crashing to the floor with no time to catch herself. She collapsed in a pile at Nathaniel's feet, her cheek smashing against the hardwood and slicing it from the impact.

"Aren't you going to help her, oh White Knight?" Nate sneered, lifting his boot and placing it on Maya's head. He pushed down, only enough to produce a cry of pain and then he stopped, staring deliberately at Klaus's murderous expression.

"Jesus Christ, Nate." Everett cursed, dropping the shotgun. He laid it down out of anyone else's reach and sank to the floor next to Maya. The farm girl was clearly frightened, but if anything, Nate's erratic behaviour had only pissed her off. Everett shoved his partner's boot off of her head and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Don't you think this has gone far enough?" He snapped, holding Maya away from Nate, though it was unclear if he realised that's what he was doing. Maya huddled behind him, confused but grateful.

"Oh, don't be such a fucking idiot, Ev," Nate spat, brandishing the knife at Maya as she hid behind Everett's shoulder. She didn't want to be relying on one of the men who'd taken her hostage, but Klaus was too far away and the one with the knife seemed like the far less desirable option. "She's just the Boss's tramp, what do you care?"

Nathaniel was interrupted by a subtle throat clearing from across the room.

When Nathaniel turned back to Klaus, he was no longer wearing his green jacket. The garment was folded neatly on a dining chair, and Klaus was in the process of slowly and deliberately unfastening the cuffs of his pristine white dress shirt. Methodically he pushed the sleeves up until they reached his elbows, revealing the taut muscles of his forearms.

Maya's heart pounded in her ears.

"Now, this evens the playing field a bit, wouldn't you say?"

Klaus offered Nathaniel a pleasant smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. Maya watched in awe as the full force of Klaus's anger manifested into an entirely different personality- this man wasn't the gentle, considerate, loving man she'd fallen in love with. No, this man was dangerous. Silently, threateningly, overwhelmingly dangerous.

Nate knew it too. He rolled his shoulders, fixing Klaus with a manic smile.

"Finally," He purred, cracking his knuckles. Klaus did no such thing, he simply stood there appraising Nate with the same unsettling smile. Maya may never have known this side of him, but she knew it well enough to suspect that Nate wasn't leaving this farm in one piece. "Welcome back, Boss."

Before Maya could blink, Nathaniel rushed at Klaus. She started to yell out to him, to warm him, but her words were wasted. Klaus barely reacted, but in one graceful move he was able to topple Nate before he could complete his hit.

Nate stumbled, falling towards Everett and Maya. Everett shoved her out of the way, catching his partner and pushing him back into the fight. Apparently, this is exactly what Nate wanted. He used Everett's momentum to sidestep whatever manoeuver of Klaus's that had tripped him up the first time. He was able to land a punch in Klaus's chest, knocking him into Maya's bookshelf.

The shelf toppled, one of the ornaments falling and slashing a nasty gash in Klaus's shoulder. Maya yelped, her hands flying to her mouth, but her fear had nowhere to ground. Klaus stood as though he'd been hit with nothing more than a pillow, retaliating with a forceful tackle that pinned Nate between him and the table.

Maya felt useless. She wanted to help, to give Klaus the upper hand somehow. She just didn't know what to do; if only she could get that gun-

And then Maya noticed something her shocked brain had been too flustered to register before.

In the scuffle, Everett had let her go.

Maya whirled, searching for the weapon that Everett had abandoned. She didn't have to look long, Everett was staring at the fight and just behind him sat the shotgun, leaning against her bedroom door.

She reached for the gun, relief flooding her as her fingers touched the cold metal. Pulling it into a firm grip, Maya twisted it to face her previous captor.

Everett paused at the sight, immediately straightening. Klaus and Nathaniel hadn't noticed what happened, caught up in a vicious fist fight. Maya pointed the gun hesitantly at Everett, unsure of what to do next. He, unlike his partner, had never hurt her and didn't seem like he wanted to. Should he be on the other end of the gun?

Answering her question, Everett dipped his chin in submission. He raised his hands slowly, gesturing to the back door where Klaus had entered.

"I'll leave," He promised, taking a careful step towards back porch to prove his honesty. "This has gone much too far. I'll wait outside."

Maya watched, unwilling to take her gun off of him, as Everett did exactly as he promised. Without pausing he stepped into the blowing snow, closing the door gently behind him.

She waited a moment longer just to be sure he didn't plan on doubling back, and then turned her attention to where Klaus and Nathaniel were locked in a wrestling match for control. Klaus was clearly stronger, but he was avoiding something that she couldn't see and was struggling to gain leverage. Nathaniel took another swing with his left hand, and Maya immediately saw the source of the power imbalance.

Nate was brandishing the knife he'd held to her throat.

"Stop!" Maya commanded, swinging the gun towards Nate. He halted immediately, a trained reaction to seeing a gun, but once he registered who was behind it his expression shifted from guarded to sneering.

"You don't know how to shoot that thing," Nate chuckled darkly, folding his arms confidently over his chest. "Nice try though."

"I'm a farmer," Maya pointed out, clicking the safety and brandishing the barrel at Nate's stomach. Thank the Goddess she'd been right about its placement. "I know how to gut a pig."

A flicker of a smirk ghosted across Klaus's lips at that.

Nate's sneer fell away to a menacing growl as Maya pulled the trigger. A sudden hole blasted in her oak cabinet, shattering the glass doors and sending wood chips in all directions. Nate ducked at the sound, whirling to see if he'd been hit and dropping the small knife in the process.

Perfect.

"You missed!" He laughed triumphantly, turning on her. "I knew you were bluffing!"

"Maybe," Maya shrugged, dropping the shotgun to the floor with a resounding thump. "But I got your attention, didn't I?"

Nate only had a moment to process what she'd said, and then Klaus's fist collided with his jaw.

That hit had been harder than the others, and Nate quickly became dazed. He struck back at Klaus, but his fist went wide. Klaus used the opportunity to twist his arm painfully, throwing him on top of the already toppled bookshelf.

"Is this what you wanted?" Klaus demanded, his words rough like sandpaper. "Well?"

Nate lunged, reaching for Klaus's throat, but his attack was stopped nearly as soon as it started. Klaus swept his outstretched hands out of the way, grabbing Nathaniel's shirt and using the momentum to hit him with another devastating blow to the jaw.

Maya heard a sickening crack, but she was unsure if it came from Klaus's knuckles, Nate's jaw, or both. Nate collapsed backwards, landing with a hard thump on the floor. The atmosphere shifted then, and Maya knew before another word was said that Klaus had just decided the fight.

"Get up," Klaus demanded, his voice no longer wavering with barely contained fire. Now he spoke with a cold, controlled rage that was somehow much more terrifying. "You wanted a fight, you've got it. Now get up."

Nate stared defiantly up at him, his chest heaving with the effort. Still, with his face bloodied and beginning to swell, Nate stood.

Klaus struck him again, this time in the cheek leading Maya to believe it was Nate's jaw that had cracked. Nate stumbled backwards into Maya's dining room table, toppling it as he fell.

"Get up." Klaus demanded again, glaring emotionlessly down at Nate's beaten body as he fought to keep his dignity. Maya watched in wide-eyed amazement, unsure if she should be horrified, impressed, or a combination of the two.

When Nate refused to hobble to his feet, Klaus reached down as if to help him. In a moment, Nate was being lifted violently from his position on the floor, grabbing at Klaus's wrists as the older man heaved him into Maya's wall.

The back of Nate's head cracked against the panelling, but he didn't slip. Klaus was holding him, one fist bunched in the front of Nate's shirt, the other pressing his forearm into Nate's throat. He kept him there for a moment, the sound of his gasping filling the room. Maya couldn't bring herself to look away.

"This is over," Klaus snarled, some of the hardness in his voice fading away to raw, unrefined anger. Nate clawed at Klaus's grip on him, but the act was born of desperation, not retaliation. Even still his wriggling drove Klaus to tighten his hold. "I will drop you. You will sit. And when someone arrives to collect you, you will leave. Understood?"

Nate nodded, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid some of the utter humiliation that flooded him.

"One more thing," Klaus whispered, pressing harder into Nate's esophagus.

"Never. Touch her. Again."

With a final whimper, Nate crumpled to the floor.

 **Fuck yeah! Woohoo!**

 **Sorry, got a little caught up there.**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	27. Hold Onto You

**Another smutty chapter, but with lots of fluff thrown in too! NSFW ;)**

 **NOTE: The last three chapters are going to be delayed for a bit, I'm sorry to say. I'm moving, and my niece and nephew are out visiting for a few weeks, so the amount of time I've had to myself equals approximately zero.**

 **Hopefully it won't take took long to get back on track, but in the meantime, I didn't leave you on a cliff-hanger, so yay!**

 **(The last three chapters are mostly fluff and 'filler' anyway, but I'll be damned if they don't get posted eventually!)**

 **Thanks in advance for your patience! I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hold Onto You

"Maya!"

She wasn't sure who screamed it first, but when Maya ran to the door of her pet house, she saw that her own personal army had arrived. Iris, Marian, Gunther, Corona, Raeger, even Fritz were all barrelling through the snow, fighting the elements with looks that were a mixture of fear and anger.

Much like the expression that had been on Klaus's face since they'd left the house.

No, that wasn't entirely true. Klaus's expression had shifted since his fight with Nathaniel. He was hovering, never letting Maya out of his sight, but he hadn't actually come near her after a long, tight embrace when he'd initially won. Now he looked pensive, but also like he was trying very hard to contain himself. It was almost as though his skin was alive, wriggling with the effort of keeping something inside.

"Everyone?" Maya repeated, though she was relieved to see them. Raeger got to her first, as he often did, and crashed into her with the full force of a freight train.

"Are you al-?" He didn't get to finish his question as just as suddenly Iris was there, then Corona, and then Fritz, who was profusely apologizing for something that Maya couldn't quite catch.

"Guys!" Maya exclaimed, trying to return hugs as best as she could, but no one seemed willing to let go. Least of all Raeger.

Luckily, she was saved the need. Marian immediately took control of the situation, commanding that everyone back off and let him examine her. They obliged, but Raeger kept a tight hold on her hand.

"What happened?" Iris demanded, her eyes darting worryingly between her and Klaus. He was chatting in low voices with Gunther, no doubt informing him of where he would find Nathaniel. Gunther glanced to the house, back to Maya and the cuts and bruises she bore, and then shouldered his axe deliberately as he made his way to the house.

Maya struggled to retell the story as Marian prodded her with his finger and a handheld light, examining first the cut on her neck, then the one on her cheek. He was muttering to himself all the while, his curses getting angrier as she explained where the cuts had come from and how the whole thing had been resolved.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Raeger growled, rolling up his sleeve and taking a determined step towards the house, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"No need," Maya assured him, thanking Marian as he cleaned and bandaged her injuries. "Klaus took care of it."

Every eye went to Klaus then, still hovering in the doorway and watching Maya closely. The way he stood and the look in his eyes, it was fairly easy to determine the many ways he could've 'handled it'. She smiled at him, one that he didn't return, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"He'll be fine," Marian assured her in a stage whisper. "He's just pissed at himself for this whole mess."

"Man, I wish I was here for that," Iris sighed, changing the topic. "I'd love to see Klaus in a fist fight. I bet it was sexy as hell."

Maya smirked, confirming Iris's suspicions.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Corona prompted, putting an arm around Maya and giving her a gentle squeeze. "That must've been terrifying."

Maya nodded, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders. After Nathaniel was effectively subdued, Klaus had rushed to her, pulling her into the tightest embrace. He worried over her for only a moment, resolving to get her out of the house as soon as possible. He grabbed a blanket off of the couch, wrapped her in it, and took her to the pet house where her dogs were just starting to stir.

Maya was exhausted. She wanted to tell everyone exactly what happened, in more detail than the bare minimum she was just able to give, but she didn't have the strength yet. Raeger seemed to sense that first, gesturing to everyone that their efforts might be better placed elsewhere.

"From the sounds of it," He began, intertwining his fingers with Iris's. "Your house was completely trashed when Klaus kicked ass. Maybe we can go start cleaning up a bit?"

Iris nodded, squeezing Raeger's hand. They led the rest of the group outside, Marian following to make sure that Klaus hadn't done any permanent damage to Nate. Or to make sure that he had. He would decide on the way.

Alone again, Maya stood. She was dizzy, perhaps from shock, and her head was pounding from the pressure of Nate's boot. But she didn't care. She wanted to be close to Klaus, and if he wouldn't come to her then she would go to him instead.

"What are you doing here?"

Maya paused at Klaus's voice, hard and low at the person who'd just cracked open the door.

Everett stood outside, pulling his jacket against the cold.

"May I come in?" He asked, showing his hands. "I swear I mean no harm."

Klaus considered him for a moment, appraising him with the condescending criticism of a superior, before nodding to Maya.

"That's not my choice to make," He said simply, making it clear that he would take care of Everett too if Maya wished. She shook her head, indicating that he could come in. In a way, he'd saved her too, after all.

"I won't stay long," Everett promised, shaking off the snow. "I need to get back to the city. I- I have a family now."

Maya watched, fascinated, at the silent conversation that took place after those words. Everett, his body language submissive to Klaus in every way, glanced at his former boss with a searching look in his eyes. He was waiting for something, for some indication from Klaus that Maya couldn't glean. It was only when Klaus relaxed his shoulders and dipped his chin that she realised- Everett was searching for approval.

How reliant had this group been on Klaus?

It was clearly more than Maya had thought, and Klaus fell into his old self easier than he'd let on. Granting Everett approval, he still maintained the air of intimidating superiority, but it was diluted with a friendly approachable subtext. Maya wished she could somehow capture the entire exchange to fully examine at a later date.

"I just needed to apologise," Everett admitted, directing the comment to Maya. It was almost as if he was hesitant to look her in the eye, no doubt another by-product of days gone past. "For everything. For me, for Nate, just for everything."

"An apology is nowhere near enough, Everett," Klaus informed him. He didn't sound cruel, but critical. "Your partner could've killed her, you know that."

Everett flinched. "I know. I know he could've, but Boss-"

"Klaus, please."

Everett blinked at him, surprised and unsure how to react. Maya was still transfixed by the exchange, but she was able to determine that the old relationship she was seeing- Boss and subordinate- was more solidly instilled in Everett than Klaus. While Klaus still fell victim to his old demeanor, he also recognised that this was no longer the nature of their relationship. He was trying to communicate that to Everett.

"…Klaus," Everett tried, testing it before using it freely. When Klaus's expression didn't shift, Everett continued. "I wouldn't have let him. In fact, it's one of the only reasons I accompanied him on this trip."

"What do you mean?" Maya interrupted. She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop her curiosity any longer. Everett turned to her again, guilt in his eyes.

"Nathaniel came to me about a week and a half ago," He explained, twiddling his thumbs. "He told me the plan. I knew that he could get a little carried away sometimes, so I ended up tagging along to keep him in check. I tried to dissuade him first, but he was having none of it. I was kind of hoping this would give him closure."

"Closure?" Klaus's turn to question. This time Everett didn't look back at him, keeping his eyes locked with Maya's.

"Nate is… not well. He's never been well. When we joined The Kids forever ago, it was Nate's idea. He wanted an outlet for all of his pent-up anger, and when you changed the nature of the group, he hated you for that."

"So, this was a revenge thing," Maya concluded, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness, though she was unsure why.

"Not… exactly." Everett corrected. "Well, sort of. I've known Nate my whole life, and not once did he ever set goals for himself. That is, until he met you." He nodded to Klaus. "When you made a decision he didn't agree with, all of a sudden it was like it was his sworn duty to overthrow you. It was the only time I'd ever seen him work hard to achieve something.

"He spent months building himself up, preparing to stage a rebellion, all the while doing smaller things that he knew would piss you off. He didn't expect you to kick him out, and he definitely didn't expect you to then retire."

Everett paused, letting the information hang in the air.

"You left before he could accomplish his goal, and in his mind that meant that you took the only goal he'd ever had away from him. He's been stewing over this for years, I mean literally years, trying to come up with the perfect way to get back at you. I thought maybe that-"

He paused again, more from embarrassment now than necessity.

"I thought that if he just saw you, saw how you'd lived your life since you left, that maybe he would forget the whole thing. He would realise that you'd moved on, and so should he. But I was an idiot. I never thought he'd go so far as to hurt Maya even if he did want to go through with it, but that was stupid too. Of course he was planning to hurt Maya, that was his damn plan from the very beginning."

"Why?" Maya asked suddenly, feeling like she was missing a vital piece of the puzzle. Everett started to blush, again unable to look Maya in the eye.

"The Kids were very diplomatic, for a gang," He informed her, "We had rules, rules that we discussed frequently to ensure everything was handled fairly. But there was one rule that was non-negotiable, and ironically it was the one rule no one ever talked about but we all seemed to know and agree on."

"Of course," Klaus sighed from the corner, looking like he was ashamed of himself for not realising it sooner. "The Unspoken Rule. He wanted to get back at me in a way that no one else had."

"What's the Unspoken Rule?" Maya prompted, looking between Klaus and Everett.

"The Unspoken Rule," Everett sighed, rhyming it off like a mantra. "It doesn't matter who you are, or what your intentions may be. You do not, under any circumstances, fuck with Klaus's girl."

"Damn right," Klaus huffed, earning a smile from Maya.

"Anyway," Everett continued, offering an apologetic smile to Maya. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I would never have let Nate near you if I thought he was going to hurt you like that. And I promise you, I wouldn't have let him do any serious harm."

"Thank you," Maya smiled back, watching as Everett stood and made his way to the door.

"Your family,"

Everett paused at Klaus's voice, stopping him in his tracks.

"Married?" Klaus prompted, finally looking at Everett with a softer expression. Everett shook his head, a fond smile playing at his lips.

"Engaged," He corrected, shuffling his feet. "Wedding is next Summer. You can stop by, if you want."

Klaus smiled back, though it was tinged with something that kept it from being entirely relaxed. "Congratulations," He said, causing Everett to beam. The younger man left, nodding to Klaus and Maya, disappearing into the storm.

.

It was a struggle, but after some time Maya and Klaus finally arrived back at his house in the Western side of Oak Tree.

The snow was absolutely unbearable now, and the walk over had been hell. Klaus insisted Maya wrap herself in his jacket, as much as she tried to protest, but even with the thick garment she was shivering. They shouldn't have been outside at all, but there was no way Klaus was letting her stay in her farmhouse tonight.

Gunther offered to fix her furniture. Iris and Corona had done their best to clean up the destruction. Raeger had set to work putting together some pre-made meals that Maya could easily throw in the oven. Fritz flitted between all three groups, helping wherever he could.

Even still, Maya doubted she'd be spending a night there alone for a long time.

She hadn't seen Nathaniel when Gunther escorted him to the Town Hall; no doubt thanks to Klaus's insistence. All she knew was that he was gone, and she wouldn't be seeing him ever again. Veronica promised to take care of the technicalities, leaving Maya out of it as much as she could.

Once Nathaniel was gone, Klaus eased up. He held Maya again, refusing to leave her side. That was more like the reaction she was expecting, and after her ordeal she leaned into his presence with no provocation.

Now they were in his living room, silently removing their snow-covered outerwear.

Marian didn't know about Klaus's shoulder injury, and he refused to share. Instead, he cleaned it himself and placed a bandage on it that he found in Maya's bathroom cabinet. Maya disagreed with the idea, but she couldn't convince him to change his mind.

She sat on the arm of his couch, watching him as he removed his ruined shirt and tossed it in the garbage can.

He was still quiet, but significantly more relaxed. As Klaus wandered around his house, he produced a total of five candles, scattering them throughout. Maybe he suspected Maya's headache, or maybe it was just a nice touch. Either way, she was glad for it.

Once he was done, Klaus approached her, settling directly in front of her swinging feet. Maya watched as he appraised her, his eyes hardening whenever they glanced over one of her injuries.

"Does it hurt?" Klaus's voice was low, gentle, much like his touch against her cheek.

"A little," Maya admitted; the ice that Marian gave her had helped, but the bruise still throbbed without any prompting. "But it's getting better."

Klaus's forehead creased. Maya knew it pained him to see her in this state, especially considering the circumstances. He placed a soft kiss to her skin, his touch featherlight and soothing.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He knew Marian must've already asked these questions, but he needed to hear the answers from Maya herself.

"Just a headache," She smiled, reaching up to press her palm against Klaus's chest. "I'm ok, really."

"Did Marian give you anything for it?"

"No," Maya shook her head, a mistake as it began to throb worse than her cheek. "He didn't have anything on hand."

Klaus turned from her, making his way to his desk where he produced a small white bottle of over-the-counter pain relief. He shook two pills into his hand, returning to where Maya perched with a glass of water.

"Thank you," She smiled gratefully, taking the pills in one swallow. Klaus waited for her to finish her water, taking the glass from her and laying it on the table.

"Klaus?"

He glanced at Maya, staring at him with a worried expression reflecting in her eyes. He'd been quiet, too quiet he realised, and it was starting to make her think that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, love." He sighed, trailing his fingers through Maya's hair. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes in content.

She knew that he was apologizing for more than just being quiet, but there was nothing Maya could say to ease his guilt. Klaus was stubborn, riddled with regrets, and her words wouldn't change that about him in a single night. Instead she resolved to say nothing at all. If nothing else, she could remind him that she was still his, and that she always would be.

"Kiss me," Maya pleaded softly, tugging on Klaus's sleeve. He hesitated, his fingers pausing as he twisted locks of hair between them.

"I'm afraid I don't have the right to do that anymore," He admitted, feeling foolish even as the words left his mouth. Still, he stood by them as true.

"After that ass-kicking you gave Nathaniel?" Maya replied dubiously, opening her eyes to stare at him. "You absolutely do."

Klaus couldn't deny her. As a matter of fact, he didn't think he'd ever be able to deny her again after what he put her through. Giving in to his own desires in addition to hers, he pressed his lips against Maya's in a gentle kiss.

"I thought I lost you, you know."

Klaus pressed his eyes shut, deepening their kiss until Maya whimpered at his touch. She reached forward, pulling him snugly into the space between her legs.

"I'm not going anywhere," She promised, tugging on the roots of Klaus's hair and undulating her hips against his hardness. All she wanted now was to be close to him. She suspected that he needed the same.

Klaus groaned from somewhere deep in his throat, his palms dropping down her back to cup her cheeks and squeeze.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Shivers ran down Maya's spine as his words met her ears, tinged with the same rugged danger she'd heard earlier. She moaned softly, suckling Klaus's tongue.

"You know," Maya panted, squirming under Klaus's touch. She only wanted to lose herself for a while, caught up in just the two of them. "You never did try to earn my forgiveness."

Klaus resisted a laugh. Maya was, as always, too perfect for him to even comprehend. She knew exactly what to say to make him forget himself. He didn't deserve to be with her- no. No, maybe that wasn't true after all. And if it was, well then he would damn well earn it.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," He demanded, his breaths coming quick and sporadic. Maya felt a blush creep up her neck, but she complied. She'd do anything he wanted tonight.

"Touch me," Maya breathed, shifting forward so Klaus's hand could massage between her thighs. "Just like that."

She began to squirm, craving friction. In the soft light of the living room, he could see tiny beads of sweat begin to form on the edges of her face, giving her a beautiful glow as her breathing deepened. Once again he was overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions- he loved her so much, and yet his stupidity had almost gotten her killed.

Klaus grit his teeth, allowing her to instruct him until he felt himself straining against his trousers, and then he began to take control again.

Maya's back hit the soft fabric of his couch as he guided her, supporting her weight with his arms, until she was lying flat against the green cushions. Klaus continued to kiss her, stealing her breath along with all coherent thought, until she was a panting mess beneath him. Only then did he break away from her, his golden eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"You have far too much clothing on, love." He whispered, hooking his thumbs in the waist of her leggings. Gently he pulled them off, letting the black garment pool on the floor next to the sofa. Maya's shirt had lifted in the process, revealing the smooth skin of her navel.

Again Klaus was struck with how absolutely gorgeous she was. Maya stared up at him with blushing cheeks and hooded eyes, the picture of lust and sensuality. His fingers began to absently trace circles across the sensitive skin at her hips.

"I made sure to lock the door this time," He winked, stealing another kiss from her. Maya giggled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, but was stopped as Klaus abruptly pulled away.

"Sorry," He apologised with a smirk, sitting up. "I'm afraid my mouth will be a little south of yours for the next while."

He began by trailing his lips down Maya's neck, listening as her breathing got progressively deeper the lower he went. He loved exploring the expanse of her body with his lips, learning her through touch as opposed to sight. He paused in his journey to suckle her nipple through her shirt, earning a soft gasp as her back arched off the cushion.

Fighting the temptation to spend some time at her chest, Klaus continued to kiss downward until he reached her legs.

She was still laying with her knees bent, her legs loosely resting where they'd been accommodating his hips. Klaus continued to slide down until he was kneeling on the floor beside the couch, his hands on Maya's legs.

Klaus spread her knees, his palms cupping the smooth underside of her thighs, as he dipped his head to the covered center of her body. A quick glance told him Maya was already wet, a damp spot seeping through her lace panties. He smirked again, pressing his nose against the darkened fabric. Maya sucked in a breath.

"I do believe these are going to get in my way," He told her, his voice husky and low. Placing gentle kisses and playful licks along the insides of her legs, Klaus pulled Maya's panties off of her.

With nothing stopping him, it was difficult not to dive in. His erection twitched painfully seeing how wet Maya already was for him, but the thought of the pleasure he was about to give her kept him in check.

He began by kissing her, first on her mound and then on her lips, feeling them slick against his mouth. Maya began to squirm, so much so that Klaus had to press down on her thighs with his hands.

She tasted wonderful. Not exactly sweet, but far from unpleasant. Encouraged by Maya's excitement, Klaus pressed his tongue against her opening, swirling the tip in experimental circles.

Maya moaned in sudden pleasure, absently gripping her own breast and massaging it. Klaus wondered if that was something she did while she was pleasuring herself, and the thought made him groan in want.

Maya began to buck her hips gently against his tongue, signalling to him that she wanted more. Klaus resisted a smirk, lapping at her center slowly at first, but building to a moderate pace.

Still, Maya wanted more. She whined, arching her back, trying to get him to touch her where she needed it. After some teasing, Klaus obliged, placing slow, gentle licks on the little nub above Maya's opening.

" _Fuck_ ," Maya groaned, reaching down to pull on his hair. Klaus groaned as well, picking up the pace of his tongue. He began to focus his licks and prodding on the sensitive nub, toying at her entrance with his fingers. He could feel her legs beginning to tremble, knowing that an orgasm was building.

Klaus reached his hands underneath Maya's legs, jolting her towards him so that her knees were bent over his shoulders and her sex was his to devour. He feasted on her like a man starved, his fingers digging into the supple skin at her hips.

"Klaus," Maya mewled, pulling painfully on his hair as she came, shudders tearing through her body.

Her sounds of pleasure were therapeutic to him. Klaus groaned, sliding his palms over her thighs and waiting as she rode out her orgasm. He needed this more than he realised- to be with her in a way that only he could, to feel this connection with her after a long day of fearing that he'd lost her.

Maya finally began to catch her breath, imploring him to continue.

He couldn't resist himself any longer; Klaus pulled himself up, pinning Maya to the couch and rocking his hips against hers as she continued to cry out. He didn't think he'd ever been this aroused, his desire for Maya clouding all coherent thought.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Klaus demanded again, leaving angry marks on her neck with his teeth.

"Please," Maya begged, whimpering and clawing at his shoulders. "Take me. Fuck me. Do whatever the hell you want with me."

Klaus cursed, unable to deny such a damn sexy request. He slipped inside her, his erection throbbing against her tight walls. Maya moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he filled her. She wrapped her legs snugly around his hips as he began to slowly thrust, Maya's cries getting louder and louder all the while.

"I love you," She gasped as Klaus lifted her leg against his hip, introducing an entirely new sensation.

"I love you too," He growled, increasing his tempo until Maya's body arched, pressing against him, her head tipped back in a silent cry as she shuddered, Klaus's name spilling from her lips.

He followed soon after, tangling his hand in the hair at the back of Maya's head, vigorously riding out one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. Perhaps it was the remnants of his high from his fight with Nathaniel, perhaps it was the emotional exhaustion of the past week, but whatever it was it was damn good.

They both collapsed on the couch, Klaus pulling Maya comfortably into his embrace. They stayed like that, catching their breaths and basking in the glow of the candles.

"I'm sorry."

Maya tilted her head back, looking up at Klaus's face. It was half-hidden in shadow, but she could tell that he was in pain. She smiled comfortingly, reaching up to rest her hand on his cheek.

"Stop it," She insisted, kissing him. He kissed her back, but only because he couldn't stop himself. "You saved my life, Klaus. I should be the one apologising for being so colossally stupid."

"You can't convince me this wasn't my fault, Maya." Klaus chuckled darkly, hugging her tightly to his chest. "But you misunderstand me. An apology is not nearly enough for what I've put you through, so that isn't what I'm apologising for."

"It's not?" Maya leaned up, tangling her legs with his. He was warm, despite that he'd been wearing less on their walk. She wanted to just curl up in his embrace and sleep. "Then what are you apologising for?"

He rolled them, pinning her body comfortably beneath his. Maya blinked up at him, her mossy eyes glittering in the light. Klaus smiled, warmth spreading inside him just from her presence.

"I'm apologising," He explained, stroking her hair with soothing fingers. Maya sighed, letting her eyes close. "For how incredibly sick of me you're going to get over the years."

"What do you mean?" Maya laughed, cracking an eyelid. "I'm never going to get sick of you."

"Oh, yes you are," He smirked, brushing his thumb over her good cheek. "I'm going to spoil you to absolutely ridiculous proportions. My life, from this moment out, is officially dedicated to being the most insufferably attentive partner you could ever conjure."

Maya couldn't hold back her giggles, wrapping her arms around Klaus's neck and pulling him towards her.

"Is that so?" She teased, kissing his nose. "That doesn't sound so bad. Expensive presents?"

"As many as you like."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Every morning."

"All expenses paid vacations?"

"Booked one for Aruba this afternoon."

They were both laughing now, finally feeling some sense of normalcy again. Klaus was the first to recover, though he couldn't bring himself to wipe the smile from his face.

"I'm quite serious you know," He whispered, nuzzling her cheek. "Maya, I love you. Even if none of this had happened, I would still make this promise to you."

"What promise?" Maya whispered back, feeling the warmth of his lips moving against hers. They weren't kissing, but she could feel his closeness from the way her skin tingled.

"I will always love you." Klaus continued, pausing to catch his breath again. "I will always do everything I can for you. Maya Deorlo, it is my solemn vow to give you all of the happiness you deserve in life. I owe you that much for saving me."

"Saving you?" Maya repeated, a blush creeping up her neck. Klaus's words were making her head fuzzy. "Saving you from what?"

Klaus smiled, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Myself."

And then he kissed her.

 **Aww! They're so cute!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	28. Mr and Mrs Deorlo

**Hello all! The next few chapters will most likely be a little disjointed, as they're not necessarily connected. Still, I hope you like them!**

 **Are you ready to meet Maya's parents? Klaus sure isn't.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Mr. and Mrs. Deorlo

"I tried to tell them I was fine," Maya sighed, running an old dust cloth over her window sill. "But, of course, they didn't listen. Dad booked the plane tickets the next day."

Klaus absently picked at the dishes in the sink, nodding along to Maya's story politely and trying to hide the growing sense of dread he felt.

"I'm not entirely disappointed though," Maya chattered, taking no notice of Klaus's sudden silence. After the incident with Nathaniel and Everett, Maya's parents called. The story had been on the news, and to her dismay they found out before she could tell them. After some horribly confusing banter with her mother and father passing the phone between each other and Maya attempting to explain herself twice, her parents had decided they were long overdue for a visit. "I haven't seen them in almost a year now. It'll be nice to properly catch up."

"That sounds great, love." Klaus tried to sound enthused, but this topic made him uneasy. Instead he put most of his energy into drying the stack of plates he'd just washed.

"I think they just need to see for themselves that I'm alright," Maya shook her head, an amused smile playing at her lips. "Even though I told them that you handled it. They're very grateful to you for that, by the way. Dad's even going to bring out some of his sketchbooks for you to have and look through."

Again, Klaus nodded.

Finally, Maya seemed to notice his silence. She turned, dropping her cloth on the table and began to examine the back of Klaus's head. It was early morning and they'd just rolled out of bed, Klaus yet to don a shirt. It had been about a season since the incident, the earliest Maya's parents could get a flight due to the mass amounts of holidays this time of year, and the cut on Klaus's shoulder had all but healed leaving only a faint pink scar as a reminder.

"Is everything ok?" Maya prompted, coming up behind him and hooking her fingers in his belt loops. She pressed her lips to his spine, kissing along the curve in a manner she hoped to be persuasive.

"I'm fine," Klaus insisted, trying to remain focused on the task at hand. Maya's mouth on his back was very, very distracting. "Truly. I just don't have the best track record with meeting parents."

"Hmm, I suppose being a gang leader isn't exactly a family friendly trait," Maya hummed, slipping her fingers beneath the waist of Klaus's boxers. "I can see how that would make things awkward."

Klaus gave her a pointed look, one that dissolved quickly as her hands slid down his abdomen. He turned abruptly, pulling her hands from his trousers as she hit him with a mischievous smirk.

"Are you trying to talk, or something a little less polite?" He questioned, one eyebrow arched suspiciously.

"A little of both," Maya shrugged, pushing her breasts against him. "Mostly the former, I think."

Klaus laughed. He couldn't help himself; Maya seemed to be able to pull him from the worst of moods no matter what he did. Instead of trying to fight her, he released her hands and slipped his arms around her thighs, lifting her into the air. Maya wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck, and stole a kiss.

"You have nothing to worry about," Maya told him, giving him a reassuring smile. "My parents are going to love you. Hell, they already love you."

"Is that so?" Klaus smirked, squeezing the backs of her thighs as he supported her. She was so light it was almost jarring. He would gladly walk around this way for the rest of the day.

"Of course," Maya giggled, arching her back. "You really think I haven't told them about you?"

"Did you happen to mention how old I am?" He challenged, finally revealing the root of his worries. No, he was not particularly thrilled about Mr. and Mrs. Deorlo knowing that he used to be a highly successful thug, but if the incident with Nathaniel and Everett hadn't already turned them off of his past, then nothing would. No, he was more concerned with the fact that their daughter was dating a man who wouldn't be out of place in their own circle.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Maya pouted, insulted he would suggest otherwise. "Mom didn't care at all, she didn't even blink. From what I've told her, you seem like a fine gentleman and she's thrilled to meet you. Her words, not mine."

"And your father?"

Here Maya paused. Klaus was about to declare his point, but she beat him to the punch.

"Dad wasn't overly excited at first," Maya admitted, chewing her lip. "But after I told him a bit more about you, he warmed up to the idea. He's coming here with an open mind, he owes you that much for saving my life. Trust me, he'll love you."

Klaus quirked his eyebrow again. "And you're sure of that?"

"Like, 80%"

He laughed again, kissing her before putting her down. If Maya wanted her house cleaned before her parents arrived, they had some work to do.

"In all seriousness though," Maya continued, picking up a dust pan. "Try not to worry too much? I want you to have fun this week too."

Klaus smiled to himself.

"Of course," He promised, handing her the broom she was stretching for. He would certainly try his hardest not to fret, but with the time of Maya's parents' arrival fast approaching, the nausea he felt was rising. Still, he would put on a brave face. Klaus had dealt with scarier things than Trevor and Julia Deorlo.

 _I think._

.

Maya shuffled nervously as she craned her neck, searching the crowd of unfamiliar faces meandering through the Trade Depot. Her parents had called her from the airport, letting her know that they were leaving and would be in Oak Tree within the hour. That was almost an hour and a half ago, but Maya anticipated they would be late. The small town was unusually busy today.

Klaus had stayed behind at the farm, preparing a meal for everyone. Maya suspected he'd volunteered to nurse some of his nervousness in addition to just wanting to be helpful, but she didn't mind. She knew this was hard for him, and anything she could accommodate to make him more comfortable she would gladly do.

A disgruntled patron of Ashe's cart shoved by her, muttering about the inconvenience of the products he wanted having been sold out earlier in the day. Maya rolled her eyes, about to make an off-hand comment in his general direction, when her attention was grabbed by a pale arm waving high above the sea of faces.

"Mia! Over here, Mia!"

Maya's face split into a grin. The moment her childhood nickname met her ears, she knew her parents were near.

Elbowing her way through the swarms of people, Trevor and Julia nearly toppled Maya as they met in the middle. Maya squealed, throwing her arms first around her mother, and then her father, letting herself be lifted off of the ground with a tight squeeze.

"You're really here!" She exclaimed, taking her mother by the hand and tugging. Julia looked just as she remembered; long, flowing blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a warm, heart-shaped face. She looked very little like Maya, but there was a sense of familiarity that existed between them that tipped off most people to the fact that they were related. "Come on, let's head towards the square where there are less people."

Julia and Trevor followed obediently, laughing at their daughter's enthusiasm. They were tired from their trip, but upon arriving it was as if all of their energy was restored.

"How was your flight?" Maya asked giddily, settling near a bench in direct view of Raeger's restaurant. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"No, not at all!" Trevor brushed off her concerns, taking a good long look at the surrounding town. Trevor, as opposed to Julia, very much resembled his daughter. Same dark hair, mossy eyes, and pleasant smile. He's grown a beard since the last time they'd met, a thick, groomed tuft at the base of his chin. "This place is all the buzz, it seems. And your farm is a big part of the attraction, to my understanding!"

"The airport was selling samples of your milk, Mia!" Julia exclaimed, pulling an empty bottle from her purse. "I saw it and just had to try some. It's delicious, Sweetheart!"

"Thanks, Mom." Maya blushed, shrugging in embarrassment. The trio chitchatted for a little while, discussing the town and its economy, some brief details about Maya's farm, anything that came to mind. Maya expected to delve into the finer points of her business when they were all settled and had somewhere to sit down, but for now she gave the best overview that she could.

"So," Julia began, unable to contain her curiosity any longer and looking around at all of the surrounding townsfolk. "Where's Klaus?"

Maya giggled at the excited tone in her mom's voice, as well as the amused eyeroll from her father.

"Really Jules, subtlety was never your strong suit." Trevor clucked, shaking his head at his wife.

"Klaus is back at the farm," Maya cut in, reaching for her mother's suitcase. "He's making supper for us. It should be about done by the time we get there, so if you wanted to we can-"

"Maya!"

At the sound of the dramatic screaming of her name, Maya suppressed an exasperated groan. Her mother and father didn't get a chance to ask or even turn around before Raeger was barrelling into the trio of them, lifting Maya off the ground and spinning her in a wide circle.

"Amour!" Raeger cried, clutching Maya to his chest once he'd stopped spinning her. "My heart aches with your absence! Why do you treat me so coldly?"

Now Maya did groan, eying him with an icy glare that would freeze fire. She knew that Raeger was doing this on purpose, putting on a ridiculous act in front of her parents in hopes of embarrassing her. Or stirring up some drama. Either way, she was about ready to strangle him when her mother interrupted.

"And you must be…?" Julia laughed, swinging her bag to the side to extend a hand. Raeger paused, donning the most impressive flirtatious grin he could muster.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He sang, dipping low and taking Julia's hand in his. "I am the man who secretly stole your daughter's heart, the devilish rogue that swept her off her feet just a moment too late."

Maya made a series of elaborate gagging noises.

"Ah, you must be Raeger," Julia snapped her fingers in triumph, giving her daughter a knowing wink. "I completely understand what you mean now, Mia."

Raeger blinked in surprise, the façade falling away to his own confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" He demanded, whirling on Maya. "What did you say? What does that mean?"

Maya shook her head, sealing her lips with an invisible lock and key.

"It means you're a complete ham, honey." Iris giggled, arriving just in time to prevent her boyfriend from making an utter idiot of himself. "Now leave these poor people alone; you've terrorized them enough for one day."

"Mom, Dad, this is Iris. Raeger's girlfriend." Maya introduced them formally as Raeger began to pout.

"Charmed," Iris grinned, pulling Raeger's arm until he straightened. "I'm sorry for the thing that I'm dating, for some reason. He has a horrible habit of bothering strangers."

Raeger shot her a glare, one that Iris ignored.

"Iris is an author," Maya added helpfully, trying her best to move on from Raeger's theatrics. "She writes romances. They're really good!"

"Oh, stop it, Maya." Iris laughed, though she was tickled by the compliment. "They're sub-par, at best."

"I'm sure you're just being modest," Julia laughed, immensely amused by Maya's friends. She'd heard all of these names before; it was nice to put a face to them. "I'd love to read one, sometime."

"I'll see what I can do," Iris smiled amicably, folding her hands in front of her. There was only a moment of pause before another voice broke the silence, singing out to the group from the direction of the Guild Hall.

"Don't listen to her," Marian waved, approaching with a purpose. "They're truly horrid books. Riddled with clichés."

Iris smacked Marian's shoulder as he reached them, extending a hand to Trevor and Julia.

"You must be Maya's parents!" He greeted, dropping a secretive wink to the young farmer. "I was just waltzing by when I caught sight of this little gathering and decided to stop over. How wonderfully convenient!"

"Mom, Dad, this is Marian. The town doctor." Maya shook her head, glancing around just in time to see Corona and Gunther sneaking nonchalantly up behind them to complete the trifecta of new faces. "And behind you, making another 'convenient' entrance, is Corona and Gunther."

Julia and Trevor whirled, welcoming the other two and making Corona's cheeks go pink at the discovery of their motives. Maya let them chat for only a few minutes, enough time to make it clear that her parents were about to be bombarded with questions and small talk, when she finally decided to cut them off with an abrupt throat-clearing.

"Mom and Dad have had a bit of a long trip, guys," Maya laughed, picking up her mother's suitcase again. "I think I'm going to show them up to the farm. We'll catch up with you another time."

Groans resounded through the gang, but they respected Maya's choice and backed off. Trevor and Julia made it to the piedmont before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Your friends are absolutely charming," Julia gushed, though she was already exhausted again from only five minutes in their presence. "And Raeger is such a doll."

"No chance on dating him, then?" Trevor poked, earning a disapproving glare from his wife. "You're completely set on the older one?"

"Oh, stop it Trevor!" Julia tutted, giving her husband a gentle shove. "Can't you see how happy our girl is?"

"I'm only teasing, Jules." Trevor defended, raising his hands in surrender. "Sort of."

"Knock it off, Dad." Maya frowned, knowing that type of joke would certainly make Klaus feel even worse. "You promised you'd be nice."

"Don't worry Mia," Julia soothed, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "He's all talk now, but once he gets inside he's clam right up. He always does."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trevor huffed.

"Nothing dear."

Maya rolled her eyes as her parents fell into their usual banter- the one that followed a joke or jab that went over her father's head. She knew they meant no harm, but she doubted Klaus would see it that way. Hopefully her mother was right and Trevor would clam up once they got inside.

They reached the farm a lot slower than Maya anticipated. Maybe she was just used to the mountain path by now, but her parents found it far harder to traverse than she did. They took their time, commenting on the beautiful scenery and, upon reaching Maya's land, the wonderful work she'd done on her farm. Finally, they reached the door, Maya beginning to sweat under the weight of her mother's suitcase.

"Mom, Dad," Maya grinned, pushing the door open, "Welcome to my home!"

She'd spent days cleaning in preparation for her parents' arrival, and yet Maya was still nervous when she opened the door. She had no reason to be, of course, her parents were immediately overwhelmed by how rustic and charming it was. Maya watched them coo with a proud smile.

"Ah, I thought I heard the door." Klaus smiled pleasantly, emerging from Maya's bathroom where he'd been doing some last-minute sweeping. Maya's shoulders immediately relaxed- she hadn't realised she'd tensed them- as he entered.

"Mom, Dad, this is Klaus," Maya introduced happily, dragging her mother's suitcase with her as she came to stand next to him. Klaus shook his head at her, relieving her of the weight of the bag and turning to Maya's parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He greeted with his signature, polite smile. He reached for Julia's hand, bending to kiss the back of it in formal introductory fashion.

"Oh my, Mia," Julia winked, turning to her daughter conspiratorially. "Why didn't you tell me he was absolutely gorgeous?"

"Mom!" Maya hissed, feeling colour rush to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mrs. Deorlo." Klaus chuckled, barely containing the amusement in his eyes.

"Oh stop! Julia, please." Julia swatted her hand in Klaus's direction. "No need to be so formal, dear." She held her arms out for a welcoming hug. Klaus looked a little like a deer caught in headlights for only a moment, quickly recovering and stooping to accept Julia's hug.

"Formalities seemed to have went out the door when we arrived, I'm afraid." Trevor laughed, shaking his head at the memory.

"Raeger," Maya added helpfully at Klaus's befuddled expression. Immediately his face shifted to reflect recognition, smirking a little as Julia pulled away from her enthusiastic hug, keeping her hand resting against his arm.

"Ah, purely by accident, I'm sure." He chuckled. "And I don't suppose Marian also happened by?"

"Mhm," Maya nodded knowingly. "And Corona. And Gunther."

"So, the full welcoming committee then." Klaus rolled his eyes. "I hope they didn't wear you out too much?"

"Nonsense!" Julia exclaimed, squeezing Klaus's bicep in what was quite obviously an excuse to do so. "My word, Mia!" She added under her breath, feeling the firmness of Klaus's muscle under her fingertips.

"Mother!" Maya groaned again, turning to her father for help.

"Reign it in a bit, Jules, hmm?" Trevor laughed, extending his hand for Klaus to shake and save him from Maya's mother's scrutiny. "Trevor Deorlo, pleasure."

Klaus shook his hand brusquely, unable to hide his amusement. Despite his misgivings, Maya's parents had the same comforting quality about them that their daughter did.

"Nice, firm grip." Trevor commented, winking at his daughter much the same way Julia had. "Good quality in a man."

"Don't you start," Maya warned, only able to handle so much embarrassment before her head exploded. Klaus recognised her discomfort, clearing his throat and gesturing to the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I didn't have much on hand, but there's stew on the stove." He announced, lifting Julia and Trevor's bags in his arms. "I'll just put these in the bedroom and be right back out. Feel free to start without me."

.

"So, what brought you to Oak Tree, Klaus?" Julia smiled, sipping her water. Klaus swallowed his bite of stew before answering. It had been a bit of a chaotic endeavor, getting everyone seated and fed, but luckily they'd managed.

"I actually came here with Marian," He explained, "There was an ad for a family doctor, and Marian and I were just out of school. He answered the ad, and I simply decided to follow."

"Perfuming is such an interesting career choice," Julia continued, maintaining her inviting smile. She, like her daughter, made note of how uncomfortable Klaus was even though he hid it remarkably well. Trevor was none the wiser. "Have you designed anything I might've heard of?"

Klaus grinned, shaking his head.

"I sincerely doubt it, I'm afraid." He took a sip from his glass to clear the tickle forming in his throat. "Most of my work is for private clients. They request a specific scent for me to make them. I rarely work on large production lines."

"That's too bad," Julia pouted in jest, though she was genuinely disappointed. "I would've loved to sample some of your work."

"I have a bottle that Klaus made for me," Maya perked up, nodding to her bedroom. "I'll show you after supper."

"That would be lovely!" Julia grinned, excited once again. Maya could tell that her parents were really trying to help Klaus feel at ease with them. She appreciated it more than she could properly articulate.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional bout of small talk. Maya could tell that Klaus was far more relaxed than he'd been earlier, and for that she was very grateful. It was almost a full two hours before something else of importance was said, just as the last scraps of food were being consumed.

"Well," Klaus announced suddenly, making note of the time. Dinner had run much later than they all anticipated. "I had better get going before it gets too dark out."

"Oh, it's far too late to leave now!" Julia frowned, picking up Klaus's bowl in spite of his protests. "You must stay the night, we don't mind at all. Do we, Trevor?"

"Not at all," He agreed, wiping the remnants of a bread roll from his trousers. "We can take the air mattress. You two can have your bed for the night."

"No, no," Maya shook her head adamantly, "We can sleep on the mattress. Don't mind us, you two have had a long day of travel. Besides, I have really early mornings and I wouldn't want to wake you by stepping over you."

"If you're sure, Mia…" Julia hesitated, glancing from the older mattress to her husband and daughter.

"I'm sure Mom, honestly." Maya encouraged, taking Klaus's hand discreetly under the table and squeezing it. "You guys take the room, you're the guests after all. And I won't hear another word about it!"

Julia looked like she wanted to argue, but Trevor intervened before she could.

"That's that I suppose," He laughed, pushing back his chair. "No point in arguing. You know how stubborn she is, Jules. She gets that from you."

Maya laughed, standing as well. "Well that's settled, then. What do you guys want to do now?"

.

"Phew," Maya collapsed on the thin mattress, her arms spread out in utter exhaustion. The day, while exciting, had completely worn her out. Her parents spent the few hours after supper touring the farm, chatting, and had finished up with a movie. Now they were snoozing in her bedroom, the door shut on her mother's snoring.

"A little tired?" Klaus questioned, smiling. He enjoyed seeing Maya interact with her family; it was a side of her he hadn't gotten to know very well.

"Always," She laughed, rolling towards the opposite side of the mattress so Klaus could lie down next to her. He'd already shed his shirt, but had left his pants on for the sake of courtesy. "I love my family, but their visits take so much _energy_."

Klaus nodded in understanding, settling into their makeshift bed. All things considered, the mattress was rather comfortable. Just not very roomy.

"I'm sorry if you were overwhelmed at all," Maya sighed, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I know they can be a bit… what's a nice way of putting it? Insane?"

Klaus barked a laugh, mirroring Maya's position.

"Nonsense," He grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Your parents are wonderful, and I had a great time today." He paused, reassuring Maya with the sincerity in his voice, and then let his expression shift to a playful one. "Besides, I must say I loved seeing you so flustered. It's quite endearing."

Maya pouted, earning another chuckle from Klaus.

"It wasn't weird at all?" She pushed, wanting to be sure of his comfort. From their conversation earlier in the day, Maya knew how worried Klaus had been about this meeting. "You know, with my Mom basically flirting with you and my Dad just… well, being Dad?"

Klaus let his thumb brush over Maya's cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin as he answered.

"Your mother is nothing but charming," He said, confident. "And I believe your father and I could grow to become good friends. Perhaps being so close in age is not necessarily a bad thing."

"My dad is 46! You're closer to my age than his!" Maya snorted, shaking her head. Maybe to Klaus it felt like he had more similarities with her father, but the math simply wasn't on his side. "But if you feel that old, maybe I should start calling _you '_ daddy'."

Klaus grimaced, his nose scrunching in distaste.

"Please don't," He begged, falling back onto the pillow and closing his eyes against the thought. "I'm afraid it will make me feel like even more of an old pervert."

Maya smirked, a wicked glint in her eye as she leaned over him, her index finger beginning to trace patterns over his pectorals.

"Awe, what's the matter _daddy_?" She teased, delighting in the way Klaus groaned in protest. "Have I been a bad, bad girl?"

Klaus cracked an eye to fix Maya with a stubborn glare, though some amusement flickered on his face.

"If this is your misguided attempt at seducing me," He informed her with a flat tone, "I'm afraid it's only half-working."

"Only half?" Maya pursed her lips in thought, still tracing lines on the smooth skin of Klaus's chest. "I guess I'll just have to try harder."

Shifting on the old mattress, Maya pulled herself up to kiss him, resting her upper body on top of his. Klaus instinctively wrapped his arms around her, making an involuntary noise as she nibbled on his lower lip.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" He questioned, feeling his heartbeat quicken as Maya straddled him with her pajama-shorts-clad legs. "Your parents are only in the next room over."

"Mm, Dad's a deep sleeper." She hummed, twisting her fingers in Klaus's hair in a way she knew he liked. "And Mom takes medication for her insomnia when she travels. We'll be fine."

As tempting as it was to let Maya do as she pleased, Klaus pulled away from her, toying with the strap of her tank top.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we wait until after they leave," He insisted, mentally kicking himself. Once upon a time he'd have jumped at this chance, even going so far as to swipe a condom from the slumbering parents to boot. But Maya had seen more than enough of that side of him.

She eyed him for a moment, her gaze sparkling with lust, until she seemingly decided he was right and rolled off of him.

"I suppose you have a point," Maya sighed, still laying so that she could face him. There was an unmissable note of mischief in her voice that had Klaus worried from the moment she agreed to his suggestion. "In the meantime, maybe I'll just tell you what I want you to do to me when they leave."

Klaus's heart jumped into his throat; he had no time to protest as Maya brought her lips close enough to his ear to brush against it as she spoke, and whispered in _excruciating_ detail the kinds of things she wanted him to do.

Klaus groaned softly, wild images stampeding through his mind. Maya could play him like a damn fiddle, and while it was exasperating at times, he also loved it.

He rolled, putting his hands on Maya's waist and yanking her closer, pressing his mouth hungrily to the hollow of her throat.

"I thought you wanted to wait until my parents left?" Maya blinked coyly, her hands trailing to the back of Klaus's head. He continued to kiss her, sensually working his lips against the taut skin of her neck.

"Just keep telling me what you want me to do to you," He whispered, his voice raw and rough. Maya suppressed a giggle, happy to comply, until she heard a creak coming from her bedroom.

"Shit," She cursed, starting to pull away just as her bedroom door swung open and her father emerged, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Oh," He blinked, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry Mia, did I wake you?"

Maya had to take a moment to collect herself. In the 5 seconds it had taken her father to get out of bed, Klaus had successfully feigned sleep with such a convincing performance that Maya briefly thought he _was_ sleeping.

"No, no," She assured Trevor, falling back into herself. Klaus wasn't the only actor in the relationship. "I was up anyway. You know I have trouble sleeping sometimes."

The lie came easily. It was one she'd used many times when she'd been caught awake, sneaking snacks or caught up in something on her computer that kept her occupied for far longer than was needed. Trevor nodded in understanding, scratching the back of his head.

"You get that from me, I'm afraid." He yawned, keeping his voice low so as to avoid 'waking' Klaus. "Care to join me for some chamomile tea? If you can get up without disturbing him, of course."

Maya nodded, pushing the blankets off of her slowly. She had to at least pretend he was really sleeping.

"Oh, he'll be fine," She shrugged, keeping her voice to a stage whisper all the same. "He's a very heavy sleeper."

Maya thought she caught the ghost of a smile on Klaus's lips before she followed her father to the kitchen.

They were fairly quiet while the tea boiled. Trevor hovered over the pot nearly obsessively, preparing to pull it from the burner before the telltale whistle woke the entire household. He was successful, as Maya knew he would be. Her Dad had a lot of experience keeping the noise level down while her Mom slept. She should've thought about his issues with sleep when trying to seduce Klaus into fooling around a bit.

"I'm so proud of you Mia," Trevor admitted after taking a sip from his mug. They'd seated themselves at the dining table, a small lamp providing just enough light for them to chat by. "You know that, don't you?"

"Thanks, Daddy," Maya grinned, sipping her own tea. She heard Klaus grunt 'in his sleep' at her intentional use of the word, but Trevor didn't catch it. Her embarrassment from almost being caught had long since dissipated. "But why?"

Trevor gestured around, pointing to nothing in particular. "Just, everything. You have a beautiful farm, wonderful friends, the town is just the sweetest thing." He paused to take another gulp of tea. "I'm impressed. I think you've made a good little life for yourself here."

Maya smiled, stirring her tea so that the liquid swirled on its own.

"And Klaus?" She prompted, poignantly aware that Klaus was still awake, no doubt listening in whether he wanted to or not. "Now that you've spent some time with him, do you… approve?"

Trevor laughed, struggling to keep his voice to an appropriate volume.

"Of course I do," He assured her, cupping his hand over hers. "Miss Mia, I knew the moment I met the man that he was worthy of you. I didn't need to spend all day with him to figure that out."

"You did?" Maya questioned, though the relief flooded through her in spite of her best efforts to convince herself that it wasn't important anyway.

"A father knows," Trevor tapped the side of his nose, winking conspiratorially. "As soon as I saw the way he looked at you, any misgivings I may have had evaporated immediately."

"And how does he look at me?" Maya laughed, she couldn't help prodding. Her father was always entertaining when he got like this.

"Like he loves you," Trevor answered easily, still smiling. "Like he'd move the earth to see you smile. Like you're the most important thing in the entire world to him. Mia, that man adores you. And you adore him. I could never bring myself to disapprove of a love like that.

"Besides," Trevor sighed, finishing his tea with a nearly painful gulp. "I do like him. But don't tell him I said that; I don't want to lose my fatherly intimidation."

Now Maya did laugh, seriously having trouble keeping her volume in check.

"Dad, be real." She snorted, taking his mug and bringing it to the sink for him. "You couldn't intimidate a bunny rabbit, let alone Klaus."

Trevor chuckled too, but tried to take up an indignant expression. "Hey now, I may not know exactly the kind of stuff Klaus used to be into," He paused, making sure Maya understood what he was referring to, "But a girl's father will always be scary, no matter who you are."

"Sure Dad," Maya shook her head, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Your secret is safe with me. Now, we should try and sleep. I'm taking you guys to Flower Bud tomorrow, and I have pretty early mornings these days."

Trevor rolled his eyes, sharing a glaring resemblance to his daughter in that moment, and let himself be ushered towards Maya's bedroom door.

"Night, Mia." He kissed her forehead, disappearing into the room with a deep yawn.

"Night Dad," Maya grinned, returning to her makeshift bed only to find that in the time she'd been gone, Klaus really had fallen asleep.

Maya shook her head. She had no doubt that Klaus had heard most of the conversation, and if she was right the worry had been keeping him awake. After confirming that her parents did, in fact, like him, Klaus had collapsed into a restful sleep. Probably the first he'd had since Maya announced her parents' visit.

She sighed, pulling her fingers gently through his tousled dark hair. Whatever was she going to do with him?

 **Tada! Just a little fluff chapter that I thought might be fun to explore. Hope you liked it!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	29. Bamboo, For Luck

**Back again! Second last chapter you guys! *sniffle* Again, these last two chapters aren't one right after the other; they're still in linear chronological order, but there are time jumps in between.**

 **This one takes place about a season or two after Maya's parents left.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bamboo, For Luck

"I wish I could've spent more time with your parents," Raeger sighed, toying with a delicate sterling silver chain in his left hand. "I barely got to embarrass you."

Maya rolled her eyes, looking up from her book to see that Raeger had stopped working again. "You know, you're never going to get that finished in time if you keep taking 'breaks' like this." She commented, ignoring his melancholy.

The copper haired chef eyed her grumpily, puffing enough air from his lips to push his wild bangs out of his face.

"Don't huff at me," Maya scolded, nonchalantly turning the page. "You're the one who wanted to make one instead of buying it."

Iris and Raeger's anniversary was fast approaching- a full year together for the two of them. Raeger had absolutely insisted on getting her something special, something that he could be proud to hand to her and claim he'd thought it up all on his own. After a lot of painful deliberation, he'd settled on a ruby necklace, but simply buying one was out of the question.

"I didn't think it was going to be this hard," Raeger groaned, turning back to the needle nose pliers he'd abandoned. Maya had offered to lend him her jewelry making equipment, but as payment she demanded he let her watch him struggle. Raeger had agreed quickly, thinking he would have little trouble assembling the piece, but now he was regretting his thinking.

"Of course it's hard!" Maya laughed, this time closing her book and putting it next to her on Raeger's couch. The restaurant was closed today, and Raeger had invited her over for lunch. She barely got to read anymore, between her work and her social life, but she often tried to find the time. "Why do you think it takes me so long?"

A Sewing Room was the next Maker Shed Maya had built on Eda's property. She barely used it, mostly because of the time it took, but after some practise she was fairly good at making little trinkets. She mostly made them for gifts, but she did manage to sell the odd one or two.

"You're busy," Raeger shrugged, cursing as he again dropped the piece of wire he was shaping. "I figured it was an availability thing."

"Try holding it differently," Maya offered less than helpfully. Raeger ignored her, much to her amusement.

It was a beautiful Fall day, the sun shining brightly through Raeger's living room window. Maya almost felt it a shame to be inside, but the wind was gathering a chill and it was wonderfully warm wrapped in her sweater, curled comfortably on the plush sofa across from Raeger's makeshift desk. Going outside was the last thing she wanted to do.

"So what was your bright idea, then?" Raeger snipped, dropping the ruby again out of frustration. "Little Miss Know It All?"

Maya tilted her head, her eyebrows knitting together and making her nose scrunch.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pointing at the unfinished necklace. "You want me to come up with something?"

"No," Raeger rolled his eyes, turning around in his chair for the sole purpose of flicking Maya's forehead. "It's yours and Klaus's anniversary too, isn't it?"

Raeger was correct; Maya and Klaus had gotten together only a few hours after Raeger and Iris, so it was technically their anniversary as well. Maya laughed, realising what he was asking her.

"I've got it covered," Maya assured him with a wink, reaching for her backpack and fumbling with the strap. Once her hands wrapped firmly around the rough fabric she pulled, dragging the heavy pack into her lap.

"And I suppose it's perfect for him," Raeger mumbled bitterly, more of a statement than a question.

"Would you relax?" Maya chided, rummaging in her bag for Klaus's anniversary gift. It had taken her weeks to find, and she'd nearly cried when she finally did. The shopkeeper offered her a discount at the sight of her, just thrilled to be able to sell her something she'd clearly wanted so badly. "Iris is going to love whatever you end up getting her, even if it is a mangled mess of wire and string."

"Not helping," Raeger sniffed; still he was interested in what Maya had just produced from her backpack. She hadn't bothered wrapping it, the shape would've given it away.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but he's going to love it."

In her hands she held an antique pocket watch, tarnished with age and marked in a few places, but even through the damage Raeger could tell it was beautiful. It looked to be brass, but he wasn't sure. The intricate pattern on the cover resembled a medieval masterpiece, and when she clicked it open the beauty only magnified.

"I had to get the gears and everything replaced, because it was stopped when the pawn shop got it in." Maya explained, running her thumb over the glass. "It's really old, and only about 12 of these were ever made."

Raeger was busy examining the face of the watch, the colour of pale parchment and the letters looking like they were inked by hand. And, just as Maya said, the little watch ticked along in time, never missing a beat despite the way that it showed its age.

"It's definitely… interesting?" Raeger tried, wondering at why she would get such a thing for Klaus.

Maya shoved him, wrapping the pocket watch back up and placing it gently in her bag for safekeeping.

"Klaus told me his dad used to carry one just like it," She explained, gathering her things as she spoke. "He gave it to Klaus before he left, but the big oaf lost it years ago. He never thought he'd see it again."

"How did you find one?" Raeger asked, the reality of only 12 of these watches existing in the world was beginning to sink in. "Seriously, how?"

Maya winked knowingly. "The owner of the Pawn Shop in Flower Bud owes me a favor or two. When I told him what I was looking for he asked around and found someone who was willing to sell, but he backed out at the last minute. Saul managed to convince him in the end, but I was pretty scared there for a bit."

"How much did you pay for that?" Raeger asked, afraid of the answer.

"If I told you, you'd shit yourself." Maya straightened, leaving it at that. "Anyway, I've gotta get going. Klaus told me to meet him at the farm in about half an hour, so I better move if I don't want to be late."

"Want me to walk you up?" Raeger offered, looking a little too excited at the prospect of taking a longer break from his misery.

"I'll be fine," Maya assured him, laughing at his disappointment. "I don't know what Klaus has planned, but I almost certainly don't want you to be there for it."

.

Klaus took a deep breath, glancing at his watch. Maya would be here at any moment, and he was getting nervous. Everything that moved made him jump; he was terrified the next thing would be Maya, her head bobbing happily along the mountain trail.

He took another deep breath to steady himself, placing his hand reassuringly over his breast pocket. Maya's gift pushed back almost accusingly against his palm, making him sweat.

 _It'll be alright_

Klaus wanted to believe that. He really did, but an inexplicable fear had gripped him when he left his house this morning. Even with the premature blessing from Maya's parents on his side, the prospect of what he was facing loomed on the horizon.

There was no use for him to panic, even though he was quite sure he'd continue to. Klaus began to shuffle his feet, waiting for his girlfriend to appear before him, and then the hard part would begin.

.

When Maya arrived at her farm, she was ambushed.

Klaus was waiting for her at the entrance, barely giving her time to greet him before he presented her with a choice: blindfold, or don't look. Maya had chosen the latter, giggling as he began leading her to the West side of her farm.

He was abnormally quiet, a soft buzzing filling the air that Maya wasn't sure if she was imagining. They walked a few paces, path giving away to plush grass and eventually to a squishy mud-like ground. Maya knew they were near the river that ran by her farm, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

Just as she was beginning to think hard about it, Klaus stopped and instructed her to wait there.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Maya joked, keeping her hands held firmly over her eyes. She could sense Klaus moving behind her, and the rustling combined with the sound of the waves that she couldn't see was making her dizzy.

"Oh hush," Klaus chuckled, coming to stand before Maya as she squirmed with excitement. Looking at her, even without meeting her eyes, made his heart hammer in his chest. Klaus never considered himself a nervous sort, but he was beginning to change that mindset now. Maya made his stomach flip more times than he was able to count. "You can open your eyes now."

Excitedly, Maya dropped her hands. They hadn't gone far, only to the river on Eda's old farm. Klaus had wanted to ensure they had their privacy. Maya looked around, taking note of anything that would clue her in to what was happening.

Klaus was standing in front of her, holding back laughter as she looked everywhere but where she was supposed to. Eventually, her bright eyes turned to the small, hand-crafted, bamboo boat cupped loosely in Klaus's hands.

"What's this?" She asked curiously, poking the thick leaves with her index finger. It was a charming little boat, crafted with care. Klaus cleared his throat, gesturing for her to take the boat from him while he removed something from his coat pocket.

Maya took the boat gently, watching as Klaus rummaged through his jacket for two small pieces of parchment paper and a fountain pen.

"What are those for?" Maya prompted, only just realising that he hadn't answered her first question either. Klaus winked, holding out one of the pieces for her.

"The Star Festival is this month in Flower Bud," Klaus admitted, nodding to the sky where clouds peppered the night. "It's not a large gathering like the Firefly Festival, in fact, it's not even today, but I thought we'd just have our own here."

In truth, he couldn't wait any longer. The actual festival seemed lightyears away- as a matter of fact, he wasn't even sure if it _was_ this month, but Maya didn't know that.

Maya smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"So Flower Bud Festivals are just your go-to for dates, hm?" She teased, scrunching her nose at him. "Couldn't come up with any original ideas?"

Klaus gave her an amused look, ignoring her playful jabs. "We can go back inside, if you prefer," He hinted, pulling the parchment back slowly.

"Oh, stop it," Maya tutted, though for a moment her face registered panic. Klaus couldn't hold back his hearty laugh. "What's this festival about, then? If it's a star festival, why do we need the boat?"

Klaus nodded to the river behind him, and then to the boat still cradled in Maya's hands.

"The Star Festival is essentially a wish festival," He explained, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "You write down a wish on these pieces of parchment paper, attach them to the boat, and place the boat in the water."

"And the wishes are supposed to come true in the following year?" Maya guessed, examining the boat again. It had just enough room for two pieces of folded paper.

"Generally, one wishes for luck, good fortune, health, things like that." Klaus explained, taking the boat from Maya so her hands were free to write. "So, go ahead, write something down."

"Wait!" Maya exclaimed, laughing. "Give me a second! I haven't had time to think about this!"

Klaus groaned teasingly, rolling his eyes. Maya glared at him, sinking to the dry grass and holding the pen between her teeth as she thought. Now Klaus really did groan, shaking his head at her. Maya shushed him again, and he saw no point in arguing with her. Instead, he sank to the ground beside her, being sure not to catch a glimpse of what she was writing.

After an obscenely long time, Maya finally finished her note with a flourish of the pen. Klaus raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to change her mind. The sound of the river and a distant owl filled the air, Maya remaining completely silent as she folded the wish into a tiny, perfect square.

"Done," She announced triumphantly, handing the pen to Klaus. He was chuckling again, even as he wrote down his own wish. Klaus didn't have to think about his, he'd been planning it for nearly a week.

"That was pretty fast," Maya pouted, examining his paper as he folded it into a square just as neat and perfect as hers. "Are you sure you don't want to think about it more? What if you send the boat off and then regret your wish?"

"I won't regret it," Klaus whispered sincerely, standing with the bamboo boat in hand. He extended his arm to Maya, pulling her to her feet. She shook her head, muttering something about how quickly he'd decided on his wish, and followed him to the water's edge.

"Is there some sort of ceremony to this?" She questioned, leaning over the softly churning water. "Or do we just sort of drop it in?"

Klaus barked out a quick laugh.

"Gently, but yes." He confirmed, placing the boat in her hands. "You just drop it in. I'll give you the honours, of course."

Maya smiled. Carefully, she stretched her arms out over the small waves lapping at the shore. As they crashed onto the rocks below her, she could feel chilly droplets speckling the backs of her hands.

The boat was a lot easier to steady than she expected it to be. Nearly as soon as she'd placed it on the surface, the current took it smoothly from her grasp. A brusque thrill ran down her spine as she watched the little boat speed away from them, carrying their wishes with it.

Maya hadn't expected to feel quite the way she did. It was almost sad, watching the bamboo boat disappear, but it was also exciting. Not knowing where it would eventually end up, it was easy to picture that their wishes would eventually reach someone- or something- that could make them come true.

"So, what did you wish for?" Maya grinned, straightening as the boat left her line of sight. "Or is this like a birthday wish thing where you can't tell me or it won't come true-?"

Spinning, Maya couldn't see Klaus. She looked around in confusion for a moment, about to call out to him, when suddenly she got the unexplainable urge to look down.

Klaus was there, just as he'd always been, one knee on the ground before her.

"What…?" Maya worked her mouth, her entire brain failing at once. She stared at him, at the nervous smile on his face, at the closed fist he held out to her.

"Maya Deorlo," Klaus began, clearing his throat against the nerves. Immediately Maya lost the ability to speak properly. She continued to stare at him, mouth slightly agape. "There's something I need to ask you."

Maya waited, heart pounding frantically in her chest, as Klaus spoke.

"It would be impossible for me to say everything I want to say," Klaus admitted, shifting uncomfortably. "You've affected my life so wholly we would be here all night, so I'll just say this: Maya, I love you. I love you more than I thought I'd ever be able to love anyone. I've said it before and I'll say it as many times as I need to."

Maya's knees had begun to shake.

"You're the most important thing in this world to me," Klaus continued, feeling his own anticipation ballooning in his chest. "I want to spend every day of the rest of my life making you the happiest woman in the world. And as a start, I'd like nothing more than to make you my wife."

Klaus's finger unfurled. Nestled snuggly in his palm, on a bed of a single, plump, blue feather, was a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Maya Deorlo," Klaus repeated, now beginning to feel the weight of his proposal in his stomach. "Will you marry-?"

The words weren't out of Klaus's mouth before he was falling backwards, his arms wrapping tightly around Maya's torso as she squealed and tackled him. They tumbled onto the grass, Klaus protecting her from striking the dirt too harshly, the ring and feather tucked safely in his hand.

"Yes!" Maya exclaimed happily, squeezing him. "Yes, yes, definitely yes!"

"I didn't even finish the question!" Klaus laughed, although his own happiness bubbled over and he couldn't stop himself from burying his nose in her hair as she hugged him. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Maya answered again, leaning up to look him in the eye. "Yes, I absolutely will marry you, Klaus."

His hand slipped to the back of her neck, pulling her down so that he may kiss her. He was relieved, though he sincerely doubted she'd say no. Still, Klaus had been scared. He wasn't sure what he would've done if she'd turned him down. Luckily, she didn't.

Maya moaned softly in her throat, tangling her fingers in Klaus's hair as he claimed her mouth, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them so that he could pin her.

"What a way to ask," Maya breathed, already shimmying out of her jeans. Klaus thought of stopping her, but as she arched her back and brushed against him, he thought better of it. He didn't particularly care if they were outside or not.

"Would you have preferred I ask another way?" Klaus smirked, trailing kisses along her neck.

"No," Maya answered quickly. "I was just noting how incredibly 'you' it was."

Klaus laughed. "I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. I meant it as one."

Stopping her before she completely derailed him, Klaus pulled away from Maya's skin. She pouted, reaching up to drag him back to her, when she realised what he was doing. Klaus unfurled his fist once again, revealing the ring to her.

"I don't suppose you'd like to put this on?" He smirked, his golden eyes sparkling in the blue light of the moon. Maya blushed, but nodded fervently. She would like nothing more, as a matter of fact.

Shifting so that she could support herself on one arm, Maya offered her left hand to Klaus's outstretched fingers. For some reason, watching him slip the ring onto her finger was far too much and Maya had to squeeze her eyes shut until she felt the cool metal resting comfortably against her skin.

Blinking, she observed her hand. It looked so much better with the ring, like something had been missing there before. Suddenly she realised she hadn't given him the pocket watch yet, but it seemed almost inappropriate to do it now. She would give it to him tomorrow, when they were laying together in her bed, sun reflecting in the through the window. Inexplicably, tears began to well in her eyes.

"Are you alright Maya?" Klaus whispered, pushing a stray lock of hair away from Maya's face. She nodded, blinking away the wetness from her cheeks.

"I'm just really happy," She laughed, wrapping her arms around Klaus's neck and pulling him to her. He gladly obliged, sinking into her embrace just as tears began to prick the back of his own eyes.

"I know love," He tightened his hold on her, pressing her small body into his as close as he possibly could. "I am too."

 **Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	30. Epilogue

**Hi everybody! Welcome to the last chapter of The River!**

 **I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favourited, enjoyed, shared, etc. etc. this story! Your support means so much to me, and it's 100% the reason I'm still on this website.**

 **As of right now I don't have any immediate plans to make another Harvest Moon fan fiction, but I do have a lot of other projects in the works. I'm not saying never (I really liked writing Raeger in this fic, and I'm LOVING Ludus in Trio of Towns, so there could very well be a fic in their future.) I'm just saying not right now.**

 **If you want to be on the lookout for anything else I'm posting, follow it up!**

Chapter Thirty: Epilogue

Corona's happy squeal echoed through the shop, alerting Gunther to something exciting that was clearly happening. His wife, while generally cheery and upbeat, rarely ever squealed with such enthusiasm. Something really big must be going on.

Gunther put down his hammer, knowing from the quick click of Corona's heels that she was on her way to tell him whatever good news had her so happy. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, Gunther put on his best smile when his wife came into view.

Even after so many years of marriage, she still managed to take his breath away with her endless beauty. He was a man of little words on a normal day, but Corona always seemed to leave him tongue-tied in the best way. He would never tire of the bright twinkle in her eye that she fixed him with now.

"Guess who's getting married!"

Corona was clutching a letter to her chest so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Gunther laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as his mind drifted to the only couple that could get Corona so worked up over a wedding invite.

"Klaus finally popped the question, hmm?" Gunther muttered in his gruff voice, the corners of his mustache turning up in a grin. "About time, innit?"

Corona spun in place, dancing with excitement and happiness. She'd known Klaus and Maya separately and she'd known them together; she couldn't think of two people more suited to each other. And now they were getting married.

"Oh, I wonder what the ceremony will be like?" She mused, chewing on her lip. Corona loved weddings; planning her own had been the best time of her life. She didn't want to be pushy, but she would have to at least offer to give Maya some pointers. After all, she'd done this before.

"When is it?" Gunther asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the invite currently crumpled in Corona's hands.

"Two weeks!" Corona sighed, staring wistfully into space. "I hear Veronica already has everything in the works. I can't wait!"

Gunther finally managed to swipe the invitation from his wife, glancing over the details for himself. Indeed, the wedding was in two weeks. Rather quick, he thought, but then again Veronica had been suspecting their engagement approaching for a few seasons.

"What's this bit at the bottom?" Gunther questioned, pointing to a small hand-written note. The rest of the invite was typed in swirling letters, but this little post script looked to be in Maya's hand.

"Oh," Corona blushed furiously, snatching the invite back from Gunther. "That's just- Well Maya was wondering if I would- If I'd like to stand for her at the wedding. As a bridesmaid."

Gunther grinned, wrapping his arm around Corona's waist. She was practically vibrating with glee, her good mood preventing her from being entirely bashful.

"Are you going to do it?" Gunther asked, already knowing the answer before Corona responded. She looked at him with the same look she'd given him many times before, one that he knew to mean she was fully committed to her latest endeavor.

"Absolutely."

.

Marian glanced at his watch with boredom. He was having a truly dreadful day- first his hair hadn't wanted to cooperate and was consistently falling into his face, his eyeliner was very nearly waging war with him as he tried in vain to make each eye match perfectly, he'd run out of his favourite lip colour unexpectedly and had to use his backup, and his latest inventions had been an utter failure. All in all, he was in a wonderfully sour mood.

It had gotten so much worse when he received Klaus's wedding invitation.

The little envelope sat on his desk, open and glaring at him. Marian glared back, although he wasn't sure his gaze was as threatening as the black inked note scribbled on the bottom of his invitation.

Klaus had asked him to stand at the wedding.

What audacity. Marian ground his palms into his eyes, smudging his already imperfect eyeliner. Klaus's marriage to Maya was in two weeks' time, and Marian had been asked to stand at the wedding? What on earth was Klaus thinking?

It would take Marian much longer that two measly weeks to find the perfect outfit for a wedding!

Marian groaned in exasperation. Klaus truly was hopeless, even now that he'd secured his love for Maya. Despite his annoyance at the inconvenience, Marian couldn't suppress his smile.

Klaus, more than anyone he'd even known, deserved this happiness. Maya was the perfect woman for him, and Marian loved both of them dearly. It had been a long journey, one that he didn't think they'd overcome at times, but finally they were here.

Watching Klaus berate himself for years on end, punishing himself for mistakes he'd made years before, it had nearly killed Marian. His best friend, through thick and thin, was so loved, and deserved so much, and yet he continuously sold himself short. Marian hoped those days were far in the past.

 _Fuck it._ He decided suddenly, slamming his fists against his desk. This was the most momentous occasion in Klaus's life- the culmination of his hardships, triumphs, and the proof that he could love not only someone else, but let them love him back.

Marian would happily wear a burlap sack to the wedding before he missed a day like this.

.

With her finger caught in her beautiful, albeit flawed, ruby necklace, Iris smirked at the letter in her hand.

Sure enough, as she'd predicted many weeks ago, Klaus and Maya were finally tying the knot. The lack of surprise was almost staggering- it was as if Iris had been planning the proposal herself. She only wondered how Klaus had done it- she must remember to ask him later.

One thing that did catch her off guard however was a small hand-written post script at the bottom of her invitation. Out of all of the possible scenarios she thought she'd find herself in, this wasn't one of them.

Klaus had asked Iris to stand for him in the wedding.

Iris clucked her tongue thoughtfully. A woman standing in the groom's wedding party? It was odd, but not unheard of. The more she thought on it, the more sense it made that Klaus had asked such a thing of her. And of course she would do it, gladly in fact.

Iris leaned back in her chair, the piece of wooden furniture creaking loudly. Mistel would most likely be disappointed he hadn't been asked to stand, but he would get over it. The whole town was invited, it seemed, so not everyone would be able to be in the wedding party. Sacrifices simply had to be made.

"Klaus and Maya's story would make an interesting book," Iris mused aloud, chewing on the end of her pen. Her old friend would likely get angry at her for exploiting his love life in such a manner, but she'd just make a few notable changes and that would clear things up nicely.

A flowing plot line began forming in her head faster than Iris could stop it and, before she knew it, she was scribbling madly on a notepad.

Perhaps she could present it to the happy couple as a wedding gift.

.

The restaurant deadbolt banged noisily into place as Raeger shoved it over with more force than was strictly necessary. It wasn't quite closing time, but he wasn't in the mood to cook anymore today. The last few customers had gotten on his nerves with the simplest of requests and he knew that when he was like this, it was better to just shut down. He was angry, maybe irrationally so, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He'd gotten Maya's wedding invitation in the mail today.

Seeing the letter in his mailbox had made him so happy at first- he was one of the last people to receive his as the post office rarely remembered his work and home address were one in the same. The whole town had been buzzing about the upcoming ceremony, and he couldn't wait to tear open that invitation and finalize it in his own mind.

What he'd seen had been a shock, to say the least.

When Iris, Corona, and Marian had told him they were asked to stand in the wedding, Raeger assumed he would be too. After all, he was closer to Maya than any of the others. His relationship with her was second only to her relationship with Klaus, and a friendship like that would certainly warrant a place in the wedding party.

Or, so he thought.

The bottom of his invitation, where Iris, Corona, and Marian had all found their handwritten notes, was glaringly blank. No words, no scribbles, not even a doodle. The paper was stained only with the typed text of the standard wedding invitation.

Raeger had been so shocked he'd read it over three times before finally accepting that there was no mistake, Maya hadn't asked him to stand.

He was overreacting, he knew. This was Maya's wedding; whatever she wanted, he shouldn't question. But Raeger couldn't help feeling snubbed- his best friend in the whole world was getting married to the love of her life, and Raeger was going to attend as a _guest_?

It hurt, and pain stung the backs of his eyes as he sank into a restaurant chair.

As angry and hurt as he was, he would never mention anything to Maya. This was her wedding, after all, and he would never do anything to ruin it. But Raeger feared he would need a few days to mentally prepare before the big ceremony, reigning in his disappointment so as not to draw attention to himself. Maya was still his best friend, he could never do that to her.

A stray customer knocked on the restaurant door, pulling him from his misery. Raeger rolled his eyes, calling out a snappy 'We're closed!' before dropping his head back into his hands.

Maya wasn't his best friend, he though bitterly. No, she was much more than that to him. That was why this omission stung so badly. They'd been so much more to each other ever since they'd kissed way back when. They'd bonded in a way that most people never do.

Raeger loved Iris, more than he'd ever thought he'd be capable of, but he loved Maya too. This love was different, though. Familial, but closer somehow. He could spend his life trying to describe it, but he'd never find the words. All he knew was that he needed Maya in his life, and she needed him in hers. At least, he thought she did. But maybe he was mistaken after all.

The knock sounded again, followed by a female voice calling his name. Raeger would recognise that voice anywhere, and the sound of it sent a shock of ice through his veins.

"Raeger? I know you're in there. I can see the fireplace going from the window."

Maya knocked again, listening hard for movement beyond the door. Raeger froze- what was he going to do? He couldn't let her see him like this, in the worst-case scenario she'd get angry at him, causing a big fight to break out over his useless hurt feelings. He didn't want that.

In the best-case, she'd take pity on him and ask him to stand anyway, despite her wishes. He didn't want that either.

When the fourth knock came, Raeger knew she wasn't going away. Maya wasn't persistent unless it was important, and with the wedding coming up Goddess only knew what could be on her mind. With a deep breath to steady himself, Raeger made his way to the door.

"There you are," Maya grinned, reaching out for a hug as she normally did. Raeger held her for a moment, more loosely than he did regularly, and ushered her inside. He didn't want others seeing he was home and thinking the restaurant had re-opened.

"Did you get your invitation to the wedding?" Maya asked cheerily, dropping her bag onto a nearby table. Raeger didn't respond for a moment, trying to shake himself back to normal before answering. Finding he couldn't, he just nodded. Maya didn't seem to notice his change in demeanor anyway, caught up in her own fidgeting.

"Good, good," She muttered, toying nervously with a centerpiece that didn't need fixing. "I was afraid you might not get it in time; I know your mail carrier can be a bit scatter-brained sometimes."

Raeger finally brought himself to look up at her, noticing the incessant fidgeting. Something was on Maya's mind, and it was making her very nervous. Whatever grievance Raeger had about the wedding, this was still Maya. And something was bothering her.

"What's up?" He asked, interrupting her. She turned to look at him then, her eyes uncertain, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Raeger had seen that look before, but he didn't know why she wore it now.

"Well actually," Maya began entwining her thumbs and tugging. Raeger watched her, looking for any signs of what might be on her mind. "I was hoping we could talk for a minute."

"Of course," Raeger answered automatically, leaning against the counter. "You can always talk to me, about anything."

Maya shoulders dropped a little, some of her discomfort easing off. "Good," She sighed, straightening and taking a deep breath. "It's about the wedding."

Raeger's stomach twisted uncomfortably, but he nodded for her to continue.

"I'm sure you've heard we've asked some people to stand in the ceremony," Maya admitted, blushing. "Iris, and Corona, and Marian, specifically."

"Yeah," Raeger confirmed, trying to hide the hurt from his expression. "I was talking to them. They're pretty excited."

Maya nodded mutely, dropping her line of sight to the ground. Raeger waited patiently, but all he wanted was to abandon this conversation as quickly as possible. He was suddenly terrified she was going to explain why he wasn't invited to be in the wedding party, and whatever reason she had, he wasn't sure he was ready to hear it.

"I was going to ask you, too," Maya began, uttering the last words Raeger wanted to hear. He opened his mouth to interrupt her, to stop her from breaking his heart further, but before he could, Maya spoke again. "But I had another idea in mind for you, and it's way too important to ask in an invitation."

What?

Raeger suddenly straightened, not expecting the next words out of Maya's mouth.

"My dad can't make it to the wedding," Maya confessed, looking sad for only a moment. "I was a little upset at first, but then I thought about it and it actually presents me with the perfect opportunity. Raeger?"

Maya returned her eyes to his face, smiling gently but cautiously, unsure of his answer to the approaching question.

"I wanted to ask you to stand for me at the wedding, but it just didn't seem right. You're so much more important to me that just a brides…man." She giggled. "I would be honoured if you would give me away in my dad's place."

Raeger stared at her, his jaw twitching in surprise. Of all the things he expected her to say, this was not one of them.

"Are you… sure?" He asked slowly, trying to suppress the building emotion in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he didn't want it to burst forth before the conversation was actually over.

"Of course I'm sure!" Maya exclaimed, approaching him suddenly and taking his hands tightly in hers. "Raeger, I love you so much. You're like family to me, more than that even. I wouldn't want anyone else taking my dad's place."

She grinned, squeezing his palms.

"Besides," Maya continued, blushing a little. "I couldn't imagine my wedding without you being a part of it."

Finally, Raeger's expression split into a wide smile. He couldn't help it, Maya's words had instantly shifted his mood. Now he felt foolish for the way he was acting before. He'd been such an idiot, getting on like that and even doubting his relationship with Maya. He was so ashamed of himself, but the happiness he felt at being asked to give Maya away overwhelmed him. He squeezed her hands back, pulling her closer to him.

"I will absolutely stand in for your dad," He agreed, his grin giving way to his signature devilish smirk, "But if you want me to be in the wedding so badly, I don't see why I can't be the groom."

Maya laughed, smacking his shoulder playfully. The tension had completely evaporated from the room, leaving them with giddy excitement for everything that was happening. Raeger would definitely berate himself later for the way he'd reacted to the invite, but for now he was here with his best friend, sharing in her happiness.

"I'm so excited for you, Mia." Raeger whispered sincerely, using her parents' nickname for the 10 000th time since he'd first heard it. Maya tried to dissuade him at first, but it was a losing battle. Now she just gave him a look, but she couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"Thanks," She reached out and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his torso. Raeger pulled her further into his embrace, planting a firm kiss on the top of her head. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Maya muttered into his shirt.

Raeger glanced down at his friend, remembering how miserable she'd been just a short year ago. Maybe he'd helped, and maybe he didn't, but he'd like to think that she was telling the truth. She was so different now, shining bright enough to blind anyone that looked at her for too long. He sincerely hoped he was a part of that happiness.

"Ditto, Lovelorn." Raeger chuckled, burying his nose in Maya's hair. She laughed, returning the closeness he offered her. "Ditto."

A shadow in the doorway caught his attention and Raeger glanced up to see Iris, leaning against the frame with her arms folded across her chest, a knowing smirk spreading across her face. Raeger blushed, embarrassed yet again that he'd been caught in such a vulnerable moment, but Iris only smiled. She gave him a thumbs-up, one that he knew was meant to be encouraging, but he couldn't help scowling just a little.

Sure, maybe Maya was telling the truth. Maybe she'd never have gotten to this point without Raeger's help, but the opposite was also true. Looking at Iris, outlined by the setting sun, Raeger knew that he'd found the one. He knew it for so long, and yet he'd never acted on it. He never would have, if it hadn't been for Maya.

Raeger smiled at his girlfriend, confusing her with his sudden change in disposition. She gave him a look, rolling her eyes at how unpredictable he was, and stepped away from the door to let the two finish their moment.

He wouldn't do it now, but Klaus had put the idea in his head and it wasn't about to go away. Sometime after the wedding, Raeger would ask Iris to marry him.

And it was all thanks to the small, auburn-haired farmer he now held tightly in his arms.

.

Maya was busy.

Busier than she'd ever been, as a matter of fact.

On top of her regular chores, and planning the wedding, she now had to gut her house. That was just wonderful, wasn't it?

The wedding was tomorrow- it had snuck up on her somehow, despite the constant planning an coordinating that had gone on over the last two weeks. She'd been meaning to clear out some of her old things to make room for Klaus's for ages, but it never seemed like she had to time to get around to doing it. Now Klaus would be moving in before the next 24 hours were up, and she had nothing done.

Maya tried to ignore the disaster area she'd turned her house into. Raeger had stopped by earlier, but that was the only human contact she'd had all day in the face of her monstrous task. For all she knew, she'd lost her hair and had started calling things 'precious'.

Despite all of that, Maya was happy. She was about to marry the man she loved, and that was worth all of the hell she was going through now. Once tomorrow was finished, she'd be Klaus's wife. And he'd be her husband. And everything would be right with the world.

In the meantime, she hadn't talked to Klaus at all today. She'd been too busy, and she didn't want to impede on his last day as a 'single' man. He was most likely busy too, and hearing from her would just delay him. No, it was better she tackle this on her own.

Maya wrestled an old, broken popcorn maker from the back of one of her cupboards. How long had she had this? She didn't know how much space Klaus would need to incorporate his things, but better to be safe than sorry. Maya chucked the thing into a box and dove back in for more.

As nervous as she was, she was also excited. It wasn't every day that she got married, after all. Veronica had been so helpful, ensuring everything was prepped and ready to go for the next day. Maya just knew everything would be perfect; she could barely contain her excitement as she hummed, picking through her things with renewed vigor.

Maybe she'd text Klaus after all. Maya wasn't used to spending much time without at least speaking to him, and the lack of contact was making her antsy. Surely he would be missing her too, as he often told her he did. A quick hello might brighten his day as much as it would hers.

Just as she was deciding on it, she heard a familiar knock.

"What are you doing here?" Maya grinned, pulling open the door to reveal Klaus. They'd agreed they wouldn't spend much time together the day before the wedding, to follow Oak Tree Town's traditions, and yet here he was looking just the same as he always did; black hair tousled from the breeze, green jacket secured snugly about his shoulders. This hadn't been her plan when she'd decided to text him, but she was overwhelmingly happy to see him.

"Raeger told me what you were doing today," He explained, revealing a roll of packing tape from his jacket pocket. "I thought I'd come help, seeing as my things are causing all of the trouble."

Maya reached out and hugged him, pulling him inside. As much as she enjoyed spending some time by herself, she was always glad to see Klaus. He bent down and kissed her in greeting, pulling away only to assess the work she'd already done.

"Where would you like me to start?" He asked, eying the mess she'd made of her linen closet. Maya laughed, nodding to him that he could start there if he wanted while she returned to the kitchen.

"I'm happy you stopped by," Maya admitted, throwing tradition completely out the window. "I was getting lonely."

"You know I'll be here all the time now," Klaus teased, taping down the flaps of the box Maya had just abandoned. "You'll never be able to get rid of me. I'll just be around, constantly, morning until night. Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?"

Maya smirked to herself, rolling her eyes at his implications.

"I can't wait."

They were quiet for a short time, each thinking about the other as they worked. Maya took her armload of useless kitchen junk and dumped it into a box, staring at it for far longer than she meant to. Klaus was somewhere behind her, folding some of her old sheets that were just taking up space in her linen closet.

"Hey, can I give you something?" She asked, watching him over her shoulder. Klaus finally noticed her gaze and nodded, curiosity overtaking him. He settled onto the couch while she retrieved her bag, seating herself across from him on the coffee table as she searched.

"I meant to give this to you on our anniversary," Maya admitted, pulling a small object from her bag and obscuring it from his view with her hands. "But you sort of one-upped me with the proposal and all, so I decided to wait."

Klaus laughed at her ridiculousness, holding his hand out for the famed present. Maya hesitated for only a moment, apparently building up the courage, and then promptly dropped something into his grasp.

"Don't ask me how much I paid for it, because I won't answer you." She insisted, pouting. Klaus was confused for a fraction of a second, before the reality of what he was holding set in.

It was his dad's watch.

Well, it most likely wasn't the exact watch, but it was definitely the same one his dad had owned a version of. The pocket watch looked just as he'd remembered and, if he wasn't mistaken, it was in perfect working order.

How in the hell had Maya found this? He'd told her the story of his dad's last present to him in passing one night when they'd been awake talking. He'd lost it years ago and, while he'd been devastated at the time, he'd made his peace with it. Somehow Maya had taken that little story and tracked down the watch, giving it to him months later.

Klaus was frozen, unable to form words. The little pocket watch weighed so heavily in his palm, but the heart and soul Maya put into finding it for him was much, much heavier. He couldn't begin to wrap his mind around the struggle she must've faced upon deciding to track this down.

"I-"

He tried to thank her, but the words turned to ash on his tongue. Thank you would never be enough, it was almost an insult to utter it now. Klaus wrapped his fingers tenderly around the watch, pulling it close to his heart, and turned his eyes on Maya.

She was watching him with a brilliant sparkle in her gaze. Her cheeks were pink with happiness, pleased that he'd appreciated her gift so. As if he could do anything else. Klaus was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion- a need to pull her closer so strong that he couldn't possibly ignore it.

Carefully, he placed the watch on the side table next to Maya's couch. Her eyebrow quirked, wondering what he was doing, when he began to reach for her hands. She offered them easily, leaning forward as he gently tugged.

"Thank you," Klaus whispered anyway, despite his earlier dismissal of the phrase. Maya grinned, nodding her head in a gesture he took to mean 'you're very welcome'. She fell against him softly, Klaus's palms trailing from her wrists, up her arms, to the nape of her neck, finally tangling in her shimmering auburn hair, pulling her into him until their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

Maya whimpered in surprise, clutching the front of Klaus's jacket tightly in her fists as he dragged her into his lap, barely pausing to catch his breath.

"Mmf, Klaus-" Maya mumbled against his lips, moaning softly as she felt his erection press against her through his trousers. "We have work to do-"

Klaus ignored her, his hands wandering to her hips, unclasping her bra along the way. Maya sucked in a breath, her resolve suddenly becoming very hazy as they continued to kiss.

This woman was going to be his wife. The thought gave Klaus a rush of pleasure- they'd come so far from the chance encounter at the river when Maya first moved to town. Then he'd been unable to allow himself a future with her, and now he couldn't imagine living his life without her by his side.

His mouth travelled down her neck and chest, suckling her breast through the thin fabric of her dress. Maya gasped, her fingers raking through his hair in the way that he loved, the way that said 'please don't stop, just like that'. He happily obliged, his palms pushing her dress free of her body, the garment falling to the floor behind her as he once again focused his attention on her now exposed chest.

She was wearing silk, as she usually did now. The bra he'd discarded earlier matched the baby blue swatch of clothing between her legs. He longed to tear them from her as well, but she wasn't ready yet. Her breaths were not ragged enough, her moans not nearly as loud as he wanted them. So Klaus suppressed the twitching of his fingers by removing his own clothing- beginning with his jacket- as Maya helped him.

Maya's breath washed over his neck, her back arching into him and shivering with delight as Klaus's palms pushed along her spine. They fell backwards, Klaus holding Maya firmly to his chest as his head hit the couch cushions, trapping her on top of him.

Maya had never known a man to kiss her into a daze the way that Klaus always did. Everything about him was intoxicating- from the way he smirked at her to the way his hands felt on her skin, slipping around her thighs and resting between her legs as he began to stroke.

She kissed him. Waves of pleasure began to pulsate from her lower stomach, reacting as she always did to Klaus's slow, gentle prodding. He used his free hand to twist in her hair, kissing her back just as fervently as she. Softly he began to rock his hips into hers, adding to the gradually building pressure she felt.

"Mmf-" Maya groaned, breaking away from their kiss to catch her breath. Klaus could feel her trembling against his finger, her panties soaked with her wetness. Soon she wouldn't be able to kiss him back, caught up in a climax. He slipped his hand beneath her underwear, sliding easily inside her and stroking with a practised hand. Maya whimpered, burying her face against his chest.

Klaus adored everything about her. The way that her legs began to quake with excitement as he pleasured her, the way that her teeth sank into her lower lip when she was nearing the edge, the way she clung to him so desperately that his skin was often marked with angry red streaks from her nails. He rocked harder against her, his fingers working quickly as she cried out, his name tumbling from her lips, muffled by his skin pressing against her mouth. Klaus groaned too, ripping her panties from her as she came down from her high.

Maya didn't argue, although she'd lost far too many pairs of undergarments since they'd began dating. Instead she returned the favour, tearing Klaus's boxers as she pushed them off of his hips. He growled low in the back of his throat, silenced just as quickly by the feeling of his throbbing erection slipping inside his fiancé.

How in the hell did he get so lucky? Klaus's head fell back against the cushions as Maya rocked her hips, bouncing just enough to earn some pleased noises from deep in Klaus's chest. His hands fell to her hips, his nails digging into the supple skin there and holding on tightly as he met her thrusts.

"Fuck," Maya moaned softly, her fingers pushing into the arm of the couch for balance. Klaus quickened his thrusts, wanting to bring her back to where she was only a few moments ago, uttering his name like a mantra. It was like driving a hot knife through his abdomen, filling him with intense heat and pressure that he longed for.

"Harder," Maya pleaded, pumping her own hips to encourage him. Klaus didn't need her to ask, cursing as he felt his own climax rushing him. He freed one of his hands from Maya's hips, pulling her down to him for a rough, wild kiss as he came, brushing between her legs with his thumb to tip her over the edge with him.

She cried out again, falling free from his kiss as she shuddered above him, struggling to catch her breath.

Klaus gently rolled them, cradling Maya's body against his as they both calmed themselves down. In some ways, this was Klaus's favourite part of making love to Maya. He got to watch as she closed her eyes, her lips- swollen and pink from biting and kissing- parted as she measured her breaths. There was something truly vulnerable and beautiful about the way she looked, bare skin and tousled hair, pressed so closely against his body that he could feel her heartbeat.

The sun cut across the room, illuminating Maya's body so that she glowed. Klaus tightened his arms around her, earning a pleased hum from Maya's smiling lips.

"I love you," She whispered, sleepily opening her eyes to look up at him. Klaus suppressed a chuckle- sex was the easiest way to get Maya to sleep. She always became so lethargic. More than once he'd had to carry her to bed afterwards, though he certainly didn't mind. Another of his secret pleasures: cradling Maya's exhausted body in his arms, protecting her from any pain the world had to offer.

"I love you too," He pressed a kiss delicately to her forehead, knowing full well that she was about to fall into a late afternoon nap. Reaching behind his back, Klaus loosed the throw from the back of Maya's couch. It was a peach coloured, microfiber blanket that barely covered the two of them, but he usually made it work. Working quickly before Maya was completely out, he wrapped her slender body in the soft fabric, smiling as she snuggled further into his embrace.

Klaus didn't often fall asleep with Maya. Normally he would lie awake, caught up in his own happiness and his love for her. This time though, he felt the pull of sleep on his eyelids. Klaus glanced at the pocket watch, left open on the side table where he'd placed it. It was almost 4, Maya wouldn't wake now until at least 7.

He looked down at her slumbering face, knowing that in less than 24 hours she would be his wife.

They would just have to continue organising later.

.

Wedding bells.

They were so much louder than Klaus thought they'd be, and every pang sent shockwaves through his body that he was convinced would eventually make him throw up.

He was so nervous. Why? He wasn't entirely sure. Everything thus far had gone according to plan- the florist arrived on time, with the right flowers, the musicians were on the top of their game, Raeger had completely outdone himself with the food, and no one had tripped, slipped, or stuttered as of yet. So why was he shaking so badly?

Glancing around him, Klaus suddenly realised what it was. Marian was next to him, dabbing at his watering eyes with a mascara-stained handkerchief. Corona was on the other side of Veronica, hiding her tears with far more grace than his pink-haired friend. Iris was beside Marian, shushing him as his delighted sobs began to compete with the music. And Raeger was now taking his place next to Corona, kissing the back of Maya's hand as she moved to stand beside her soon to be husband.

Klaus was excited, nervous, happy, terrified, too many emotions to count. They were warring within him, resulting in the nausea he now felt bubbling in his stomach, but upon seeing Maya in all her radiance, the feeling faded to something else entirely.

She was an angel, he was convinced. Cloaked in a white satin gown that swirled around her in a beautiful circle, her train draping over the 3 or 4 stairs she had to climb to reach him. Her veil had been lifted away from her face, revealing her beautiful eyes to him. Klaus couldn't stop his grin. He was about to begin the rest of his life with this gorgeous girl at his side.

Looking at her standing there, squirming in her shoes next to him with the sincerest blush gracing her cheeks, Klaus suddenly realised he no longer saw the young, innocent girl he'd fallen head over heels in love with.

In fact, he hadn't for some time now.

Instead, Klaus saw his wife. A smart, beautiful, devastatingly sexy, woman. Brave, strong, kind, with a razor-sharp wit that could- and often did- match quips with the best of them. Passionate, loving, with the biggest heart he'd ever known.

Flawed, scarred, and a vicious fighter.

This is not the girl he fell in love with.

This was his wife, the woman that proved to him just how much he could love. The woman that showed him just how big his own heart was. The woman that made him think, made him fear, made him question. The woman that made him laugh, made him cry. The woman that gripped his heart and refused to let go. The woman that he would cherish for the rest of his life.

He only had to say 'I do'.

 **The End.**


End file.
